Emerald Coven
by Hallows Seeker
Summary: Harry, still coming to terms with the reality of his destiny, and only just beginning to understand his greatest foe finds himself the unintended recipient of a magical bond between himself and one Gabrielle Delacour. An epic AU story beginning in the middle of sixth year, follows harry as one dramatic event leads him down a spiral path of debauchery and discovery.
1. Unbidden Dreams

Author's Note:

Ok, so this story is pretty old, but still being updated. The story used to exist here but I took it down when they started purging. Well, I've decided the number of fucks I give is zero, and I really like the metrics they offer here for readers, so I decided to re-post it and update to where it's at on other sites. Hope you enjoy!

**FULL SUMMARY: **  
Harry, still coming to terms with the reality of his destiny, and only just beginning to understand his greatest foe finds himself the unintended recipient of a magical bond between himself and one Gabrielle Delacour.

An epic AU story beginning in the middle of sixth year, follows harry as one dramatic event leads him down a spiral path of debauchery, as Gabrielle acts as a catalyst of sorts, changing the flow of events, and causing Harry and his friends to discover knowledge about magic they could never have anticipated, and perhaps something that will change the course of history forever.

**Warnings:**  
Harry/Harem  
Deep story and plot line mixed with explicit content.

_Disclaimer 1:  
The works herein are owned, copyrighted, and trade marked by J. K. Rowling, Warner, Bloomsbury, and Scholastic (and affiliates). No intent of copyright infringement is intended here, this work cannot be sold; and accounting for power usage, computer ware and tare, and time expenditure this work in fact represents a deficit in funds. God help me on how I spend my time.___

Disclaimer 2:  
The works herein are for adults only. If adult situations in literature are not to your liking, against the law in your area, or against the law for you to view based on your age based on your area stop reading and go study and be a doctor or something.

**Harry Potter and the Emerald Coven**

PART ONE: The Allure of Veela

Chapter 1: Unbidden Dreams

Harry awoke in a dreary fashion. It was a Saturday and all he had to look foreword to was a day of study with Hermione in the library. It had been only a week since Ron had started dating Lavender, and was rightly spending all of his free time with the rambunctious girl. In the meantime having only Hermione for company his time was filled with quiet conversation and learning, which while enjoyable did start to drag with out the counter balance of Ron's innate ability to create shenanigans, not of the life threatening kind that Harry seemed to attract, but Ron could always be counted upon to quickly put a pick up quidditch game together, or a snowball fight, or some harmless prank to pull on someone unsuspecting with green robes.

Yanking his curtains aside Harry set his feet down on the cold stone floor wincing at the change in temperature from his bed, which probably had a warming charm on it, or the sheets or something (he would ask Hermione about that later), and the cool morning air of the still room; other occupants still asleep and snoring, Harry could hear distant birds chirruping from the Forest.

Harry made his way to the communal bath entering a stall quickly. It was during his almost meditative bow headed stance under the water, letting the heat and steam beat his muscles tense of a night of barely remembered nightmares and forbidden musings, that Harry began to dwell on his other non-life threatening issue of greatest importance (the first one being his best friends current estrangement): Ginny.

Ginny.

Oh how that name had morphed in Harry's mind. He could remember quite clearly, what Harry called the 'before time', a period in which Ginny was a presence in his life, perhaps a sibling at times, a friend others, a confidant occasionally, and even at the end of last year's term an ally in battle. He had always thought of her fondly; she was a vibrant and fun member of the Weasley clan, which Harry held great affection for. At first she had amused, and occasionally embarrassed Harry with her young crush, then after that had seemed to fade she became a friend and one of his staunchest supporters. He remembered fondly when she had stood up for him during that first confrontational meeting of the future D.A. Now though…now it was like she had crawled under his skin, and the great beast that had woken up in Harry could not appear to be silenced no matter what he tried to do. For every moment Harry purposefully chose not to admire her during the day his traitorous and surprisingly vivid imagination would throw them together with abandon betwixt reliving his more horrible encounters over the years. 'It was almost a toss of a knut' Harry thought to himself with quiet amusement, whether or not he woke covered in sweat out of fear or arousal.

With a groan Harry acknowledged the return of his arousal having inadvertently reminisced about his last dream of the vibrant red head. With a slightly guilty conscience Harry began to take the problem into his hands. Before Harry had always fantasized about sex almost conceptually, his mind a flurry of amorphous and interchangeable experiences and images with a few favorites occasionally rearing their heads like Cho, or Fleur, or the Patil twins; now however Harry had to fight not to picture Ginny in her uniform slightly small for her and tight across the chest, or Ginny in her Quidditch fare toned leather clad legs held tight astride her brook hair flowing in a long pony tail behind her, or Ginny back at the Burrow wearing tight form fitting jeans and too tight jumpers constantly flashing tantalizing views of her belly whenever she lifted her arms, which was quite common as she had inherited the apparent Weasley trait of accentuating anything they said with great flailing of their arms.

Finishing quickly Harry turned slowly under the water until all the soap was gone and toweled off willing his heart to stop racing. As it was a Saturday, and quite cold outside, Harry would have to endure Ginny and Dean together. He was quite good at hiding his feelings he thought, (though Hermione had occasionally caught him with a meaningful stare so she might know). Ron for sure didn't know and Harry definitely wanted to keep it that way. He supposed it was all right if Hermione knew, although her and Ginny talked to each other by themselves quite frequently. The special sting that made this extra difficult for Harry though (and a great deal worse than his melancholy view on his 'relationship' with Cho) was that Harry knew that if he had woken up to his feelings earlier he would certainly have had her. She had been all over him up until the end of fourth year. Why oh why did he not ask her to the Yule ball then, (he remembered vividly her disappointed expression when Ron had suggested that Harry go with her only to discover Neville had already asked her)?

Tired of dwelling in the past Harry quickly dressed and made his way down to the common room, still to early in the morning to have more than a couple of people in it. Unsurprisingly one of the early risers was Hermione. She was sitting in the middle of the couch with an array of parchment and books covering the entire table. Harry leapt lightly over the back of the couch and bounced into the seat and spoke over Hermione's squeak of surprise, "isn't it a bit early in the morning for homework?"

Hermione harrumphed, "Well it's only early in the morning or late at night I can get an entire table to myself, and I don't much like studying when I'm drowsy."

"Also being an early bird helps you avoid a certain red head," Harry replied simply, trying to avoid a challenging tone.

"I could say the same thing about you," she said wryly.

Harry blushed, she definitely knew, 'damn'. "If you must know my dreams woke me up."

"Nightmares?" she asked concerned.

"Some."

"I suppose it's useless for me to say yet again that you're not supposed to be having those kind of dreams anymore and that you should prac-"

"No Hermione, not visions, just…memories."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Would you like to help me on my defense paper? I know you finished yours days ago. Even with Snape as our professor it's still your best subject."

"Sure," replied Harry with a crooked grin. He knew it still niggled at Hermione that she was not the best at something.

They sat in companionable silence as Harry read over her essay, most of which was flawless, the only things in error were practical use theories which while Hermione certainly did not have that much less experience in duels than Harry, he imagined that he spent more time thinking about dueling than Hermione and certainly more time with practice dummies as Harry had switched from wandering the castle in his cloak at night when he couldn't sleep to making straight for the room of requirement for practical study.

After about half an hour of silence regarding anything not related to academia and seeing Harry staring solemnly into the fire, Hermione finally decided to take a break and stretch the kinks out of her neck, bending it gracefully from side to side, then stretching her arms over her head to pop the joints of her shoulders. Finally she arched her spine as far as it would go and heard a series of satisfying clicks down her spine. She caught Harry's attention finally with a sad sigh.

"What's wrong," asked Harry turning back to look at Hermione.

After a contemplative silence Hermione finally replies simply, "do you want to talk about it?"

"What, your essay? It's all we've-"

Hermione cut him off, "no, not that. Do you want to talk about…our red heads," she finished with a sigh.

"Oh. I suppose, if you want to."

"Oh Harry... it would just be so much simpler if…" she trailed off.

"If what?"

"If we could just choose who we want to be with. Find the person you get along with best and just…choose to be in love."

"Would sort of take all the majesty out of it though."

"Harry! I didn't take you as the romantic type."

Harry blushed again. "I wouldn't have thought so either until…" now it was Harry's turn to trail off in embarrassment.

"What," Hermione probed.

"Merlin, I've been trying not to say it out loud but," he glanced around making sure no one was close enough to listen in, "I mean, look, Cho was, god she was just amazing looking, but even though I was interested in her it wasn't like I stopped looking around you know? Like I never stopped noticing how Alicia looks in leather pants, or how pretty Luna is once you see beneath the crazy, or that cute thing you do when you bite your lip-"

Hermione squeaked again, "that what with my what!?" she exclaimed.

"Relax, I didn't mean anything by it. I," Harry sighed dramatically with his hand on his chest, "I know where your heart lies."

Hermione laughed, "Sorry Harry, I shouldn't have reacted like that when you're only trying to pay me a compliment."

"Don't worry about it, and please don't let your self esteem suffer just because Ron is being a bit of a berk at the moment."

"A bit?" Hermione asked with a smile.

A hour later Ron and Lavender had met in the common room so Hermione decided to head to breakfast with Harry following quickly behind, not eager to watch his best mate's copious displays of affection toward the gossipy Gryffindor.

To Harry and Hermione's surprise there wasn't a single teacher at breakfast, and only about 30 other students spread about the 4 house tables, few except Slytherins bothering to sit at their own table. In line with the relaxed atmosphere Harry and Hermione decided to sit with Luna who was sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hello Harry. Hello Hermione. How nice to see you," said Luna pleasantly seemingly unsurprised by their sudden appearance.

"Hey"

"Good morning Luna."

"Anything interesting in the Quibbler next week?" asked Harry politely.

"Oh well, nothing really in your areas of interest Harry, but Hermione," she turned excitedly, "daddy as I'm sure you know has been spending many years trying to recreate the lost diadem of Ravenclaw (Hermione snorted lightly, Harry tried not to let his grin grow too wide) he recently made some additions and has an expose on his progress. It's the Bellfire Blooms that's the real stroke of genius, just being near them makes the humdingers fly off in droves!"

"I imagine most creatures would flee from giant flowers wreathed in flames…" commented Hermione, trying not to sound as Harry would say 'lecture-ee'.

Harry laughed and asked, "How many blooms are on the…what was it?"

"Diadem, like a crown, and two, one on either side." Luna put her first fingers up to indicate the flowers placement above each ear. "Unfortunately the stems aren't very rigid, so daddy keeps burning his shoulders and setting his hair on fire."

Harry and Hermione laughed uproariously drawing those closest to them to turn briefly at the noise. Harry drawn subconsciously to the incidental intention looked up to see Professor McGonagall quickly approaching the trio.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood," She addressed Harry's two companions briskly. "Mr. Potter I need you to come with me right now to see the headmaster."

"Now? Can't I finish breakfast?"

"I'm afraid it can't wait. I will see to it that the elves bring you something to eat afterwards."

With a brief wave Harry left Hermione and Luna sullenly, not wanting to leave the entertaining meal, though, he assured himself, Dumbledore would not have called him this early if it weren't important.

As Harry and Professor McGonagall approached the door to Dumbledore's office heated voices could be heard from inside. Within the last few steps Harry realized that the voices were speaking French.

"No dumbledore! Je ne vais pas l'avoir. Il n'y a pas le choix ! Elle va mourir!"

"Le calme Delacour maître. Nous avons des invités. The man in question is about to arrive."

Harry realized the second voice was Dumbledore when he switched suddenly back to English. As they entered Harry voiced his surprise. "I didn't know you spoke French sir."

"Indeed my boy, I have learnt a great many different languages, and French is among my favorites, after Mermish obviously."

"Obviously," replied Harry amusedly.

"Have a seat Harry, we have much to discuss, and," he turned to the Frenchman, "I imagine we would all like to discuss this in as comfortable an atmosphere as possible."

"Certainement," said the Frenchman sitting down on the left most seat of three directly in front of Dumbledore, Harry to the right most chair.

Dumbledore steepled his hands and spoke first to the Frenchman, "now, for the sake of Harry would you be so kind as to continue this in English? If there is a concept that you feel cannot be expressed outside your most beautiful language I will be happy to translate."

"Oui. English eet iz."

"Thank you. Harry, I'm afraid the situation is quite complicated, so to make sure you understand everything, and it is quite important that you do because you will have to make a very important choice-"

The Frenchman cut Dumbledore off abruptly, "Choice!? Choice!? We have discuss'd zis Dumbledore, to moi! Eet iz no choice!"

"You cannot force this on Mr. Potter, no matter the cost. The laws of your country do not apply here, he will not be coerced. We will explain the situation calmly and in great depth, and then Harry will have time to decide.

"Zere iz no time!" his hand came down hard on Dumbledore's desk.

"Maître Delacour!" said Dumbledore sharply. He opened his mouth to continue but the name had finally clicked in Harry's head.

"Oh!" he turned to the Frenchman. "Dumbledore called you Delacour, are you related to Fleur?"

His bluster momentarily calmed, he turned to Harry and eyed him speculatively, as if measuring him. "Oui, I am 'er fazer."

Harry held his hand out. "I'm very pleased to meet you sir, Fleur is a very talented witch." Internally Harry mused that Fleur must have gotten her looks from her mother."

"I," Mr. Delacour started, "Oui, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance ainsi. Ma fille a parlé très fortement de- my apologies, my daughter haz spoken highly of you."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and afforded him a small smile and a wink. "Now, let us begin at the beginning. Harry, what do you know of Veela?

"Oh," said Harry startled, not realizing he was going to have to answer anything academic, he shook his head to wring out the remainders of his morning grogginess.

Dumbledore seeming to understand Harry's behavior apologized for the early hour and made some comment about time zones. Harry barely listened trying to remember everything he had ever heard about Veela.

"Well," he started slowly, "they're Bulgaria's Quidditch mascot," McGonagall chuckled under her breath and said something like 'of course'. "They're quite powerful and can control attraction from the opposite sex, or well, anyone attracted to girls I guess," he added with a light blush. Dumbledore smiled indulgently (heh). "I'm not sure if it's pheromones (thank you Hermione) or purely magic, but it did a number on the whole crowd so I imagine if there is a limit it huge. They can change shape when threatened and look like giant birds with claws and wings and they can conjure fire and hurl it. I know Fleur is a quarter Veela and that their hair can be used as a wand core, which means they're very powerful. I've seen Fleur's ability in action and it tends to work on less people so I'd say her human blood dilutes the ability. I don't know if she can change shape but I doubt it, and I know she can't throw fire or the Grindylows in the second task would have been a breeze. That's…all I can think off.

"Very astute Harry if a bit…conversational, though I admit Veela are not usually included in Hogwarts curriculum."

"So sorry sir, I didn't realize you had set an essay," said Harry cheekily.

"A point to Gryffindor for you cheek Mister Potter," said McGonagall abruptly. "Let that serve as a reminder for remembering you audience. If there is anyone who is more likely to complain about a detention between you and Severus than you, it is Severus, and our working relationship is much less strained when all we chat about is Quidditch."

Harry laughed internally at his Professor's very thinly veiled reference to Harry's first defense class of the year, and had to agree.

"Now Harry, let me fill in the blanks for you as far as Veela go. To answer your earlier confusion their abilities lie solely in magic. It is tied closely to fey glamour magic as well as leprechaun magic as it is fleeting, for the most part. The influence Veela can use dissipates over great distances, and those entranced by them find themselves more and more immune over time. A full blooded Veela can of course find ways to overcome these limits, but that is neither here nor there."

Harry nodded trying to retain everything Dumbledore was telling him.

"Now, Veela abilities are in fact much rarer than the counterparts I mentioned. They have the ability to control pure emotion. When a Veela uses her allure they are affecting their, for lack of a better word, thrall by heightening their levels of attraction and creating a false obsessive love not unlike amortentia. This is in fact rather unique. For witches and wizard we can only accomplish this effect with immensely complex potions or out right mental control like the imperious curse. In fact there are only a few known magical creatures that can create similar effects, and rarely in humans. Love potions use materials from these creatures with the aid of magical flora to adapt the magic to humans though no one has yet discovered a way to create permanency. There is some theories that Veela hair could actually solve this, though obtaining Veela hair from any source other than a willing Veela is considered a breach of international law, and as of yet no Veela has gifted anything to the non-Veela magical world. I am inclined to agree with this stance, as the idea of a permanent love potion is quite…intimidating."

"Why haven't Veela themselves tried to create a potion like that?" asked Harry.

"There is no need. If contact is sustained between a Veela and a thrall there is little that can break the enchantment."

Harry made a non-committal noise of understanding. He still did not see where Dumbledore was going with this.

"There is one more ability that Veela possess, though this is now a closely guarded secret. I'm sure you will understand why in a moment. First, as Gamp's first law of magic states: Magic will always work to create balance with itself. In the most common sense we see this with conjuring. All material in the world is constant, there is never more nor less. All things conjured use of material from the void or nothingness or everythingness depending on your personal belief, and when material is vanished it returns to the void. There is a theoretical limit to this, but the void is in fact an infinity, though a small one."

"I'm sorry sir, a small infinity?"

Dumbledore brightened immediately, "Oh yes Harry, infinites can be larger or smaller than other infinites. It is something that the Magical community has not invested a great deal of time studying. Wizards are more likely to simply accept something as working with out understanding how, unlike Muggles who seek to understand everything! It is in Muggle mathematics that I draw this knowledge. In any case," said Dumbledore getting back on track, "balance is what's important. All magic balances, and the Veela are something of an imbalance. To counteract this, Veela are blesses or cursed, again depending on your point of view, to be susceptible to a bond. When bonded the Veela becomes thralled to another instead of the usual circumstance. Furthermore, the French clan of Veela, the second largest in the world, liaises closely with the French Ministry and has laws governing these bonds and what is legal to do to obtain them. As I'm sure you can imagine, before this was regulated there were many battles fought over Veela and caused much public and private unrest and conflict."

"What can cause this bond?" asked Harry.

"The bond is formed when a Veela has had its life saved in a particularly altruistic manner." Dumbledore continued when Harry looked confused. "It is not enough to say, put the life of a Veela in danger and then rescue them. There can be no trickery either, for example hiring someone else to put the Veela in danger allowing you to save her."

"You keep saying 'her', are there no male Veela?"

"If there are, no one but a Veela female has ever seen one."

"How do they, you know, make more Veela then?"

"No one is sure. Now, getting back to task, as their magic is emotional their own emotions are effected when the bond is first formed. They are drawn to their intended bond-mate and can do nothing else but pursue them."

"That sounds horrible." Replied Harry softly.

"Yes, but it is balance for the great power they wield."

"Do these bonds happen often? Are Bill and Fleur bonded?"

"Bill and Fleur intend to bond after their wedding."

"So, you can choose to bond then, voluntarily?"

"Yes, a Veela may. It is in fact quite an honor to be the recipient of a bond by choice. Bill should be very proud of himself."

Harry snorted, "I'm sure he is," then caught himself realizing the father of the future bride was sitting next to him. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to be crass."

"No 'arm done. I was similarly a recipient of this honor. I know what it entails," he finished with a slightly secret smile.

Harry still slightly uncomfortable turns back to Dumbledore urging him to continue, "Sir, what has all this got to do with me, not that it's not interesting?"

Dumbledore sighed, and seemed to take a moment to gather his thoughts. Harry rather thought that Dumbledore was deciding whether or not to continue more with his historical explanation before getting to the point. "Harry," started dramatically, then with a change of expression Harry couldn't quite get a read on finished, "you are an unintentional recipient of a Veela bond."

"What!" exclaimed Harry standing suddenly. "When could I have…oh, the third task. When I saved Fleur from an imperioused Krum," Harry realized sadly. He did not want to get between Bill and Fleur.

"No." said Dumbledore simply.

"No? Then who? I mean saving someone's life is sort of memorable. Especially a Veela."

"Fleur's life was never in danger, Mr. Krum's instructions were to incapacitate not kill."

"Then…who, and when?"

"Fleur's sister Gabrielle during the second task."

"What!" Harry exclaimed again paling, though not standing this time. "But she was never in any real danger."

"True, however neither you nor Ms. Delacour knew this, and as I'm sure your aware, with magic intent is everything. Emotionally you believed you were saving her life as did she."

"There, there must be a way to cancel the bond, I mean I haven't even seen her in nearly two years, why now?"

Mr. Delacour finally spoke again, and to Harry's surprise he looked quite angry, apparently not having responded well to Harry's reluctance. "Zere is no way to cancel ze bond. And we 'av waited because when ze bond was first formed she was too young. She 'as matured, and her bond now calls to her to complete it."

"What will happen to her if we don't bond?" asked Harry quietly.

"She will die!" exploded Mr. Delacour.

"Monsieur!" yelled Dumbledore loudly getting both Harry and Monsieur Delacour's attention back at him. "Harry she will not die, she will loose her magic. In many magical communities this is often considered the same thing. French has no word to differentiate between the two 'deaths'."

"But, but that's still…horrible! I'm sorry for my reaction Mr. Delacour, I had not realized that Gabrielle could suffer for this. Of, of course I'll do the bond if it's the only way to help her."

Dumbledore spoke before Mr. Delacour could respond. "Harry, wait. Noble though your intentions are you must understand the nature of the bond in…detail before deciding. This will mean a great change in your life, one you may or may not be comfortable yet. Also, though there is by no means a known way to cancel a bond before it is consummated, there is some time before Ms. Delacour's magic comes to risk, and Harry will not harm her in taking a few days to decide after hearing all the details."

"Oui. Fine Dumbledore. Get on wiz it."

Harry spoke, "So, what are the details, and how is the bond, what's the word you used? Consummated?"

"That, Harry, I believe is a conversation for you and Ms. Delacour.


	2. A Compromising Conversation

Chapter 2: A Compromising Conversation

Harry was left alone in a small side office of Dumbledore's no doubt there for this very reason, to afford privacy temporarily during a meeting. He waited uncertain whether to sit or stand and finally started to pace. Harry did not yet know what was entailed exactly in forming the bond and what it would mean being bonded to a Veela though he had some suspicions, all of them thoroughly embarrassing.

His pacing finally found him gazing out the window at the Quidditch pitch, when his musings were interrupted by a soft lyrical voice from behind him.

"Bonjour 'arry."

Harry spun quickly in place, he had not heard her enter the room and was quite startled. More so when he finally took in her appearance. When he had last seen her she had been young, only 12 he had to guess, but now, lord, but now she was a young woman and her beauty was haunting. Harry felt his breath stolen from him. Her skin was pale white and from what he could see flawless. With a sharp chin and soft features she looked almost pixieish, and her soft curves and generous proportions in just the right places made Harry's blood boil. A strong almost unyielding longing to grab her to himself and hold her coerced through his brain and his fingers twitched with longing. Taking a moment to clear his thoughts Harry shook the urge off and wondered briefly whether or not this was just her normal allure trying to snare him or if the potential for being bonded heightened it. Harry was certainly affected more by Gabrielle than her older sister. Unable to speak at the moment he waited until Gabrielle spoke again.

"I have missed you 'arry," She cast her eyes down embarrassed, locking her gaze with the floor, her face blushing prettily.

"Um…," began Harry shakily. "Can you, can you turn your ability off for a moment?"

"No, I am, not fully trained. I will try though it will not last long."

"Ok, let's um, sit. We have a lot to talk about I imagine."

Gabrielle simply nodded and took a seat in the center of a couch, tucking her legs underneath her off the side slightly and clasping her hands daintily in her lap. She gazed expectantly at Harry, who after a stabilizing moment sat down in the chair across from the couch. He had needed a moment to collect himself when her skirt had ridden up slightly when sitting exposing a quite tantalizing length of pale smooth thigh.

She seemed slightly disappointed Harry had not sat next to her, but seemed to understand and began what sounded like a prepared speech. "I am sorry 'arry. I 'ad not meant for this to 'apnea, though I cannot say I am not unhappy about it. I'm also sorry that you were not told sooner. We, that is my muzzer and grandmuzzer were not sure it 'ad 'appened or to whom until just recently."

"It's alright, don't blame you," Harry replied distractedly. Her accent and the way she said his name were making his brain fuzzy. "How did you realize it was me?"

"Um…" she blushed prettily again. "We suspected at first, then I was shown a picture of you and I…" she tapered off.

"What?"

"J'ai atteint son apogée."

"Um…what?"

"I, I…" she refused to make eye contact. "I climaxed."

Harry was silent for a long moment. He was sure he had flushed as well, but could not look away from the girl across from him. She was achingly beautiful. Her dress was a light grey and seemed form fitting, the material taught across her chest, and he realized she was not wearing shoes, and thought dully, 'when have I ever thought feet were cute'. "wow," he finally said.

She made eye contact again, and with a sure voice said, "yes, yes it was."

Harry blushed again, never having been embarrassed so often in so short a period of time. Her eyes we're the color of the lake at dawn, light and shining, a slight iridescence, a silvery sheen that matched her pale almost white blond hair. "So, um… the bond." Harry wanted to get back on track.

"Yes, ze bond. Eet is rare, and quite an honor."

"Yeah, Dumbledore and your father explained the history and nature of it. I meant, well, what exactly does it entail. They said that it was a private conversation. Is it, um…sexual?" Harry ended feebly. He suspected it was but wanted to have his fears slash excitement confirmed.

"Yes," she said quietly looking away again.

"Why wont you look at me?" asked Harry nervously. "I'm, I'm sorry that it had to be me, I don't want to force you-"

She cut him off forcefully. "I am not making eye contact to avoid the temptation of attacking you."

"You want to attack me? I'm so sorry for doing this to you."

"No! I meant attack in a good way. Un sexuellement. Sexually."

Harry really wished he could get a handle on his blushing, but something about Gabrielle put him right on edge. "Um…ok."

After a long pause, neither looking at each other, Gabrielle finally broke the silence. "Ze bond iz mostly emotional and physical. My body and mind will become enthralled to yours, and we can never be parted. Not even in death, and you will have dominion over me."

"That sounds like slavery."

"Some would say. I do not. Eet iz like falling in love. One cannot control ze 'eart, it wants what it will want. I want you, and my magic will not allow eet to be ozerwiswe. That iz zee only distinction. A fully 'uman person can move on from ze breaking of ze 'eart. A Veela cannot."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, yet for I 'ave not been rejected yet. It sounds cruel to say it zhat way, but love is often cruel."

"The bond, can you explain what it would mean for you and me a bit more plainly? I can appreciate metaphor but this doesn't really seem like the right time."

"Of course 'arry. We will be able to sense ze ozers emotions from great distances, stronger the closer we are togezer. I will be able so sense your needs, physical, emotional, personal and will be driven to aid you, zough, I would want to do ze same for any I loved. You will have literal control over certain aspects of my body, mostly related to pleasure (Harry shuddered at the word, Gabrielle's delight almost palpable). Zhere is a skill involved wiz zhat, it will develop with time and practice. My abilities will work immediately. We will also be able to feel what ze ozher feels, zhough only when we are…together."

"Would I be controlling your actions?"

"No," she paused thinking. "Zhough I would want to. Ze bond rewards both of us for actions that support ze bond."

"How?"

"I do not know. Magic."

Harry laughed once. Wow, ok, this is a lot to think about-"

"Not for me."

"Ok, well, for me it is. And I'd like to think about this before doing anything." She looked downcast. "Look, it's not that I'm, well look, I'm actually very, very tempted to do this," she looked up excitedly, "but I still need to think about it, and by think I mean discuss this with my best friend. I, really value her opinion, and she'll put everything into perspective for me. I'm…already thinking that we're going to do this, beyond that fact that you are beautiful and well, I'm a guy, I would still do it to save you even if you were a right troll."

"Thank you 'arry!" she exclaimed launching herself from the couch and into Harry's lap wrapping her arms around his middle, legs on either side of his, and her head burring into his chest. "Thank you, thank you, Vous êtes incroyable!"

Harry's reaction was immediate. Her body was so soft, and so giving it seemed to melt into his. His arms wrapped around her as well and crushed her to him. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply the flowery scent of her, light and intoxicating, he felt himself start to swell at the feel of her. Realizing his soon to be quite compromising condition he lifted her from him with a sad groan and set her on her feet standing up as well. "I haven't said yes yet. Still…need to… yeah, talk to Hermione." He sidestepped to her right and moved a few steps away. "Where will you be when I've decided?"

"Your 'eadmaster has given me a private room. He will tell you where eet iz, I 'ave not been zhere yet."

Harry left quickly and after a few kind words and a serious commitment to Mr. Delacour to spend the rest of his waking hours contemplating the situation finally left the room after Dumbledore kindly said, "either way Harry, you will have my support and the support of this castle." Not quite understanding how the castle could support him Harry left quickly and with out needing the map found Hermione in the library. She had started to question Harry but he begged for privacy so they made their way to the seventh floor and into the room of requirement, rising to the occasion of Harry's request for a room where they could talk in total privacy without fear or interruption or eavesdroppers.

The room was small and intimate. Two chairs, a fire, and a lovely view of the forest, Harry and Hermione quickly settled into the comfortable armchairs and Harry quickly went through a recap of the meeting.

Hermione was stunned into silence.

Finally after taking a great deal of time to consider the situation finally asked, "what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore said I could have a few days to think about it, and really for me, like it or not, thinking about something usually means talking about with you."

Hermione, who had been flushed for most of the conversation flushed again. "That's very flattering Harry, thank you."

"Hermione you're the smartest witch I know beyond being my best friend, how could I not want your advice?"

"I'm your best friend?" she asked incredulously.

Harry smirked, "You're my best friend, and Ron is my best mate."

Hermione laughed, "I see, very diplomatic of you."

"Hermione," Harry said seriously. "What am I going to do? I mean, I'm," he flushed AGAIN (Merlin when will it stop),  
"I'm VERY tempted Hermione, she is, god I don't even know how to describe it, but it's… no matter how you look at it's a bit to close to slavery for my liking. She used the word dominion! I mean, I would have a great deal of control over the rest of her life, and whether or not I would treat her right doesn't make a difference to what it is, and god, what would everyone else think? I know those close to me would understand, but can you imagine the shit that the Prophet would write about me if, no when they find out?"

Hermione considered for a moment. "First of all, the prophet and 'everyone else' shouldn't factor into this. It's really only you and Gabrielle who should have a say."

"And you! I want to know what you think about this."

"Yes, but I can't nor should I decide for you."

"Also…"

"What?"

"Ginny…"

"Well Harry, as telling as it is that you just came from the presence of a Veela, who was most likely using her allure at full strength, and still think about Ginny, the reality is that though you may have feelings for her and she might still have feelings for you doesn't make this her matter either."

"Might still-"

"No Harry, I either don't know or can't say so don't ask. That is something you can only ask Ginny about."

"Hermione," Harry started with a placading tone.

"No Harry!" she said sharply. "Back to the matter at hand. Harry, I know you want to talk about this, but I know you. You can't willingly let someone suffer, even those who have wronged you if you have a means of preventing their suffering. I think you've already decided and just wanted to make sure I didn't disagree. I can imagine you might think that given me views on house elves, but you have to admit this is quite a different situation. No elf will die of freedom, though I realize now many may become emotionally destroyed by it."

"It's, it's not really death," Harry began.

"Harry how would you feel if you lost your magic, saying you wouldn't go back to the Dursley's, and wouldn't have to worry about defending yourself from a magical madman, just on an emotional level, how would you feel?"

After a short pause Harry replied solemnly, "absolutely devastated. It is the single most defining part of my life apart from you and Ron, and my obvious… destiny," he finished distastefully.

"Actually Harry," she said sadly, "I think you'll have to tell Gabrielle about that, not necessarily all the details, but at the very least that, well, associating with you may put her in danger."

"Oh god! How could I have not thought about that!?"

"Well," said Hermione softly with a bit of a giggle. "I don't think you've been thinking with the big brain for the last hour or so."

Harry's face burned still not used to the near constant blushing he was enduring today, "I suppose not."

"So."

"So."

"You're going to go see her, tell her you agree, warn her against the dangers, and then well…do it I suppose. Did she say what the actual bond process was?

"No, we never talked about that."

"Are you going to go now?"

"No, I think I'm going to sleep on it and make a decision tomorrow. It's Sunday so if the ritual or whatever takes a while we'll have time. Also I'm sure Dumbledore will have to make arrangements, it doesn't sound like we can be apart for very long with out suffering some kind of punishment from the bond."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. Everything does seem to happen to you doesn't it. Lord, I hope Ron doesn't blow off the handle about this."

"Oh, right."

"Harry, don't worry about Ron, either he supports his friend or he doesn't, there's nothing else to be done about it," she said with finality. "Harry," she said tentatively after a moment of silence. "Will you, tell me about it?"

"I don't know. I'm…I'm pretty sure it's, uh…sexual. And we've never really talked about that stuff. Hell, I've barely talked about that stuff with Ron. I mean I suppose I could have talked to him about Cho, but nothing ever happened, and lately all I could think about was Ginny, and I DEFINITELY can't talk to Ron about that can I?"

Hermione blushed, "Well Harry, I guess I don't mind talking about that stuff with you. I would be quite difficult to speak to Ron about any of that as you can well imagine, and I'd like a sounding board. I trust you. I don't mind sharing my…experiences with you, not that there are that many to share."

Harry considered a moment, and decided now was not the time to start not talking to Hermione about, well, anything. "Alright. I think it would be nice to have someone to talk about these things with, and well, as a girl it will probably give me a better alternate perspective, and I trust you as well. Now come on, I already told you about Cho way back when and you know everything that's happened with Gabrielle so far, so out with it, I've been dying to know for ages, what's with you and Krum?"

Hermione's face fell and her cheeks tinged, "oh, well I suppose that's in the spirit of things." She looked into Harry's intrigued face and said, "we kissed after the second task as you know, and well, we visited the next summer. Nothing really happened beyond a bit of nice snogging, and then I went home and we've been pen pals ever since. He's dating someone he knows from Quidditch now."

"Damn. I was hoping-"

"Honestly Harry! What kind of a girl do you take me for!?"

Laughing Harry replied, "I was just kidding Hermione!"


	3. Made for Each Other

Chapter 3: Made for Each Other

Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office the next morning. His dreams had been hazy and unmemorable for the first time in weeks, and though rested, he had immense jitters. Once inside and beyond the exchange of pleasantries between Headmaster and student, Dumbledore finally brought them to the point, "So, does your presence in my office indicate you've made a decision? There are a few more days before it should become an issue."

"Actually, I've made my decision barring one thing."

"And what might that be my dear boy?"

"Do, the Delacour's and especially Gabrielle understand what might happen if her fate is tied to mine."

Dumbledore's expression turned dark and pensive. "Yes, after a fashion. Mr. Delacour is aware that you are marked by Voldemort, though safety precludes explaining the entirety of the situation."

"I can't bond with Gabrielle if she doesn't know everything."

"Yes, I imagined as much. I had Severus prepare this last night." Dumbledore produced a small vile of potion from beneath his cloak and handed it to Harry. "It is a truth-bond potion. If both you and Ms. Delacour drink of it, any secrets spoken to one another in the following hour cannot through any means be divulged. Does this mean you have decided to bond Harry?"

"I suppose that's up to Gabrielle now. I've decided yes. Beyond the obvious benefits to doing so, I can't let her magic be destroyed, and while I appreciate that you would research a way to cancel the bond with out hurting her, you've also made it clear that the deadline for doing something is only days away. Beyond that, it's her decision now, after I've told her everything."

Dumbledore produced a small box from his desk and laid it in the center. Tapping it with his wand it expanded into a small model of Hogwarts. "This Harry, is the headmaster's key to the castle so to speak. With it I can control the wards, placement of rooms and the like, though of course rooms like the Chamber of Secrets are not represented and I cannot, for example, fix the disappearing step on the entrance hall stairs, as much as I'd like to." As Dumbledore spoke he used his want to rotate the model and zoom in on Gryffindor tower, the rest of the model fading away at the edges of the original size of the model. He continued to zoom in until Harry's bed was in the center. Dumbledore continued tapping at his bead and muttering under his breath until, "finished. Now, Gabrielle has a room of her own on the third floor. It is spelled to be unnoticeable to anyone but you two and anyone you choose to bring with. The beds of her room and your room are now a passageway. Simply tap either bedspreads with the word 'sanctuary' and you will be transported to the other location. I should point out this pathway works only for you, Gabrielle will have to use the door. This is an old custom, when pure-bloods would bring concubines to school with them. When transported from your bed your curtains will be sealed completely, and if someone is trying to get your attention from your regular bed you will become aware of it."

After a moment of silence Harry spoke up, "Sir. You really mean for me to spend…every night…with Gabrielle?"

"That is part of the nature of the bond."

"Sir. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Not really." Harry looked up at Dumbledore surprised not having been able to look him in the eye for his previous two questions. "It is certainly discouraged, but most of the actual rules concerning fraternization are long gone, or so outdated as to be meaningless. I understand broom closets are a popular location according to Mr. Filch's complaints, though I would ask you to keep your, activities to the confines of Gabrielle's room. You are being afforded a certain amount of leeway above other students, and it would be most unfortunate should anyone asides from those you trust to keep your secrets find out. It would also mean a great deal of personal trouble and meetings with the board of governors for my own part, so please consider it a personal favor to me to be discreet."

"I will," said Harry embarrassedly.

"Ah, Harry, do not be embarrassedly. All people are young at one time, and it is those who choose to forget what it was like that should be embarrassed."

"Thank you," said Harry quickly not wanting to encourage Dumbledore to segue neatly into some thoroughly uncomfortable talk about his past dalliances.

"Now Mr. Potter, your bed is prepared, and Gabrielle is in her room, so anytime you are ready you may begin."

Harry thanked Dumbledore again and made his way towards Gryffindor tower, not meeting anyone on the way (much to his surprise) and made his way inside. There were only a few people in the common room, and no one Harry had ever said more than a few words to. He made his way quickly inside the dorm only to find Neville there.

"Oh, hey Harry."

"Hiya Neville. What's up?" Harry was going to be quick and polite and then go.

"Just tending to my plants."

"Oh, ok, um, Neville, I think I'm going to take a nap. Didn't sleep much last night."

"Do you want me to wake you in a few? You don't want to nap too long or Monday will be hell."

"Naw, I never sleep more than a few hours anyways."

"Yeah, good luck getting some rest now then."

"Thanks," said Harry ending the conversation and settling on his bed drawing the curtains closed. He wondered briefly if the travel would make a sound like apparition and silenced his curtains for good measure so Neville wouldn't get curious. Drawing his wand he tapped the sheet wrinkled with his tossing and turning and was immediately in another room, quite alone. The room was relatively spacious, a fire with a two seater couch and matching arm chair, squashy like the furniture in Harry's common room, though was a deep midnight blue colour. There was a window with a view of a vast empty plain of grass, the lake just visible on the right edge of the scene. The bed he was on was a larger than his, though still a four poster, and the bed things were a crisp stark white, the wood a dark brown obviously stained and lacquered. Aside from a few obvious pieces of furniture like a desk and dresser the room was quite spartan. Just then Harry heard a toilet flush and then the rush of water from a sink. He stood and exited the room to see where it was in the castle. Retrieving the map from his pocket he spent a minute trying to find himself and realized that there was not much in this hall of the castle. He saw the initial corridor where Fluffy had been kept, and then what looked like a series of unused classrooms. Gabrielle's room was down the first corridor and around a corner. The hall continued down to a series of staircases linking this floor with the ones above and below it, as well as a direct staircase down to the entrance hall.

Harry saw that Gabrielle was now in the room proper so he knocked lightly on the door. In seconds it flew open and Harry was immediately drawn to her eyes again, their silver sheen and bright blue drawing all of his attention for a few seconds. "Um, can I-"

"Oui," she said excitedly moving aside allowing Harry to enter the room. "I was not expecting you today or I would 'ave worn something more special."

Harry looked her up and down, her dress was white with a bit of lace and armless. "I like your dress."

"I was not talking about ze dress."

"Oh," said Harry confusedly.

"Never mind. Does this mean you've decided?" she asked with bated breath.

"Sort of. Actually I have something to tell you and then I leave the final decision to you."

"I 'ave already de-"

"No, decide after I what I have to say, than if you still want to bond, we'll bond."

She shrieked with joy and jumped up and down a few times. Harry could not help but smile at her youthful exuberance. "Let's sit shall we?"

Harry made his way over to the armchair and sat in it. Gabrielle quickly sat in his lap sideways to Harry's surprise, and the fluttering in his stomach at once again having her in his arms robbed him of his ability to speak. "Um…I…"

With a pout Gabrielle got up and moved to the couch. "Well?"

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts and began simply, "You know Voldemort is after me right?"

She shuddered and nodded. "Well, oh wait." He removed the vial from his cloak. "This is a secrecy potion, if we both drink from it anything we say to each other for the next hour will be magically prevented from being divulged either through a slip of the tongue or mind reading or anything really."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath while pressing her legs tightly together for a moment before responding, "the bond will keep both out secrets safe from anything."

"This is for if we don't bond."

"I want-"

"You may not want to after you hear what I have to say. Please."

She nodded silently and held out her hand for the vial. Harry took the stopper out, took a sip and handed it to her. After she took a sip Harry heard a rushing sound in his ears and they both lurched towards each other slightly. "I think that means it's working," said Harry.

"Yes, now tell me."

Harry recited the prophecy word for word. She sat there stunned and waited for him to speak again. After a few seconds Harry finally broke the silence, "do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I mean," Harry continued, wanting, no needing her to understand fully. "Voldemort is after me, but as far as anyone knows besides myself, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione it's just for revenge against almost killing him 15 years ago. This prophecy, makes it a certainty. One of us is going to die, and if it ends up being me, then everyone I've ever been close to, friends, loved ones, or hell a sympathetic ear will be punished for having known me!" Harry started shouting and stood walking back and forth across the room. "Even in the meantime everything I do is in the press! My friends get hounded for interviews just for knowing me! People assume horrible things about or praise me like the second coming! You can't avoid it, and the…relationship we're going to be in will absolutely become public knowledge at some point, and in the worst most embarrassing and damning way possible!"

Harry was interrupted by Gabrielle grabbing his face and pulling him into a sweet kiss, and all at once Harry forgot where, and who he was, and could only feel, those soft sweet lips on his own, but before he could bring his arms around her and draw her deeper into the kiss she broke away and took three almost silent steps back. "Ze 'eart wants what ze 'eart wants 'arry."

Harry shuddered when she said his name. He loved the way she said his name.

Seeing his inability to respond Gabrielle spoke again, "I 'ave not changed my mind 'arry," his name again rolling delightfully off her small pink tongue. "I 'ave always known the risks, and zhough eet ez confirmed, I remain no less desiring of zhis. My destiny iz your destiny, and it could 'ave not been any ozher way the moment I knew I was to be bonded."

"You sound like you knew I would say yes," it was not a question.

"Oui. I am confident in my beauty and I know of your tendencies. You would not 'ave left me for so bleak a fate."

"How?"

"I 'ave read every article about you-"

Harry interrupted her with a scoff.

"I 'ave read between ze lines, with Fleur's 'elp as well. I also speak of ze interview in ze Quibbler. Fleur sent me a copy last year when it came out."

"Oh. Good."

"Is it odd that I know so much more about you zhan myself?"

"No, I'm used to it by now."

"I meant given what we shall do in just a moment?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "Well, we never actually talked about what the bond ceremony would actually entail, though I can guess. Personally I would like to get to know you a bit beforehand."

"I appreciate zhat 'arry, but I cannot wait. Since the moment you said ze final decision would be mine I have had to restrain myself. When I kissed you I almost lost my resolve and pulled you to the carpet to 'ave my way with you bond be damned!"

Harry gulped and felt himself swell slightly in excitement. "So, how exactly do we 'bond'?"

"By an act of service on my part, and an act of dominance on your part."

"What are they?"

"Zhat is open to interpretation, but the act of service is usually a blow job."

"Oh," Harry squeaked and was horrified when his voice cracked on the next question. "and…and, the, act of dominance?"

"You must take me, aggressively."

"I…I don't know if I can do that. I've never-"

"Neizhere 'ave I."

"B-but you seem so…"

"Bravado. I am terrified."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I 'ave 'ad time to zhink of zhis, you 'ave 'ad a day. I felt my confidence would aid you in yours."

"Not really. I think I'd be much more confident if I knew we were both scared."

"Well, I am," she said softly. "Fleur went zhrough many men and some girls before-"

"Fleur and girls?" Harry felt his cock twitch.

Gabrielle smiled widely seemingly sensing his reaction. "Oh oui, and zhey were all of exceptional beauty. I was quite a bit jealous."

"Jealous!"

"Veela are creatures of sexuality, they do not 'ave sexual orientations. I am a quarter Veela, which is apparently enough to share zhat nature. I would also be 'appy to play wish anozher girl for you or wizh you."

"W-wait. Were going to be bonded, and your ok with me and other-"

"No! You still don't understand. I am bonded to you, I become your property."

Harry looked at her angrily. "You never said that."

"I am sorry. I 'ad zhought zhat you understood zhe meaning of thrall."

Disgruntled Harry replied, "I guess not."

"Immaterial, I will lose my magic, and I would not be wizh you. I cannot decide which is worse. In any case, even zhough you are wizh me, I will encourage you to find love elsewhere as well."

"As well? Look, I'm trying to be mean, but I barely know you, how could I love you?"

"You do not love me yet."

"You mean the bond will? That's scary…"

"No. Zhe bond iz not like a love potion. It simply cannot be 'elped. Zhe nature of zhe bond will in time craft us into zhe ozhers perfect lover. You are already attracted to me no?"

"Yes," Harry replied more forcefully than he had intended.

"Zhen ze bond will change nozhing." Gabrielle had changed positions, with her feet flat on the couch in front of her legs, arms locked around her knees. To Harry she looked more vulnerable, a bit more of her fear seeping into her visible character. "We will simply be able to tell what zhe other wants, and zhe nature of a true lover iz to give everything to zheir partner while zhere partner gives them everyzhing from zhemselves. We will naturally want to be zhe ozhere's fantasy, and zhe bond will allow us to do so in a way so perfectly ozhers will never understand." Her eyes had once again locked onto Harry's with the impromptu speech, and they blazed.

Harry could feel himself falling into them and said, "Ok." Gabrielle lit up and her legs left the couch as if in anticipation of once again leaping into his arms, but Harry held a shaky hand up and motioned for her to stay. "Wait," he said strained, "It's still my…my first time, I think I'll be too nervous to, to do it the way you described."

"Oui, I…I can take care of zhat," she answered timidly.

"How?"

"I will use my allure and dive you mad wish desire while you are bound to a chair. Zhen when I release you, you will claim me as an animal does."

Harry stilled. He could feel his heart pounding and as his blood raced through him he heard a faint rushing sound in his head. "You mean you haven't been using it this whole time?"

"I 'ave used it. Zhere is an ambient level that cannot be stopped, and I have tried not to use eet on you so far, but sometimes eet cannot be 'elped. I 'ave certainement not used eet full strength."

"Suddenly I'm terrified again."

"Don't be. Zhe allure iz bazed on desire. The greater zhe desire, zhe greater zhe satisfaction when eet iz sated. You should 'ear Fleur's lovers the next day!" She laughed.

Harry still said nothing, just staring at the way her chest bounced when she laughed. If this was how he felt when the allure was just at some sort of ambient level, he could't imagine having even a shred of self control were it to grow even slightly more powerful.

"'Arry. I am nervous to say zhis, but using zhe allure in the fashion I have suggested is a restricted act, and requires your consent."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because eet iz our people's version of capitol punishment. If one is driven to madness by the allure and they go un-sated, the madness can be permanent."

"I see," said Harry carefully.

"I realize zhat zhis requires you to trus-"

Harry cut her off, "I trust you, you have my consent."

"Why?"

Harry contemplated the question for a moment before replying, "Magic itself is pushing us together. I suppose for a lot of people that might be an occasional thing, but it seems to happen to me a lot, and I've learned to just go with it. I'm also starting the understand the power of certain acts, and seeing as how I'm most concerned about how much control I'll have over you, an act of blind trust seems balancing…and," Harry snorted, "Gamps first law of magic states that magic must balance or summat like that."

"Magic will always work to create balance wish itself," she said succinctly.

"Yeah, that."

"So," said Gabrielle, her voice a bit lower than usual, "shall we get started?"

Harry gazed nervously at her and all at once the distance between them seemed to shrink though neither had moved. 'Lets not get carried away, this certainly isn't worse than fighting a dragon' Harry reasoned with himself. Truth be told he was excited, though this was slightly more unconventional than he pictured his first time being. Right, 'selfless hero time'. Harry immediately scoffed at himself, this was hardly selfless. "Yeah, let's get-"

Gabrielle leapt onto Harry straddling him and pulling him into a searing kiss, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, hands raking through his perpetually messy hair, her center grinding forcefully against Harry's groin which grew stiff as a board in seconds.

Momentarily stunned at at the speed at which she attacked him, Harry then rose to the occasion grinding back against her and running his hands up her arms reveling in soft and deliriously smooth skin. The rough callouses on his hands caught lightly on the almost invisible hairs on her upper arms and she shuddered and moaned into his mouth.

Harry's fingers left her arms and tangled in her shining hair. Softer than silk and seeming to flow through his fingers like water Harry felt a throb through him and in move more more daring than he thought himself capable of being only moments ago he licked into her mouth, running his tongue across the roof of her mouth, along her teeth, and against her tongue. She wrestled briefly her tongue against his before drawing him tongue deeply into her mouth, closing the kiss around and sucking, hard.

Harry let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, dampened by Gabrielle's presence and his hands left her hair to draw possessively across her back, pulling her to him as tightly as possible. Her breasts pressed enticingly against his chest, he felt his cock swell in anticipation and he ground himself to her as tight as possible.

With surprising strength, or perhaps Harry was just to far gone to resist Gabrielle pulled his arms from around her to the armrests of the chair they were both occupying and broke the kiss with a ghasp. "No," she said. "Zhis part iz for me to service you."

"Right," said Harry breathing hard, heart pounding. He tried to catch his breath but found he could not.

Gabrielle leant forward again, Harry keeping his hands stalwartly on the armrests. She began by kissing him again, but quickly moved over his cheek, kissing and licking along the way. She teased his ear, nibbling on the cuff, and sucking on the lobe. Harry felt beads of sweat trickling down his face, and was sure he was harder than he had ever been before. She went down his neck pausing briefly to bite and suckle on his pulse point. Harry shuddered and groaned at the attention.

While she did this she pulled his robes to the side, and began to unbutton his shirt. Harry was glad he had not worn a tie. Her mouth followed her hands as she nip and bit his chest as it was exposed. When the last button was undone she ran her fingers lightly down his chest, playing at the soft downy hair that had just started to grow in earnest, across his firm stomach and down to his trousers. Instead of moving lower they moved across his waist to his back and she raked her nails up his spine. Harry arched his back again pressing himself to her center and sighed heavily. As the same time she resumed her perusal of his chest this time with her mouth, finding its way to an already erect nipple, tight with arousal and throbbing in time with Harry's heart beat. He felt his breath hitch when she drew it into her mouth, sucking and biting lightly.

She continued lower biting just above his bellybutton, he was surprised to find his trousers ripped down his body, he had not felt her undue the button. She rose and stood briefly before kneeling down and taking his trainers off and divesting him of his pants entirely.

She took her time raising her head from near his feet to lick and nip up his legs to his inner tight. His breath was tight and rapid down, knowing what was going to happen soon, his knuckles white with exertion keeping his hands firmly planted at his sides.

When she reached the hem of his boxers she drew away again leaving her hands on the top of his thighs. She smiled broadly and moved her hands to his waist gripping the top band and drawing them smoothly down and away, Harry lifting himself slightly to aid her. She looked up and her eyes locked onto Harry's erection. "Bonjour moon petit ami. Je vas profiter jouant avec vous."

"What?" asked Harry, but his question transformed at the end into a loud hiss and curling of his toes as she grasped him firmly in one hand at the base of his pulsing cock. She gripped lightly and drew her hand all the way to the tip and then back down, slowly and surely as if mapping its contours. Harry simply groaned and hung his head backwards closing his eyes in revelry.

Her firm grip lessoned and she ran her fingertips lightly up and down his length occasionally raking her nails lightly along the shaft, Harry twitched and groaned until finally he said, "Gabrielle…please…"

"'Arry." she said sharply and Harry lifted his head quickly to look at her. He was once again snared by her eyes which had grown dark and dilated. Her breathing was as heavy as his and she had a pretty pale blush gracing her porcelain cheeks. "I need you to say 'Gabrielle, service me and bond with me'.

"Service me and bond with me," Harry said quickly and the moment he finished reciting the last word her head fell to his lap and took half his length into him. Lips drawing wetly over him, tongue teasing. It was when she started to suck, cheeks hollowing in effort that Harry let out a shout and brought his hands twisting in her hair, trying not to guide her heavenly movements on him.

All his senses at once heightened and focused. The indescribable feel of her, the smell of her hair the soft tresses teasing his thighs, the soft sounds she was making the sucking and the little short whines of pleasure, when she moaned around him he shuddered and swelled; and the sight, seeing his cock disappearing in greater and greater proportions into her soft tantalizing mouth he gasped with every downward thrust of her head.

Her hands which had been on his thighs moved. One went to his balls and caressed them, the other to his chest raking her nails down it leaving pale pink lines.

It was too much, all too soon Harry felt the first rush of his orgasm, but as if she sensed it she slithered her hand from his chest to his cock, tightening her thump and first figure around him staving his come.

Panting with need and unable to come past her tightly held fingers Harry began to thrust slightly with out realizing it. She used both hands now suddenly against his pelvis to push him back down and engulfed him. The tightness of her throat around him forced his eyes closed and Harry nearly screamed as her strong sucking drew his essence out in great paralyzing bursts.

Sense came back to Harry slowly. He felt as if he had just finished playing hard game of Quidditch. Realizing he had sunk down in his chair he righted himself and looked down at Gabrielle. She was still kneeling between his legs, but sat back on her haunches with a cheshire smile alighting her face. She seemed to be waiting for Harry attention for as soon as he had made eye contact she gave a large audible gulp followed by a teasing moan. Harry gaped at her, "was that?"

"Oui."

"Why?"

"Eet turns me on," she said simply.

"Why?" Harry asked again.

She seemed to muse over the answer for a moment. "Eet iz a part of you, and zhe evidence of zhe pleasure I 'ave given you. Eet seems poignant to take eet within myself."

"I suppose."

"'Arry."

"Yes?"

"Eet iz time for part two."

"Right," Harry said more confidently than he felt.

"Put your 'ands back on ze armrest."

Harry did so but was still shocked when she produced her wand and bound him to the chair. "Oh, right," he said.

"Now, I'm going to use my full allure on you and put on a little show," she smiled teasingly. "When you lack zhe ability to temper your actions I will release you."

"How will I know when I'm ready?"

"You won't. I will."

"Alright."

"No more talking unless I ask you a question. Just watch."

Harry nodded as she drew away from him. With her wand swishing through the air she vanished the clothes Harry still had on, moved the couch out of the way and dragged Harry and his chair to directly at the foot of the bed. She strode onto the bed kneeling and began to unbutton her dress. She stood turned and let if fall off her shoulders pooling at her feet a moment before she kicked it away off the bed. Harry, could he move, would have been frozen solid at the sight anyways. He even felt his cock twitch anew at the expanse of flawless pale skin broken only with a matching set of plain white panties and bra. She unsnapped her bra and held it to her chest turning to face him again. She kneeled keeping tight hold of the white cups to her breasts. Harry's gaze flicked from her eyes to her chest to her grid where the tightness of the panties brought some definition to her most private place. Sitting on her calves she let the bra drop but kept one arm across her chest in modesty, squishing it slightly to her sternum, accentuating the already tantalizing cleavage. "I'm going to use my allure now."

"Oh god!" Harry exclaimed, "You still haven't started using it."

"No."

Then all at once it was like the world vaporized and some inexorable pull was drawing him to her. He wanted to grab her to him, he wanted to bury himself in her and feel her shudder and writhe beneath him, moaning and screaming his name in ecstasy. He could no longer see colour except for her eyes, the world was grey and she was the shining light of the sun promising to fulfill every wish or desire he would even have if only he could 'have' her.

She drew her arm away and ran her hands up and down her torso. The sights of her breasts with soft pink nipples sent thrills of want through Harry and his cock was again as hard as ever, but with no trousers to even rub up against to relieve any tension. His body gave occasional involuntary jerks and spasms as he tried in vein to cause the part of him he most wanted touched to touch anything, but could not. His groan of frustration turned into a low growl of need as she sat back on her bum and brought her knees up slipping her panties over and down her legs flinging them to the corner of the room.

She raised herself to her knees and Harry wanted to look down, to see the one part he had never seen before but his eyes stayed locked onto her eyes, burning with desire as they were, and could not look away.

"Look at eet," she said softly also not breaking eye contact.

"B-but, it's private," Harry's last vestiges of fear and decorum came bubbling unexpectedly.

"Not to you. You want to look don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then ask me for permission," she said one corner of her mouth curling into a smile.

"May I look at it?"

"Call it by its name, whichever you'd like."

"Um…"

"'Arry!" she began sharply but quickly became soft and loving, "vagina, pussy, cunt, cunny, flower, man in the boat, a girl's best friend, baby-maker, noune, moule, chatte, whatever. Call eet what you will, but I should like to hear you say it."

"Why?" Harry was asking that a lot he thought fuzzily through the lust coursing through him.

"I enjoyed sucking you hard hot cock very much 'arry."

Harry groaned, "point well made…can, can I…which word would you like me to use?"

"I don't know my preference yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to wait until you are fucking me, use all of zhem, and see which gets the biggest reaction."

"May I look at your vagina?"

Gabrielle sighed dramatically. "I suppose," his gaze immediately locked onto her sex and she giggled at the fierceness of his gaze. "Vagina zeems so technical though, sex is about passion!"

Harry grunted in response.

She laid back against the bed, her arms over her head, and legs spread wide, feet planted flat on the bed spreading her open. Harry gazed dazedly, never having seen someone look so open and exposed. His earlier embarrassment forgot in his lustful gaze raking down her body, he followed the finger of her right hand as it trailed across her breasts teasing her nipples, down her soft belly, and into her soft folds. She moaned loudly rolling her hips against her hand.

He strained against his invisible bonds. The urge to bury himself in her and sate his lust was reaching a fever pitch. He though his desire could not rise any higher until she began to speak in a panting pleasure filled voice.

"Oh, 'arry, I am so wet for you. I need you inside me, please, please give it to me. Give it to me hard and rough, sate your lust in me and claim me as yours."

Harry struggled in earnest the invisible roped binding him digging into his flesh and leaving angry red marks.

"I need it, I need your hard cock, make this pussy yours! Claim it! Claim me and fill me with your essence!" Her voice was getting louder and louder as her hands plunged into her, her other hand leaving her breasts to circle roughly over her clit. She yelped when she made contact. "Ooooooohh 'aaarrry, I need you so bad (moan) please take me, make me yours, make me yours, make me yours, me faire vôtre, me faire vôtre, me faire vôtre!" She came with a gasp and moaned sexily, her fluids leaking out in earnest, glistening on her trembling thighs. "No! Not enough, pas assez, insuffisant! 'arry I NEED YOU!"

As harry watched her come all thought was driven from his head except the words NEED and INSIDE, almost as a mantra he could feel the skin under the bonds broken and bleeding but did not care, he wanted claim her more than anything else in the world. She was his snitch and he had to catch her.

Catching her breath Gabrielle turned over on her hands and kneed facing away from Harry. The view was incredible and Harry was reduced to animalistic grunts and whines when she took two fingers and spread the lips of her sex, showing him the wet slowly pulsing folds of her sex, bright pink and glistening. She spoke quickly but clearly. "'Arry, claim me and bond with me!" then dropped his bonds and flung her wand off the bed.

The moment he realized he was free he leapt onto the bed and slammed into her, his aching cock nestling between her bum. She moaned at the contact and Harry grabbed around her middle, pulled back and slid into her immediately slamming again and again into her as fast and as strong as he could screaming uncontrollably at the sudden warm wet tightness that gripped him. She screamed in pain but it went unheeded. One hand now gripping her hip hard enough to leave a mark, and the other mauling a breast.

Soon her yelps of pain turned to moans and shrieks of pleasure, she began to slam back against him, her lovely bum crushing and bouncing against Harry's pelvis. She grabbed the hand that was on her breast and brought it to her mouth taking two fingers and sucking on them in earnest. Harry let out another bellow and slammed harder into her, Gabrielle shrieking in delight every time he bottomed out from around his fingers.

She suddenly went rigid and Harry's hands left their places to palm her bum and trace harshly to her hips slamming her back into him as he thrust keeping up the vicious pace.

She whined and mewled and suddenly her sex clamped down around Harry as she came violently writhing beneath him. Harry bent at the waist and pressed his whole body against her back, his weight and her rapture cause her arms to give out. Harry collapsed onto her but continued to thrust, pounding her into the mattress never breaking pace, his every thrust punctuating his near constant growling with a loud grunt of exertion, his come rapidly boiling upwards.

She seemed to sense his impending climax and began to shout in earnest, "Oui! oui, fill me harry, fill my pussy, fill it with yourself, make it yours. This is your pussy, your flower, your cunt!"

Harry very nearly roared as he approached his little death slamming into her with more force than he knew he had.

"Oui, yes! Fill my cunt! Your cunt! Eet belongs to you, I belong to you, sate your lust in me! I am yours! Je suis à toi, je suis à toi!

Harry's world exploded, bright lights behind his tightly closed eyes, he continued to thrust riding his orgasm and he felt dimly Gabrielle clench tightly in another climax and writhe beneath him, the feel of her soft taught back sliding against his chest was sweet torture.

Finally Harry slowed and stilled, little after shocks running through his body. He caressed Gabrielle beneath him lightly, running his hands up and down her flanks. Harry had never felt so calm in his entire life.

As feeling started to run back into his extremities he pulled his over sensitive cock from her and rolled to his side still panting. He turned his head but her's was facing the wrong way. He ran his hand up her spine slick with perspiration and rested it on the nape of her neck screeching lightly at the wispy hairs at the bottom of her head. She slowly lifted herself just enough to turn her head the other way and greeted him with a broad satisfied smile.

"Bonjour," she said sleepily.

"Hi," Harry could not help but grin. "You were right, I don't think I've ever been so satisfied in my whole life.

She leaned in to kiss him, in a slow languid pace. Their tongues twined intimately together occasionally and they ran their hands, now facing each other across each other's back. When Harry reached her neck she hissed in pain.

"What?" Harry started but then saw the reason for her discomfort. There was a large mean bite mark at the base of her neck. "I bit you!?" Harry asked startled.

"No," she said dreamily tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder and breathing deep, drawing her arms and legs around him like a flower closing at sunset. "You marked me as yours."


	4. Testing the Bonds of Fortune

Chapter 4: Testing the Bonds of Fortune

Harry awoke with out warning from a deep dreamless sleep needing to pee rather badly. Glancing at the clock on the dresser beside the bed he saw it was only a bit after six in the morning. Harry groaned lightly realizing they must have failed asleep minutes after they finished yesterday. It had been quite early in the day he reckoned with out knowing exactly when they fell asleep, but regardless almost the entirety of sunday had been spent asleep in the arms of his new lover.

Harry's need to relieve himself had reached a breaking point so he slowly and stealthily pulled his arm from beneath Gabrielle and left the bed. Not bothering with clothes he trotted quietly to the adjacent bathroom cupping himself to relieve some of the discomfort and assure he didn't have an accident.

Harry sighed deeply in satisfaction as he relieved himself. Still groggy from having woken only moments earlier he had his eyes closed and swayed slightly almost meditatively. When he was finished he went to the sink to wash his hands and stared at his own reflection. Harry was surprised at his own surprise at looking pretty much the same as ever, except his hair was beyond messy reaching into catastrophe territory.

"I just lost my virginity," said Harry softly in wonder. He had thought that he would feel different somehow, but really wasn't. It was just the same old Harry staring back at him from the mirror. The only difference he could find was he seemed a bit calmer than before, though he was unsure if it was based on some larger concern, or just that he had spent all of yesterday fretting about bonding with Gabrielle, a problem that had come to an explosive irrevocable conclusion.

Harry wondered briefly at that, this was his life now. For the end of his days she would be a part of his life for better or worse. Anyone he was ever friends or romantically involved with would have to be understanding to this admittedly odd circumstance in his life. Gabrielle had said she wanted him to try at love outside of her, but Harry was unsure. First of all despite his painful crush on his best mate's sister he could easily see not needing anyone else, at least in a romantic sense for the rest of his life. She was hauntingly beautiful, and would remain as such for the rest of her days, not only because of her nature as a part Veela, but also the bond that existed between them now. She had indicated rather vaguely that they would become perfect lovers for the other and that both thrilled and terrified him.

Secondly, what girl in their right mind would want to date Harry knowing that at minimum they would always be in a three way relationship?

Harry left the bathroom and stopped short at the sight before him. During his time in the bathroom Gabrielle had shifted, kicking the covers off and underneath herself and now lay in the center of the bed arms and legs splayed out sleepily, her mouth open slightly in a soft purr like snore, perfectly naked.

Starting to swell almost immediately Harry made his way slowly over to the bed almost in a trance. He knelt down at the side of the bed and stared in wonder at Gabrielle. He watched her breasts rise and fall slowly accompanying her deep mellow breathing. Her skin shone as if bathed in moonlight though it was morning now, the light streaming hazily into the room through curtained windows.

He admired the soft curving line of her form, her breasts hanging slightly to either side of her chest, the soft slightly rounded swell of her belly, arching quickly into her center. He tried not to stare at first, but could not help himself. She was shaved bare, and most of her sex was hidden in the soft white mound of her sex, a deeply laid slid the only evidence of an entrance, though Harry knew, from the show she had given him yesterday, that he could easily spread the soft skin to reveal the lovely pink simultaneously fascinating, arousing, and unfamiliar territory.

Finally breaking his gaze away from her most private place, though 'not to him' Harry recalled with a shudder, he let his eyes wander from top the bottom raking in her whole perfect form, making his blood boil, and erection move to painfully aroused territory. Harry's first instinct was to wank, but stilled that impulse. Despite his misgivings she was 'his'. She quite literally belonged to him, and this was supposed to be her purpose towards him. A deep shame welled in Harry for a moment, but then he remembered a bit more vividly the things she had screamed yesterday. She had quite literally referred to herself as belonging to him while screaming in ecstasy. She seemed thrilled at the idea, and Harry trying to wrestle his conscience also knew despite trying to convince himself otherwise, that the thought of owning this girl, this heartbreakingly attractive girl, was intoxicatingly arousing.

Already his mind was racing with the possibilities. Coming to Hogwarts had been something of a sexual awakening for Harry. He did not know if Vernon had ever given 'the talk' to Dudley, but Harry had certainly never been a recipient. Upon coming to Hogwarts and living for many years in a dorm full of randy young teens, he started to hear many, many conflicting details. First and second year he had heard smatterings of whispered conversation between the senior students in the common room, and by third year he could hardly escape Dean and especially Seamus' embarrassingly detailed accounts of their various encounters during school and especially during breaks, which most assumed were at least exaggeration if not outright lies.

The worst had been during fifth year christmas, when Sirius had decided Harry needed 'the talk'. Harry allowed himself to fall back into memory, which while acutely embarrassing at the time, was now one of a too short list of memories involving his godfather.

_It was christmas day and Sirius had pulled Harry aside from the now subdued festivities after having opened presents and celebrating Arthur Weasley's release from St. Mungo's. Sirius had taken Harry to the rarely used study, barely more than a few dusty chairs and a table and sat Harry down across from him with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses._

"Aren't I a bit young for firewhiskey?" asked Harry with trepidation.

"Ah! But this isn't firewhiskey Harry, this my boy is Glenfidditch 18 year aged single malt scotch whiskey. Not quite the best of the best, but a rather fine drink if I say so myself. Bit less of a jolt than firewhiskey mind you, but it gets the job done. Besides, I won't tell Molly if you won't, and to be honest I'm going to need a bit of a drink to get through this."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, it's just, not something I ever expected to have to do, and I'm a bit nervous about bollocksing this up. Now!" he exclaimed adding a shot to either glass, "have a shot and we'll get started."

Harry watched as Sirius dropped the shot back in one swallow and swiftly banged the glass back on the table filling it again, but not reaching for it. Harry, in some part not wanting to disappoint Sirius, and also being quite curious about the strong muggle drink followed suit, spluttering a bit and coughing but managing to swallow the whole shot on the first try.

"That's the way to do it!" Said Sirius proudly refilling Harry's glass almost as soon as it touched the table. "Now, just to make sure, didn't exactly ask anyone just in case, but have you been given… 'the talk'?"

"The what," asked Harry confused, throat still burning.

"'The talk'," he said again unhelpfully. "You know, the birds and the bees and all that."

Harry just stared at Sirius blankly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Blimey," said Sirius sullenly and swallowed another shot, with Harry following quickly not wanting to be left behind. Smirking Sirius refilled the glasses again. "The, uh, the talk about girls and sex and what not…" he finally said lamely.

Harry blushed and shook his head, "well, I mean, I've heard things from older boys, and some of my dorm mates talk about it, a lot actually."

Sirius scoffed. "No, not half true boasting from mates, I mean, from an adult, someone who has experience. I admit I had quite hoped Arthur had this chat with you, I mean, He's done it six times already, thought he'd have a whole speech prepared and everything, though clearly he hasn't."

"If you're uncomfortable, I could probably ask him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," answered Harry, not really wanting to follow through on the offer. He respected Mr. Weasley, but this was right embarrassing.

"No, no, I'm your godfather, and as…James couldn't be here to do it, 'the talk' falls to me. Though like I said, not really sure how to begin, I figured the whiskey would help."

Harry red in the face bud smirking grabbed his shot and downed it, starting to grow used to the taste, and though it was a bit of a struggle, he managed not to cough and splutter this time.

Smiling broadly Sirius said, "cheers," and downed his as well again filling the glasses.

After a pensive moment Sirius began, "actually Harry, just as a start, do you have any questions?"

"Um, well, yes actually. I'm wondering if there isn't some sort of charm or potion to stop… you know… um," Harry stopped, stuttering to a halt, "well I mean there aren't exactly condoms available at Hogwarts, and I've never seen anything at the apothecary in Diagon Alley either."

"Oh! Good on you mate. That's right responsible of you, I'll admit that I didn't start worrying about protection until after I had a scare with a buxom young Ravenclaw my fourth year, ah!" said Sirius wiping a fake tear away and sighing wistfully, "what an innocent time."

Harry snorted.

Laughing Sirius continued, "yeah I suppose I was never really innocent. In answer to your question, yes there is a charm. I'll teach it to you, but for now let's keep talking. Any other questions?

"I dunno," answered Harry embarrassedly.

"Then I'll just talk, and when you have a question ask away," said Sirius airily, the drink starting to visibly affect him. I suppose you don't need the basics, tab A into slot B and all that?" Harry nodded. "Well, what about button C?"

"Button C?"

"…and hole B and Button D now that I mention it…" Sirius added after a pause.

They both paused, Sirius in quiet contemplation and Harry in quiet confusion.

They both drank.

"You see Harry, girls are bit, well no, a lot different than boys. Aside from the obvious, when a boy is randy it's rather obvious isn't it?" Harry blushed. "Girls are a bit more subtle but there are wondrous, beautiful signs that they're as good to go as you are!"

Harry with what seemed like a permanently red face both from embarrassment and drink watched as Sirius gave a detailed accounting of the female form, using his own body as a reference point. Certain words seemed to jump out and make Harry burn red like 'lips' and 'wet'. Quite mortified and thinking he wanted to be a bit more drunk for this Harry took another shot, Sirius following along, and this time Harry filled the glasses, and downed a second shot almost immediately. Sirius roared with approval slamming his glass down on the table, shattering it, repairing it with his wand, and exclaiming quite drunkenly that he was nearly in tears at how much Harry took after his father.

The bottle was two thirds gone when Sirius finally started talking in depth about 'technique'. Harry sat dazedly and listing slightly trying to follow his words, watching him move his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, nearly shouting about different types of orgasms, and which would work most effectively to make a girl 'fall in lust' with you, which Sirius assured Harry was quite a bit more satisfying than love, though at the same time admitted 'lust versus love' had been a long standing debate between himself and James.

The bottle was empty by the time Sirius had begun his overly detailed instructions on preparing a girl for a good buggering and Harry had hit his head quite unconscious on the table. When he had woken up some time in the evening he was in his bed with an unbelievable headache, and a bottle of hangover potion tucked in his pocket. That evening at dinner he was unable to look Sirius in the eye, but thanked him sincerely with a burning face before going to bed.

Harry was brought from memory with a soft moan. His eyes shot towards Gabrielle's face and saw she was breathing a bit lighter, and was slightly flushed. She shifted and Harry's eyes were drawn to the movement and fixed his gaze back to her sex and saw a single dewey drop of fluid seep from the bottom of her center and trickle slowly down and disappear into the shadowed crack of her bum.

'Is she having a wet dream?' thought Harry wide eyed in erotic disbelief. She moaned again. 'She is!' he thought excitedly. He moved to the foot of the bed and leaned onto the edge gazing at her in want. With slow realization he decided he wanted to taste her, and was quite disappointed he had not done so last night. Despite all the appearances Harry had some niggling doubt. Would she still be as happy in the morning light? Would she regret last night? Harry knew beyond a doubt that bond or no, if she no longer wanted to be with him he would not force her. This, however, did not give him enough pause to stop his voyeuristic actions.

'I wonder if she's dreaming about me?' he questioned, and as if in response to his internal question Gabrielle let out a soft sigh that sounded just like ''arry'.

"Bugger this," whispered Harry leaning down bodily and laying a soft loving kiss on the center of her center. She let out a plaintive whine from somewhere deep in her throat.

Taking this as a good sign Harry backed off and used his fingers to spread her open. He was stunned momentarily at the soft glistening pink flesh, slightly contracting in a slow steady pulse in time with her breathing. Using one hand to keep her spread open he used the first finger of the other to lightly touch the small pink nub at the apex of her sex he knew from Sirius' description to be her clitoris.

She moaned again a bit louder this time, canting her hips slightly, and her breathing became more shallow as a new wave of wetness seemed to simply appear on the tantalizing flesh, her now more rapidly pulsing sex pushing more drops of fluid out and down her pale skin.

Quite overcome Harry bent his head foreword and licked languidly from the damp area of skin between her sex at the start of her bum to her clit.

Gabrielle moaned loudly and wrapped her fingers in his hair. "Oui! Il n'est pas un rêve," she half moaned half spoke sleepily. "Taste me 'arry! Drink of me!"

Harry responded enthusiastically dipping hit tongue into her and sucking in her arousal with soft slurping noises. He paused momentarily to apologize for not asking for permission but she used her grip on him to shove his face back against her nearly shouting, "You always 'ave permission! You are my 'arry! My pussy is for you!" Her words became a long wail as Harry grabbed her thighs moving them up and flat against the bed and began to suck in earnest on her clit using his tongue to lap quickly. She began to thrash in earnest, hands fisting in his hair, quick desperate cries in time with Harry's licking tongue.

To fight against her surprisingly strong bucking, and not lose his target, Harry moved his left arm to restrain her; upper arm across her thigh, forearm across her soft belly, hand gripping her sensuously curved hip. Realizing he no longer needed his right arm to keep her from moving too much, he brought his first two fingers to her opening and slowly pushed them in, Gabrielle letting loose a long throaty noise deep from her throat that almost sounded like she was in pain.

Harry wondered wildly at Sirius' accuracy, daring to hope; Sirius had described it with awe in his voice, and Harry thought either way it couldn't hurt to try. He teased around inside her, her whole body shuddering in response, and after a brief search found the spot Sirius had told him about. He began to stroke it in a come-hither motion and Gabrielle let out a soft 'oh!' and held her breath. After after only ten strokes she let out another 'oh!' this time laced with surprise and her legs started to tremble.

Silently giving every thankful vow, prayer, and wish he could think of for Sirius and his no longer embarrassing, now most wonderful bloody awesome 'talk' ever, Harry raised his head and looked straight into Gabrielle's eyes who's own gaze locked onto his own.

Her face, her beautiful fucking face, held a mix of pleasure, shock, concern, and something desperate Harry couldn't identify. She was panting now, every intake of breath containing a slight gasp. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and it made her already luminescent pale blue eyes shine, sparkling in the low morning light; a splash of gold against her flawless ivory skin. Harry was utterly enraptured by her beauty, it made his heart ache and his cock throb, unable to get the memory of being buried inside her while she screamed his name and writhed beneath his body almost superimposed over the sight of her, panting and whining desperately, hands gripping the blanket beneath them tight enough to tear it, her face scrunching more and more tightly with each stroke of his fingers.

Overcome as he was Harry shifted towards her, taking his left arm off her belly and using his thighs against her's to keep her planted to the bed. He used his elbow to keep himself above her slightly, but brought his hand up to cup the side of her face palm flat against her cheek, fingers splayed across her ear and her soft hair. He brought his face close to hers and gazed deeply into her eyes. He saw two tears leak from the corners of each eye and used his thumb to caress one away kissed the other. Then he kissed her. She whined into his mouth and delved into it with her tongue. Harry recalling the memorable way she had sucked on his tongue returned the favor never breaking his quick pace inside her.

Her hands left the blanket and scraped against his back, leaving stinging trails, but Harry did not care, too enraptured by their kiss and the way she trembled at his touch.

There was a flood of fluid, and his fingers began making loud wet smacking and squelching noises from inside her. She arched her neck and broke away from the kiss with a cry, pressing her head into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, "Oh mon dieu! Que faites-vous de moi?!" she shouted, "'Arry! 'Arry, what are (scream) I can't (moan) please (gasp) moon bien-aimé!"

She jumped and her face went from rapture to fear, "'Arry I zhink I'm going to pee!"

"Trust me," said Harry.

Her eyes shot to his and locked. Unable to close his eyes, even to blink, Harry sped his fingers and watched as her mouth opened wider and wider, almost invisible eyebrows knitted in worry, but eyes open boring into his. Her cry of rapture started low and in the throat and slowly grew louder and higher as her trembling turned to shakes and twitches. She screamed long and loud, punctuated by hurried gasps desperate for air; each scream paired with a torrent of come drenching Harry's abdomen and upper legs, each gasp paired with a fierce contraction around his fingers. Her whole body arched and she used her arms to press him to her, her legs pressed together around his hand.

After five powerful floods, Gabrielle dropped bonelessly to the bed, her eyes closed, brow scrunched, and her mouth hanging open slightly, panting. Her sex fluttered rhythmically on his fingers as he slowed his stroking, following her down from her climax, until stopping entirely and withdrawing gently.

She lay there for a long time, just breathing. Harry stared at her form, spread out beneath him, sweaty, and as covered in her come as he was. Beneath her there was an impressive wet spot on the bed.

When she finally opened her eye, she seemed to stare into the middle distance before flicking her eyes to Harry's. The moment she had made eye contact, that 'something desperate' he had been unable to identify before made its way to her face and she cuddled to him pulling them to their sides, and pressing bodily to him, burring her face into his neck and crying loudly.

Harry froze.

His kryptonite.

Desperate to stem her tears, and fearful of the reason for them, wondering wildly if he had hurt her somehow, he stroked her back and her hair and began apologizing, "I'm so sorry Gabrielle, I didn't realize that would be so intense, I won't ever do that-"

"Non!" she said with a cry and a sniffle, "'arry zhat was ce magnifique. Eet iz non why I cry."

"Then why?"

"'Arry…'arry," she started, looking away. He brought his hand to her face and gently moved he back to looking at him, but before he could say anything she said quickly, "'arry, when you look into my eyes like that it bares your mind!"

Harry leaned back a little in shock, "it does?"

"Oui."

"You could read my mind?"

"Non. Emotions.

"And that's why you cried?" asked Harry forlornly.

"Oui," she replied breathlessly.

"And?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Eet," she started. "Eet, filled me," she finished wrapping her arms and legs around Harry and closed like a flower. "Nevair 'ave I felt somezhing so wonderful. So, complete. I was ovairwhelmed." Harry just gaped at her. "Well," she grinned, "somezhing so wonderful until what followed," she finished cheekily.

Harry grinnned.

"Speaking of which, 'arry!? What? How? Nevair 'as zhat 'appened to me!"

"Uh…" Harry started dumbly, "my godfather Sirius went a little in depth during my 'talk'."

She sighed into his chest and said, "you must introduce us, zo zhat I may zhank 'im in person." Harry stiffened and Gabrielle gasped frightfully, "oh 'arry!"

"He's dead," stated Harry simply.

"I am so sorry," she whispered kissing his chest, over his heart.

"S'alright," said Harry stiffly.

"Non! I can feel you, remember?"

Harry suddenly felt very exposed, but just as the flash of vulnerability hit him Gabrielle pushed him over onto his back and startled him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked startled.

"Giving you some joy."

She rode him slow and steady, her whole body pressed flat against him, head burring in the crook of his neck whimpering. Harry had, at her direction, kept his arms above his head and his legs relaxed, simply enjoying her ministrations. As turned on as he was from watching her gush around his fingers he lasted only minutes, but Gabrielle made sure the orgasm built slowly despite Harry nearly shouting 'faster' and 'harder' she actually slowed down to draw his climax out as much as possible. Harry unable to keep from moving at the point of rapture, grabbed her around the middle and thrust erratically spilling himself inside her, and with a deep satisfied groan he held her to him as tight as he could waiting for his heart to slow down, and his breathing to come back to normal. He noticed belatedly that Gabrielle was in a similar state. "You came? But that was like five minutes tops."

"When you came, I came, eet iz ze bond."

"Why don't I feel you?" he asked groggily.

"You will. In time. I am Veela, eet iz immediate. You are fully 'uman, you need to adapt."

They lay together in silence until Harry noticed it was a quarter past seven. "I need to get up in a bit."

"What do you 'ave today?"

"Defense, potions, and quidditch practice."

"Zhen I will see you tonight."

"Gabrielle, I don't want to leave you alone all day."

"Oh! Don't worry about zhat. I am still studying for Beauxbaton's version of your OWLs. Many of ze teachers 'ere 'ave volunteered to tutor me should I need eet."

"That's nice of them."

"I zhought so as well. Dumbledore eensists zhat I stay 'idden until next year when a transfer would be appropriate."

"I'm sorry," said Harry sadly. "I wish I could be with you all the time."

Gabrielle clutched Harry tighter. "So do I. I also would 'ave liked to watch you practice quidditch."

Harry grinned widely, "what if I told you I have an invisibility cloak?"

"Vraiment? I mean, really?"

"And, you would lend eet to me?"

"Consider it yours anytime you want to explore the castle and get out of this room."

"And visit you?" she asked giggling.

"Sure, just don't distract me in class," he added seriously.

Gabrielle laughed, "I wont. Zhough I may come bother you at lunch. Also watch you practice quidditch."

"I'd love it if you came."

"Oh, 'arry, again and again."

There was nothing Snape could do to Harry to detract from him mood, try as he might, and that only seemed to inflame his anger more. The beauty of the situation, was that Harry was aware that Snape knew of Gabrielle as Dumbledore must have asked all the teachers to tutor her (though apparently Snape refused), and Snape was aware that Harry knew that he knew. While Snape would have liked to make comments about his new relationship to embarrass him, he could not as it was supposed to be a secret. Harry, for his part, didn't have to say anything to infuriate Snape further (an thing he was quite happy to do). All he had to do was follow Snape's instructions, nod, smile and not allow Snape to browbeat him into saying something worthy of loosing points or gaining a detention. Harry took it all in stride, his experience with Gabrielle acting as a shield to all outside. Even the groups of girls who had been trying to corner Harry beneath mistletoe were a cause for laughter as opposed to embarrassment.

Ron begged Harry into a game of chess during the break before lunch. Harry thought he should be working on the essay Snape had assigned them (2 feet on linking wand movements) but decided that he should treasure any time he had with Ron while Lavender was busy gossiping with Parvati. To his consternation said girls who sat a polite distance from Harry and Ron's game were non-the-less shooting glances over at the both of them and giggling like mad.

Ron took one of Harry's bishops, "So Harry, um, how is Hermione?"

Harry stared at Ron a long moment with an arched eyebrow, "do you really want to know?"

Ron looked guiltily at the board and sighed, "she's still my friend even if we're not speaking at the moment."

"You should tell her that."

"I just said we're not speaking," he said hotly.

"Saying that might get you two to speaking terms again."

"I didn't do anything wrong," replied Ron adamantly, "lets not talk about this anymore."

"Alright," said Harry not pointing out Ron had brought the subject up, "how are you and Lavender going?"

"Good," said Ron evenly, a far away look in his eyes, not really studying the board as Harry advanced a knight, "it's just, we don't really talk you know? Mostly when were alone we song, and when were in public she gossips and I listen and make noises like I'm listening to her."

"Do you want to know her better?" Harry asked plainly, thinking he already knew quite enough about Lavender on a personal level, and thinking Hermione was at least twice the girl she was not understanding what Ron was thinking.

"I think I do. I mean, the snogging bloody fantastic, but…I think I'd like to get to know her."

"So, you think you're going to make a real go at it?"

"Maybe," said Ron shrugging, taking the knight Harry had just moved.

"Also, and don't get mad, but I do think you're being a bit of a hypocrite to Hermione."

Ron grunted, "I'm not angry at her about Krum anymore," said Ron unconvincingly, "I'm just mad that she seemed to think that just because we we're going to the party together that meant we were, you know, 'together' and all that. I mean, it's not like we discussed that, it's like she just took it for granted."

Harry nodded, but wasn't entirely sure that he agreed, but at the very least he could see where Ron was coming from. He knew beyond a doubt what he would have done in his place, but Harry had his own faults, and fear of intimacy had been one of his. He smiled suddenly, a plot formulating in his head. It was still the near the start of November, but Harry had to decide what to do about Christmas vacation. He knew, assuredly, that he would not be parted from Gabrielle for the break, be it him going to France with her to visit her family, her coming with him to the Burrow to visit his 'family' or even staying at Grimmauld place, just the two of them at least at first, only having to deal with an occasional invasion of the Order of the Phoenix. "Um, Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?" he said, aggressively taking one of Harry's pawn placing him in check.

"So, um, I know you asked me to spend Christmas at the Burrow-," Harry moved his queen in the way.

"What?" said Ron loudly, "you mean you're not?" asked Ron taking the queen.

"Maybe, it depends."

"On what?"

"Well, in order to explain that, I need, to come clean about something." Harry didn't like lying to Ron, but Gabrielle said it had to be completely secret until next year. "See, I've been, um, writing someone." Harry made a desperate move with his rook.

"Who?" Ron took the rook with his queen.

"A girl." backing his king to the corner to avoid the new threat from Ron's suddenly apparent queen.

"Who!" said Ron excitedly.

"Well, you'll find out if I can bring her to the Burrow for Christmas. See we haven't seen each other in ages and I want to spend christmas with her. If she can come to the Burrow as well, then we'll both go, but if not I might go spend it at her place, or Grimmauld place."

"Oh, come on Harry, who is it? Someone at Hogwarts, is she a Hufflepuff?"

"No, she doesn't go to Hogwarts."

"Oh, go on then, give me a hint?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll write my mum after dinner and ask. Merlin knows she's never had a problem with more house guests before," Ron moved his knight, "that's mate, mate."

Lavender and Parvati joined them seeing the game was over. "You win?" asked Lavender sweetly.

"Of course Lav!" said Ron, puffing his chest out. Lavender squealed and giggled into Ron's lap. Harry and Parvati rolled their eyes at the same time, notices and hid laughter themselves.

"So Harry, how are things?" asked Parvati.

"Really good," said Harry smiling broadly.

Parvati blushed unexpectedly but before she could respond Ron snorted, "I bet."

"Ew Ron! Don't snort like that when we're kissing, it's ogie!"

Harry chuckled at Lavenders odd word.

"And what do you mean 'I bet'?" continued Lavender.

Harry sent Ron a glare but he ignored it, "Harry's got himself an almost girlfriend by the sounds of it."

"Oh!" exclaimed Lavender, "who! I mean me and Parvati always wondered who would finally break through Harry's shell and get the goodies. I even thought Parv might do it herself back in fourth…uh, I mean…sorry," she stopped meekly, Parvati blushed bright red despite her dark complexion and refused to meet Harry's eyes.

"He won't tell me, says I'll get to find out at Christmas," answered Ron.

"If she can come to the Burrow," said Harry raising a brow.

"Right, right."

Harry decided to leave for lunch early giving Ron and Lavender some alone time after they started snogging in earnest. He flashed Parvati an apologetic smile but she just blushed a bit harder and ignored his gaze. Giving it up for a lost cause he made his way down to the great hall wondering if Gabrielle was going to surprise him at lunch after all.

Ensuring his path crossed the library Harry found Hermione there and invited her to walk down with him. She happily agreed and they made their way down to the sparsely populated hall and waited for the food to appear.

"So?" asked Hermione.

"So?" replied Harry non-plussed.

"You bonded yesterday right?" she whispered.

Harry blushed, "oh, yeah I did. Honestly forgot I told you."

Hermione laughed, "wow, she must have done a number on you," she commented wryly.

Harry blushed even deeper, "I suppose she did."

"So? Tell me about it."

"Hermione," he looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You promised! I told you about Krum."

"I know I promised, but we're in public."

"Oh fine, I wont press you for the dirty details until we're alone, but for now you can just give me a summary right?"

Harry sighed and subtly waved his wand and cast 'muffliato'. Hermione sniffed at his use of a 'Prince' spell, but didn't complain.

"We bonded yesterday," Harry started just as the food appeared. They continued to talk as they served themselves.

"How?"

Harry paused, then finally said, "sex."

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink but motioned for him to continue.

"Uh, then we slept until the next morning, then, uh… had sex again," finished Harry lamely.

"You didn't talk huh?" Hermione asked a knowing look in her eyes.

"Not really," said Harry embarrassedly. "I want to get to know her, and her me as well, and I'll try tonight to talk, but she may just attack me."

"Only eef you wish eet," whispered a voice from directly behind Harry. He jumped, and Hermione hissed 'who said that' but Harry was shushing her.

"That was Gabrielle, I gave her my invisibility cloak and it seems she decided to stalk me at lunch."

Harry gaped as Hermione giggled. "What?" she asked indignantly at Harry's expression. In the meantime Gabrielle had dropped to her hands and knees and crawled under the bench to beneath the table, turned, and placed her hands on Harry's thighs. Harry's face burned. "What's wrong?" asked Hermione noticing Harry's dramatic change of expression.

"She just crawled under the table," said Harry in a short whisper.

"Really?" asked Hermione a little more excitedly that Harry would have preferred.

"Yes," Harry started but Gabrielle had not stayed still, and Harry stopped talking the moment she had reached inside his pants and grasped his cock, which immediately began to grow stiff. Harry's face burned.

"What's she doing?" asked Hermione.

Harry didn't answer as Gabrielle had just swallowed him whole. His face went slack and his eye's went glassy and Hermione stared in wonder.

"What's she doing?" she asked again, softer and with a touch of something extra in her voice.

"She's um…merlin…she's, uh."

"What? You promised we'd share."

"Her…mouth."

Hermione squeaked and bit her lip. Harry tried not to groan. Harry saw Hermione was trying not to look at his face and focus on her food, but kept stealing quick glances at him. After a painfully embarrassing long moment Hermione finally said, "Harry breath, you're going to pass out,"

"Don'twannamakenoise," he replied quickly at a whisper.

"You cast muffliato remember?"

"Oh yeah," and as if on cue with that statement Harry gripped the table hard and let out a plaintive moan pressing his head to the table in a painful smack. When he finally looked up at Hermione she looked mortified, her whole face red, hidden behind her hands. "Sorry Hermione."

"No, no. It's alright. I'm sure I'll laugh about it later."

"Great."

"Harry. How about we have dinner?"

"What?"

"Just the three of us? I'd like to meet her properly."

Gabrielle grasped Harry's hand and squeezed showing her approval, so Harry just nodded. Hermione got up to leave having finished her food before Harry, who had been quite distracted.


	5. A Seed is Planted

Chapter 5: A Seed is Planted

With the help of 'The Prince' potions was as easy as ever. Harry was partnered with Ron today, so didn't have to suffer through Hermione's usual noises of un-approval towards Harry's "unconventional" potions instructions. Ron of course, benefitting from the Prince's instruction, couldn't care in the slightest. It wasn't that Harry wanted Hermione to harangue him, but the absence of her pointed stares anytime she caught Harry squinting his eyes to read the diminutive handwriting was almost more noticeable than Harry's now automatic attempts to ignore her on the matter. In fact, she seemed to be barely paying attention to the class; though Harry noted with a bit of pride towards his friend, that her potion looked fairly perfect.

Seeing that his and Ron's own potion was the perfect shade of sky blue, they set it to simmer for the required 10 minutes. Ron left his place to go flirt with Lavender, while her potion was also simmering, and Harry spent his time doodling aimlessly on a spare bit of parchment and watching Hermione, trying to figure out what this odd distracted Hermione really meant. Clearly she was thinking about what happened at lunch, and Harry thought this might not be a good sign. If what had happened was putting Hermione off her usual focus in class, she might not be too pleased at him, and by extenuation Gabrielle. With a deep sense of foreboding Harry wondered how his 'private' dinner might go.

Quidditch practice was a mixed bag. With Ron's new found confidence the chasers got a much better workout during practice, and Harry would join the chasers for three on three games against a single set of hoops. He had made the teams him and Ginny against Dean and Demelza, presumably that Ginny being the best chaser should offset Harry's general lack of practice at the position, and that Dean and Ginny would have an easier time syncing plays than Dean and Demelza who had never spoken a word to each other before they started practicing together. A little voice inside told Harry he did it just so he wouldn't have to watch Dean and Ginny play together more than he had too, and as his partner he would have a perfectly good reason to watch her fly more than the other players.

Harry was pleased that when Dean and Demelza pulled ahead, Dean decided to rib on his girlfriend a bit, and the result was a very irate Ginny breaking their scoring runs with a vengeance. She even fouled Dean a bit to stop him from blocking the shot that won the mini-game.

Still feeling slightly vengeful, and also being able to use Dean's newness to the team as a ready excuse, Harry decided to run him through 'the gauntlet'. It was a training strategy that Harry had watched Oliver Wood use almost to excess in Harry's third year. Wood claimed that his uncle, who was a press agent for the Appleby Arrows, told Wood about this training method in confidence, but that as it was his last year at Hogwarts, he decided to break out the big guns. It was a training method usually only used by professional teams, as the likelihood of injury was high.

Harry gathered the team together in a tight circle just above one set of goal posts, "Alright! Thomas, good job, you're really improving on coordination with the other chasers, but we need to catch you up on your reaction time to the opposing team so - Gauntlet drill!"

Ginny groaned, "sorry Dean, I remember Fred and George complaining about those."

Dean gulped visibly, "so how's this work?"

"Essentially it's you scoring a goal against the rest of the team. Peakes and Coote are going to beat against you, and Ginny and I are going to try and break your scoring runs the same way we would the opposing team would. Well, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff anyways, we're not going to foul you. Since you're already warmed up with Robbins she'll be your wing. If you need to pass to escape a situation she'll be waiting for you. Robbins I'm looking for quick rebounds, no more than a second or two before passing it back to Dean. You're great on accuracy when you have time to line up a pass, but when you have to pass quickly you tend to throw wide," Harry looked back at Dean, "When you can score against Ron only needing to pass to Robbins twice or less we're done."

Dean rose to the occasion but it still took nearly half an hour to accomplish the run. When he was done his slowly sunk to the ground and lay down on the grass panting. Harry landed beside him and kneeled, "I'm proud of you Mate, that was really good. A huge improvement really, take your time getting up, I know how bad those can be from experience." Now, seeing how exhausted Dean was Harry was a little remorseful, and not sure where his flare of jealously had come from, and why he had risen to the temptation to 'punish' Dean for being with Ginny, abusing his powers as captain. "Good practice everyone! We'er the best in the school I'm sure of it!"

Slowly everyone left for the showers, Ginny casting a calculating look Harry's way before heading in, leaving Harry alone to collect the game balls. After he put them away he headed into the boy's showers and saw it quite deserted. While cleaning he wondered if Gabrielle had watched the practice, and if she would decide to join him in the shower, but she didn't. After dressing and leaving through the common area he found out why. Ginny was waiting for him just outside the door, and if she had been there since dressing herself than Gabrielle might not have been able to sneak through the door to the locker room.

"Ginny? What are you-"

She cut him off, "why did you have Dean run 'the gauntlet'? she asked, making her disdain towards the name very clear.

Harry, slightly hesitant, wondering if his jealousy had been more apparent than he realized replied slowly, "he's good at running plays with you and Demelza, but that's just memorization. He needs to get better at dealing with the other team."

"Why haven't you run anyone else through it?" she said poker-faced.

"Frankly?" Ginny nodded. "No one else needs it."

Ginny's lips narrowed slightly, but other than that she didn't react. Finally she asked, "that's it?"

Feeling even worse now, and again promising never to do something like it again he replied, "yes," trying not to look guilty or flush in shame.

"Ok," Ginny said bit more pleasantly, and with a slightly pensive look she walked away, waving a hand lazily behind her saying, "later Harry."

"Later," Harry replied watching her go. He stood there until Ginny was out of view and a small hand captured his.

"I tried to sneak een and surprise you een ze shower, but Ginny was already waiting by zhe time I got 'ere."

"S'alrigh," said Harry softly, squeezing her hand back.

"Were you jealous of zis Dean?"

Harry waiting a long time to speak. Somehow admitting what he had done was easier with Gabrielle somehow. Perhaps because if she could sense his emotions even slightly, he was sure he was radiating shame, "yeah, I did."

"You love zis girl?"

Harry whipped his head around, "what? No, Gabrielle…" it was very hard to talk to her while she was invisible, so he pulled her inside the locker room and locked the door with his wand. She took the cloak off and Harry knelt in front of her and had her sit on a bench so they were eye to eye. "Gabrielle, you never have to worry about another girl, even if I had feelings for someone else you come first. I know we've only been together a few days, but I already feel so strongly towards you, I can't imagine ever leaving you."

She had not interrupted his little speech, but she giggled at the end and seeing Harry's look of confusion said, "'Arry, I know you would non leave me, we are bonded, and I am not worried about ozher girls, in fact I encourage you to find love wherever you can."

"Why?"

"Remember what I told you? I play well with ozhers."

"Play yes, but you asked me if I loved Ginny."

"I said play, but I meant love. Zhere are zhings zhat I can bare you children, but zhey cannot be your airs. I can be your partner, but I can nevair be your equal."

"Of course you're my equal," said Harry hotly.

"Een some ways yes, you are wonderful to treat me zhis way, most wizards would not. I belong to you, I can nevair be your wife. My role is to please you, you will need, and want more zhan I can give you, zhough… do not zhink me sad, I am quite 'appy to be zhis for you." She finished with a wide beaming smile, and Harry felt his heart melt a little.

"So, you really want me to love other girls, to date them, and maybe marry one someday? Are you really happy being extra like that? A, a… a mistress I guess?"

Gabrielle giggled, lord was that cute, "Oui, Mistress, I 'ad forgotten the word. Eet iz quite appropriate."

"Wow."

After a long pause Gabrielle asked again, "so, do you love zis girl?"

"I don't know," said Harry simply. "I think she's dead attractive, and we're certainly friends. I know that if she weren't with Dean and I hadn't misunderstood what you wanted," he said with a smirk, "I'd have asked her out by… no, no I wouldn't have. I didn't realize I thought of her that way until after I caught her and Dean snogging."

Gabrielle laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I am sorry 'arry."

"S'okay. She's…she's been a friend and my best mate's little sister for as long as I've known her. I guess, she just sort of flew under the radar. She's had a crush on me forever, and like a git I don't notice her until after the rest of Hogwarts does and she's taken."

"Perhaps."

"What do you mean?"

Gabrielle paused, "just that, you never know what the future holds."

Harry smiled, "yeah. So, you're my mistress are you?"

"At least."

"At least?"

"If all you do iz keep me around to fuck when you are not with ozhers, I will be fulfilling the geas of the bond and be quite content."

After a long moment Harry sensed there was more to this and said, "but," and left it hanging.

"But… I admit I, crave more."

Harry glanced at his watch and saw that if they didn't leave now they would be late, so he got up pulling Gabrielle upright and wrapped the cloak about both of them. It was a tight fit, but Gabrielle was more than happy to press herself as tightly to Harry as possible with out impeding movement and they slowly walked towards the room of requirement. As they walked Harry pressed her for more information while lacing his fingers through hers as his arm wrapped around her shoulder and down her arm. "So, what is it you crave?"

Gabrielle blushed lightly. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded and squeezed his arm bit more snugly around her, "we're together, and it may not be under…er…normal circumstances, but now that we're here, I would love nothing more than to fulfill any fantasy you have. It would be my pleasure," Harry smirked and caught her eye with a saucy look at the last word.

She smiled coyly, "I want you to command me 'arry."

"Really?"

"Yes, anyzhing. We're eet not for zhe delicious chill that runs down your spine when I say your name…'arry…I would call you master."

Harry stopped short, "I don't want anyone to call me that."

"I know. Eet iz why I have not."

They resumed walking, "but really? You want me to command you? To tell you want to do?"

"Oui. And fuck me anyway you want to fuck me, or 'ave me fuck you."

Harry blushed, "wow."

"I 'ave been telling you all along. I am yours. I belong to you. Whether you would 'ear me say it or non, you are my master."

Harry contemplated her words for a while as they walked, lightly tracing his fingers up and down her arm to let her know his silence wasn't an indication of him ignoring her. There was still a niggling sense of propriety and decorum, and even a little voice that sounded like Hermione telling him it was wrong to 'own' someone, and that it would be nobler still in his situation to treat someone he unfortunately was forced to 'own not in the way that he imagined someone like Lucious Malfoy would act towards a girl in a similar situation. She used the word crave… she really wants this. Wants to be controlled, told what to do…used. Part of Harry felt dirty even contemplating it, but there was something forbiddingly intoxicating about the possibilities that bloomed in Harry's mind. He could fulfill any fantasy he had ever had, in exacting detail if he wished. Any new fantasy he had could be potentially fulfilled minutes after he had it. That kind of power was daunting, and terrifying, and exhilarating.

"I believe you, and I think we should talk more, but I'm willing to try to be more what desire."

She stopped walking and turned in Harry's embrace to stare up into his eyes, "really?"

She was much shorter and it forced her to look up at him. Harry looked down on this diminutive girl, who never-the-less possessed a figure that made his mouth water, and despite it all appeared with an air of innocence, that just seemed to heighten her allure, especially knowing how wanton and sexual she could be, and how easily Harry could cause her to come undone. All he wanted to do was protect this girl, and bring her all the happiness in the world. "Of course pet, how could I not want to do something that makes you happy?" Her expression radiated affection, and something else, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She threw herself to Harry who caught her and lifted her off her feet and into his arms, crushing her to his body. "Anything, anything you ever want is yours."

"All I want is you." She stayed still for a while in his arms, and Harry was only to happy to stand there with her pressed to him as she was. After a while she started to shift and Harry set her down. "You called me pet," she said beaming.

Harry looked surprised, "did I?" he asked rhetorically. "I admit, it's kind of common, sort of like 'love' or 'baby', but it does seem to fit."

"Are you sure I cannot call you 'master'?

"I'd rather you didn't. It reminds me of Voldemort." They started to walk again, "and, if you're a pet, you're definitely a cat, you almost purr, you like when I stroke your hair-"

"I like when you stroke my everyzhing."

Harry chuckled, "be that as it may, when I run my fingers through your hair you move your head like a cat. Besides, cats are adorable, I'm sorry you find the comparison unfavorable."

"Non, no, eet iz quite appropriate, but what does zhis 'ave to do with me calling you 'master'?"

"Well, while humans may own cats, as far as the cat is concerned, they own the human."

.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::.

Harry and Gabrielle were only about 10 minutes late meeting Hermione and when they entered the room of requirement, Harry was greeted with the familiar sight of the same room Hermione and he had used to discuss Gabrielle before the bond was made, but no Hermione. Sitting down Harry was about to ask the room for a an additional chair for Gabrielle when she simply sat in his lap. Thinking it was a fine compromise he held her close and ran his hands up and down her back while she nuzzled his neck and purred, playing up the cat comparison Harry had made on their walk here.

With a pop Hermione appeared along with Dobby.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed.

"Master Potter, Miss Granger, Miss…?"

"Gabrielle," she said sweetly.

Dobby gave her, what Harry decided was his elfish attempt, at a shrewd look before replying, "Gabrielle. I will be your waiter this evening. I shall start you with bread and wine while you decide on an entree." He popped away and as soon as Hermione sat down a bottle of chilled white wine in a silver carafe appeared alongside a bowl of bread, still steaming slightly, three dainty plates, pepper and salt shakers, and an elegant glass bottle of something colorless, yet slightly murky.

Hermione looks slightly out of sorts, "I wasn't expecting him to 'pop' me."

Harry goggled at her, "Hermione, what did you do to Dobby? I've never seen him so… reserved."

"I hired him to be our waiter this evening. He talked me down to a sickle."

"One sickle?"

"I started at a galleon, he started at half a knut. I never asked how I could pay him only half, but nevermind, It's very nice to meet you Gabrielle," said Hermione brightly leaning over to grasp Gabrielle's hand briefly.

"Likewise. I am always pleased to meet ze loved ones of my bond-mate."

Harry and Hermione both blushed.

"Mes excuses. I did non mean to embarrass eizher of you, I merely meant zhat you are dear friends. 'arry told me 'e was going to speak to you before completing ze bond. Zhank you for not dissuading 'im."

"Oh," said Hermione squeakily, "um…no problem."

Harry who had been steadily reddening throughout the exchange finally spoke, "so, um… Hermione… um… how was arithmancy?"

Hermione gave him a withering glare, "Thank you for trying to change the subject, but I'd rather hear about Gabrielle. Frankly, I'm fascinated by the whole thing, we've never covered Veela in any of our classes."

"Oh," said Gabrielle a little downcast.

"Of course," said Hermione quickly, "I also want to get to know you, as you're now such a big part of my best friends' life."

"I'm right here Hermione," said Harry wryly, "that being said, I'd actually like to get to know you myself."

"Haven't spent much time taking then Harry?" asked Hermione a large smile on her face.

Before Harry could respond Gabrielle said, "Non!" and buried her face in Harry's neck and bit at the pulse point, "we filled our time wizh more important zhings."

Harry blushed fiercely and Hermione looked smug, Gabrielle just looked like she had eaten a canary.

"Anyway," said Harry slowly and directly, "I'm famished, let's start eating."

Hermione grabbed a plate poured some of the liquid she identified as olive oil, sprinkled some salt and pepper into it and began dipping pieces of bread in it. Harry and Gabrielle followed suit, Harry leaving the small plate on the thigh not occupied by Gabrielle, while she held it daintily at chest level, careful to catch any crumbs that fell.

Gabrielle grabbed the wine and began pouring each of them a glass.

"Really Hermione? Wine?" Asked Harry with a hint of amusement. "Aren't you a prefect?"

"I'm sure Gabrielle is perfectly used to drinking wine with dinner, as am I. My parents have taken me on holiday to France since I was little. They have a cottage there and plan to live there when they retire.

"Fantastique! Ne vous parler français?" asked Gabrielle.

"Un peu," Hermione starter unsteadily, "Mon père est couramment, et ma mère est porch. Mostly I know simple conversationnel things, like commenting on the weather, or asking directions."

Gabrielle smiled, "I could tutor you, eef you'd like. Your accent ez already quite good."

"Thank you, that would be lovely."

Gabrielle spoke at length about Beauxbatons, in an eerily similar fashion to how Fleur had described it during the yule ball fourth year. It seemed the French school earned as much loyalty out of its students that Hogwarts did. 'At least most of us' thought Harry darkly.

It seemed that Beauxbatons had far more theory work about magic, and had classes that dealt with magic on a philosophical level, as well as far more advanced classes. Hogwarts had relatively few subjects that went into NEWTs, focusing on a more practical set of skills rather than learned study with the exception of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Gabrielle described excitedly about how she had studied both rune craft and spell creation, two exclusive classes to the academy, as the teachers of both classes were currently the only recognized Masters of their respective classes.

Harry watched her as she gushed about about her Charms professor, she seemed so much younger than usual. Though, Harry mused, so far 'usual' was shagging. He was glad at this chance to learn about her, what her life was like before coming to Hogwarts. It was reassuring to hear her talk about her past cheerfully, no hint of longing to be back there. He still feared she might regret bonding to him someday.

As if responding to his insecurities, Gabrielle ran her fingers through Harry's hair, scratching at the nape of his neck, where the hair was soft and wispy. He shivered.

Hermione was quite agog to learn that Gabrielle had skipped several classes in Charms, and wondered whether Hogwarts offered the same thing. When Harry pointed out that their next year was their last year and Hermione would be unable to take advantage of it even if it were available, she looked quite put out.

They got to learn a bit about Fleur as well. It seemed, that when Fleur was only 12 she had developed a crush on a local muggle boy in the village they lived near, named Gregory Stiltson. Gabrielle regaled them with irritation at having been forced to participate in a pretend marriage standing in for Gregory so that Fleur could "practice". As Fleur had always been tall for her age, and Gabrielle short; Fleur was similarly taller than Gregory to the point of dwarfing him in stature. Regardless, Fleur finally made a grand declaration of love in front of Gregory and his friends. Gregory had responded by kicking her in the shin and calling her a giant. Fleur had retaliated by throwing blue flames, the first time she had shown her Veela ancestry, at the boy.

"And zen 'e-'e cried," said Gabrielle trying to hold back laughter, "'e cried, running all zhe way 'ome in terror: Mum! tha' stupid giant bint burned me bum hole!"

Harry and Hermione were nearly falling off their chairs in laughter.

"Oh! And zen, ze ministry 'ad to come in, and erase zheir memories. I 'ad to slap Fleur when she 'ad eet in 'er mind to try again, zhinking zhat since 'e 'ad no memory of 'er first try she might ask 'im to be 'er boyfriend anozher way!"

"You would have thought she'd have gotten the message," said Hermione shaking her head in mirthful confusion.

Gabrielle shrugged giggling, "ze 'eart wants what ze 'eart wants."

.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::.

Harry was just finishing his last bites of pasta when Hermione emptying the last of a second bottle of wine, leaning back comfortably in the chair, glass of wine in hand looked to Gabrielle and asked, "so, how's Harry in bed?"

"Hermione!" Harry said indignantly over the food in his mouth.

Gabrielle spoke over him, "Il est magnifique! 'E iz so kind and loving, 'is 'ands are everywhere!"

Hermione blushed but didn't lose the coy smile she had. Harry just groaned and buried his face in Gabrielle's neck closing his eyes in annoyance and resignation, "really Gabrielle?"

"Oh!," continued Gabrielle ignoring Harry, "and zhis morning, 'e gave me ze biggest orgasm of my life!"

Hermione who had been taking a sip of wine spluttered and coughed.

Gabrielle continued ignoring Hermione as well, "'e touched a spot inside me I 'aden't known existed, when I came I-" she faltered, blushing now.

Harry saw his chance for revenge, "Oh, don't stop now pet, you're leaving out the best part." Gabrielle squeaked and blushed brighter, "Hermione and I do have a full disclosure agreement now, not that there's been two way road so far" he afforded a glance at Hermione who looked torn between thinking she had more information than she bargained for and thoroughly titillated. "When she came, she drenched me waist to knees. The bed was soaked too.

"Oh!" said Hermione excitedly her embarrassment apparently forgotten, "The Gräfenberg Spot, i've read about it. Stimulation of it can sometimes cause women to ejaculate."

Harry baulked at Hermione, "Hermione, what books have you been reading?"

Hermione looked somewhat abashed and replied, "well Harry, what do you expect? Did you really think I would limit myself to only learning Hogwarts subjects? My parents are… well, they're very British if you know what I mean, so it was never really something talked about, and it seems even less appropriate to talk about in the magical world! I mean really, you'd think there would be some sort of sexual education class at Hogwarts. I had to learn in a book, on my own, what the anti-pregnancy charm was. And everyone who grows up with magical parents just seem so uptight about it! I mean, look at Mrs. Weasley, you'd think it was the middle ages the way she goes on about modesty and propriety. I love the woman to death, but she's just such a prude. As far as I've seen the only people who seem to have a modern view on sex are Sirius god rest his soul, Tonks, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, You Harry though I seem to have badgered you into it, and me." She breathed deeply, having somehow spoken her whole tirade on one breath. "In third year I started getting my period, so I went to Professor McGonagall and she acted scandalized. She gave me a book called 'Witches in Waiting'. It was like a 1950's disney cartoon."

Harry just stared at Hermione baffled but Gabrielle seemed unfazed, "Eet iz not as you say. In France we en ze magical community 'ave a similar view on sex as ze muggles of France."

"Oh I know! Like I said I've been to France quite a bit, the nude beaches are very… freeing."

Something went off like a flare in Harry's brain at that comment. He could not get the sudden image of Hermione naked lying on a beach somewhere in what Harry pictured was a quite picturesque and deserted beach. Her skin tan and glistening, the sun beating off her in an orange haze. Combined with the soft and alluring girl sitting in his lap, Harry quickly rose to attention. Knowing Gabrielle could feel him as her upper thigh was pressed quite firmly against him he had a brief flash of guilt thinking it must be obvious what had started him off. Gabrielle shifted in his lap grinding against him slightly, and Harry let out a soft sigh.

Hermione was silent for a long while, Harry not knowing whether she was going over what she had just said, or contemplating something else. It was with a pensive and calculating look, she asked, "Harry, Gabrielle, would you mind if I researched your bond?"

"I don't mind," said Harry trying not to convey his arousal in his voice. He looked to Gabrielle in question.

"I do not mind eizher. My understanding of ze bond iz mostly poetic discounting zhe rites of completing one."

"Thank you. As I said I'm rather fascinated by the whole thing. It's unique magic isn't it? As far as I have ever heard or read the only two instances of magic affecting or being affected by love is Veela bonding and Harry," her eyes shot to Harry's scar, "reflecting Voldemort's curse."

Harry was shocked, "that's quite a point you've got there," he said dully.

Gabrielle was similarly speechless, perhaps not understanding the full significance of this observation.

"Think about it Harry," said Hermione in her element now, "love potions are poorly named, Professor Slughorn said it himself, they only create lust and obsession. True love, cannot be created by magic, not in any of the magical intelligent races save Veela, and not with their usual abilities. Only in a rare single aspect, a permanent aspect, can Veela magic touch actual love, something that apparently has a physical presence in our world, something the ministry studies…" she trailed off briefly neither Harry nor Gabrielle daring to interrupt her. "Also, reflecting the curse wasn't something your mother did intentionally. From the way you said Dumbledore described it, she tapped into something primal, something that has always existed in magic before the first earth mages conjured fire…which means Veela magic is truly unique in that it's the only known magic that controls-"

"Non!" said Gabrielle sharply, she looked hurt, "my magic does not control my love, nor 'arry's."

Hermione looked contrite, "oh no I didn't mean-"

"I 'eard you say it."

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry, I was just in a mode, just theorizing, I believe you, you're magic doesn't control love, but it does connect with love more than any other magic I know of."

"Yes," replied Gabrielle stonily.

"Gabrielle," said Harry stroking her hair, "she didn't mean anything by it. She's my best friend, she trusts me, she doesn't think you're bewitching me, and even if she did I know better."

"Oui. Pardon. I 'ave jumped to ze conclusion."

"Accepted. I apologize for implying, well, what I implied," said Hermione warmly.

"Excuse admise."

.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::.

Harry and Gabrielle walked back to Gabrielle's suite, Harry being slightly supported by Gabrielle. He stumbled every few feet or so and Gabrielle giggled lightly the whole time, "'Arry, I zhink you are quite tossed."

"Rekon I am," slurred Harry.

"I believe Hermione and I could drink you undair ze table."

"Prolly, s'my first time drinking wine."

"Really, I could non 'ave guessed," she said sarcastically.

"The castle is so peaceful at night. I should like to live in a castle someday!" said Harry with a flourish of his free hand upsetting the cloak and making them visible again.

"'Arry! Ze cloak, nevair mind, we are 'ere."

Gabrielle pulled Harry into the room and as soon as the door was closed Harry grabbed Gabrielle to him, lifting her off the ground and pressing her to him. She laughed sweetly and hugged him back warmly. "You're so beautiful Gabrielle."

She blushed but said nothing.

Harry buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply, "you smell so good, like grass after a storm, so sweet and fresh. Innocent. Lovely and innocent."

Gabrielle bit him on the neck, suckling and scraping her teeth, sure to leave a mark. "But you're not innocent are you, "said Harry drunkenly, an uncontrollable grin spread across his face. "You're wanton and sexy and insatiable."

"For you," she said simply.

Something snapped in Harry. The beast in his chest roared fiercely, possessingly. Harry backed Gabrielle against the door harshly, pressing her bodily to it, crushing her chest against his. She locked eyes with him and growled, lust written across her face. "So, you want me to command you?"

"Oui," she replied breathlessly.

"You what me to posses you?"

"Oui."

"You want me to fuck you how ever I want?"

"Oui."

"And fuck me however I want you to fuck me?"

"Oui," she was shaking now, a slight tremor in her voice. Her bottom lip trembled.

"You want me to take you, to ravish you, to submit to me?"

"Oui," she cried out and kissed Harry fiercely, Harry could swear he felt her passion boiling out of her, as a physical manifestation, cloying at him, driving him insane with desire.

He held her to the door with his chest as he used his hands to wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed his sex harshly against her, his hands, one in her hair, the other grabbing a large soft breast, kneading it and massaging it, playing with the already visibly hard nipple through the cloth of her dress. His actions were rough, much rougher than he had been before, and if her cries of pleasure were to be believed, she was reveling in it.

Harry dropped Gabrielle briefly to the ground to lift her dress off over her head leaving her bare to his gaze. He had not realized she hadn't worn panties and his cock ached at this arousing notion. He knelt down in front of her and took a single finger and drew it down her face, her neck, across her left breast, down her belly, and through the folds of her pussy, already wet and hot and ready.

She gasped and Harry stared into her eyes, "Your skin is light moonlight," she blushed, "when I look at you I ache inside." Harry grasped her by the bum and pulled her towards him kissing her sex deeply, delving his tongue into her. "You taste sooooo good," he said with a groan, pulling back. "Like water after a run."

She stood there, on trembling legs, putting her hands on his shoulders to hold herself steady, waiting for Harry to continue. "Your pussy is so pretty," he placed a light kiss over her weeping sex, the pink flesh of her womanhood visible and swollen.

He drank of her and forgot himself. He teased and licked and nibbled, eyes closed, mind focused, the drink still making him feel heady and warm. He listened, awash in the needy sounds she was making, her hands desperate and clawing, tangling in his hair, pulling his face this way and that, partially directing his seeking tongue. Sometimes he let her draw him to her most sensitive spots, sometimes he denied her, purposefully drawing away, tantalizing her, keeping her on the edge of release.

When he was sure she was close he pulled away, she let out a mournful cry and tried to pull him back against her, but he held fast, and took two fingers and slowly pushed them inside her, finding the spot that made her go crazy. She let out a nervous moan seemingly in anticipation of the pleasure that could break her in the beautiful way Harry had ever seen. Her face and the sounds she made, and the way her body shook had been incredible, and Harry wanted to see it again.

He stroked her as quick as he could, drinking in her high wavering cries. He had one hand on her back holding her up as her legs could no longer hold her full weight. Her trembling legs were slick with her fluid, a small puddle was forming on the hard wood floors.

So lost in his revelry had no sense of how long it took, only that at once she went limp and he pulled her to him holding her up at the waist by his shoulder, her upper body going limp across his back, her strangled cry broken by shuddering breaths as she gushed around his plunging hand.

Harry waited until her breathing became slow and regular, then he picked her up bridal style and tossed he on the bed. She opened her eyes and stared into his with a feral and passion filled gaze. "Turn around, get on all fours and present yourself to me pet," said Harry harshly, almost growling.

She squealed in excitement and complied immediately, pressing her face into the sheets. She took her hands and grasped her bum, pulling it apart giving Harry a pornographic view of her cunt and anus. He walked quickly to the bed and knelt on the floor. He traced a finger from her clit to anus. She shivered.

Harry got up on the bed grabbing and kneading her bum, "I love your bum. It's so round and firm and soft all at the same time." He entered her swiftly with out warning and she let out a keening wail. Harry fucked her with out restraint, pounding into her, feeling her slick cunt grip and flutter around him. Her stuttered cries every time he bottomed out soon became one long scream as she came around him, her pussy clenching around him like a vice. Harry grunted against the intense sensation but never broke stride thrusting into her with abandon.

Harry didn't last long after that, with a shout he spent himself within her and as if triggered (which Harry now knew it was) Gabrielle came again. So soon after her last climax she screamed into the mattress, throat sounding raw and pained, her whole body flush and sweaty, Harry kept thrusting until his erection started to wane and he pulled himself gently out of Gabrielle. He pulled her upright against his chest, panting, their heaving breaths almost synchronized.

Words weren't necessary. Eye contact wasn't necessary. From the way they molded their bodies to one another they said all they needed too. Together they lay down in bed, Gabrielle turned to face him, and on their sides, arms and legs wrapped around each other, clinging tightly as if their lives depended on it. Their breathing slowed and Gabrielle, still trembling ever so slightly kissed Harry's chest right where his heart was, and together they fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Reaching Out

Chapter 6: Reaching Out

The week seemed to fly by. Classes bled together, and Harry's waking moments always seemed to split his attention equally between whatever was happening around him and Gabrielle. Even classes he loved and found thoroughly engaging only grabbed part of his attention, as his mind seemed constantly counting the hours until he could return to what he and Gabrielle had started calling 'their' bedroom, to feel her soft skin, and warm gaze, and the feeling of being buried inside her. His time with her was blissful and cathartic. Every irritation he built up during the day was extinguished inside Gabrielle fucking with abandon, and in the morning they would greet the day with slow passionate love making. After that, Harry felt he could rise to any challenge he might face.

With his new found source of attention, Harry slowly felt a new awareness build gradually throughout the week. Little flashes of emotions Harry knew weren't his own occasionally flowed over him, and unlike when he experienced flashes of Voldemort's current mood, the flashes that Harry knew had to be coming from Gabrielle smoothed over him, and made him feel warm and tingly.

By the end of the week, Harry was able to sense her if he concentrated. During lunch on Friday she hadn't shown like the days before and when Harry thought of her he had a vague intuition that she was in their room and studying. It was not something he could put into words, but her mood had a focused drowsy feel to it, that Harry often equated with memorization.

As this ability increased he shared his new-found insights with Hermione, who had taken to studying in the room of requirement, in the set up they now referred to as 'their' room. The irony of the situation between him and Hermione and him and Gabrielle was not lost on Harry, as was his new awareness of Hermione. He thought she was beautiful ever since fourth year, but a combination of what Harry felt was sisterly affection and Ron's apparent claim to her, at least as far as Harry was concerned had buried what ever it was he was feeling towards his long time friend. He wryly though of the other witch he had supposedly had only 'sisterly' affections for.

Harry tried to compare the various girls that caught his interest in an attempt to figure out where Hermione fell on his spectrum of emotions, simplistic as it was. For his part, most people fell into either: friend, enemy, acquaintance, faceless student, and love? Perhaps not love, but easily attraction and desire. For a time Cho had been the only girl to grab Harry's attention that way, with the exception of Fleur, though she had been like a beautiful painting. He could admire her beauty, but she seemed so unapproachable and aloof that it was almost sacrilege to consider her as a real possibility.

Ginny had been realized with shocking speed, and with their history together it was scarily easy to imagine them together romantically. She had an ease of talking that Harry responded to enthusiastically, and they shared many of the same interests and passions, and she was just so deliciously Gryffindor.

Gabrielle… Gabrielle was in a category by herself. She was simply her, her that brought Harry so much comfort and passion. Harry found it exceedingly easy to love Gabrielle. On some level he knew there was an artificiality to their love, but it went both directions, and she's always so dauntingly pleased about the whole thing. At the same time Harry still wanted to build a real friendship and relationship with her. He wanted to KNOW her, as a person, not just as a lover. The idea that the two could be mutually exclusive was quite the revelation.

Hermione was a puzzle. He didn't long for her the way he longed for Ginny, and he wasn't swept up in passion when he was with her the way he was with Gabrielle. He didn't even get the nervous butterflies that had seemed to bloom within him at Cho's presence.

Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration. He needed to think this through, to figure out what he wanted, and this was just not his normal way of dealing with things. He was used to practical application and instinct.

Hermione was… his best friend. He shared everything with her (now). She knew all his secrets and he knew hers. She was pretty and Harry knew he was attracted to her, but was that enough? Is that love? Or was love an all consuming passion like it was with Gabrielle, or a painful longing like Ginny. Cho he decided was just attractive. Harry supposed he had a type and she fit it somehow, but as a person they just weren't similar enough, or opposites enough to make anything work.

"What's my type?" he asked aloud under his breath while practicing an expanding charm for Flitwick. There is something hot about Quidditch. He admitted readily that the first time he noticed Cho was on the pitch. He supposed that Ginny's talent at Quidditch might be one of the reasons he liked her, though that seemed a rather shallow observation when picturing Ginny. Their shared experiences, and true friendship that had seemed to appear suddenly last summer seemed far more important.

Hermione though…

The girl in question had already finished perfecting the expanding charm and seemed to have noticed Harry's thoughtful silence.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Harry paused, he was no where near ready to admit his growing feelings of affection towards his friend and replied with only, "just trying to figure something out."

"Something personal?" she asked, leaving no doubt to what she meant by 'personal'.

Harry blush at his apparent transparency, "yeah."

"Twirl your wand more on the downward motion Harry. I thought we were telling each other everything now?"

"You keep saying that, but so far it's just been me talking." Harry performed the charm perfectly.

"5 points to Gryffindor!" squeaked the diminutive Professor.

"I told you about Krum."

"That argument is getting old."

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment, "you're right. Look, I have an idea that might even things out a bit," she said with a smirk, "do you think Gabrielle would mind terribly if we just had dinner together? The two of us?"

It was one of those moments where Harry's mind froze, unable to figure out if she meant what his over-active imagination was thinking, or if he was just reading too much into things, they spent a lot of time together by themselves already.

"Sure," he finally said, "how about I set up the food this time?"

"Of course. That being said, what have you been thinking about so intently the whole class?"

Harry chuckled and bided his time with, "wow hermione, you really just don't let things go," but made sure the amusement was carried in his voice to make sure Hermione knew he was serious. After a pause thinking about what he was going to say and how he was going to say it, decided to admit a half truth and pose it with a question, to distract Hermione just in case she saw through his lie of omission. "Hermione, would you say I have a 'type'?"

"Oh!" she said surprised, "I suppose you must, most people do."

"What's yours?"

She was silent a long moment, thinking, "genuineness, selflessness, passion, intelligence, a sense of humor, preferably tall dark and handsome, and honesty." She blushed, "I also happen to like tall guys."

"Wow, that list is so much better than mine."

"What's on yours?"

"So far? Quidditch."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "I suppose that applies to both Ginny and Cho, is that why you thought of it?"

"Yeah."

"I think that you're mistaking Quidditch for body type."

"What?"

"Well, I mean it's all well and good that they both play Quidditch, but I'd say it boils down to an attraction to petite athletic girls. They're both shorter than you, they're both slim and strong," after a pause she continued, "far closer to current Muggle opinion on beauty. Purebloods tend to go for more… matronly women," she finished kindly. "I mean," she giggled very un-Hermione-ishly, "look at Pansy, she's all curves and no muscle. She's probably never lifted anything weighing more than hairbrush, probably lets her elves do everything."

"Anything else?" asked Harry smiling now.

"Anything else what?"

"Anything else jump out at you as my supposed 'type'?"

"Oh Harry. You really should be figuring this out yourself."

"Come on, why would I think for myself when I have you to do it for me?"

Hermione blushed which transformed into a calculating smile, "well, I'd say another favorable comparison between Cho, Ginny, AND Gabrielle is…" she trailed off, baiting Harry.

"Is?" he said intrigued, playing along.

"Brains."

"Huh?"

Cho is quite smart, nearly the top of her class and in Ravenclaw. Ginny is also quite intelligent, and powerful magically, and Gabrielle SKIPED AHEAD in classes for merlin's sake."

"So you think my type is fit and smart, how…droll."

"Well, seeing as you had to have me tell you that, yes I think you clearly are interested in witches that can explain things to you, even about yourself, and well… keep up with you physically."

Harry swallowed wrong and coughed violently, then the period ended.

Hermione left briskly affording Harry a quick, "see you at dinner", leaving Harry to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Harry and Ron sat huddled against the interior wall of the fort. The sounds of impacts against their quickly crumbling exterior wall rapid and with out pauses.

"Where's Neville?" asked Ron harshly. "He's been gone at least two minutes, he was just supposed to figure out where to aim these!" he waved his hand towards the rapidly increasing arsenal that he and Harry had been working on for the last five minutes.

"It's fine, I don't think they've been stockpiling like we have. One good moment and we can bury them," said Harry concentrating on his work.

Just then Neville flew in from the side diving hard into the ground, "all three are huddled together just pelting at me and the fort. Nearly got me too. From what I saw their fort is really top heavy, and they've only got one wall."

"Good," said Harry. "Help me."

Peering cautiously through a small hole in the wall of the fort they levitated their arsenal low against the ground to avoid it being spotted. When they were close enough all three flicked their wands upwards as hard as they could, smashing their large collection of snowballs against the enemy fort, breaking off its top half burying Seamus, Dean, and Ginny in snow.

Harry, Ron, and Neville made their way laughing over to the now demolished snow fort helping to dig everyone out. When she had spat the snow in her mouth out Ginny exclaimed, "Dean! I told you it was top heavy!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Dean brushing snow off his cloak.

"You!" she rounded on the three smirking victors, "we are so having a rematch this weekend," and with an indignant huff Ginny sped away Dean following at her heels.

Harry was about to make some comment about Dean following her around like an obedient puppy when Lavender ran into Ron crashing him to the ground. After a moment of spirited snogging she pulled away to gush about Ron's skill with a snowball.

After Ron extracated himself, Neville waved goodbye and sped off to the greenhouses to check on a project he was assisting Sprout with. Harry and Ron, with Lavender hanging off his arm, made their way through the snow up to the castle, Harry warming the ground in front of them to melt the snow, which was nearly 3 feet deep and still collecting more.

When they entered the castle Ron and Lavender started to head towards the Great Hall for dinner, but Harry started going up the stairs to meet Hermione. He waved and said 'bye' but didn't notice Ron had stopped walking until Ron called out to him, "Harry, don't you want dinner?"

Harry stopped and turned, "I was going to study somewhere quiet and eat dinner there."

Ron narrowed his eyes searchingly, "Lav, go on, I'll catch up with you."

Noticing the serious expression on her boyfriend's face Lavender kissed Ron and the cheek and left them alone.

"You're meeting up with Hermione aren't you?" He said it calmly, but his eyes were still narrowed and his lips thinned.

'Not Good' thought Harry, "What makes you say that?" replied Harry in what he thought was an even voice.

Ron's lips turned slightly into a frown, "Either you're both at dinner or neither of you are."

'Damn, when did Ron get observant?' "Yeah, you know we like to study together."

"Is that all?"

Harry thought a partial truth was necessary here. He hated lying to Ron, but this was definitely one of those instances where Ron would blow the situation far out of proportion. 'Or…' thought Harry wryly, 'Is he right on the money?' "That's not all. To be honest she still doesn't like seeing you and Lavender together, and as you have a new girlfriend to keep entertained I thought I would give you some space and, well, comfort Hermione." Nothing about that was particularly false, though Harry felt that perhaps he was exaggerating Hermione's feelings on seeing Ron and Lavender together. She was still put out by it, but she had mentioned it less and less, and with less obvious sadness since Harry had gone to her to talk about bonding with Gabrielle last week. 'Merlin, has it really only been a week…?'

Ron looked down in thought for a time until he nodded solemnly taking Harry at his word. It made Harry feel slightly slimy, but he thought for the moment it was for the best. Parting, Harry made his way up to the Room of Requirement, asking it for his and Hermione's room. He was fond of the cozy arrangement, with just two chairs and fire and a table, it was intimate and quiet. Harry felt it reminded him of the way the castle felt and sounded at night, and he was sure it reminded Hermione of the quiet solitude of the library, but with out the overbearing presence of Madam Pince.

Once in the room Harry called out, "Dobby!" and the elf appeared in front of Harry with a loud crack.

"How may Dobby serve Harry Potter sir, most wonderful wizard in the world!" he exclaimed jumping up and down with glee at the chance to serve Harry.

Harry sighed at his exuberance, but remembered Hermione's strategy of calming the elf.

"Dobby, I've heard the going rate for hiring you to serve a meal is a sickle."

"For Missus Granger it is sir, but for the Great Harry Potter Dobby will take no more than 1/4 of a knut!"

'Damn, should have started higher', Harry held his chin as if in thought, "8 knuts."

"One half!"

"7"

"Three quarters!"

"Oh come one!"

"Fine, one knut!"

"6 and a half," said Harry smirking.

"3, final offer!"

Harry sighed, "fine."

Dobby's outfit changed in an eye blink, he was suddenly in a diminutive tuxedo with long tails dragging heavily on the ground.

"What will you's be having this evening?"

"Surprise me, and a bottle of wine."

The only reaction Dobby had to Harry's order was his eyes going wide and extra bulbous. He cracked away just as Hermione opened the door.

"Hello again."

"Hi Hermione."

She sat primly in the chair and a bottle of chilled wine appeared next to the table halfway buried in ice within a silver bowl.

"Wine Harry?" she asked, a single eyebrow arching, "I thought you had learned your lesson."

"Yeah well, both you and Gabrielle like it, so it's probably something I should get used to, he replied with a roguish grin.

Hermione served the wine and they sipped and chatted. It didn't take Hermione long to get to the point.

"So, I've been thinking about how these little… chats… can be a bit more balanced."

"And?" Harry asked inquiringly.

She began to answer but Dobby appeared again to serve their appetizer. When he popped away Hermione said, "Quesadillas?" with amusement.

"Dobby asked what we wanted, so I said 'surprise me'."

"Oh no…" said Hermione with an ashen face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Harry, our appetizer is chilled white wine with a… chicken quesadilla."

Harry laughed, "just think of it as an adventure."

Hermione smiled warmly, "it's always an adventure with you Harry."

Harry blushed and smiled shyly. He was still embarrassed by such genuine praise, though Gabrielle had been trying to break him out of it by lavishing him with praise and loving words at every opportunity. Occasionally he would even get a little tickle in the back of his mind, thinking it rather felt like Gabrielle was trying to 'touch' him mentally despite being apart from one another.

"So," said Harry getting them back on track while taking a large swallow of wine and grabbing a wedge of the cheesy mexican dish, "what's this idea you have of balancing things?"

Hermione looked started and appeared to have forgotten the reason for their having dinner together in light of the unusual food choice, "Right, well… that is…" she huffed, seemingly angry at herself for her own timidness, "I was thinking… that in exchange for sharing your experiences with Gabrielle, I could… tell you my… my fantasies," she finished in a shy voice, determinedly not looking in Harry's eyes.

"Oh, um…" Harry replied lamely.

"And," she cut him off and blushed hard, "if you're amenable, we could… enact them."

Harry's mind locked.

For a long, long time.

Long enough for Hermione to start squirming at Harry's non-response.

She sighed sadly, "I'm sorry for asking that of you," she stood up, "maybe we should have dinner-"

Something roared within Harry to do something, "Wait!" he blurted out and Hermione's eyes snapped to his. She held his gaze for a long moment again waiting for Harry to say something. When he didn't she arched that same eyebrow and sat gently back in her chair a expectant look on her face.

"Sorry, look, just… give me a minute, I'm shocked is all. Never thought I'd be having this conversation with you."

She seemed to shrink slightly and the gravity of the 'thing' she had suggested fell into place and he blurted the first thing he could think of to try and explain his hesitation with out insulting her, "We're best friends! I mean, you and Ron never even went on a proper date and you're already not speaking together, imagine how much worse it would be if you and he had… had…" he couldn't say it, "I can't lose you Hermione. I just can't. And what about Ron!? He asked me why we were having dinner alone today and I told him we were studying. Don't you feel like you're betraying him, even slightly, at the very least for the fact that both you and I know neither one of use would tell him what we're doing?"

Hermione looked somewhat hopeful, "Harry… I couldn't help but notice that nowhere in that speech was there an outright 'no'."

Harry glared at Hermione, she continued quickly, "and as for your concerns, I just don't think we could ruin our friendship Harry. You're much more even tempered than Ron, and definitely more in control of your emotions, well except for last year, and… and… and TO HELL WITH RON!"

Harry jumped, "you don't mean that."

"I do!" she said hotly, "Ron will always be my friend, and I will admit I've been very torn up, but bugger the bastard, he has no say over what you and I do. He's with Lavender, they're together end of story, he can shove any objections he has straight up his-"

"Hermione!"

She calmed, but had more to say, "Harry, I've been thinking about sex since third year, and all that time I fantasized about three people. Ron for the most part, Victor, and you."

"You had fan-" Harry started.

"Yes," she cut him off quickly, "I've known since fifth year that I wanted to lose my virginity to Ron, but frankly I'm tired of waiting. I'm horny as hell and I'm tired of getting myself off. I'm sixteen, I want to start learning what I like and don't like and I trust you, and few others. I was willing to wait for Ron while he was blithering over his shyness towards me, and as long as he wasn't with someone else it just seemed like a matter of time until he plucked up his courage and asked me. And when he didn't! I ASKED HIM! AND WHAT DOES HE DO! GOES AND SNOGS THAT BINT A FEW DAYS LATER!"

Harry got up and grabbed Hermione by the upper arms, her anger fading immediately. "Hermione, I agree, Ron's being a git at the moment, but is this really something you want to consider? Have you completely given up on Ron?"

She responded slowly, "I haven't given up on Ron… but I'm not going to wait for him anymore either. Does that make sense?"

Fearing for the future of his relationship towards his two best friends, and dreading the possibility of having to choose between them someday, Harry never the less replied with, "yeah, it makes a lot of sense actually. Still don't think we should tell Ron though."

"Does that mean there will be something NOT to tell him?" she asked hopefully.

Harry sat back down and Hermione followed him refilling each of their glasses. Before Harry could respond, the main course appeared. Hermione shrieked and Harry spilled a bit of his wine on his robes. It was an entire roast pig, complete with an apple tucked in its mouth.

"Good lord," she said faintly.

"Yeah, definitely a bit more direction next time. Dobby!"

The elf appeared again, "everything to your liking sir and madam?"

"Um… how are we supposed to eat this?"

Dobby smacked himself on the forehead, but caught himself and slid easily back into his role. He bowed deeply, "my apologies," he snapped his fingers and disappeared. The pig shimmered and suddenly with a series of cracks was replaced by a large array of serving plates with bacon, pork chops, spare ribs, ground pork sliders, ham steaks, and two enormous racks of baby back ribs.

Harry laughed and Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "this is utterly ridiculous, how can two people eat a whole pig?"

Shrugging, Harry dug in, drinking from his glass of wine which had changed into a dark red with out Harry's notice. "So. Are you looking for a quick shag for afters, or do you have something planned?" asked Harry already knowing the answer.

Hermione spluttered and dropped the rib she had bit picking at, "Hmph, you think you're so funny," she finally said seeing the half smile gracing Harry's face. "Of course I have something planned. Well, not so much a plan as… a list."

"A list?" Harry asked his smile broader.

"Yes," she stared at Harry, he could see the gears turning behind her eyes. "What made you go from shocked disbelief to acceptance so quickly."

"Well, I have to admit my biggest concern is Ron, but you're right. He's made his choice at least for the moment. You are, as he himself would describe, a 'free agent'. Also, I know for a fact Gabrielle would approve, she's been pushing me towards this since we bonded. Not you necessarily, more in general."

"And our friendship?"

"If you think that out friendship can survive this if it goes terribly terribly wrong, then I trust you."

"Thank you Harry," she said beaming.

"That being said, can you explain why?"

"Of course. I've actually been debating this for the past few day, ever since you, me, and Gabrielle had dinner together."

"Harry laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked?

"Well, another reason I said yes is, that since you mentioned visiting nude beaches it's been hard to get the image out of my mind," he replied sheepishly.

"You randy git!"

"Sorry! What can I say, you're sexy and it's fun thinking about you nothing but sand and sun."

Hermione looked surprised, "you think I'm… sexy?"

"Yeah."

"Not, pretty or beautiful, or even attractive, but sexy?" she asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"But, b-but I'm a mousy haired bookwork. I mean, I know I've got a figure, and my breasts are rather large, but I don't wear makeup, I'm not toned like Ginny and Cho are, I'm not even all curved and rounded like Lavender or Pansy. Krum called me pretty. My legs are too short, and my arse is flat, and it took nearly an entire bottle of styler to get my hair to do anything else!"

"Well, you're wrong, you are sexy."

"Why?" To Harry she sounded genuinely interested, not at all the way Lavender sounded when fishing for compliments from Ron.

Harry looked Hermione up and down slowly and was a bit flattered when she blushed at his scrutiny, "your hair is a mane," he said smiling, for the first time putting into words the unsaid things he thought about his best friend. "a wild, untamed mane. I look at it and I picture it splayed out on a pillow, wild and tangled even more than it normally is." Harry didn't know where his new found courage to say these things came from, but he suspected it was Gabrielle, if not her direct influence, than certainly her attempts to get Harry more used to speaking this way. Either way, Harry was glad for it, more and more so as Hermione's flattered blush got brighter and brighter. "your skin is tan and smooth, you have a pretty face, and the darkest chocolate brown eyes I've seen."

"Harry…" she said warily.

"You think your legs are short, and they are, but they also look strong, must be all the books you haul around. Seven staircases and a fifty pound book-bag can be quite the workout," finished Harry chuckling.

"It's not fifty pounds," she said defensively.

"I also think you have a rather nice arse," added Harry cheekily.

"You don't have to lie-"

"I'm not. I wouldn't say what I said if I didn't mean it."

"Yes, I know. I think you're a little biased though."

"No I'm not. I have it on good authority that there are many guys at Hogwarts who are only interested in your body."

"Harry!"

"Sorry," Harry held his hands out in deference, "true though. Though, most people saw you and Ron dancing around each other, and well, yes you are a bookworm, and that does tend to put off guys who aren't as enlightened as I, smart can be intimidating to some guys," said Harry aloofly.

Hermione giggled, he was still thrown when she did that. It just seemed so unlike her.

"Wait," something she had said came back to Harry, "what did you mean your breasts are rather large, I mean they're not small, but they look the same as ever.

Hermione squeaked, "Oh damn! I forgot."

Harry looked on in confusion.

"I've been glamouring them."

"What? Why?"

"Because last summer they, just got bigger…" she said depressed.

"Why do you sound so sad about that? I mean, isn't it a good thing?"

"I suppose most girls would think so," she said dejectedly. "I was perfectly happy with them the way they were. Besides, I've seen the way people stare at Lavender and Susan and Pansy and that Greengrass girl, I didn't want that kind of attention, and I definitely didn't want to suddenly be asked out by Ron when he saw them. I was worried it might be the only reason, and until just recently I didn't want to attract anyone's attention besides Ron's anyways. Probably should have though, in retrospect."

Harry was trying not to stare, even knowing it wouldn't do any good as she was still presumably glamoured, "how much bigger?"

She sighed heavily, "I went up two cup sizes in two months, I've even got stretch marks near my arm pits to prove it," she said sadly.

"Well, I mean, so, what would that be then?"

"Do you know what the cup sizes are?"

"No."

"Well, um, I would guess Gabrielle is a C, and Ginny's a B. Mine were a C… now they're a double D… (sigh) my back hurts more often now too."

"Um, not to sound insensitive or anything but… Cool!"

Hermione snorted, "oh yes, the fringe benefit to scars, a lifetime of back problems, and men assuming my IQ is inversely proportional to my bust size."

"Hermione, you were always going to have trouble finding someone worthy of you, giant tits or no."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling in the firelight, "that's very sweet of you Harry."

"So, you said you have a list?" Harry was quite excited to find out what the aforementioned list contained.

"Yes, but first I think we should make sure we're on the same page as far as expectations go, thats part of my reasoning on why our friendship will be safe. If we know exactly what the expectations are for the other we'll be fine."

"Alright."

"The way I see it, is we love and trust each other as friends, and this would just be another expression of that friendship. We already know each other every way conceivable except this."

"Agreed."

"Also, you've got Gabrielle, and we both have people we want to be with but can't, that way neither one of us will be upset if one or the other decides to stop because we enter into a proper romance."

"Alright."

"I also think you're a good choice for me, because you're with Gabrielle. You have experience so I know you know what you're doing, also I'm sure Gabrielle can give you pointers," she said cheekily.

"Brilliant, so we're going to be shag-buddies then?"

Hermione laughed, "blunt, but… yes basically."

"So, this list."

"Now… don't take this the wrong way Harry, but I don't want to show you the list."

"Why not?"

"Well," she started, a little shy again after falling out of lecture mode, "it's… extensive."

"Really?"

"Well, I've done a lot of reading on the subject-"

"You mean sex?" Harry asked deadpan trying to tease her a bit.

Hermione glared and then smirked, "I've done a lot of reading about… sex… and I'm generally willing to try anything once. I've spent so much time thinking about who I want to have sex with, and almost no time on what I want to do when I'm there. How can I know what I'll enjoy until I've tried it?"

"I suppose I could say the same thing. Gabrielle knows exactly what she wants and I'm more than happy to oblige her. She keeps asking what my fantasies are, but honestly, every fantasy I've ever had just involves being in bed with a gorgeous witch," he looked pointedly at Hermione, "I consider this a valuable learning opportunity."

"Hmmmm, way to push my buttons Potter."

"List?"

"Look, it's long and frankly, some of it is rather embarrassing at the moment. I'm worried what you'll think of me-"

"You know I couldn't-"

"I know Harry," she said placatingly. "All the same, I want to ease into this. We can do the first thing tonight, and at the end I'll tell you whats next on the list to decide if we're both willing and if we feel any preparations are necessary."

Harry gave her a sidelong look, "preparations, how complicated is this going to get?"

Hermione smiled demurely, "no spoilers Harry."

"Alright then, what's the first thing?"

"Snogging."

Harry let out a relieved breath, "oh, ok."

"You're not disappointed?"

"No, no, relieved actually."

"Relieved?"

"Yeah, it's one thing to say it, another entirely to, well, do it. I agree wholeheartedly on taking this very, very slowly."

"Good."

"Right."

"So."

"Um…"

Dobby appeared with dessert, and both Hermione and Harry let out a high yelp in surprise.

They looked at each other nervously, laughed, looked away, looked back, blushed, and reached for their desserts, Harry a delightful treacle tart (Dobby needed to stop making this his default treat or he'd soon grow tired of it) and Hermione a thick custard with bits of crushed berries.

Hermione made a show of licking the custard off her lips and moaned lightly at the taste, or so Harry thought. Either way, "bollocks this." He stood up stepped over, got down on his knees and kissed Hermione.

Hermione.

He was kissing Hermione.

A girl he had known since he was 11. His best friend.

He was kissing her.

Hermione.

Her lips were rougher than Gabrielle's. Hermione had a habit of biting her lip when frustrated, or thinking, or studying, or when she was embarrassed or scared, or when she was afraid she might have said the wrong thing, or when she was apologizing, or…Ok, she did it a lot anyways. Harry could feel the unevenness of the skin of her lips, and it made his own lips tingle in a delightful way. She seemed realer somehow. Gabrielle looked like a dream, etherial and supernaturally perfect, whereas Hermione was just a girl. A girl he was realizing he was very attracted to, but a girl, an imperfect perfect girl and his best friend.

Harry put his hands lightly on her waist, and Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair. His scalp tingled where she touched it, and his hands felt hot, overly hot, the roaring fire seemed to have risen in temperature suddenly.

Their kiss deepened, and almost simultaneously their tongues made their way out their mouths to press and slide together briefly before retreating and both returning to the heady feel of their lips pressed together, pulling and sucking, licking out occasionally. Harry bit and tugged at Hermione's bottom lip and she groaned deliciously.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest, and felt himself becoming hard in slow pulsing increments in time with his heart beat.

Hermione licked into his mouth, and he obliged immediately, stroking her tongue back, following while she teased it fondling the interior of his mouth with her sensitive dextrous organ: the roof of his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, and finally just behind his upper lip before retreating again back into her own mouth.

Harry followed it and plundered her mouth as she had done his. He pulled her closer to her and their hips met. She gasped and froze briefly before clutching him tighter to her by way of her arms around his neck, grinding into his manhood gently before wrenching herself away and holding him at arms length.

Breathless and flushed she said, "well, um…you're quite good at that Harry."

"Better than krum?" he asked equally breathless.

She swatted him, "honestly!"

"Just a joke,"

"I know." She took a long pause, "you're not regretting this right?"

"Of course not, that kiss was brilliant!"

She blushed, "I agree."

"So I'm sensing we're done."

"I should think so. We're going to go slow remember?"

Harry rubbed his eyes, "yeah, yeah, doesn't change the fact you're leaving me in a right state."

Hermione laughed once, it reminded Harry of how Sirius used to laugh. It was an uncharacteristically warm memory of the man, seemingly untainted by his untimely end. "Luckily you have a ready and willing Veela to… ease your tension."

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh well now I'm truly flattered Harry, to think I made you forget all about your little… what had you called her? Pet?"

Harry flushed crimson, "she likes being called that."

Hermione laughed uproariously, "I'm sure she does… does she call you master?"

"No!"

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Harry made his way to Gabrielle and his bed by way of his dorm room. Knowing he had been lax about going to sleep as normal as far as his dorm mates were concerned, he was going to make a concerted effort not to just give into temptation and walk straight to the actual door, even though it was closer.

Oddly enough, even though his path led him farther away from Gabrielle physically, her presence in his mind was slowly growing stronger. Once in his four poster, his mind was fully locked on her, and he knew she was already in bed and quite randy. 'The bond must be strengthening, or I'm becoming more aware'.

When he appeared Gabrielle leapt on top of him, fully naked, pussy slick with arousal, hair messy; she looked thoroughly shagged.

"What happened to you?"

"I should ask ze same zhing. Ou did you fuck?"

"I didn't fuck anyone."

"'Arry, I felt your pleasure zhrough ze bond. I came so 'ard."

"Gabrielle, I swear, I didn't fuck anyone. I did however, snog Hermione," he said with a broad satisfied grin.

Gabrielle squealed, "zhat pleasure was from but a kiss?! 'Arry, you must fuck zhis girl. Tell me you are going to."

"I'm pretty sure we are. We're taking it slow though, and we've decided to be shag-buddies."

"'Ow fun. Shall I be joining ze two of you?"

Harry was quite flabbergasted he had not thought of it before, "I suppose that's up to you and Hermione, I certainly would have no complaints."

"I'm sure you would not," she said lightly a grin forming slowly, "'Arry, you are all 'ard, let me pleasure you."

"No, I'm in the mood to take care of my witch tonight. Hermione left me all hot and bothered, and I intend to take it all out on you. Lay back."

She rolled off Harry and laid on her back excitedly, legs slightly apart, arms languidly above her head, elbows bent, hands in her hair, eye's closed.

Kneeling at her feet, Harry ran his hands smoothly up her legs, slowly leaning closer to her as his hands rose. He stopped suddenly, it felt like something was crawling up his leg. He scratched and went back to using his hands to map her legs by touch, loving the way her smooth soft legs felt under his fingers. He stopped again, that same tickle back. He scratched confusedly and when he looked back at Gabrielle she had her eyes open inquisitively.

Harry shrugged, "just an itch."

She closed her eyes again serenely, and Harry began to run his hands over her hips and across her belly, fingers splayed. The itch was back, but on his stomach this time. 'wait, what?'

"Uhh…" said Harry dumbly and poked Gabrielle in the belly. She opened her eyes and said 'hey' sweetly, with just a touch of playful annoyance, but Harry wasn't listening, instead just poking Gabrielle lightly and feeling the poke on his own skin. "I can feel that," he said distractedly.

"Of course you can, you are poking me," she giggled, shaking her head confusedly at Harry's actions.

"No, I mean, I'm poking you, but I'm…also poking myself somehow?"

"Oh!" she said excitedly. "Ze bond must be strengthening." She smiled widely, her eyes bright, "I am sure, zhis will feel, a bit weird." She took Harry by the hand. "Now, concentrate on me, and only me. In fact, close your eyes."

Harry obliged and felt her grip on him pulling his hand lower to her center. Harry smirked, knowing where she was about to place his hand, but squeaked in surprise when they met their destination.

He felt it.

Like a jolt of lightning, the pleasure roiled through him, but it was foreign, and different somehow. Let sharp, softer and in a way more powerful.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked her.

"Zhat was me. My pleasure."

"Woah," Harry ran his hands up her arms and felt it, but there was still something obviously 'not him', though the feeling was stronger and no longer tickling or itching. She shivered at his touch, and Harry shivered along side her. "That was weird," he said softly in awe of the odd sensation. Intellectually it felt the same as his own spine tingling shivers, but it felt more…feminine? "Have you been feeling what I feel this whole time?"

"Eet took a few days to grow to full strength for moi, but eet 'as been zhis way for me for a while."

"No wonder you're so good at… um…"

She laughed kindly, "Oui, zhat is part of it, but I am also well informed from Fleur to ze ways of pleasing. I must say zhough, I was rather… overcome by ze feelings I get from you. Your climaxes are quite intense."

Harry blushed and looked away, "I feel very naked."

"Alas, for me you are still in your robes," she smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"Oui, but now eet will be boze' of us. I am quite excited to see your reaction to my pleasure," she said with with heavy lidded bedroom eyes, drawing Harry in, making him lose himself for a moment. He could almost feel the emotions boiling off of her, there was something warm and tingly, another bit calm and sensual, part of it was blazing hot, and the last slightly possessive.

"There's… you're…"

"What 'arry?"

"I think, I'm… feeling what you're feeling, but it's, complicated."

Gabrielle laughed, loud and bright, "Oui, I am feeling many zhings. Do you know what I feel from you?"

"What?" asked Harry quietly, almost afraid to ask.

"Love."

"I- I can't…"

"You don't 'ave to say eet, silly boy," she leaned foreword and placed a hand on his cheek. A rush of warmth flowed from their point of contact, his face flushed and he felt the tingles in her fingertips and the rush of warmth that flowed through her. She felt wet. He felt wet. Lord that's odd.

"You nevair 'ave to say eet. I feel eet every time you look at me. Like a strong and pure note," she smiled and her eyes crinkled, their shine intensifying, "your 'eart sings to me."

Harry held her face in trembling hands. He could feel everything, and it seemed to trigger his own responses. Her nipples tightened in anticipation, and he felt it, like a phantom sensation, overlaying his own feeling of his chest heaving and heart pounding.

Her heard was pounding in time.

Harry couldn't move. He was awash in the sensation of her. He closed his eyes to revel it in. His own senses seemed to dim slightly, and he felt the way her face was hot under his hands, she felt cradled in his long thin fingers. He was strong and big, protecting her, cherishing her, soon to be pleasuring her. She was almost vibrating in excitement and anticipation, her nipples felt hard to the point of aching, her sex moist and throbbing. She felt slightly cold, the sweat of excitement cooling in the castle air. She was only breathing into her throat, shallow and quick, she tried not to blink but couldn't help it. Her bottom lip trembled, but she didn't think Harry could notice; but she did, so he noticed as well.

"Amazing," said Harry in a whisper.

"Zhat is nozhing."

Gabrielle took the hand that was against Harry's face and brought it to the back of his head, fisting in his messy wonderful hair, and brought their lips together in a light gentle kiss.

They both inhaled sharply through their noses, not wanting to break the kiss that deepened immediately. They crushed themselves to each other, grabbing at their backs, Gabrielle ripping clothes off of him in her frenzy, Harry petting and fondling everything he could find, a bum cheek, a breast, her waist, her back, her arms, her hands her little rounded belly. He flew over her testing out each new feeling, wondering at the way he felt both his reaction to touching her and her reaction to being touched, and somehow both feelings felt heightened at combining with the other's."

Their bodies were hot and sweaty when Harry threw himself off her to rid himself of clothes.

"Wait!" Gabrielle said sharply and breathlessly.

"Why!?" Harry nearly yelled.

"Zhat… z-zhat was more. More intense zhan I 'ave felt before."

"w- why?"

"I zhink because we are both feeling each other now, eet iz rebounding back and forth. Like an echo of an echo of an echo… I'm scared."

"Scared enough to stop?"

"Non."

They grabbed at each other again, desperately. Gabrielle was so soft, so supple, she seemed to mold to him. Her breasts pressed harshly to his chest. Her legs wrapped deliciously around his waist and her heels dug harshly into the top of his bum. Harry was a wall. A warm, lusciously hard wall; and with his arms wrapped around her coiled tightly like steel cord she felt totally consumed by his touch, possessed, claimed like he was trying to merge them. His cock hard and throbbing against her belly, pressing into her sending a thrill through her at the contact. She ground herself to him, and he groaned at the silky torturous contact of her skin against his straining organ and she groaned in time with him.

They kissed frantically, open mouthed, tongues warring with each other, little plaintive throaty sounds in time with their snogging.

Gabrielle reached down and grabbed his member, they both groaned at the contact.

"So hard," said Harry.

"So soft," said Gabrielle.

She aimed true and Harry buried himself in her with one fluid stroke, and they were one.

They couldn't speak save odd unintelligible noises that sounded like the beginnings of words as they rocked together, Gabrielle pulling at him with her legs and feet, Harry rolling his hips back and forth. They were so hard, so impossibly hard, they felt stretched around him, a little pain but overwhelmed by the pleasurable fullness. They felt drenched in her fluids, pouring from their contact. Gabrielle raked her hands up and down Harry's back and through his hair and they shivered and swelled at the juxtaposed sensation.

Harry leaned out of their embrace and sat on his calves. He towered over her and they locked gazes. He pumped faster now into her, making her breasts shake wonderfully. They reveled in the sensation of him in her and her in him as their attention was focused now, on the place where they were joined, no longer tempered by the kissing and frantic touching.

They gazed at each other.

"Beautiful," they both said.

Harry leaned a bit closer and began to thrust a bit faster and a lot harder. He would swiftly slide into her, making their flesh slap together, and making her breasts do wonderful things, then draw out slowly. This rhythm left him controlled, no where near his own climax, but Gabrielle built towards her's quickly.

Like an oncoming storm or perhaps a tidal wave, it seemed to build in the distance, Harry's deliberate pace making it build smoothly and evenly.

She made a rumbling noise deep in her chest that gradually became a crackling whine. Her orgasm built and built, and Harry wondered at the way her need crept higher, surprised it could keep rising as high as it was.

Harry sped up, panting, eyes closed in concentration and revelry; no longer in his disjointed rhythm, he now sawed back and forth into her, at a smooth steady pace.

Something swelled within her, her body tensing more and more. She scrabbled at the sheets with her hands and feet so Harry pressed his hands to either side of her waist pinning her to the bed, thrusting harder now. To Gabrielle he felt relentless, and it was perfect.

A fire seemed to burn inside her, light all over, then collecting towards her center and intensifying. The swelling thing in her grew taught and swollen, and she wept fluid from her sex.

Like the crest of a wave her orgasm burst through them, in an explosion of surf and spray, their eyes squeezed tight and saw rapid bursts of color. Her sex and her anus contracting harshly with jolts of overwhelming pleasure. Smaller and smaller waves crested through them, Gabrielle shook and twitched beyond her control, and Harry kept a tight hold on her, his thrusting pace intact as her orgasm settled back into a rolling sea of wet giving sensation.

To Harry's immense pleasure and surprise, while he had felt every vivid wonderful sensation of Gabrielle's climax, it had not triggered his own. With a triumphant cry paired with a now brisk pace, Harry pounded into her, loud wet slaps echoing around the room, Gabrielle's cries loud and needful. With a growl Harry said, "more."

Harry's rapid pace and physical claiming of her had Gabrielle gasping with pleasure, his hot throbbing cock, impossibly hard and invasive, a foreign object stretching and massaging her sensitive inner flesh with abandon, she quickly built towards a stunningly strong climax.

With a bruising thrust Harry stilled and ground his hips against her in a circle, his pelvis rubbing against her clit, the hard flesh of his cock running over her hidden spot at the apex of every twist; all this just as she was about to tip over into her orgasm. She opened her eyes and glared at Harry robbing her of her finish. Her glare was replaced with a feeling of intimidation at her own sensations as her orgasm continued to rise to the breaking point at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Harry took one hand and held her just above her pussy, and with a now free hand brought it to his mouth, sucked and lathed it with spit, and brought it down to her clit circling it slowly.

Her orgasm seemed to come from two places. Harry's hand at her clit sparking an explosion centered on the tiny sensitive nub, the other as waves trickling down her body like a waterfall, full body and paralyzing, her clit a sharp spike through so much roiling sensation. Both could feel the sudden increase of wetness, as it poured from her like a stream, trickling between the cheeks of her bum, and soaking the bed beneath them.

Harry slowed again, settling back into a languid pace.

"Wow," said Harry thickly.

"Oui, étonnant," she replied breathlessly, her legs were still twitching slightly.

"I had no idea your anus got so involved when you come," said Harry cheekily, a one sided smirk making him look roguish and confident.

Gabrielle blushed slightly but returned his smirk with one of her own, "you would be surprised at 'ow involved your's could be when you come."

"Oh?"

"Later 'arry, I could not take it just now."

Harry smiled feeling her slightly overwhelmed mood and flipped them so she rode him, "you set the pace for a while."

Gabrielle smiled brightly and rode him fairly quickly, letting out a small 'enf' noise every time she hit bottom. Her hands were on his chest keeping her upright and she bounced. Harry let his hands wander for a while across her soft moonlight skin, letting her own broadcasting desires direct him. Across a nipple, her belly, up her arms, across her back, two sensual handfuls of bum; her legs, her hips, all soft and stroking, not directing her movements at all.

After a while Harry let his arms go behind his head and rest heavily there. He watched contentedly as she bounced on him, her whole body rippling lightly when she hit his pelvis. Her breasts swinging and jiggling delightfully.

Her smile was huge and infectious. She felt like such a play thing in this position, Harry laying supine before her, letting her work him with her swollen cunt. She growled playfully, biting her lip enticingly, her eyes shinning and sparkling in the moonlight, creased with mirth.

Harry smiled at the burst of insight that seemed to flow through him continuously from Gabrielle and found himself rapidly approaching his own end.

Gabrielle's breathing went rapid with Harry's, then panting in unison Gabrielle brought her body down to Harry and pressed her forehead to his. Their eyes locked, they both rode the rising column of Harry's climax. Sharp and focused he swelled inside her and grabbed her hips. He tried not to direct her, preferring the loss of control over his own orgasm, but gripped tightly in rising sensation.

Gabrielle found her own pleasure triggered by Harry's. They rose together and crashed as one, both pressing full body to one another, screaming at the release of Harry's orgasm piercing through the hot pulsing waves of Gabrielle's. Each enormous pulsing shot of come from Harry, an exquisite pleasure, tossed Gabrielle into the throws of another numbing orgasm. They could do nothing but cling to each other, hips pounding manically together, their entwined climaxes echoing back and forth across their bond, reflecting and forcing their bodies to wrenching spasms of limbs and hips.

And it didn't end.

Their eye's wrenched open and gazed terrified into the other's as the sensations continued far beyond the point they were used to, the echo of the echo of their orgasms triggering new slightly smaller waves of ecstasy that seemed to have no end.

After what seemed a life age they subsided and calmed, and simply held the other, faces buried in the other's neck, bodies still joined at the sex, twitching in after shocks of sensation.

They lay quiet for a time, heads swimming and buzzing, not really sure where they were or who they were for a moment. The only concrete thing either could hold onto was the other person's intimate presence.

"Ce que le nique était-ce?"

"Yeah, what the bloody hell was that?"

"You understood me?" Gabrielle asked dazedly, muffled by Harry's neck.

"Not the words, I just understood you."

"Merveilleux."

Harry slowly shrunk enough to slip from Gabrielle, and she moaned at the loss of contact.

"Sleep I should think," said Harry sleepily.

"Oui."

Their embrace did not change, they simply fell away from the world as one, tucked against the other, entwined.

Just before sleep reached them they spoke in unison, "Mine." "Yours."


	7. Unexpected Expectations

Chapter 7: Unexpected Expectations

Harry sat down heavily across from Hermione at breakfast, not saying hello, nor even looking at her. Instead he simply stared into the middle distance, and bounced his leg gently in distraction.

"Hello Harry how…Harry?"

"Yeah?" asked Harry dazedly, still not looking at Hermione.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione, concern lacing her voice. She cast a quick muffliato.

Harry cocked an eyebrow, his attention grabbed, and asked wryly, "Hermione, how can you rag on the Prince all the time and still use his spells when it suits you?"

Her gaze fierce, "Never mind that, you look… odd."

"Yeah…"

"Harry!"

"I, uh… we, um…"

"Harry?"

"The um, bond finished forming last night."

"Oh. And?"

"It was… um… different."

"What was?"

"Sex."

Hermione seemed to fight her blush, Harry would have to ask her how she did that.

"What was different about it?"

"Well…" Harry began slowly, it wasn't really hard to put into words, yet it was daunting to talk about it. It seemed so intimate and powerful, but Harry found it had been rather cathartic to tell Hermione these things so far, and given their shared 'adventure' he forced the words out, "when we're, together, we feel everything the other feels…" he ended lamely.

Hermione eyes wide with intrigue asked, "you're perspective changes?"

"Not really, it's almost like both sets of feelings are happening to me, and both to Gabrielle. I can tell they're…foreign, but it's still almost like it's also happening to me… sort of?"

"Physical or emotional?"

"Both."

"Oh my…" said Hermione looking away. She was silent for a time, then said, "that sounds wonderful actually."

"It is," said Harry sharply, "it really is. It's… exhilarating, but, it's also kinda weird. I mean, when she um…"

"What?"

"Well, we uh, didn't, you know, go… downstairs-"

Hermione laughed, "go downstairs, honestly, you're as bad as Ron."

Harry glared at Hermione crossly, "whatever, the point is, we didn't until this morning, and it was… odd."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah."

Hermione sighed, her eyes looked tired, and a bit pitying.

"I enjoyed it… a lot. More than I thought I would."

"Harry you're not a poof."

Harry glanced around to see if anyone had heard her, "Merlin, could you have said that louder? All I need is for Malfoy or god forbid Snape to hear one whiff of this and I'll never live it down," he whispered harshly.

"First of all, I cast muffliato," Hermione spoke over Harry's apologetic surprise, "and second, you just got done telling me you 'feel' Gabrielle's emotions not just her physical sensations, so unless you've ever stared at another boy and thought 'by golly I'd like a piece of that' I seriously think you're not gay Harry."

"Not that there's anything wr-" Harry started quickly, but Hermione cut him off again.

"Harry…" she trailed off with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just freaked out. I mean, she, really enjoyed it…"

"I'm sure she did," replied Hermione with a coy smile.

Harry balked and blushed fiercely, but before he could respond Luna sat down next to Hermione primly, "Good morning Harry, good morning Hermione, what are you talking about? It looked ever so interesting, yet for the life of me I couldn't manage to eavesdrop."

"Fellatio," replied Hermione before Harry could even begin to think of a cover. Rather than add to the conversation he simply glared at Hermione.

"Oh!" said Luna brightly, "I'm afraid I've not had the chance to try that out, though I've certainly thought about it, and some of my Mom's old books mention it at great length. Have you ever fellated Hermione?"

"Not yet, but I'm hopeful for the future, you Harry?" she asked with a broad smile, she had not looked away from Harry's glare the entire time, and Luna seemed unconcerned that neither of them was looking at her.

"No," said Harry sharply.

"It does sound fun though," continued Luna thoughtfully, "and the trust required from the receiver, just thinking about it makes me all swimmy."

"Trust?" asked Harry looking away. Try as he might to keep his fierce gaze at Hermione for creating this situation, Luna was talking about oral sex, and that was difficult to ignore.

"Oh yes, I mean, a penis is quite sensitive, and my teeth are right there. I could bite down any time. It could even be involuntary." Her eyes were wide and almost orb like as she stared at Harry, "scary isn't it?" she asked lightly, not even a hint of malice, only curiosity and something else subtle behind it.

Never the less Harry paled, and Hermione laughed and said, "You know, I've never thought about that. I have a cousin who's part of a feminist party in Bristol, and last summer she decided to lecture me on Men. She told me it was an act of service and was intended to display masculine superiority over women, which is why guys like the women to be on their knees."

Luna, her inner Ravenclaw peeking out added quickly, "I imagine those are both sides of the same sickle, it all depends on the context."

Hermione, always loving a good discussion, seemed to forget Harry's presence and looked only to Luna. Harry might have minded if he wasn't so enthralled with watching the two girls talk about 'it' so brazenly. He realized belatedly that while Hermione knew there was a spell blocking their conversation, Luna did not, and simply seemed to be comfortable discussing such a thing in public. As sparse as the morning crowd was, she was making no attempt to speak lower than her usual speaking voice.

Hermione let out a 'hmmmm' and said, "I'd say it's a continuum between dominance and subservience, whether by virtue of where a person and their partner fall on it, or the intent of one or the other partner."

Luna was thoughtful for a moment, "perhaps, though I'd say 'dominance' and 'subservience' are a bit… specific to the fetish community, I'd say it's more universally about power."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "yes, I think you're right."

"You!" a voice split the air and all turned their heads towards… Ginny, standing, one hand on her hip the other pointing straight at Harry. "Owe me a rematch," She sauntered over.

"Rematch?" asked Harry quickly.

In answer she conjured a snow ball and repeatedly tossed it smoothly into the air in her non-wand hand.

"Right," said Harry smirking, "didn't lose hard enough the first time?"

Her eye's narrowed, "after lunch, make sure to grab Ron and Neville."

"Sure, make sure you wear something water proof," said Harry teasingly.

Grinning, Ginny turned on the spot and made her way over to Dean who had just begun to dig into his breakfast, they must have arrived together.

"Harry," Hermione asked once Ginny had left, "where on the scale would you say you and G-"

"Hermione!" Harry said harshly, she seemed to realize her mistake immediately and covered her mouth with her hands as if to physically trap anything else from escaping.

Luna gazed eerily at Harry, "Ooooo, is this a secret? I promise I wont tell anyone about 'G-' if that's the case."

Harry laughed through his embarrassment at the way Luna referred to Gabrielle by just the guttural sound at the beginning, all that Hermione had managed to let escape before Harry interrupted her. Sighing, thinking he could both trust Luna and that it really wasn't much of a secret beyond who she was at this point said, "please don't tell anyone, but I've kind of, got a girlfriend."

"That's wonderful Harry, I always though it was a shame you were single despite being so desirable."

Harry's jaw dropped, if he was so desirable by apparently every girl he talked to, why was he only just realizing this now?

"Harry," said Hermione in exasperation, "It's like you don't listen. If you really thought about it you'd realize I was right when I also told you that. I mean do I need a list? Aren't Cho, Parvati, Ginny, mine, and um… your girlfriend enough?"

"Cho, Parvati, and Ginny are all disasters though-"

"Yes, but the interest was there, clearly you have something going for you, even if you need to work on the followthrough."

"I suppose."

"Harry?" asked Luna, looking down at her hands in contemplation, "how is Ginny a disaster?"

Harry spun to look at her in distress.

"I mean," Luna continued, "Parvati was quite put out by your date, and of course you and Cho was practically public as far as the D.A. goes, but Ginny doesn't really correlate."

Harry just let his head bang to the table and moaned frustratedly, but not before seeing the look of impressed surprise from Hermione.

"Oh!" said Luna suddenly and Harry picked his head up to look at her, "I see, you've realized you have feelings for Ginny and think it's too late."

Hermione saved Harry from answering with, "Luna, I'm quite impressed."

"Oh, don't worry Hermione. You're only impressed because you don't believe most of the things I believe in, otherwise you would have already realized I'm quite clever." She said it so matter-of-factly that both Harry and Hermione cocked their heads to stare at her. She giggled brightly, "you both did that head-cocky-thing at the same time like twins!"

Harry sighed, "please don't tell anyone that either."

"Of course I wont. I've always wanted a secret to keep a secret for a friend. You can trust me."

Harry frowned at her words, "I know I can trust you."

Luna beamed at him.

The rest of the meal passed with much more ordinary conversation, Luna had a few question about ancient runes that Hermione answered happily, and Harry sat back to eat. Gabrielle was an almost constant presence just on the edge of his mind. He had a vague sense of her mood, and what she was doing. Not having to guess anymore, he knew she was currently tutoring with Professor Flitwick and seemed quite bubbly and happy, still slightly fuzzy from their morning fun.

Harry cleared his throat and with a sudden braveness decided to finally answer Hermione's question. Luna's presence didn't seem to bother him anymore so he said evenly, "On a scale of 1 to dominant I'd say it was a 10."

Both girls stared wide eyed at Harry.

"A… 10?" asked Hermione timidly.

Harry nodded, "it's what she wants, believe me, she's made that more than clear."

"Then I'd say your, heh, 'pet' name for her is quite appropriate?"

"What's his pet name for her?" asked Luna excitedly.

Hermione waited just the perfect amount of time, catching Harry's eye briefly before looking at Luna and replying simply, "pet."

Luna laughed brightly, "Harry, you're so serious all the time, I wouldn't have thought you'd have a girlfriend with a pet name. Does she have one for you?"

"Yes Harry, does she?" asked Hermione maliciously.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to call me it," said Harry with irritation.

"It can't be worse than won-won, sorry Hermione," said Luna quickly, but Hermione just shook her off far more interested in the topic at hand.

"How did I end up with the two of you ganging up on me?" Harry asked accursedly. Hermione looked a bit mollified, but Luna persisted.

"How bad could it be?"

Harry sighed deeply, "she'd like to call me master actually," said Harry looking away ashamed.

"Oh!, one of my Mother's books was about that," said Luna excitedly.

"Luna," asked Hermione, "what kind of books did you say your mother had?"

"I didn't, but they're mostly about muggle pirates and lords and such, seducing or being seduced by beautiful maidens. Most of them have large bare chested men holding women with ripped clothing on the covers."

"Those sound like 2 pence romance novels," said Hermione bemused.

"My Mother had a love of muggle literature."

Harry snorted lightly at the thought of pulp novels being considered literature, but was used to the sometimes unbelievable lack of understand about Muggles that the Magical world had.

"Besides," said Harry suddenly, "I really like the way she pronounces my name."

Luna seemed to snap onto this new piece of information, and Harry realized he had given away something new, and Luna was apparently quite deductive.

"…way she pronounces…," Luna stared at the table, her fingers drawing small patterns until they quickly shot into her hair, where she scribbled them around making her wild stringy hair even more tousled, "Ooooooh!" she said almost painfully, "what was her name…?"

"She couldn't possibly have figured it out from just that," said Hermione is wonder.

"Yes, no, maybe… no but I have a rather good guess," said Luna now calm.

"Who?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"The girl Ginny's older brother is marrying," both Harry and Hermione's faces went slack and Luna seemed to take this as a sign of correctness, "yes, she has a sister, you saved her two years ago!"

"Luna that's incredible," said Hermione quietly.

"Hmmm, French names that start with G…"

"It's Gabrielle," said Harry lazily, there seemed no point in hiding anything now.

"Oh yes! Yes. Gabrielle. Gabrielle. Gabrielle and… Fleur! Yes, Fleur," said Luna stoping and starting in-between short contemplative squints.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione.

"An article in the Prophet about the second task. It mentioned Fleur by name. There was something else about her though, something odd… they didn't say anything outright, but they implied something…" Luna trailed off. "Never mind, I'm sure it will come to me later."

"Right," said Harry a little wearily, afraid to say anything more, and the rest of breakfast was spent with idle chatter and small talk.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Harry and Hermione sat together in Charms. Paired Flitwick had assigned them a series of complicated protection spells meant for small objects. Hermione was currently re-reading a page on fire-retardant charms while Harry tested the anti-summoning charm already applied to the small wooden block.

Flitwick walked among the class giving pointers and overseeing occasionally addressing the class, "Remember students, the order in which you cast the spells can leave drastic differences in the overall result. Next week we will go over in detail what that means, and what affects can be achieved, but for now just experiment with the order of the spells you use and see what unintended results you can come up with. I assure you no combination of the charms we are using today are dangerous, but a certain combination can cause the block dance away from a wand point. I'll give 20 points to whomever can discover this on their own!"

For Harry's part he was enjoying the lesson immensely. Though Flitwick's class was usually fun, this was the first time they were touching on more advanced uses of charms, and Harry was quite intrigued to be moving beyond simple tricks and affects. Harry had known for a long time that there were far deeper levels to magic that the obvious applications, and was quite excited to start learning about them, something he shared with Hermione. It was an odd dichotomy between those born into magic, and those who discovered they were magical on their eleventh birthday. Pure blood wizards like Ron and Neville just seemed to accept magic as part of their life, and sought no effort to understand it in depth. Harry always equated it with the same attitude his uncle had towards cars. He loved cars, and took great relish in driving them, and lording the quality of his car over his peers, but couldn't care less exactly how it worked, or even basic maintenance. He doubted whether or not Vernon even knew how to change a tire, let alone perform an oil change or fix something more complicated; preferring to take his car to a mechanic for even the most mundane upkeep.

Though he had not been in school long, he had just started to reach the point in his Muggle education dealing with scientific method, and though he was sure Hermione knew far, far more about such things than he did, it seemed it was an almost purely Muggle thing to desire the understanding of HOW things work, though there were obvious exceptions on both sides. Dumbledore surely knew much about the inner workings of magic, and the Department of Mysteries' entire purpose seemed to be based on understanding the fundamentals of magic.

This spark of interest had also been somewhat conjured by Gabrielle. True to her word she was quite exceptional at charms, and having only given her books on the subject a cursory glance, saw they were far out of his league. She was mainly studying spell creation, something that had always mystified Harry, and found that ancient runes, and arithmancy were both quite involved in the process; though never having taken either class, Harry was understandably lost in the material.

Shaken from his thoughts, Harry's attention was brought towards Ron, who was making his and Lavender's block dance and shoot purple sparks from the corners, much to his girlfriend's delight.

"Exemplary charms work Weasley, but perhaps you should get back to the lesson at hand hmm?" said Flitwick kindly. As far as teachers went he was the least likely to deduct points and assign detentions.

Ron apologized quickly and stifled his laughter along with Lavender who had a bit more difficult time of it.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who usually had a sad and reserved look when baring witness to Ron and Lavender's shenanigans. However, she hadn't seemed to even notice. Though she usually acted like she didn't notice at all, this time it seemed genuine.

While this made Harry a bit happy for Hermione, apparently no longer bothered by the boisterous pair, he felt a bit guilty. No matter what Ron and Hermione said, there was still something… complicated there, and he knew, girlfriend or no, Ron would definitely see what Harry and Hermione were up to as a betrayal. Irrational or not, Ron was still his best mate and oldest friend, if only by a few months.

Hermione was still re-reading a portion of the text and Harry fell back to his earlier musings. A new question popped into his head and he couldn't believe he had never thought to ask this before, and wondered at Binn's lessons, wondering why all he ever seemed to lecture about was goblin wars, and political intrigue. Realizing that he could probably just ask Flitwick he raised his hand and waited while Flitwick trotted over.

"Yes Mr. Potter? You had a question?"

"I did, but um… it's not related to the lesson actually."

Flitwick looked pleasantly intrigued, "I assume it is about charms in general then?"

"Maybe," Hermione was looking up now, similarly interested in Harry's question, "actually I was wondering what the very first spell was, or if anyone even knows?"

Hermione gasped slightly, wide eyed in interest, it seemed she had never thought to ask that either.

"That," said Flitwick distantly, "is quite the question, though I rather think you'd get a more satisfactory answer if you're willing to head to lunch a bit late."

"Sure Professor."

As Flitwick walked away to assist Seamus with his block that had just burst into flames Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "what brought that on?"

Harry mulled over his answer for a bit, "well, I've been sitting here a while and wondering about magic in general actually. I mean, I'm sure you can't help but notice this is really advanced magic were doing compared to pretty much everything we've studied for O.W.L.s. I mean, combining charms to get new charms and all that. I feel like no one questions how or why all this works the way it does, most people only care that it works at all. Then I started thinking about how in History of Magic Binns never talks about anything before the forming of Hogwarts. Doesn't that seem like somethings missing? I mean, in Primary we had a whole semester on pre-history, with cavemen and neandertrolls."

"Neanderthals," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, them. Anyway, I was also looking at Gabrielle's charms books, and it's really advanced. I'm not sure any of it will be covered here. She's working on spell creation and she's really deep in the mechanics of magic or at least charms, something I don't think we've ever talked about at Hogwarts in any class, unless they're saving it for seventh year."

"No, no we haven't. In fact, all the professional spell creators have to obtain masterships in order to learn the necessary skills."

"How do you do that?"

"Apprenticing mostly, though there are a few magical colleges in the states that deal with the subjects, though… they are quite hard to get in to."

By the end of the lesson, no one had accomplished Flitwick's challenge, but Hermione had mastered casting and removing all the charms that had been assigned, but they had not had enough time to attempt all the possible combinations to find the elusive means of causing the block to squirm away from a wand as if directed by a magnet as Flitwick had demonstrated earlier.

Packing up their things, Harry and Hermione hung back, both quite interested in what Flitwick had to say.

When they were alone with the diminutive teacher sat behind his desk, he addressed them both, "so, what brought on this curiosity if I may ask?"

"It's just something we've never talked about in any class. Binns has never spoken about anything before the formation of Hogwarts, and to be honest I'm not even sure if the Magical world has even studied pre-history."

"Yes, well, most Wizards and Witches are quite content not to delve into deeper understanding, and Binns' lessons are far more about understanding our various relationships with the magical races we currently deal with on a daily basis, hence all the lectures about Goblin relations, and political history," replied Flitwick quickly. "As to your original question, which I might add is not a question I've ever had the pleasure of answering before, like I said most Wizards are more concerned with what they can do now, that what their ancestors could do, the original magic is elemental."

"Elemental?" Hermione queried.

"Yes, and notice please, that I said original MAGIC, not spell. Spell work would actually come a great deal later. Wands did not become commonplace until the late 900s, most magical beings practicing potions, and complicated ritualistic magic. Rituals are in fact the oldest known spells, aside from the recreation of the elemental magic as wand based spells. The very first piece of performed magic is thought to be the conjuring of fire, though there is much debate about this. There are a few magical cave paintings that depict great bursts of flames erupting from hands of decorated men."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded in fascination while Flitwick spoke, "now, Mr. Potter, I am sure there must be more inspiration for this line of questioning, hmm?"

"Yes, well," Harry glanced around reflexively to make sure they were alone.

"We are quite alone Mr. Potter," said Flitwick amusedly, "very few individuals would be capable of being present in my classroom with out my knowledge, though of course, I cannot speak to whether or not the Headmaster is in the habit of disillusioning himself and spying on my lessons and post lesson conversations."

"Right," replied Harry reassured, "I've also been looking at Gabrielle's charms books, and it's… intimidatingly advanced."

"Oh! I had not realized Miss Granger was aware of your new, erm… relationship, I am glad not to have to censor my words. Yes, I had wondered whether or not she would have such an influence on you. She quite excels at charms, no doubt also influenced by the remarkable charms work that comes out of Beuxbatons, though understanding like she has is beyond the ability to teach."

Harry smiled in pride at Gabrielle, and would be sure to mention Flitwick's high praise of her.

"In any case," continued Flitwick, "this is actually a common thing to learn about when studying spell creation, though Hogwarts is sadly behind on such things. Hogwarts places much importance on practicality, and while this method creates many outstanding Wizards and Witches, it does leave something to be desired on the academic side of things, though we always encourage students who show interest to peruse independent or guided study during their seventh year, especially if an eventual goal is an official mastery of a subject. Now, I don't know about you Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, but I am quite hungry. I would be happy to continue this discussion if you wish at a later date, but Minerva mentioned something about a delicious stew the elves were preparing, and I don't want to miss out!" he finished with an excited squeak.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

After lunch Harry rounded up Neville and Ron and headed out to the snowy field they had used the day before. They arrived first and so began to plan their fort in hushed tones, however after a few minuted Ginny showed up alone trudging through the deep snow. "Dean and Seamus barked off," she said with great aggravation.

"What?" asked Harry with relish. "Even knowing how important this was to, well, one of us?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry, "I still want a rematch."

"Ginny, as tough as you are, three on one isn't going to end well for ya," said Ron with amusement lacing every word.

"Fine," said Ginny decisively, "Ron, get your arse over here, Weasley's versus the rest."

"If we're just doing two on two building a fort seems pointless," said Ron.

"How about two on two with brooms?" asked Harry with a lopsided grin.

Ginny and Ron's eyes lit up, but Neville looked wary, "I dunno Harry," he said, "I'm no great shakes at brooms."

Harry led Neville away a few feet and brought their heads together, "Look, you passed Hooch's class right? So you can fly well enough yeah?"

"I suppose, though that last thing I flew was a thestral."

Harry's eye's darkened for a moment but cleared quickly, "Look, never, ever tell Ron I said this, but he's really not that good a flyer. He's a brilliant keeper… finally… but he's pretty much stuck in one place the whole time. Give him a chase and he'll have a hell of a time tagging you."

"You're sure?" asked Neville timidly.

"Yeah, game on?"

Neville smiled broadly at Harry, "Right!" he said loud enough for Ron and Ginny to hear, "I'm going to enjoy kicking some Weasley arse!"

Ginny laughing called over, "I think by the end of this you'll be KISSING Weasley arse boys!"

With out thinking Harry replied with a roguish, "all you had to do was ask Weasley," before summoning their brooms from the castle, and one for Neville from the Quidditch shed. Everyone cringed at the distant tinkling of breaking glass. "Oh yeah," said Harry after a silent moment, "I left the window open before the first task."

They had split quickly, Harry's natural inclination to shoot off straight into the air paired well with Neville's reluctance to go more than a few feet from the ground. Never the less Neville led Ron on a merry chase, swooping and juking along the ground, though he had few chances to target Ron. Harry meanwhile flew his hardest with Ginny hot on his tail. They flew fast and risky maneuvers, circling around each other and occasionally diving hard towards the ground to avoid an incoming snow ball. Harry enjoyed practicing his Wronski Feint with the knowledge that Ginny was, if not his equal than almost a better flier than he was; however his real advantage was based on their agreement to only count hits to the torso or head as a point, and Harry was particularly adept at snatching Ginny's shots out of the air a split second before they hit him.

Growling in frustration Ginny almost blatched Harry, "Ginny! You almost fouled me!" In his moment of pause a snowball hit him square in the face. When he had finally wiped the snow from his wet stinging face he saw Ginny almost falling off her broom in laughter, "That's it!" he said with a shout. He brought his wand out and every single snowball in his satchel streamed out and circled and danced around his wand. He accelerated straight at Ginny.

With a shriek she dropped suddenly and sped towards the ground at a steep angle. Harry followed quickly waiting to see how far into the dive she pulled out. He wanted to wait until she lost some of her speed. To his impressed surprise rather than swooping up she simply leveled out across the ground, getting so close to crashing her feet kicked up great clouds of powder.

Harry leveled out just above her and used his slight advantage of speed to trail her almost directly above and slightly to her right. She darted her head around trying to spot him, but failed to look up until it was too late. Leaping from his broom he tackled her as gently as he could to her side, and brought every single snowball directly down on her head, her only response was a muffled shriek and an attempt to go limp to avoid injuring herself when she landed.

Their shared fall landed them tumbling over and over down a short ridge. When they finally settled Harry found himself on top of Ginny. He started to brush the snow from the back of her head, as her face was to the side and buried in the snow. He couldn't see if her eye's were open or not. "You alright?" Harry asked through his attempts at staving his laughter. When she didn't respond, he asked again worried. At her continued non-responsiveness he shook her lightly a bit more concern in his voice, and just as he was about to get up and call Ron and Neville for help Ginny brought two snow filled hands straight to Harry's ears.

Falling to the side Harry tried getting the snow out of his ears but was halted when Ginny landed on top of him, scooping more snow into her hands and attempting to bury Harry's face in the snow. With a loud "Gah! Ginny stop!" made more difficult from the snow that was being shoved into his mouth he grabbed Ginny by the wrists and forced them away while he twisted and pinned her to the ground.

They were both panting and flushed, and Harry couldn't help but compare the position they were in to the many things he had done so far with Gabrielle. Grateful that his face was already flushed with cold and effort he perhaps waited a few seconds to long with Ginny pinned beneath him, but gathered himself quickly bringing both of them to their feet.

After they shook the snow from their cloaks they saw Neville and Ron making their way over to them, similarly caked with snow. When they got close enough Ron said, "Neville was better than I thought Harry. Only managed to get a couple of hits on him, and we crashed a lot. How 'bout you lot?"

Harry smirked, "well, we weren't really using snowballs by the end so I'm not sure how to count it, but I got Ginny with all twenty of my snowballs before we crashed."

"Crashed!" said Ginny hotly, "You tackled me."

"Semantics," said Harry waving her off. He was acting a bit more careless than he meant to, but was having trouble ignoring the way she had felt pressed up against him, with her wrists held tightly in his fingers.

"Sooooooooo," said Ron slowly, "we don't know who won."

Harry groaned, "Does this mean you're going to want another rematch?"

"Ugh, not now. I dunno, I'm tired and sore," she said wearily wringing the now melted snow from her pony tail. "I hate losing."

"We didn't lose," said Ron cheerfully. "More of a draw really."

Ginny scoffed.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Harry and Hermione spent dinner in the Room of Requirement again, talking and eating for a bit, studying after, and finally ending up on a couch in front of the fire that had not been there before tonight.

They lay side by side, pressed together from head to toe, kissing deeply, hands roaming around unchecked, though they both avoided the most 'dangerous' places, not wanting to lose themselves like they had last time, preferring to keep this light and slow.

Harry reveled in the feel of her pressed against him, breasts mashed tightly to his chest. Though they were glamoured Harry could tell easily by feel that they were indeed bigger than they appeared, like two soft warm pillows of what he knew was creamy tanned flesh. It made his blood boil, and he knew she could feel his arousal pressed harshly to her belly. Rather than recoil from it like last time, she pressed and ground against him, causing little shudders and tight low moans to bubble out of his throat around their kiss.

She sighed deeply every time she raked her fingers through his wild hair, causing him to tense and swell in pleasure as he arched and ground into her. Harry for his part was content to run his hands languidly up and down her back and sides, and especially over the taught muscled leg she currently had draped over his hip, the tight denim leaving nothing to the imagination.

There was something intoxicating about snogging Hermione. Gabrielle generally preferred things to move rather quickly, and for Harry to be rather rough with her. She reveled in loss of control, while Hermione seemed content to simply lie there basking in the intimacy, no rush, no pressing for more, just light soothing kissing and petting; and Harry was more than happy to allow her to lead.

Slowly some sort of desperate something built within Harry. As hot and bothered as he was from the sweet slow grinding he wasn't anywhere close to orgasm, yet something new was driving him, and the calm he had before slowly waned.

His caresses become more insistent, his fingers digging harshly into Hermione, pulling her against him harder. She made little insistent whining noises against his lips and her nails dug painfully into his scalp, though Harry paid it no mind, he was no stranger to pain, and in the midst of such delight the pain was a distant background noise to the encompassing feel of her wrapped around him.

With out planning it Harry moved from her sweet lips and traced kisses down her face and neck, ending where her neck joined her shoulder. He kissed and suckled at it, Hermione's neck arching sweetly, baring her tender flesh to his hot insistent mouth. Her soft mewling was music to him as she shuddered and writhed at his actions.

"Wait," she said breathlessly, pushing Harry away gently. He leaned back slightly and gazed at her. Her eyes were heavy, eye's dilated. Her lips were swollen and glistening, her hair more wild than Harry had ever seen before.

She was so beautiful.

"Why?" Harry asked plaintively.

"Be-because," she swallowed and Harry watched her barely visible adams apple bob slightly, "if we don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to later."

"So?" asked Harry drunkenly, his brain was not working so well at the moment.

"Remember. Slow."

"Right," said Harry collecting himself. He separated himself from her a bit more and trailed the hand that wasn't holding her thigh in a death grip tenderly across her cheek, "Merlin Hermione…"

She flushed in a particularly lovely way, though not apparently from embarrassment if her lusty gaze was anything to go by. "I know Harry, I know. Me too."

The disentangled slowly, both realizing they were done, but reluctant to let go of the other. Once standing they adjusted clothes, and Hermione tried to tame her hair a bit. From his reflection in the window he could tell his was far, far messier than usual, even after a night of tossing and turning. He ran his hands through his hair briskly, trying to give the mess a slightly more uniform look, but failed spectacularly.

Hermione giggled at his frustration and walked up to him, running her own fingers through the now well tread path. "It looks good messy, like you just got off a broom."

"Thanks," said Harry shyly, wanting to turn the embarrassing focus back onto Hermione he asked, "so, what's next on the list after 'wandering hands'?

Hermione blushed prettily, and again it seemed not out of embarrassment, and she had a slightly secretive smile on her face as she said, "dry sex."

Harry cleared his throat, not trusting his voice to stay even, "dry sex?"

"We'll grind together in our knickers, and if it works right, we wont be leaving so frustrated next time."

Harry groaned and adjusted himself in his pants. He saw Hermione watch for a second before looking away embarrassed.

"Hmph," said Hermione with forced crossness, "at least you have an outlet, I'm going to have to go back to the tower and try not to wake anyone up when I-" she stopped talking suddenly her whole face red.

"When you what?" Harry asked with a coy almost disbelieving smile.

"When, when I… you know."

"No, tell me," said Harry teasingly.

"I do exactly what I imagine you do when you get back to Gabrielle," she said primly.

"Only you're alone."

"Well, yes."

"Do you do that, often?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes, but never the less answered, "increasingly."

"You… you could do it now…" he trailed off.

Her eyes locked to his, "that's… later. I'm… I'm still…"

"It's alright," said Harry softly hugging her tenderly, "no pressure, I just mean, well, I know I'd have fun watching."

"Me too."

Harry chuckled, "some other time then."

"Definitely," she replied breathlessly.


	8. Charming Encounters

Chapter 8: Charming Encounters

The deep contented sleep Harry had started to become used to began to recede slowly. In the past Harry had usually woken sharply, with little transition from unconsciousness, but this new relaxing gradual waking up he had Gabrielle to thank for left him far more a morning person than he had been in the past.

If he had been dreaming he couldn't remember; in any case it wasn't important, as no dream could compare to the quite pleasurable things Gabrielle was doing to him to ease him from sleep.

It was the second awareness slipping over his surface thoughts and sensations that he was still not yet used too. As her slick lips slid over the taut skin of his cock bringing a shudder from him, the soft suckling driving him spare, he forced her own broadcasting sensation down to better revel in her attentions.

With a sensual groan Harry opened his eyes and was immediately greeted with Gabrielle's intense stare. He felt himself fall into the bright beauty of her and became slightly mesmerized by her look, which seemed to say 'why yes, I do have your cock in my mouth'.

Harry ran his hands through her hair, not guiding her, but simply feeling the silky tresses as her head bobbed in a sweet rhythm, "Merlin Gabrielle, that's so-" she swallowed him whole and her nails dug into his thighs to better propel herself as she swallowed around him repeatedly and moaned at the sensations she was giving and thus receiving from him. Harry could only cry out at the sudden increase of sensation finding speech now quite impossible.

She raised her head, slowly drawing him out; her suction so heavy he was released with a small wet 'pop'. She stroked up and down his thighs and smiled devilishly at him, "Bon matin mon amour."

"Morning," replied Harry weakly, trembling slightly. "God, Gabrielle don't stop," he finished plaintively.

"Nevair, though, I would like to try something,"

"What?" asked Harry desperately, throbbing in the open air, glistening with spit and slightly chill now from the absence of her hot wet mouth. She took pity on his state and took a hand to gently stroke him to provide some relief.

"Remember what I said about your, ahem, your bum?"

"My bum?"

"How involved eet could be?" She asked with an intrigued eyebrow.

"Oh…uh, yeah. You said, something about not being able to take it."

"Well, at zhe moment I am quite well rested. Would you like to try somezhing new?"

"I suppose," said Harry weakly, anything really for her to get on with it, anything but the maddening stroking that was doing nothing to alleviate his need.

She grinned wide and decended upon him once again with a renewed vigor. Harry closed his eyes again sighing contentedly, stroking her hair.

He suddenly felt something hard poke him in the arse-hole and then a sharp tingling sensation erupted straight into him.

"Gahh!" Harry yelled bolting upright while simultaneously bucking up into Gabrielle's mouth sliding down her throat once again. They were not movements that synchronized well. Gabrielle sat upright laughing at Harry's flailing while tossing her wand back onto the bedside table. He glared at Gabrielle's laughing and said, "what was that?"

"A scourgify."

"Why… oh… right…"

She giggled, "Pardon, I didn't realize eet would feel so odd."

"Yeah well, warn me next time," he grumbled, but soon forgot his ire when she placed a palm against his chest, pushed him back down and engulfed him again. She didn't move, simply resting her lips at the base and sucking gently as her hand again snaked its way beneath Harry. A finger quickly found his anus and stroked at it gently.

Harry grunted at the new sensation, not sure how he felt about it yet, though he couldn't deny he was rather sensitive back there. She removed her hand suddenly and Harry felt himself try to follow it involuntarily. His face burned but he pushed his embarrassment down, there was no need for it with Gabrielle. Buried down as Gabrielle's sensations were in Harry's mind he could still feel enough to realize that she had reached her hand down to dip into her wet sex, coating it in her cream.

Returning to Harry's bum, she used the lubrication to ease the tip in, slowly working it around and stretching him slightly. Harry grunted again at the sensation, and felt himself swell inside Gabrielle, her moans vibrating around him.

Suddenly she was inside him to her second knuckle and Harry squirmed at the odd sensation. Thinking it was weird more than good he wondered at what was supposed to be so intense. There was certainly something 'dirty' about it, and perhaps a little taboo, so there was something inherently exciting about the act, but it didn't really seem to add much. Then Gabrielle found the right spot.

Harry bucked and with a surprised "Oh!" and Gabrielle began to move her head again as well as stroke the now discovered spot in time with her bobbing and sucking. Harry lost it. He moaned, and whimpered, and thrashed, and bucked as Gabrielle worked him into a blind fervor.

Gabrielle moaned uncontrollably at the pleasure she wrought in Harry, the near continuous sound and vibration deep in her throat punctuated by little slurping and sucking sounds.

It was the sounds that drove Harry over the edge. If his normal orgasm was a spray, this was like a shot from a muggle gun. Harry arched and sucked in a paralyzing breath as his cock throbbed and swelled faster and stronger than he had ever felt before as what felt like gallons of come poured in great heaving bursts down Gabrielle's willing, greedy throat; her own scream of recursive release quite muffled and staccato from her actions.

As they came down from their high, Gabrielle's rhythm of moan, suck, moan slowed and eventually stopped when Harry became over sensitive. She released him and gazed at Harry through very tousled Hair. "Fluer said zhat your reaction would be strong, but Morgan le Fey's crotchless panties c'était de la folie!" she finished quite out of breath.

"Yeah," Harry panted, "brilliant. Gabrielle… what the bloody hell did you do to me?"

"Fleur called eet a man's 'magic spot'. I am sure, 'ermione," she flashed him a saucy grin, "could give you a more detailed explanation."

"Right," Harry collapsed back on the bed, still panting, "C'mere."

Gabrielle pulled herself up Harry by her arms cradling herself into his waiting arms. He clutched her to him and sighed deeply, smoothing his hands across the smooth skin of her back. All curved and supple. Harry took a moment to thank the universe and with a calming deep breath he turned Gabrielle on her back and snogged the life out of her before descending to return the favor.

"Wha-" Gabrielle started to ask in a daze."

"Well, seeing as how you were so good to seek out my 'magic spot' I'd thought I'd go find yours again."

"You don't have to. I felt your release, eet was quite satisfying."

"I want to. 'Sides, I'm rather fond of your, er, releases as well." And with that Harry set about turning his girl into a pile of quivering wet goo.

As it was a Saturday and Ginny had made no mention of an additional rematch after last weeks draw, Harry and Gabrielle decided to skip breakfast and lay in bed spooning. Gabrielle had her arms stretched up and around the back of Harry's neck giving his hands free reign to feel and fondle her whole front. It was decadent, and lazy and they loved every minute of it.

As the haze cleared and the brightness of day forced them full awareness they began to idly chat about the day. Other than Quidditch practice after lunch and the usual lazy Saturday supper when the entire school showed up to trade gossip and visit friends from other houses, where a person's absence was almost sure to be noticed, Harry wanted to spend the whole day with Gabrielle.

After a quick shower together they decided to study, something Harry had never done before lunch, but Gabrielle was nearing the end of a charms project she had been working on for some time, and Harry had an essay for McGonagall that while not due until Thursday would be good to get out of the way. Also, Harry mused, it would be nice to at least once finish an essay before Hermione, if only to jokingly lord it over her for a minute.

An hour in and Harry, his hopes and dreams smashed, reluctantly set the half finished essay aside and rubbed his eyes, no longer able to focus on the tiny text of his Transfiguration text book.

Harry looked over to Gabrielle who lay on her stomach beside where he was sitting cross legged with his notes strewn about him. Her work was comparably neat, all in small perfect piles, and her writing was smaller than Hermione's and almost as neat as her hand sped across the parchment full of runes and what Harry assumed were Arithmantic calculations.

Shifting so he was behind her, he grabbed her feet which were currently swaying slightly straight up in the air to the soft music from the wireless, and brought them into his lap to massage. Gabrielle hung her head and groaned in a long low satisfied voice she said, "merveilleux."

Harry let his eyes rake slowly across her form, almost visible through the nearly transparent dressing gown which, Harry thought chuckling to himself, she had yet to wear at night. "So, what exactly are you working on. I've been trying to figure it out but I never took Arithmancy or Ancient Runes so I'm thinking it's a bit hopeless."

Gabrielle hummed contentedly before flipping over gently so she could see him. Harry resumed his massage but let it travel past her feet to her calves. "Eet's my final zhesis for my spell creation class."

"Are you making a spell?" Asked Harry smoothing over her calves finding any tense spots to work out.

"Non, I am augmenting an existing spell. Next year's class would end wizh a spell entirely of my invention." Her voice started to mellow as she lulled into the feeling of Harry's strong hands soothing her.

"What spell?"

She reached above her and grabbed a parchment with Runes spread around in seemingly random places and different types of lines connecting them, "That looks ilke a doodle," Harry continued after glancing at it.

Gabrielle laughed lightly, "Eet's a technical drawing of zhe protean charm, are you familiar wizh eet?"

"Yeah actually. Hermione cast one on some fake galleons so I could contact members of the D.A. last year with out Umbridge finding out."

"Impressive," she smiled. "Well, you know 'ow zhe protean only goes one way?" Gabrielle asked, her breathing becoming a bit heavier as Harry had made his way up to her thighs just past the hem of her dressing gown. Harry smirked when he felt her growing arousal.

"Yeah, I could change my coin and it would show up on all the others, but not vice versa."

"Right," said Gabrielle, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes closed now in contentment. "I'm trying to augment zhe spell so zhat eet can work bozh ways, or across any numbair of objects."

"Couldn't you just cast multiple protean charms?"

"Oui, but zhink about your D.A. coins. 'Ow many where zheir?"

Harry screwed up his eyes trying to remember, but the best he could do was, "Just over thirty I think?"

"So, eef you wanted to 'ave zhirty coins all interconnected, you would 'ave to cast a protean charm on each coin for every coin included een ze chain. Each coin would 'ave to be a master coin, and every coin would also 'ave to be a receiving coin for every ozher coin. Zhat would be… nine 'undred spells."

"That's a lot," said Harry stunned for a moment. When he saw that he had reached the top of her thighs, and one hand was mearly an inch away from her now moist core took his hands away and started to work his way from her shoulders down.

"And," Gabrielle continued, "Eef you wanted to add anozher coin you would 'ave to cast eet anozher thirty one times and 'ave access to every ozher coin."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem, though if your version works it make for a really easy way to communicate… like that mirror my Dad and Sirius had," Harry added the last part softly, almost to himself, as if saying it quieter would make it easier to think about.

"Oui, I would 'ave to 'azard a guess, but I would assume eet was a protean charm on ze mirrors. Zhis zhough," she smirked, her face visible in profile as she lay dreamily on the floor "zhis would be mass produceable."

Harry's fingers stopped again, "wait, what?"

"Zhink about it," replied Gabrielle, pouting until his hands resumed their pleasurable kneading, "take zhe mirror idea, eef you could always add to zhe existing protean network, apply it to any mirror you wish to sell, hey would all be interconnected, and once I figure out 'ow to pick and choose 'oo ees contacted each time one uses zhe mirror-

"It'd be like a cell phone!" said Harry cutting her off in his excitement. "That's right and truly brilliant Gabrielle."

She blushed prettily, "What ees a cell phone?"

"Do you know what a telephone is?"

"Oui, Fazher does a lot of business wizh Muggles."

"A cell phone is a muggle telephone that Muggles can carry around in a pocket."

"Really? I didn't know zhey could do zhat… but Oui, like zhat, zhough I was zhinking portable floo calls."

"Either way, they don't exist yet but I already want one for everyone I know. Dumbledore would want them too I'm sure. Imagine how much safer everyone in the Order would be if they could instantly contact one another."

"You see why I 'ave been spending so much time on zhis. Besides being my final grade, I could earn so much gold for you."

Harry scowled, "I'm not taking your gold."

"Eet will nevair be mine to take. Any gold I earn ees legally yours."

"That's not right."

Gabrielle groaned in frustration, "don't stop."

Harry resumed massaging her back just where is began to slope into her delectable rear, "You shouldn't have to give me your gold. If you earn it it's yours."

"Zhen eet ees mine, though only be your word."

"Actually," said Harry in realization, "as far as I'm concerned half of any gold you earn is mine, as half of any gold I earn or have is yours."

Her voiced hitched, "'Arry, were not married…"

"As far as I'm concerned we are."

Gabrielle rose and twisted just enough to make eye contact. Harry stilled his massage and simply let his hands rub lightly against her skin raising goose flesh. "'Arry…" she said slowly, the emotion heavy in her voice, eye's glistening in unshed tears.

"I love you." Harry had never said it before, but he certainly had been feeling it for some time, and she felt his emotions same as he felt hers; his earlier reticence to say the words boggled Harry, and for the life of him he could not recall why he had been reluctant. "I love you, and as far as I'm concerned we're in a legally odd marriage. I know I call you pet, and we've talked about you being my mistress or sex slave or whatever, but it's just not how I feel about you, or really, capable of feeling about you or anyone else for that matter. I love you, and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together for better or worse. That sounds like a marriage to me, ours just has actual magic backing it up."

Gabrielle scrambled into Harry's lap as her tears began to fall. She clutched him to her and he responded in kind. After a calming breath Gabrielle spoke, "'Arry, eet means so much to 'ear you say zhat, and of course I love you, you are my world, but I am not your wife, eet ez not my role."

"You keep saying role, who gets to decide your role besides you and me?"

"No one decided, eet simply ez. Besides, I don't want you to treat me like I am your wife, at least not all ze time."

"When don't you want me to treat you like my wife?"

"Een ze bedroom."

Harry chuckled, "I'm working on that. What about when were not in ze, I mean THE bedroom?"

Gabrielle smiled broadly and kissed Harry quickly, "zhen I am 'appy to act like I am your wife or anything else you wish."

"Good," said Harry kissing her back, "Now, lay back down, I'm not finished with your massage."

"Wizh pleasure," said Gabrielle complying immediately, sighing when Harry resumed his massage with her bum, "mmmmmmm, I like where zhis massage is going."

Harry chuckled, "so, as I was saying if you insist on giving me your gold or at least half of it, I'll have you know that I'm going to spend every last knut on you."

"Eef you insist, zhough, any gold you don't take I'm just going to spend on looking good for you."

Harry sighed crossly, "I could order you."

Gabrielle laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Despite your feelings on zhe matter, I am your love slave, love; and I don't zhink any ozher love slave 'as ever been ordered to keep gold and spend it on zhemselves. Also," she giggled, "eet would actually be zhe first and only real order you've given me."

"Then this will be the only order I ever give you," said Harry suddenly, "I order you to treat half my gold as yours, and to never spend it on anything for me unless it's my birthday or something. Any sexy outfits you want to get to wear for me I'll pay for. Go buy books or normal clothes, or a broom or something. Stuff that makes you happy with out any regard for me."

She tried to get up and throw herself into Harry's arms again but he stopped her by laying on her fully, wrapping his arms around her middle between her and the floor and rolling pulling her on top of him, back pressed flush to Harry's front.

They groaned at the contact and Gabrielle said, shaky with arousal, "you're wonderful 'arry. I love you so much," she rolled her hips teasing Harry's ready organ with her backside.

"I love you too," said Harry running his hands smoothly over her front, "god," he said thickly, "you feel amazing."

Planting her feel flat on the ground Gabrielle used her leverage to arch and rise just enough so Harry could slowly slip inside her. They shuddered at the overwhelming tightness of her and Harry thrust slowly upwards into her, taking advantage of the access to her body to tease her breasts and stomach as they undulated together in a practiced rhythm.

As worked up from the massage as Gabrielle was it didn't take long for her to come. She arched sexily and ground down onto Harry shrieking as her dam broke as she took her pleasure from him, and him her. Gabrielle's climax spurred Harry and he began to thrust harder and faster, rubbing and pinching her nipples and fondling her with rising passion.

The grasping of her wet tender pussy brought Harry quickly to the edge and he made no attempt to stem his release, preferring to simply lose himself in the pleasure of her flesh as he fucked her with abandon.

When they recovered Harry rolled them to their sides and just lay there a moment, feeling her, breathing in her unique scent. "Now that's what I call a study break," said Harry quietly.

Gabrielle giggled, "the best."

With a renewed focus and calm Harry returned to his essay and they studied in companionable silence.

After another hour Harry found himself, quite surprised and pleased, nearing the end of his essay. He remembered vaguely a quote that would be perfect for his conclusion but couldn't find it among any of the pages he earmarked in his textbook. After pondering for a while he realized it had been in a different book.

"I need to go to the library, be right back."

Gabrielle smiled and blew him a kiss as he left.

Normally the trek from Gryffindor tower to the library was long and onerous. Being four floors down and with as many moving staircases as Hogwarts had it made for quite the walk, even with as many secret passageways Harry knew about.

Gabrielle's room was quite conveniently on the same floor as the library so Harry was able to get there, check out the book he wanted, and begin his walk back in less than 10 minutes.

On the way back he was stopped when an unfamiliar voice called out, "Oi! Hey! Potter!"

He stopped and turned to see a girl he didn't know jogging towards him. She didn't have on robes, but her tie showed her to be a Hufflepuff. As Harry didn't recognize her, but seemed to be close in age he assumed she was either a year old or younger than him. "Um, yeah?" He asked non-plussed. It was not often he was stopped by people he didn't know, friend or foe.

"Hi, I'm Becca," she said excitedly thrusting her hand out.

He grasped her hand lightly, "Hello, I'm-"

She cut him off with a giggle, "I know who you are, remember I called your name."

Harry pulled his hand back with a bemused expression, "You know, you'd think I'd stop introducing myself after all these years."

She giggled again. "Sorry, I bet that gets awkward."

"It does."

There was a long pause until Harry said, "Um, was there something you wanted?"

"Oh! Yes! Look, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while, but you're not exactly easy to approach."

"I'm not?" Harry asked surprised.

"You're always with the red head and that brown haired girl-"

"Ron and Hermione," said Harry quickly.

"Right, them, you're usually with at least one of them, and you all sort of… go into your own private world. I've haven't even been able to catch your eye when I see you.

"I never thought of that," said Harry, looking thoughtful.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something, but this was the first time I've seen you alone."

"What did you want to ask?" asked Harry a little wearily, he wasn't sure if she was intentionally not getting to the point or if she was just a bit flighty.

"I… I wanted to know if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me at the end of November." It was a question, but she didn't make it sound like one.

"Oh… uh, er, I…"

She stepped closer, seemingly reading his reticence as him being flustered in a good way. Lightly grabbing his elbow she stepped closer still and said in a low alluring voice, "I didn't mean to make you speechless, but a simple 'yes' would suffice."

"Oh, um… I don't know…"

She stepped even closer bringing her body ever so slightly in contact with his, her small firm breast pressing slightly against his chest, "I promise, we'll have a really," she stood on her toes and whispered the next part directly into his ear, "really good time."

Harry let out something between a groan and a squawk. Mortified with his response and feeling his face burn he took a step back and took his arm from her light grasp, "Look, um… Becca," it had taken him a moment to remember her name, "it's not that I'm not flattered but…" he stopped, this was not the way he wanted to announce Gabrielle to the world. "Um… not interested?" It even sounded like a question to him, and he blushed anew as his voice broke, this girl, he admitted to himself was quite pretty, but his love life was already so complicated and new he didn't want to go adding more complication to his life.

She smirked at his blush and pressed fully against him wrapping her arms around his head, "who are you trying to convince Harry?"

He pushed her away just as her lips touched his, "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Look, it's not that you're not lovely, you are, but I'm just not interested," he said it with resolve this time, his voice thankfully even.

She pouted but didn't move closer, "why, you got a girlfriend no one knows about."

"No," said Harry a bit to quickly.

She smiled broadly, "oh damn, I guess I missed my chance. Do let me know if you break up yeah?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," kinda true, Harry thought.

Her smile turned to a smirk, "who you trying to convince Harry?"

"I don't-"

"Sure, sure, say how come you've been missing dinner so often?"

"What?" Harry paled. "How did you know that?"

Her eyes gleamed, "I told you, I've been waiting for my chance to ask you out for a while. I though I could catch you at dinner but you haven't been going. You're been skivving off to go see your secret girlfriend! Oh this is so juicy!"

"I don't have a girlfriend," said Harry crossly, "now if you'll excuse me I have to go study."

"Sure you do," she said walking away. "Again, let me know if you two break off, I'd love a go at you," and with that she walked away swaying her hips more than what Harry thought was necessary. Just as Harry reached the end of the corridor he heard a loud laugh from almost the other end. He turned to see Becca looking at him. "Isn't your common room that way?" she yelled from down the corridor. "Who are you going to go study with?"

Not answering Harry sped away as fast as he could with out looking like he was trying to get away and turned the corner back towards his and Gabrielle's room.

When he got back Gabrielle looked to him questioningly, "What made you get all tense while you were gone?"

"Girl asked me to Hogsmeade."

"Oh? What did you say?"

"No of course."

"Why not?"

Harry balked, "what do you mean why?"

"I told you, I 'ave no problem sharing. Eet could be fun," she finished with a saucy smile.

"I think you and Hermione are quite enough, and I was hoping to go to Hogsmeade with you actually."

"But, I'm supposed to stay 'idden until next year."

"We can just pretend you're visiting."

"Really? Zhat would be wonderful.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Harry was having a harder and harder time keeping his mind on practice. He had his team playing three on three and was giving advice and corrections as they played.

The cause of his distraction was the same as it ever was.

Ginny.

Like Harry, she never looked more at home and at ease with herself as on a broom. To Harry she never looked more beautiful than when she was in her Quidditch leathers, hair flailing like a flaming halo around her head as she whipped up the pitch throwing a fast pass to Demelza.

"Good pass Weasley!" he called out, and Ginny flashed him a wide smile as she passed.

'The problem' thought Harry, 'with having experience is it makes these impossible-to-get-out-of-my-head fantasies a whole lot more vivid. Almost a month ago Harry's fantasies and hard to banish thoughts had been quite tame. He remembered burning with shame and something more complicated just at the thought of KISSING her. Now, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have her thighs wrapped around him like they were her broom. What it would be like to snog the life out of her, feel her tremble, hear her cries of passion. What it would feel like to sink slowly into her hot-'practice, focus on practice' Harry admonished himself again, shaking his head at the pleasant images, trying to banish them.

At the end of practice Harry gathered them all together, "Really good job today guys, by the time we face Hufflepuff after the break, we'll clobber 'em!"

The team cheered, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, RA RA RA!"

"Hit the showers," yelled Harry over the cheer. Laughing merrily he went to collect the balls, it really had been an exceptional practice, and their next match was nearly two months away.

As he was replacing the balls the Snitch managed to work its way out when Harry jostled the leather band holding it while wrangling in a Bludger.

With a curse Harry grabbed his broom while trying not to lose sight of the small glittering ball. He made it on and sped up towards it, but it was particularly determined today. He veered trying to keep up with it, but it just juked and twirled away from his outstretched hand. With a hairpin turn it arced above and past Harry's head disappearing from view. Harry spun as quick as he could but the ball had disappeared, so he settled for swearing again, loudly.

His attention was grabbed away when he heard boisterous laughter coming from over near the entrance to the locker rooms. Looking for the source of the laughter Harry's eyes landed on Ginny, holding herself up with her broom as she laughed at Harry.

Harry sat back on his broom arching an eyebrow as she mounted and rose to meet him. "Youngest seeker in a century, and you can't catch the Snitch when there's no one else playing."

"Ha ha ha, you gonna help me or not."

"Sure," she replied, a smile still tugging at her lips.

Harry struggled to look for the snitch and not her bright smile.

They circled high, glancing quickly around for any sign of the diminutive ball, but Harry's every other glance was sent back at Ginny. He wondered if Dean was waiting on her, but if she was content to stay here and help him look, he wasn't going to dissuade her.

He wrenched his gaze away from her. It was going to be dark soon, and the less light there was the harder this was going to be.

Almost as if it responded to his worry he saw a small glint of gold against the solid green of the pitch below.

He dived, quickly, and with a start he felt more than saw Ginny pull up beside him trying to pull ahead.

With arms outstretched and gleeful faces at their impromptu competition they raced towards the Snitch. It banked right giving Ginny an advantage, and Harry had to use every ounce of skill to stay close, forced to the outside of the turn.

Harry narrowed his eyes as the very tips of Ginny's straining fingers touched the Snitch, and with a reckless dive he left his broom, grabbed the Snitch, and hit the ground rolling painfully.

"Harry!" she screamed at his catch and subsequent fall. She landed beside him, "are you alright?"

Laughing like mad Harry turned over holding the Snitch straight up into the air.

"That was crazy," Ginny shrieked, but calmed almost immediately, an involuntary giggle escaping before she covered her mouth, "you'll do anything for a catch wont you."

"Anything," said Harry calmly looking at the Snitch struggling in his hand.

"That's why you're the best."

There was an odd quality to her voice when she said that. Harry's eye's leapt to her, and he saw an oddly wistful look on her face. "Best in the school maybe," he said with a cheeky grin, "but I'm sure Krum could cream me."

"I bet you could give Krum a good run actually, but… I wasn't just talking about Quidditch."

Harry stood brushing his gear off, "what do you mean?"

"I mean… it's not just Quidditch. You've never given two thoughts to your own safety, from Quidditch to well… like the Chamber… or the D.O.M." she finished softly.

It was an odd moment. Except for a brief conversation the summer before Harry's fifth year when she had mentioned it to calm Harry's tirade (Merlin he had been angry then) they had never talked about Ginny's first year. Deciding that moving past it would probably be best Harry tapped her lightly on the back and said, "come on, if we don't shower and change we'll miss the start of dinner."

It took Ginny a moment to respond, "right yeah," she sniffed her clothes, "shower."

Harry laughed lightly setting the Snitch back into it's enclosure and locking the crate up. He slung it under one arm and walked with Ginny back to the locker rooms.

"See you at dinner," she called lightly as she went to the girls side.

Harry waved and entered the now deserted showers, the other male members of the team having showered and dressed long before Harry arrived.

As Harry changed he got a tendril of sensation from Gabrielle that had the distinct satisfied feeling of eating. Harry had planned to swing by the kitchens before heading back to study, but it seemed she had beat him to the punch. 'Still' he thought, 'think I'll grab some afters anyways'.

With only a towel wrapped around his waist Harry entered the shower room, and turned a head on as hot as it would go. The steam began to fill the room almost immediately and just as Harry was about to drop his towel and enter the soothing water he heard a soft 'hey' from across the room.

Spinning so quickly he nearly lost his balance he found Hermione leaning against the far wall next to the door with a coy smile.

"Hermione," Harry squawked surprised, "what?"

"I thought I would surprise you before dinner," she said demurely taking a few steps towards Harry.

"In the boy's shower room?"

"It seemed appropriate for the nature of the surprise."

Grinning now, "oh? And what sort of surprise is this?"

"The best kind." She was only a few steps away from Harry now and it made him realize just how naked he was in comparison.

Gesturing at her clothes and back at his towel he said, "this isn't exactly fair Hermione."

Closing the distance between them Hermione replied, "I guess you'll just have to make it more fair then won't you?" before kissing him sweetly.

Hermione had been nervous about progressing beyond dry sex in kickers, and while Harry was more than willing to be as patient as Hermione wanted (aided in no small part by Gabrielle) he was slightly frustrated. He wanted to see Hermione naked, with out the glamour charm, and he wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel. Dry sex, as fun as it was, turned out to be quite a bit more satisfying for Harry. With all that in mind Harry asked in a whisper against her lips, "what did you have in mind then?"

He pulled back slightly to see Hermione answer, and she did with a blushing and slightly cautious face. She refused to meet his eyes, instead staring unabashed at his chest while walking her fingers up over his heart with every word, "why don't we take a shower?"

"You'd have to drop the glamour."

"I know," she whispered.

"Can I undress you?" Harry asked lightly, trying to stay calm.

"Yes."

"Turn around."

She did so dutifully and Harry hugged her to him, pressing full against her back. He ran his hands down her front and felt her breath catch. The glamour was to his continued annoyance up to Hermione's usual standards for spell work and managed to trick his sense of touch as well as sight.

Moving her hair out of the way Harry kissed and bit at her neck as he slowly undid the buttons on her crisp white shirt.

Hermione arched so the shirt would slip from her arms, and Harry tossed it on a dry bench nearby. Her bra was frilly and lacy, a deep purple that offset the light tan she still had from the summer. It was something he had never seen Hermione wear before. Clearly she had planned this in advance. The thought made Harry's insides churn. She had woken up and thought about catching Harry in the shower, she must have if she dressed for it and waited all day knowing what she was going to do.

"Lovely," Harry could see her blush down the back of her neck.

Trembling slightly she replied in a soft voice Harry had to strain to hear over the shower, "I've had it for ages. I was waiting for a special occasion."

"What occasion?" Harry asked against her neck.

"First time I let a boy see me naked."

Growling harry turned her around and kissed her, driving his tongue into her mouth and tracing the contours of her teeth and own massaging tongue. She whimpered against him and melted into his embrace. Hermione broke the kiss just long enough to say, "my panties match too."

Harry groaned against her, hard now and straining against the towel, he rubbed and grabbed her delectable bum to drive her against him harder. Slowly he decended, kissing all the way down her neck, and her bra covered breasts, down her belly pausing briefly at her bellybutton to tease before settling on his knees. As he teased her he drew the zipper of her skirt down over her hip until half way down it pooled at her feet.

Staring up at her, Harry let his eyes sweep slowly down her body, from her flushing face to her pretty toes painted a dusty pink. 'Damn' thought harry. 'She really did plan this'.

Her panties did indeed match. They were the same shade of dark purple, and looked just as silky. They were almost translucent and he could just make out the shadow of hair around her most personal spot.

"Beautiful." He smiled up at her, relishing in the combined shyness and willingness he saw there. "Take of your glamour. I want to see you."

She blushed again but nodded pulling Harry up to his feet, "close your eyes." she said shyly.

Grinning wide Harry complied immediately. He heard a whispered spell and then felt Hermione once again press her back to him, grab his wrists and pull his hands straight to her breasts. The change was immediately noticeable, they were decidedly larger and more… pillowy. And they weighed more. It was a delicious heavy weight that felt marvelous, conforming softly to Harry enthusiastic grope.

Harry groaned at the feel of her. "Fuck Hermione, they're… fuck."

She chuckled, "yeah, yeah, I know."

"No, you don't. I think you'd have to be a guy to understand."

"Sure, Harry." She waited for quite a while before clearing her throat, "Um…Harry? I know they're fun but…"

Realizing he had been doing nothing but fondling Hermione breasts for, well, he didn't know how long laughing he turned her around again and gazed from feet to face. "You're so beautiful Hermione, and your breasts are… well… pretty awesome."

She laughed lightly, "thank you Harry," though you don't have to say anything, I can tell you like them," she added with an arched eyebrow.

Harry looked down and realized he had already grabbed onto them again. Chuckling he grabbed her hips instead and pulled her to him and kissed her again. She responded immediately and did that wonderful thing where she just seemed to melt against him. "God I love that."

"What?" she asked.

"The way you go all boneless in my arms."

She responded by kissing him again and grinding his arousal against her panty clad center. Harry could feel the heat there.

Reaching for the clasp in the back Harry struggled with it for a few moments before tugging at it and blushing hotly, "Um… little help?"

Laughing Hermione undid it with one hand in barely a second and Harry pulled it from her. "God," he said in a whisper fondling her again before bending down to tease her with his mouth and tongue. Pulling a nipple into his mouth he suckled and bit. Hermione arched into his mouth and grabbed his hair pulling him fiercely to her, a half whine half shriek leaving her.

Harry let his hands trail down her back to her bum, where he smoothly tucked his fingers beneath her knickers to grab two big handfuls of bum.

"I think this is where they got the term 'man-handled'," Hermione said with a breathless laugh.

Harry responded by pushing her panties down until gravity took over. Hermione kicked them over to the bench where the rest of her clothes are and grabbed Harry's towel ripping it from his body before pushing him into the shower.

Harry spluttered wiping his hair from his eyes and glared at Hermione who was laughing, quite pleased with herself. His glare softened though when he saw her, seemingly quite unembarrassed at her nudity with one hand on her hip and the trailing lightly over her breast.

"Hmmmmmm," said Hermione after a long moment, "you know Harry, I think I really like you all naked and wet and…tumescent."

"Tumescent?"

She walked over to him, pressing her chest to his and grabbing his quite aroused member lightly in one hand, "it means _hard_ Harry," she said in a low voice, her eyes never leaving his. She twitched her eye brows up slightly at the word hard, and Harry gulped.

"What has gotten into you?"

As Harry asked Hermione had wrapped her free arm around Harry to pull him flush to her. She placed little sweet kisses across his jaw to his ear before replying in a whisper, "I guess I just woke up really randy, and we've done so much together already, I thought it was just time to… speed things up I guess, and as for what's gotten into me, well… not much yet but, I was hoping your tongue could make an appearance."

Harry groaned deeply, a ragged sound, almost desperate, "are you serious?"

Instead of an answer Hermione knelt, and Harry's brain froze in anticipation. "I'll just go first shall I?"

Hermione was not practiced, nor naturally talented at this particular activity. However, she was very bright, and a quick study, and above all other things… enthusiastic. 'Honestly' Harry thought between the mind numbing moments and brief seconds of clarity, 'she's nearly as enthusiastic as Gabrielle, and Gabrielle is sort of blowing herse-' Harry grunted as Hermione claimed him yet again.

Hermione's experimentation on Harry had led to something almost unbearably sexy, wringing moans that almost sounded like Harry was in pain, and several full body shudders. She would start with just her lips barely pressing against the tip of his cock, almost a chaste kiss, and then almost painfully slowly slide her lips over the tip and down as far as she could go, tonguing on the way down and sucking the way back. Unlike Gabrielle Hermione didn't make eye contact, she stared almost cross eyed right at what she could see of Harry trapped in her mouth. Her mind was clearly focused on her work, Harry thought with an internal laugh. He was just about to say something when Hermione drove herself down on him as hard as she could and he hit the back of her throat.

Hermione seized, pulled back and spluttered coughing wetly. "Lord…" she said weakly.

Harry knelt down to hold her and stroke her back, "Merlin Hermione, you don't have to deep throat me on the first go."

Hermione was blushing furiously, but she had a determined look. "A lot of the books said it's what feels best, and honestly, nothing is worth doing if you're not going to do it right."

Harry tried not to laugh, "First, I don't think ANYONE here would expect that, or honestly even know to want it. I certainly didn't until Gabrielle."

"She can-"

"Yes, but apparently Fleur gave her a lot of advice, and she has… I mean I don't want to call it sex magic, but…"

"It's sort of like sex magic?"

"I suppose."

"Hermione, look, you can" Harry grinned, "you are welcome to practice as much as you want on me, but take it slow, yeah? And in the meantime there's plenty of wonderful things you can do with your mouth that don't involve swallowing me whole."

"Were you close to coming?"

"Over the hump so to speak, but not seconds away or anything."

"What would you like then?"

Harry blushed, he was not used to talking about these things with Gabrielle, and Gabrielle had shown the rewards of Harry telling her exactly what he wanted, but with Hermione there was still a part of him that was embarrassed to be talking about this to someone he had been friends with since they were eleven.

"Why don't you suck on the… the tip, and use your hand?"

"Ok, let me know when you're close."

Harry tried to tell Hermione he would remember, but she had glommed onto him so quickly and with such force that Harry was left quite unable to speak. Only little broken throaty noises came from Harry now. Hermione had apparently decided to suck all the harder now that she had less to physically suck, and combined with the silky feel of her hand gliding his slick member Harry found himself at the peak yet again. With a slight tremor Harry told hermione he was close, and she released him, and jerked him furiously aiming his organ at her large heaving breasts, wet from the shower pouring over Harry. Spared from the direct spray Hermione's breasts just seemed to… glisten.

Harry came with shout, and Hermione continued to jerk him until he started to go soft. After finally catching his breath Harry tried to thank Hermione and tell her what a wonderful job she did, but the words were lost when she took her index finger and gathered just a bit of his come and brought it to her nose to sniff gently.

Hermione gazed at it oddly and reacted as if the scent was stronger than she had anticipated. Harry was just about to ask what exactly she was doing when her tongue slipped out and tasted the end of her finger.

"Odd," she said almost absent-mindedly.

Harry burned, "Hermione, I appreciate your curiosity but that is sort of me… you're… examining."

"Oh!" Her face turned a similar hue to Harry's, "I just… wanted to know what it… you know."

"Yes I do know," said Harry drawing Hermione to her feet and gently placing her beneath the shower spray to rinse off. "And yes, this is quite… educational, but it's not an experiment. We're learning, but more than anything we're good friends having a bit of naughty fun."

Hermione brightened immediately, "Oh yes, speaking of which, shouldn't you be on your knees right now?"

Harry twitched his eyebrows, "I suppose I should, would mi'lady like both fingers and tongue in her most… fun place?"

"Did you say most or moist?" Asked Hermione.

"Doesn't really make a difference," said Harry off handedly before delving into prior uncharted territory. Or he should say Hermione's uncharted territory. This was in and of itself something wholly familiar to Harry now, and he was determined to use every ounce of skill and talent he now possessed to drive Hermione up a wall. Harry wanted this to be climactic (pardon the pun) and to literally blow her mind while he was blowing her privates.

After nearly twenty minutes Hermione was leaning against the wall, one leg over Harry's shoulder howling in pleasure. "You-you-god-Harry-fuck-god-you-how?-how-AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She collapsed against Harry and he carried her over to a bench and laid her down, using his towel as a pillow.

"How did you keep me right at the edge for so long?" she asked weakly.

"Harry wiped his grinning face off with the back of his hand, "I feel everything I do to Gabrielle. I almost couldn't help but learn. Honestly, it's almost like I'm doing it to myself. I can tell I'm not, there's still some unconscious feeling that lets me know when I'm feeling her versus myself, but yeah, perfect feedback for everything I'm doing. And," Harry added lightly, "I think my favorite part of sex is all the noises you girls make and the things you when you're having fun, and the longer I hold you off the better the stuff you say is."

Hermione looked up finally and sighed deeply at the broad grin on Harry's face. "Oh, you're going to lord this absurd talent over me for a long time aren't you? I mean," she grinned, "I'm not complaining too hard, but you're almost too good at that."

Harry chuckled, "I also finished my Transfiguration essay before practice."

"What!" Hermione squawked.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

The Great Hall was packed for dinner, or maybe Harry just felt that way because he was starting to get unused to meal times where everyone was in attendance. Breakfast was usually fairly full, but many people skipped. Lunch was almost almost never above a half-count, but everyone was always there for dinner with only ever a few exceptions, including Harry and Hermione for much of the last few weeks.

Harry was pressed in-between Hermione and Seamus. Ron was across from Harry with Lavender on his right, so there was some separation between Hermione and Lavender, though it was rare that they would sit so close to each other. On Ron's left sat Dean, and Ginny next to him. Ginny was eating with her left hand and Dean with his right, so Harry rather sullenly thought they were probably holding hands. Seamus had dragged Harry into a long drawn out conversation about Quidditch, and Hermione was talking animatedly and quite quietly to Luna who sat on her other side. Harry tried to glean what they were talking about, but could't concentrate hard enough with out loosing the train of Seamus' conversation that Ginny and Dean had now joined.

Ron had been shocked to find out Harry had already finished his Transfiguration and begged him to help him on his, which Harry gladly agreed to. He missed studying with Ron. As a pair, studying with Hermione was all work, and with Ron it was usually entertaining, either by Ron's comments about where the teacher in question should shove said assignment, or some other form of shenanigans. Not enough work ever got done though. With both Ron and Hermione and Harry as a balance it was almost the perfect mix of work and fun. Harry wondered sadly if Hermione and Ron would ever start getting along again. At the moment it didn't seem likely.

Harry's line of thought broke when Hermione ran her hand up Harry's thigh quite discretely. No one had noticed Harry's slight twitch, and Hermione's voice remained an unchanged murmur directed at Luna. After a few moments it seemed that Hermione wasn't going to do anything, and was just content to softly run her hand along Harry's leg close to the knee. Switching his fork to his other her hand he brought his right down to Hermione's left and laced their fingers together, running his thumb lightly over the back of her hand.

With four members of the Quidditch team present the conversation quickly evolved into a general strategy debate. Seamus was as usual quite boisterous in his defending of the Arrow's methods, which both Ginny and Ron had angrily dismissed. While Ginny and Ron favored different teams, they usually agreed on strategy, which apparently came from Bill. The two youngest Weasley's both always seemed to idolize their eldest brother, taking his word on anything from Transfiguration to Quidditch as gospel.

Dean, much to Harry's annoyance, seemed to just be agreeing with what ever Ginny said. Harry was not the only one who noticed, as Seamus was getting increasingly irritated at his best friend.

"Look!" said Ginny hotly slapping a hand down on the table, "the Arrow's line-up is a joke and having retired players for practice matches is no way to train. If they had a decent secondary player rotation they'd be able to practice against them and actually work for it."

Dean nodded solemnly and said "too true." Harry and Seamus weren't the only ones who scowled, Ginny had her own for him along with an arched eyebrow.

"It's not subtle what you're doing Dean," Ginny said wryly.

Dean's eternal grin faltered slightly, but he recovered quickly, "no really, it's like in Football-"

Ginny, Seamus, and Ron all groaned.

"Dean, seriously, that weird one-balled Muggle sport is nothing like Quidditch," said Ron with a heavy sigh. This was a well worn conversation.

"No," grumbled Harry, "actually he's right, Footie teams often train first string against second string. It's why I have you lot play three on three so often actually."

Ginny glanced oddly at Harry, Ron just looked confused like Harry had sprouted a second head, and Seamus gave Harry a look that plainly said 'please don't encourage him'. Dean, however, looked like Christmas came early, "Harry! You never told me you liked Football. Who do you support?"

"Tottenham, but, sorry Dean, I was only a fan of Football until I found out about Quidditch."

"Brilliant sport, really," said Ron solemnly.

"Too true," said Ginny with a smirk.

Dean just scowled and turned to his meal, "bloody magical world."

"You just gotta find the right audience," said Ron jovially, "I bet my Dad'd talk to you for ages about Football. He's mad for anything Muggle."

"So I've heard," said Dean with a chuckle, regaining his form.

Harry found himself oddly sullen after that. Hermione notices and bounced her shoulder against Harry's arm lightly.

"Hey," she said inquiringly.

"Hey," Harry said back softly.

"I'm sorry," replied just as softly.

Harry just gripped her hand tighter, not quite understanding why she said that, but at the same time it made him feel better somehow. "Thanks," Harry said back.

"Anytime," said Hermione with a small smile, but then her hand left Harry's and she asked out of the corner of her mouth while turning back to her food, "Harry, why is Becca Pratley staring at us?"

"Who?" asked Harry glancing around subtly.

"Hufflepuff, down near the far end from us."

Harry scanned the room nonchalantly and saw who Hermione was talking about. She, or rather Becca from earlier that day was starting unabashedly at Harry and Hermione, her eye's flickering back and forth between them, that same smirk gracing her irritatingly pretty face.

"Uh oh…" said Harry in a sigh.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you the whole story later, but the short version is she asked me out to Hogsmeade earlier today, and somehow turned my rejection into thinking I have a secret girlfriend."

Hermione palled slightly, "Harry… don't you know who that is?"

"No, should I?"

"She's the Lavender and Parvati of Hufflepuff. I can't tell you how many times I've heard those two gossip queens say 'Becca said this', 'Becca said that'. When Parvati let out that Anthony Goldstein had a crush on Felinda Breakheart from our house, it came straight from Becca."

"Great," said Harry. "Just what I need."

"You mean we, cause with the way she's staring I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm your secret girlfriend, and unfortunately, she's not really all that far off."

"Well… damn… no wait! Whatever she says wont matter cause next Hogsmeade visit Gabrielle's going to pretend to be visiting from Beauxbatons so we can go to Hogsmeade together."

"Really?" asked Hermione, genuinely shocked.

"Yep."

"I thought you didn't want to go public?"

"No, I actually kind of want to. I mean, next year when she's attending Hogwarts officially, we're not going to be keeping it a secret. The only reason it's a secret now is cause Dumbledore asked us to."

"Hmmm." Hermione didn't say anything, just looked thoughtful for a moment, but apparently decided to let the issue rest.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

After dinner, Ginny and Dean disappeared (much to Harry's displeasure), as did Ron and Lavender allowing Harry to forgo trying to explain is impending disappearance with Hermione into his and Gabrielle's room. After swinging by the kitchens for some afters for Gabrielle (as well as Hermione and Harry) the pair made their way discreetly to the unused third floor corridor that had become in many ways Harry's safe haven.

The moment they entered Gabrielle flung herself at Harry and kissed him all around his face, held up only by her legs around Harry's waist and his arms across her back. Gabrielle pulled back slightly and bit Harry playfully on the jaw before turning to Hermione and asking quite plainly, "'Ermione, what eez ze 'magic spot' in a man's bum called?"

Hermione laughed clear and bright and Harry felt his face burn in embarrassment. "Oh, ho, ho, Harry I had no idea you were so adventurous!"

"Traitor," grumbled Harry.

"'Ou told me 'ou two 'ad full disclosure. And I want to know what yourz eez called."

Harry just sighed.

"That would be the prostate gland Gabrielle." She smiled broadly at her, "if I haven't said it before, I think you're just a marvelous influence on our dear Harry here."

Harry sighed again.

Hermione patted him on the head with a fake pout, "ohhhh poor baby, welcome to the dangers of shagging more than one Witch Harry," she said amused at Harry's discomfort.

"I don't recall shagging more than one Witch actually," with a teasing look as he lowered Gabrielle to her feet.

He did not get a rise out of Hermione as he had hoped, "well… not yet anyway, but after this afternoons performance I may just push up the schedule a bit. That was… quite enlightening," said Hermione suggestively falling onto the comfortable couch.

"'Ee is marvelleux, no?" said Gabrielle settling on Harry's lap on the chair adjacent to the couch before the fireplace.

"Quite."

"And, I could tell, 'ee went all out wiz you," continued Gabrielle with a knowing smile.

Hermione flushed (finally) and seemed unable to respond so Gabrielle continued, "remember, I feel what 'ee feels. You're quite… exuberant," she finished with a giggle.

"Oh lord, I forgot," said Hermione.

"Does it bother you?" asked Harry.

"Oh… I suppose it doesn't really. It is odd though, I mean, how vivid exactly-"

"During 'eightened emotional moments like sex, perfectly vivid."

"So… you know every detail then, of my, erm, technique, or lack there of."

"Hermione-" started Harry in disbelief, she had been fantastic despite her lack of experience, but Gabrielle spoke over him.

"Oh, don't worry about zhat at all 'Ermione. "Arry was quite impressed."

Hermione turned scarlet but looked at Harry a grinning now, "was I really?"

"Of course, I said as much didn't I?"

"Well, you were certainly appreciative, but I thought you were sparing my feelings a bit."

"No," said Harry shaking his head slowly, "you started out a bit rough, but learned quickly. By the end you were driving me spare."

Hermione looked quite pleased with herself, "good."

"Eef 'ou would like, I could always give you a few pointers az well. I could even demonstrate live. I am sure 'Arry would not mind, would you love?"

Harry coughed, "Um… no. No I wouldn't."

Gabrielle turned back to Hermione with a piercing stare, "I would also not mind eef you joined in az well."

Harry's mind blanked and missed Hermione's initial reaction, but heard her say shyly after an indeterminate amount of time, "perhaps some time, but that's a bit much still."

"Just let me know," said Gabrielle silkily.

Harry decided a change of conversation was in order and suddenly remember something he had been meaning to ask Hermione about, "Mione, have you found anything out about the bond me and Gabrielle have?"

Hermione stared oddly at Harry for a moment, a small surprised smile on her face before blinking a few times realizing what Harry had asked her, "yes actually!" she said excited, "I ordered a few book on owl-away and they arrived last weekend. I just got done reading the first one, which is a general study on the Veela culture and unique magic."

Harry and Gabrielle both paid rapt attention to what Hermione had to say.

"In the simplest terms, the Veela bond is a magical symbiotic relationship as far as anyone has been able to determine."

"Those are not simple terms," said Harry after a long blank moment.

Gabrielle giggled, "I get eet."

Harry sent a sour look her way as Hermione took pity on Harry's incomprehension, "in simpler terms, the Veela as a species slowly developed the ability to bond to those who saved them to ensure a mutual benefit. In the Veela's case they are essentially living targets to all sorts of foul creatures. Their blood is sought after for some of the more illegal love potions, and their obvious beauty attracts all sorts of nefarious types. While they have magic to protect themselves, they are more likely to be safer with a powerful Wizard protecting them, hence the requirements of their lives being saved in an altruistic manner. The ability to save the Veela in question shows their strength and ability to protect, and their selflessness shows that it will be a loving relationship. In return, the Wizard in question gains a lifelong mate, and what the book described as 'the greatest heights of extacy known to wizard-kind'. The bond encourages and aids the Veela to become the perfect mate for their savior, making them more valuable to the Wizard and in turn encouraging greater levels of protection."

"That… makes perfect sense," said Harry thoughtfully.

Gabrielle nodded but didn't say anything.

Harry turned to look at Gabrielle and turned her head to meet her eyes, "Hey, I love you. I don't care what any book says, my feelings don't lie."

Gabrielle pressed her face to Harry's neck and inhaled deeply, simply taking comfort in his presence. Harry felt more than heard the quiet "merci" against his neck.

"You didn't let me finish," said Hermione softly."

"Go on," said Gabrielle so Hermione could hear her.

"That is the historical analysis of the bond, but it's evolved. Like all magic, and the rest of the world really, it evolves. At first the bond was only physical. Veela were indeed the perfect sexual creature for their mate, but it was superficial. As is the way of all things evolving, it was survival of the fittest. The most protected Veela were those who bonded to their mates emotionally as well as physically, and while there is magic that can touch on love, it is widely believed that love is too pure to be truly affected by magic. Just like there are no love potions that actually create love, only infatuation and physical desire, or an obsessive possessive shadow of love, Veela magic cannot simply force a person to feel a certain way."

Harry felt the tension release all across Gabrielle's body. Tension neither had been aware she had. "Were you really worried that the bond somehow forced my feelings?" asked Harry softly.

"Non, just zhat 'ou might zhink zhey were."

"Never. And even if it was I wouldn't care. The heart wants what the heart wants right?" asked Harry with a grin.

Gabrielle laughed sweetly and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.


	9. A Dreary November Day

Chapter 9: A Dreary November Day

For once Harry had awoken before Gabrielle, and decided to wake her as sweetly as she had been waking him the past few weeks. Afterwards they lay contentedly, Harry on his back, and Gabrielle stretched sweetly beside him, an arm across his chest, and a leg across his waist. Harry held her, one hand in her hair, the other running across the leg curled over him, occasionally fondling the bum cheek he could reach.

Today was something Harry was both dreading and excited for. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and he was excited to get out of the castle, and even more excited that it was his first real date with Gabrielle. It was the latter thing that also had him dreading the coming day. Not because he wasn't excited for every second he was going to spend with Gabrielle, but more what the school's reaction would be.

True to form, Becca had stirred the rumor pool into a choppy mess. Much of the school now believed that Harry had a secret girlfriend, and that Hermione was the prime suspect. Harry waved the rumors off and most of his close friends believed him, especially in Gryffindor, knowing just how close a friendship Harry and Hermione had, therefore buying the idea that Becca had simply read more into their friendship than was warranted. The rest of the school seemed divided. Much of Slytherin (no doubt due to Malfoy's influence) believed that Harry was creating the rumor himself, and that even if it was true, his choice of Hermione said a lot of unfavorable things about him. Half of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff thought the rumor was true as well, so Harry and Hermione decided to tone things down for the time being, only doing what they thought they could still get away with and appear as friends. Despite this though, Hermione had been… touching Harry more.

They were not lewd touches, it was practically innocent except for the fact that Harry could trace the beginning of this new aspect to their relationship from when Hermione surprised him in the boy's shower after practice. Since then they had not progressed, but their semi-frequent encounters stayed relatively similar to then. Hermione no longer felt embarrassed about being naked with Harry, and now seemed quite eager to both give and receive. She had also apparently indeed taken some suggestions from Gabrielle, as her… technique as it were had improved quickly, and she was now quite capable of driving Harry quite crazy.

No, this was not touching like that. It was… handholding, and casual touches to his arms and legs when they talked. Hermione herself didn't even seem to be aware she was doing it. Harry in fact didn't realize until one time coming back in from Herbology Hermione had brushed the snow from his shoulders and back.

Harry found that he rather liked the attention. It warmed him so to speak so he decided to start reciprocating until they had fallen into a rhythm that often left one leaning on the other, or holding hands when walking down the corridors and no one else was around.

When Harry and Gabrielle finished watching the sun rise through the bright clear window in their room Harry detangled himself from Gabrielle and with a quick 'see you in a bit' transferred back to his bed in the dorm room in Gryffindor tower.

The 'plan' as it were, was to wake up and hang out with the boys a bit before heading down to Breakfast. Gabrielle had special permission from McGonagall to enter the grounds to meet up with Harry for the trip to Hogsmeade. It was one of the few times upperclassmen could invite non-students to enter the grounds, and Harry was far from the only one taking advantage of the semi-rare opportunity. He personally knew of a few students who had girlfriends and boyfriends who didn't attend Hogwarts who would probably be coming today, though he had never had so much as a conversation with any of them.

'Maybe Becca is right,' mused Harry. Maybe he did get lost in a little world with Ron and Hermione and miss things. 'Even if he did,' he thought, 'do I really care?' Perhaps Ron and Hermione, and Gabrielle, and to a lesser extent Ginny, Neville, and Luna are enough. Not to mention Dean and Seamus who historically speaking he got on well enough with. Then Harry remembered the Quidditch team, and Fred and George who certainly counted as more than just team-mates. With a shake of his head Harry decided Becca didn't know a damn thing about him.

In any case, 'the plan' was for Gabrielle to show up and draw just a bit of attention to herself and "greet" Harry as if they hadn't seen each other in months. For one, it would immediately end the rumors about Hermione, and secondly would make sure no one suspected that Gabrielle was secretly here all along, which Dumbledore had been quite adamant about.

'Also,' thought Harry a little selfishly, 'for once rumors can circulate around me about something that makes me ridiculously happy'.

Harry pulled the curtain back to find everyone except Seamus already awake and in good spirits. Ron was excited for his date with Lavender, who Seamus (as the resident self assigned ladies man of Gryffindor tower) had helped him plan. Ron thought he was going to go further with Lavender than before and Seamus was apparently living vicariously through Ron's excitement.

Dean was excited for his date with Ginny, and Harry was thoroughly pleased that with Ron in the room he wouldn't go into any detail about what he was "getting" which Harry hoped wasn't much.

Neville, who did not have a date, was none-the-less still looking foreword to Hogsmeade as a chance to visit apothecaries that had strains of magical plants that the Hogwarts greenhouses didn't posses.

The mood was infectious, and Harry soon found himself dragged into the conversation where he readily admitted at Ron's insistence that he was indeed meeting his "secret" girlfriend and they were spending the day together. Ron tried to get them to double with him and Lavender but Harry outright refused as this was their first "real" date together and they wanted to spend it mostly with each other, though Harry promised they would at least meet up for a drink at the Three Broomsticks.

When Dean had finally woken Seamus up by dropping a book on his stomach they all made their way down to the common room trailed by a groggy and complaining Seamus.

Dean and Seamus both begged and pleaded Harry to spill on who he was going with, but Harry would only reply with "you don't know her, and she doesn't go to Hogwarts", but assured them that after they met her he would go into any details they wanted barring anything physical. "A gentleman does not kiss and tell," said Harry cooly to Seamus who scoffed at him and said "a gentleman may not, but a mate does."

Harry just shook his head and pointed out that he wasn't even telling Ron anything about that.

Once in the common room Lavender shot at Ron like a little blond bullet and Dean had to catch Ron to prevent them from falling.

"Oi Dean, aren't we waiting on Ginny?" asked Seamus as they were leaving for breakfast.

"Naw, said she wanted a bit of a lie in, sides she never eats much breakfast, said she'll meet me right near the end before leaving for the village."

Harry tried his hardest to ignore it, but despite the two women in his life, one of which he loved and the other he was in love with and about to meet to spend an entire lazy day together he could not fully ignore the painful stab whenever Dean talked about Ginny or vice versa. He wondered briefly whether he would or could get over her before putting it from his mind and digging into his delicious elf made breakfast.

Suddenly the doors from the entrance hall burst open with a stern McGonagall striding through trailed by nearly twenty people, mostly girls, but a few guys as well. Gabrielle was almost in the middle and hadn't been spotted yet, but as the guests started to move towards those they were there to see Gabrielle made a show of trying to spot Harry in the dense breakfast crowd with a few of the other guests who genuinely didn't know where to go yet. For Harry no one else seemed to exist for a moment. She had dressed up for their date, and looked quite lovely in a long white very short sleeved peasant dress with light pink and blue flowers printed in a seemingly random pattern across the whole length of it. From the waist up the dress hugged her curves tightly, and the skirt flowed out and down to just above her knees, swirling about her legs weightlessly. The white of the dress made her hair look more silvery than blonde, and the blue flowers matched her eyes, and the pink ones matched… other parts that only Harry was privy to. Her hair, which he had never seen her style differently than just down and loose hanging to her upper middle back, was messily pulled into a loose bunch that fell just to her shoulders and swayed back and forth as if in a light breeze.

The general din of the Great Hall died as if someone had dimmed the lights. There were a few whispers, but almost everyone was staring at Gabrielle.

This… was not how it was supposed to go. Harry scowled at just how much more attention she was getting than anticipated. Harry had expected a reaction similar to when Fleur had first been introduced to the students of Hogwarts. Less than polite interest and a few gawkers, but this… this was ridiculous. She had brought the conversation to a stand-still and everyone stared at her, though to her credit she did not appear outwardly to notice. Across their bond was a different story, she was quite nervous at the attention but attempting to ignore it.

"Bloody hell who's that?" asked Ron quietly.

"No idea but she's bloody gorgeous," whispered a dumbstruck Seamus.

Hermione concentrated on her food while all this was going on, but Harry noticed the small smirk gracing her features.

Conversation had started to pick up, and Harry could tell most of it was about Gabrielle and who she was here to see. Harry saw many girls scowling and many, many guys drooling and looking her up and down, but it didn't give rise to his jealousy, she was here with him.

"Wait…" said Ron suddenly, "She totally a Veela like Fleur."

"No doubt," replied Seamus as if stunned.

"She, she looks a lot like Fleur… that's, that's not Gabrielle is it?" Ron asked suddenly looking sharply at Harry.

Refusing to meet Ron's eye or answer his question, Harry smiled inwardly at Ron's rare moment of deduction and suddenly feeling quite confident with himself, Harry mentally prepared for the backlash that this was going to cause him in his life, and thought "couldn't be worse than when they thought I was the next dark lord". He raised his hand while whistling loudly and sharply once.

Gabrielle's gaze turned to meet Harry's immediately, and with a broad toothy smile she raced down the table and leapt into his lap crying "'Arry!" and snogged him like she hadn't seen him since before term started.

After only a few seconds Hermione, with a roll of her eyes, moved down the bench a little and pulled Gabrielle bodily into the spot between her and Harry. Both shot an annoyed look at Hermione but she just rolled her eyes again and said in a warning hiss, "literally everyone is staring and McGonagall and Snape are both giving you the evil eye, you'll get detention."

Mollified Gabrielle and Harry gave each other an embarrassed grin and thanked Hermione for her warning. Harry scooped some eggs and bacon from the rasher onto Gabrielle's plate while telling her how lovely she looked, and they both started eating, free hands held under the table.

With a start Harry realized that while many people had started talking again, nearly a third were still staring at Harry and Gabrielle together. Some looked jealous (boys and girls much to Harry's surprise), some with simple curiosity, and quite a few with unrestrained lust, though that was exclusively male attention towards Harry's little Veela.

Draco looked livid, so Harry stared him down until Draco looked away and back to his conversation with Pansy, who had an arm draped around his shoulders, and was nearly sitting in his lap.

Looking around a bit angrily at what Harry felt was far too much attention, three other people caught his attention. Becca looked right and properly stunned. She just looked back and forth between himself and Gabrielle, and had what Harry thought was an impressed smile.

Luna on the other hand just gave Harry a dreamy pleased smile and waved.

Harry waved back and his gaze passed down Ravenclaw table when he saw Cho. She was staring quite angrily at her breakfast and was currently stabbing her kippers with a vengeance. Not wanting to chance her looking up Harry quickly stopped looking around and found himself belatedly realizing that not a single person sitting near him was talking, and all of them were staring at Gabrielle with the exception of Dean, Seamus, and Ron who were gazing at Harry with something akin to awe, though Ron looked a bit miffed.

Uncomfortable with all the attention Gabrielle came to his rescue, and with a slightly wavering voice addressed those present, "Bonjour, nice to meet all of you. Ron, eet's nice to see you again."

Ron nodded slowly, "yeah, same. Harry you said it was someone I never met!"

"Yeah well, wouldn't have been as much of a surprise if I told you otherwise, and while I wasn't expecting the whole damn hall to lose their minds over this, I was really looking forward to your expression when you found out."

"Blimey Harry," said Seamus suddenly, "you're really dating a Veela?"

"I'm dating Gabrielle, and she's a wonderful person."

Gabrielle squeezed his hand rested her head against Harry's arm while Seamus looked quite abashed, "Sorry Harry, didn't mean it like that."

"I know," replied Harry quickly at Seamus' genuineness, "I'm still just really surprised how much prejudice there is here. I mean look what happened to Hagrid fourth year."

Seamus nodded solemnly, "yeah, yeah, right bit of nastiness there. That being said, how the bloody hell did you meet, and what," he looked to Gabrielle with a smirk, "actually made you say yes to this speckie git?"

"Oi!" said Harry loudly at Seamus' remark.

Gabrielle just laughed sweetly, "'E saved me from zhe lake during zhe Tri-Wizard Tournament. We kept in touch." Gabrielle slid her hand un-noticed up Harry's thigh at the word 'touch' and Harry tried not to jump.

Dean just shook his head back and forth slowly in disbelief, "I remember that you lucky bastard."

Harry just laughed at that and kissed Gabrielle on the top of her head, while Ron shot a very unfavorable glare at Dean.

"Oi," said Seamus with a large smirk and light twinkle in his eye, "Gabrielle, think you could introduce me to your sister then?"

Gabrielle laughed sweetly, "I could, but eet would do you no good. She eez engaged."

"Yeah, to my brother," added Ron, "so don't get any smart ideas, and you," said Ron looking sharply at Dean, "think maybe you want to stop staring so much, remember who you're currently dating," Ron finished in a growl, the threat quite clear.

Dean gulped and seemed to make quite the effort to look anywhere that wasn't Gabrielle, though still glancing back every once in a while.

Anxious to get on with their day, Harry and Gabrielle finished eating quickly and rose to head to Hogsmeade. Hermione followed after them citing that she'd rather not make the long trek to the village alone.

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Harry sadly, "I didn't even think about that fact that you'd have no one to go with. Come with us, I don't want to abandon you."

"No," replied Hermione quickly. "This is your day together. I don't want to intrude and I have a bunch of shopping to do anyways."

"You're not an intrusion," said Harry while Gabrielle nodded beside him.

"I know, I know, tell you what, how about we meet up for lunch, hmm?"

Both Harry and Gabrielle agreed, so they made their way out of the castle and down the long snow covered path.

When they arrived at the gates of Hogsmeade Hermione left them to head to Scrivenshafts, mumbling something about quills that wouldn't dull after just one essay, while Harry and Gabrielle walked aimlessly hand in hand around the village, chatting about nothing, just enjoying the company and the refreshing chill air.

"So, what are zhe sights to see een Hogsmeade?"

"Zonkos joke shop is pretty good, though I'm partial to Weasley's now. Flourish and Blots if you're into books. Three broomsticks, but it's going to be really crowded. There's an amazing candy shop down that way."

"What about zhe Shrieking Shack?"

Harry laughed, "it's not really haunted. One of my parent's best friends Remus Lupin, was a werewolf and used the shack to transform every month when he was at school."

"Mon dieu! You know so many interesting people."

"I suppose I do. I'll have to introduce you to my friends in the Auror department."

Gabrielle stopped walking. "You know Aurors?"

"Yeah, three of them, well, one retired, but yeah."

Gabrielle laughed sweetly, "My 'Arry is so well connected. You should go into politics, my Fazher could 'elp you."

Harry grimaced, "er, no thanks, politics are really not my thing. What does your father do exactly?"

"He eez ze French Ministry's chief Ambassador to Muggles and part 'umans."

"Well, I may have no interest, but I'm sure Hermione would love to talk to him about Elf rights."

"I'm sure zhat could be arranged. Oooo, what eez zhat place?"

Harry looked over to where Gabrielle was pointing, it was Madam Puddifoot's. Harry groaned. "That," he said slowly, "is the site of the only date I had with Cho Chang."

"I'm sensing eet didn't go well."

"It was a disaster."

Gabrielle pouted, "Oh poo, eet looks very romantic."

"It's mostly just pink."

"Pleeeeeease?" Gabrielle whined with her best puppy do face."

Harry just sighed, "fine, let's get a cuppa."

Gabrielle squealed and grabbed Harry's arm, "come on, let's improve your association wizh zhis place!"

Harry just shook his head ruefully and allowed himself to be dragged inside. While it was not Valentines Day the tea house was never the less decked in pink, though the flying cherubs throwing confetti were thankfully absent. It was far less crowded than last year but there were still a good number of couples seated randomly at the small intimate tables. Most were snogging, and the rest were taking and flirting quietly and looked as if they'd start snogging at any minute.

Harry took a seat relatively near the entrance and Gabrielle glanced once at the seat opposite Harry before sitting daintily in his lap. The waitress came over and left two cups of steaming tea with a small tray of biscuits, milk, sugar, and lemon wedges. Harry looked up surprised at the quick service, but the waitress left before he could thank her. Not before giving Harry a flirty wink though.

Gabrielle seemed to want to actively change Harry's association, so she sat warmly in his lap while they gigglingly fed each other small tea cakes and biscuits with little sweet kisses in-between. The tea was sweet and not much to Harry's liking, but Gabrielle seemed to be enjoying herself, and finally Harry seemed to glean something about this place. This was not a place for talking. Ruefully thinking about how much better his date with Cho would have gone if he had just flirted and snogged a bit, Harry made up for it now, showering Gabrielle with affection while every other couple there just seemed to disappear. Not that it was particularly difficult, no one there was at all interested in what was happening with any one else, and finally Harry understood the brilliance of this place. Every single person here was a couple, so while there was a small crowd, for all intents and purposes they had privacy, something that was, for most, hard to come by at Hogwarts.

"So, tell me about Cho."

"Why do you want to hear about that?"

"I want to know everyzhing. I've missed so much of your life."

"Alright," Harry took a deep breath. "She's Seeker for Ravenclaw, and a year older. Pretty, smart. In 4th I asked her to the yule ball, but she had already been asked by... um..."

"By who?"

"Cedric Diggory."

Gabrielle gasped.

"I guess Fleur told you that part." Gabrielle nodded. "Anyway, I had thought that I missed my chance but the next near she was really sweet to me, so I asked her out for Valentines day. Then, on our date, _here_," Harry added wryly, "all we talked about was Cedric and Roger Davies asking her out, then I mentioned having to meet Hermione later and she flipped and bogged out."

Gabrielle gave Harry a sad smile, "eet sounded like she was-"

"Trying to make me jealous to gage my reaction?"

"Oui!"

"Don't sound so surprised, Hermione had to explain that to me. In fact, I'm sure she could give you a whole breakdown if you wanted. Anyway, then Cho's friend Marietta betrayed the D.A. and that was that."

"Are you sad nozhing ever 'appened?"

"Kind of. She's pretty and plays Quidditch, but that's sort of it. I never really got to know her, not really. Still... first crush and all that. Well..." Harry paused and smiled, "unless you count Tonks, but I don't really. Everyone kind of has a crush on her I think."

"Tonks?"

"One of the Auror's I know. She's also a Metamorphmagus, so yeah?" Harry added with a smirk.

Gabrielle laughed sweetly, "oh yes, I can see zhe appeal."

"Anyway, she's... well not dating, there's something between her and Lupin, or something. It's complicated."

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

After they left they made their way slowly to Honeydukes where Harry bought a few gifts for people. Some chocolate frogs for Ron, a box of sugar quills for Hermione, and a small sack of caramel creams that Gabrielle was partial to. Harry also got himself a large bar of chocolate, that ever since 3rd year had become his favorite. Even with out the presence of Dementors there was still something soothing about it.

harry glanced at his watch before remembering he no longer had one, "Gabrielle, do you know the time?"

"Tempus," she flicked her wand and Harry was stunned that he hadn't seen her draw it. "Eet's almost time to meet up wizh Ron and Lavender."

"Alright, Three Broomsticks is this way.

Harry lead Gabrielle down an alley he knew led right onto the main street, but before they could even traverse half of it a short sharp "Potter" was barked out behind them. Harry turned sharply his hand already on his wand to find Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson filling the entrance to the alley. Draco had a sneer, and Crabbe and Goyle looked ready to fight, but Pansy just looked uncomfortable, though she still managed to glare angrily at Gabrielle.

Harry took a step in front of Gabrielle and she placed her hand gently on his non-wand arm and tapped the tip of her want to Harry's back letting him know she had hers drawn. "What do you want Malfoy."

"Tsk, tsk Potter. I always knew you were trash based on the company you keep, but to sully yourself with a half breed Veela whore? And here I though you could sink no lower than dating a mudblood."

Sparks shot from the end of Harry's wand which was still pointed at the ground. Everyone had their wands out but no one was aiming yet. "You're going to want to leave now Malfoy, before I do something you'll regret."

"Big words from the boy-who-let's-others-save-him. Four on one aren't good odds for you, unless you plan on throwing your little bint at us so you can run away. The Dark Lord could always use another play-thing," he said with a menacing sneer.

Harry saw red, but before he could curse Draco's stupid face off Gabrielle spoke up in a dangerous calm voice, "excuse e moi, do you zhink I am some wilting flower, eet is four on two, zhough, I would be 'esitant to count zhe two 'oo chose brawn over brains. Zhoes brutes look like zhey could barely cast a lumos. Or per'aps zheir faces are meant to scare me to death." Gabrielle finished venomously.

Draco just laughed, "What's the french tart going to do, shoot flowers at us?" The other laughed, though Pansy's seemed forced, and her angry gaze never left Gabrielle.

Gabrielle just flicked her wand twice and immediately Crabbe and Goyle's robes swept upwards and knotted, trapping their arms and blinding them. In their struggle to get free they fell over and almost toppled Draco.

Draco screamed in anger and shot a nasty cutting hex at Harry that managed to tear the sleeve of his robes despite side-stepping in front of Gabrielle. Harry whispered "shield" to Gabrielle and shot a strong reducto at the brick wall next to Malfoy. With an ear ringing blast, chunks of brick and mortar, much reduced to dust, blew out; and with no where else to go in the narrow alley, bloomed up and back forced away by Gabrielle's protego.

Not wanting to take any chances Harry grabbed Gabrielle by the arm and they ran from the alley into the main street. With out stopping they made their way to the Three Broomsticks and took a booth near the back to wait for Ron and Lavender, while being able to keep an eye on the door.

Once they were seated and their racing hearts had a chance to slow down they both started laughing.

"Well… that was… unexpected. Malfoy really hasn't been much trouble so far. At least personally. I'm still pretty sure he had something to do with Katie."

"Katie on your Quidditch team, oui?"

"Yeah."

Gabrielle shuddered, "I don't like him at all. And not just what 'append. Zhere eez somezhing about him zhat makes my skin crawl. Did you notice 'im staring at us during breakfast? Eet unnerved me."

"I did, but why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I…" she faltered, "I'm sensitive to ze…" she looked to be struggling with how to put her thoughts into words. "Ze… desires of ozhers I suppose. 'E 'as a… dark continence."

"Is that a Veela thing?"

Gabrielle looked quite uncomfortable at the question, but nodded all the same. Not wanting to add to her distress Harry let the topic drop, though something else niggled at him. "Gabrielle, that was really impressive wand work. You took out Crabbe and Goyle in less than a second, and I just realized you did it non-verbally."

"Oui, I told you, I was quite skilled at charms."

"I knew that, believe me, but I've been working on silent casting for almost half a year now, and I can't even do a lumos silently. I'm impressed."

Gabrielle blushed sweetly, "zhank you 'Arry. Eet's only charms zhough. I 'aven't been able to transfigure silently or anyzhing else for zhat matter."

"Still, maybe you could give me a few pointers. Hermione's been making a point to cast everything silently lately. She's still jealous about the prince I'm pretty sure."

Gabrielle smiled, "she eez very proud of 'er abilities."

"Smartest Witch of her generation, she should be."

"You 'ave good taste 'Arry."

"I hope you include yourself in that. Our relationship may have started under odd circumstances, but I wouldn't change a thing in the world at this point."

That last bit got Harry a very sweet kiss, that was unfortunately interrupted by a cooing Lavender falling into the seat across from Gabrielle, Ron following swiftly, quickly putting his arm around Lavender and pulling her close.

"You make such a cute couple!" Lavender exclaimed in that unique quiet shrieking that only girls can pull off.

"So," said Ron with a smirk, "Gabrielle Delacour huh. You're a lucky bloke." Lavender swatted Ron on the arm, "Oi, I didn't mean it like that Lav, just supporting my mate." Lavender just pouted until Ron kissed her lightly and said "babe" in a placating tone, and was immediately forgiven.

"Now spill," ejected Lavender, her attention now squarely on Gabrielle and Harry. "I want to know everything."

"Lavender, with all due respect, I really don't need more rumors about me."

"It's not a rumor if it's true," she replied slyly.

"Even so,"

"Relax Harry, I'm not going to go spreading this around. I'll tell Parvati cause I tell her everything, but I wont tell anyone else I promise?"

Harry just sighed.

Gabrielle apparently decided a speech was in order. "Oh relax 'Arry, I'll tell you everyzhing!" she said with glee at Lavender.

"Oh goody!" said Lavender, "Harry I like her already."

"Ok, so, two years ago, zhere I was, een bed een France-"

"Lavender!" a bright voice called over from the doorway. The whole table turned to find Parvati and Padma walking over. Parvati almost skipping, Padma at a more sedate pace, but both had a broad identical smile.

Parvati sat at once in one of the chairs next to the booth, but Padma looked to those already sitting and asked, "mind if we join you?"

"Sure."

"Of course."

"Oui."

"S'pose."

"Just sit already," said Parvati loudly, grabbing her sister's sleeve and pulling her into the seat next to her.

Padma looked a little embarrassed, but sat all the same. Rosmerta was quick to bring over more Butterbeers for the new arrivals.

"Ok," said Lavender, "now everybody zip it, Gabrielle was just about to tell us how she and Harry met."

Parvati looked excited, and Padma held polite interest.

"Well, as I was saying. Zhere I was, een bed een France, when I am woken suddenly by my 'eadmistress, who mind you I 'ad zhought was at 'ogwarts wizh my sister. Anyway, she brings me to 'er office where she tells me I am to be zhe 'ostage for zhe second task of zhe Tri-Wizard Tournament for Fleur. Zhen I am introduced to Dumbledore and one minute I am asleep, and zhe next, I am wrapped in 'Arry's big strong arms as he's carrying me to shore."

Lavender and Parvati coo'ed. Ron said "I helped" but no one listened.

"Zhen I am on zhe shore and Fleur is grabbing me and crying about zhe grindylows getting her, and she is zhanking 'Arry for saving me."

"I can't believe that was you," said Padma suddenly. "I mean," she continued when everyone looked at her oddily, "that was two years ago, and, I mean I was watching from the stands but you look far far older now than you did. More than two years could explain."

Harry was affronted but before he could respond Gabrielle placed a calming hand on his chest, "Eet's alright 'Arry, she iz just curious. My grandmuzzer was a Veela, and one of zhe traits passed on is a long childhood. I was twelve at zhe time, zhough I looked eight or nine. Zhen suddenly, my monthlies start and 'bam' all of a sudden, every boy wants me, and zhe only boy I want iz een anozher country." Gabrielle looked to Harry then and ran her fingers sweetly down the side of his face.

Lavender sighed again, "that's soooooooooo romantic."

"Remember how you were beating yourself up though Harry?" asked Ron suddenly with a short laugh, "you were sure you screwed up your score cause you stayed behind for Gabrielle."

"And you'll never hear me complain about that again, I assure you," Harry responded promptly giving Gabrielle a tight squeeze with the arm currently wrapped around her shoulders. The girls sighed again, this time a bit wistfully.

"Why were you complaining in the first place?" asked Parvati. "After the second task you were tied for first."

"You remember that?"

Parvati blushed slightly but replied cheekily, "of course, we went to the ball together remember? Clearly you had my attention."

Harry flushed a bit but managed a response, "of course I do, first date I ever had wasn't it?"

Lavender and Parvati both glanced at Gabrielle, probably expecting some catty remark, but of course Harry knew she was far more likely to find the whole situation funny and titillating. "'Arry, you 'ave good taste," she said with a wink and smile directed at Parvati causing her to blush fully this time. "'E iz a wonderful date, non?"

Both Harry and Ron drew breath through their teeth in a hiss. "No, no I wasn't."

"Yeah," said Ron sullenly, "we were both kind of wankers that night. Sorry," he said with a pained expression at Padma.

Padma waved it off, those apologies had been made long ago, but Gabrielle almost looked offended, "'Arry, I'm shocked."

"What can I say? I've grown," Harry finished dryly.

It wasn't very funny, but still drew a polite chuckle from those present.

It seemed that most were there to have met Gabrielle, and after a few minutes of polite conversation, mostly with Gabrielle describing France and Beuxbatons, the group went their separate ways.

They had nearly an hour before meeting up with Hermione, and had already hit all the main hot spots of the village, so they wandered aimlessly down the lesser used streets.

Harry was in the middle of telling Gabrielle about his first year, how he and Ron became friends, the Philosopher's stone, and Quirrel when he stopped, something catching his attention from the corner of his eye. Nearly at the end of the road they were on, right at the outskirts of the village there was a shop he had never seen before: Wanda's Wicked Magic Shoppe. It was almost entirely purple, the awnings, the sign, even the windows were tinted. It was the door that caught his attention though, it seemed to shimmer.

""E really named eet Fluffy? 'Arry? Arry?"

"Look at that door there."

Gabrielle looked, narrowed her eyes a bit in thought and then said suddenly and with a bit of awe, "zhat's a mutispace charm!"

"A what?"

"I've nevair seen eet before but I've read about eet. Eet's a charm placed over a doorway, so zhat anyone entering experiences zheir own version of zhe inside."

"What for?"

"Anonymity. Een France, zhe ministry uses eet for court cases, so judgements aren't biased."

"That's a good idea. I've never seen this store before, and I've never heard anyone mention it."

Gabrielle smiled and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him towards the entrance, "come on!"

A light tinkly bell sounded as the door opened. The minute Harry saw what the store carried his jaw dropped and his mind froze in shock. Looking back, Harry would not have been able to say what he had thought a store called Wands's Wicked Magic Shoppe would carry. Perhaps it was borderline dark objects and books like Borgin and Burk's. Nothing however, could have prepared Harry for the first sight upon entering. On the wall directly across from the entrance was a six foot wide, ceiling hight shelf filled to the brim with fake penises, each complete with a small informative label affixed below. Some were small, some were big, some were enormous. Some were made of wood, some metal, some almost looked real, some glass, all sitting proud and erect on the surprisingly classy shelves.

It took Harry nearly a minute to realize Gabrielle was nearly bent over in laughter, "Oh, 'Arry, I take eet all back, you Eenglish aren't nearly as stuffy as I zhought!"

"No, but they'd like you to think they were, eh?"

Gabrielle and Harry spun towards the new voice. Before them stood an elderly, matronly woman, perhaps late fifties, early sixties. Her hair was pulled into a neat tight bun eerily reminiscent to McGonagall, but shock white. Her clothes were dissimilarly youthful. Her robes were artfully styled and a bright magenta, the kind of thing Harry was used to Tonks wearing. "Good afternoon, I'm Wanda, and this is my store Sir and Madam. From your expressions I'm guessing you weren't aware of what we carried before you stepped in."

"You're accent," said Harry, "the states?"

"Canada. French Canada actually," she replied smiling at Gabrielle.

"Quelle est votre prononciation?"

"Ha ha, terrible, haven't spoke a lick of it since I moved here."

Gabrielle scoffed and said something unintelligible under her breath.

"I've been coming to Hogsmeade for years now, and I've never seen nor heard of this place."

"Ah, well, that would be thanks to some, particularly well done notice-me-not charms. For one, this place only appears to couples, and again, only to those with certain... proclivities."

Gabrielle giggled lowly, "zhat would be me I'm sure. ****** iz-"

Harry's name had come out garbled, "Localized censorship ward, go on," Wanda explained quickly.

"Right, ****** 'as potential, but unfortunately 'ee 'as just not been exposed to much."

"I'm standing right here."

"Pardon ****** but eet iz zhe truth. I am familiar wizh most of zhe zhings here, and you are not."

"Well... yeah..." said Harry sullenly.

"Oh ******, don't feel bad, eet's not anyzhing 'ou could 'ave 'elped."

Harry looked up to see if Wanda was paying attention to their conversation but it seemed she had already politely left the room to give them some privacy. "No, no it's alright. Truthfully I don't know what most of this stuff is, but if it's something you want I'm willing to give just about anything a try."

Gabrielle gave Harry a warm hug, and nuzzled her face into his chest, "really?"

"Yeah, go nuts, buy whatever you want."

"I couldn't-"

"******* I'm rich."

"Really?"

"I have a trust, my parents were wealthy. Buy anything you want, I barely buy anything for myself. All my best stuff is gifts."

"Oh," she sounded surprised.

"You really didn't know?"

"Non. 'Ow would I 'ave known?"

"I don't know."

"'******... you can't possibly zhink I care eizher way?"

"Why wouldn't you."

"'******!" she stomped her foot, and continued in a whisper, still wrapped in a hug, "I'm legally property, I don't care about your money."

Harry sobered immediately, "No."

"What?" Gabrielle looked scared.

"I don't-"

"What!?"

"I don't want to own you!"

"Too bad!"

Harry stepped away, "No, I'm not willing to accept that, there must be a way to... to fix-"

"Fix!" Gabrielle exploded and started to pace, "Merlin! Stupide, comment puis-je vous faire comprendre! Tout autre homme dans le monde ne serait pas objet! Qui dit non à l'amour esclave, honnêtement! Que dois-je faire pour démontrer tromper que c'est ce que je veux?"

"*******."

"Nom de dieu de putain pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas aller pour elle, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai de lutte pour convaincre un garçon d'accepter disposés déconcertante. Il est aussi frustrant pour essayer de trouver une propre prostituée dans un taudis bordel!"

"*******!"

She stopped abruptly in front of Harry and fixed him with a fierce gaze, "Ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement accepter pour qui je me suis? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement accepter le fait que c'est ce que je veux? Je l'ai fait pour vous, je veux que vous, et personne d'autre. Lorsque vous commande-moi cela me fait rougir d'excitation. Ma présentation est un symptôme de mon amour pour vous. Il a toujours été de mon coeur. Il veut ce qu'il veut."

"Pet!"

She was stilled, "yes ******?"

"Come here," he opened his arms and Gabrielle crushed herself to him. He wrapped his arms warmly around her and kissed the top of her head, "first, I love you, and nothing is going to change that nor would I want to change that. Second, we're bonded and I've never felt closer to another human being in my life and nothing would or could get me to change that. You are the single greatest comfort I've ever had. I love you. And third, everything you just said you said in French so I have no idea what you are trying to tell me."

Gabrielle giggled wetly, she was crying slightly now, "sorry," she mumbled, "I- I _want_ this ******. I am le docile. For me, finding love was finding zhe one I deemed worzhy of my submission. I wanted zhis before I met you love. Zhat part of me 'as nozhing to do wizh you or my Veela 'eritage, except zhat I want you to accept zhat part of me, and revel een eet. Also you saved me. My own personal knight. Veela or no, that would still 'ave a profound affect on me even with out a magic bond," she took a long pause and then, "Jean-Paul Sartre said, 'freedom iz what you do wizh what's been done to you."

"I understand. I do. Now more than before, but I get it. That quote too, it's eerily relatable to my life as well. All that being said, what you suggest is kinky and I like it, more than I think I should, but the idea of legally owning another person is evil to me."

"But eef you accept eet emotionally zhen eet iz just a piece of paper. You 'ave never _treated_ me like a possession, not really. You treat me like a girlfriend 'oo wants to be _fucked_ like a possession."

"Then if it's all the same to you I'd like to change that piece of paper if we can figure out how."

"Alright."

"We good?"

"Oui, I love you."

"I love you too. On a side note, I cannot believe we had our first fight in a sex toy store."

Gabrielle's giggle quickly turned into a full laugh, and Harry tried to resist but found he couldn't.

"Soooooo, 'ow rich are you?"

Harry barked a 'Sirius' laugh, "Rich enough for a shopping spree. You want to get weird, let's just go all out. Lord knows I need to start having more fun in my life."

"Yay!" Gabrielle jumped up and down for a few seconds before running off to a display case of decorative leather paddles.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'paddles, really, that's the first thing you go for?' Harry decided to stop complaining that his mate was unrepentantly kinky and just get on with the thing. 'Really,' he thought, 'if she wants me to get creative than by Merlin's epic beard I'm going to get creative, might as well do the thing properly.'

Harry started at the display he had first seen upon walking in. One phallus caught his eye immediately. It was a large glass penis complete with implied testicles serving as a stand for it. It was sort of cork screwed with multiple bars of glass woven together in concentric uneven ripples. While Harry had nothing Muggle to compare it too, he was sure nothing could come close, and nothing could replicate the way the imperfections of the glass seemed to flow continually, and the colors to shift in iridescent waves. Harry read the info plate nailed into the shelf below:

BOHEMIAN BOBBY BATON

Half toy half work of art  
No two are the same nor ever appear the same  
The random ripples and smooth glass  
provide unique sensation  
Item replete with self-lubricating  
and three speed auto-use charms  
Just set it, tap it 1, 2, or 3 and go  
4 taps and it stops and self cleans ready for more

33 Galleons

Warnings: Inflexible, not recommended for oral use

'33 galleons... this may be more expensive than I thought.'

A soft cough sounded behind Harry, "I felt the mood change so I came back to answer any questions you may have, although, I was wondering if I could have a quick word in private?"

Harry turned to find Wanda behind him, he had not heard her enter the room, "Um... sure."

They stepped to a corner opposite to Gabrielle who was examining something that hung from the ceiling with a lot of complicated looking straps.

"Now, don't think I eavesdropped on you dearie, but I think I'm right in assuming that your partner is the one pushing for this? Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, she's the more interested party and you're along for the ride so to speak, but also that she's the sub, eh?"

"Sub?"

"Submissive."

"Right, yeah, she is, and I suppose I'm doing it for her, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I like the idea."

"Cool. Then, if I may, I'd like to make a point and a suggestion."

"Sure."

"My point is, what she's giving you is a gift, and you should always treat her that way, and be aware that it's a gift that bares responsibility. If you're in charge than the onus of safety and enjoyment is on you. From a devil's advocate point of view it could actually be seen as selfish being submissive, but that is neither here nor there. My suggestion, is two fold, one you should buy this book." She thrust a book into Harry's hands. It was leather bound and etched in gold leaf. The title read: "Sensual Magicks by Tabitha Lushman".

"This is a book of charms that deal exclusively with sex, designed for Witches and Wizards who want to bring more magic into the bedroom, no pun intended. I also suggest you don't tell your partner about this and use it to surprise her. Trust me, many of the things in here will be really exciting for her if she's not anticipating it, at least the first time."

"Thank you."

"All in a day's work," she said with a broad smile, "now, my second suggestion is what you should do tonight, and I apologize if I'm being too forward, but you do seem a little outside your knowledge zone, and trust me when I say the second you two are alone tonight, she's going to want to rock the canoe and start playing with her new toys, eh?"

Harry turned crimson for a moment, but then remember the anonymity charms in place, "actually I'd appreciate that."

"Well, here's something nice and simple you can do to start out. From the way she's been eyeing those restraints over there there's no way you're leaving with out them, so tie her down to the bed, blindfold her, and tease her as long as you want. Let her beg and plead and squirm, but don't give her an orgasm until you decide to. It'll be fun for you, it'll be really fun for her, and it's a nice starting place before moving onto more advanced things."

Trying desperately to keep his voice even Harry replied, "Um... thanks, really. I'm sorry I'm still a little embarrassed to be talking about this stuff so... openly."

"Perfectly natural."

"Oh, and I'm sure we're going to be getting a lot of stuff actually, and I'm not sure I have enough gold on me to pay for it. Is there anyway I can credit my account at Gringotts?"

"Do you have your key?"

Harry checked his money bag, "yeah, I do actually."

"Then yes I can. I'll leave you two to browse now, just let me know if you have any questions.

"Sure, thanks."

She faded away much to Harry's surprise.

Harry grabbed the glass phallus that had caught his eye and walked it over to the counter in back before browsing the rest of the store. Immediately to the right was a wall of corsets with various binds for the wearer's wrists. Imagining Gabrielle in one of them he decided quickly to buy one until he looked at one of the price tags and saw the cheapest one was 75 galleons but were self fitting. This was indeed going to become very expensive very quickly, but honestly 'what else am I spending my money on,' he thought, while grabbing a white one with a diffused silver lining that matched her hair.

After the corsets was lingerie, but Harry felt she should choose those herself. Next was a section of plugs, beads, and prostate massagers. "Wanda?"

She faded into view, "you had a question sir?"

"Yes but, how do you fade in and out like that?"

"It's the multispace charm."

"Right, um... these?" Harry asked embarrassedly holding up what looked like a string of pearls, but spaced out.

"Anal beads. You insert them one at a time, and with the sting that hangs out you can pull them out one by one or rapidly. If done during during a climax it can enhance the intensity of the orgasm. Those in particular are real pearls, the string is silk, and they are self lubricating and self cleaning."

"Right thanks again," said Harry not making eye contact.

"Of course."

Harry set the beads next to the Baton and corset, and added the book to the pile. The next section gave Harry pause. There were hung to the wall a series of collars, from simple to elaborate, and even a few behind glass with numerous gems embedded in the leather. Like before one in particular drew his attention almost immediately. The band was leather and looked butter soft. The clasp was gleaming silver and had no latch so clearly magic would keep it closed. In the center was an ornate silver solar cross with a beveled square green gem dead center. Arrayed out from the center in gently curving lines were dark midnight blue gems that shone brilliantly on the silver but almost seemed to disappear against the black of the band.

Harry checked to see if Gabrielle was paying attention and she was not so he called Wanda again. "What can you tell me about this?" he asked while pointing.

"Good eye, that's actually one of my finest pieces, a real beauty. The band is leather with a padded silk interior. The latchless-lock is magic and is keyed to a command word. The emerald is 2.4 carats with a level 1 VSS brightness. The sapphires are VS quality and a total carat value of 12.6. It is goblin made and 1256 galleons 6 sickles and 4 knuts. Though..." she looked appraisingly at the pile Harry had gathered, "given the amount of gold I'm apparently about to make I would be glad to offer our 15% frequent buyers discount."

"Thats very generous, thank you, though with the price of the collar-"

"Choker."

"Choker, I don't know that my account has enough gold. I actually don't know how much is in it at all actually."

"If you'd consent to giving me a drop of blood I could get a balance. I have a Gringotts transfer disk."

"Sure, and if you could separate it from everything else, I'd like it to be a surprise."

"Of course," Wanda replied with a broad smile. "I'll retrieve it from the case separate from you two, after we can confirm your funds. Follow me please?"

Harry followed Wanda over to the counter. She pulled a tarnished bronze disk from below and laid a blank strip of parchment on it. "One drop of blood please."

"Do you have a knife or is there a spell I can use. The only thing I can think of is a cutting hex."

"No, no, no, hold out your hand please."

Harry did and she tapped her wand to the tip of his index finger and a small drop of blood pooled and fell onto the parchment, quite painlessly. Immediately the blood spread and formed into words and numbers. Wanda handed the parchment face down with out looking at it and Harry read:

Harry James Potter  
Gringotts Wizarding Bank Official Writ of Account Balance(s)

Trust Vault: Hogwarts Legacy Tuition + 200 galleons supplies + 2500 galleons personal stipend  
Potter Family Vault: Contents and Collected worth withheld until of age  
Black Family Vault: Contents and Collected worth withheld until of age

Trust Vault current value: 2112 galleons, 12 sickles, 22 knuts  
next transfer on August 1st 1997

"Excellent, there shouldn't be a problem Wanda. Oh! Do you do inscriptions?"

"Of course."

Harry thought for a long moment, "I'd like it to say, 'The heart wants what the heart wants, and yours is a gift with out equal'. On the inside."

"Very good sir," she faded away.

"Oh!"

Wanda faded back, "yes?"

"In French?"

"Easy peasy." She faded again.

Harry made his way over to Gabrielle, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She sighed as she leaned into him. "Find anything good?" asked Harry.

"Oui, oodles."

"Grab 'em and bring them over to the pile I started."

"Oh!" she said excitedly, "I 'adn't realized you'd already gotten zhings."

"Well, I hit that side of the store, and you hit this side so we've probably got it covered, come on, I want to see what you picked out."

Gabrielle quickly grabbed the things she had decided to get and passed them one by one to Harry. The first was a leather paddle. One side was soft and supple, the other had a woven texture with little rounded nubs in a checkered pattern. Harry cocked an eyebrow at this and tapped it lightly against one hand. Gabrielle just flounced away and bent neatly at the waist to retrieve the next item. It was a set of metal padded cuffs with chains that looked just perfect to attach to the poles on a four poster bed. Harry set the chains down on the counter in a loud rattle, smiling broadly now. His girl was a kinky passionate Witch.

The next item thoroughly confused Harry. Two metal balls set in a cloth lined box, "what are these?" he asked while picking one out of the box. There was a second ball inside that shifted as he held it and made a light ringing noise.

Gabrielle giggled, "zhey go een my pussy and shift around when I move teasing me."

Harry just smiled, "brill."

"And zhis," she held up the last item. It was was a fake penis like the ones on the back shelf, but this was anchored to some kind of harness.

"What... are you planning on doing with that? I assume you're supposed to wear that right?"

"I was zhinking me and 'Ermione could take turns fucking each ozher wizh eet at some point."

Harry just gaped and let the mental image wash over him. Gabrielle seemed to take this as a positive sign and added it to the pile. "What did you get love?"

"Come and see," replied Harry thickly.

Gabrielle picked up the glass cock Harry had picked out and stared at it entranced with the shifting colors. She tested its thickness in her hands and giggled. She set it down and gasped when she went to the corset. "Zhis iz beautiful."

"Look, there's ribbons to bind your wrists on the small of the back, right at the bottom on the front and up here right between your breasts," he said pressing two finger tips lightly to her sternum just under her collar bone.

Gabrielle squealed and leapt into his arms kissing Harry, legs around his waist, arms linked around his neck. Harry responded enthusiastically, supporting her easily, running his tongue sensually across her own probing one.

Gabrielle pulled back out of breath, "eet's perfect."

She picked up the beads next and a broad knowing smile spread across her features. She didn't say anything, just gazed at Harry with that smile and set them back. She picked up the book, read the cover and started to open in when Harry snatched it our of her hands and closed it swiftly with a soft 'thunk'. Gabrielle pouted.

"This," said Harry teasingly, "is for me to surprise you with."

Gabrielle purred demurely, "very well... sir."

"Sir?" Harry pulled her back into his arms and cupped her cheek in one hand keeping her gaze, "sir... I think I like the sound of that."

"Will that be everything sir and madam?" Asked Wanda who was suddenly behind the counter again.

Harry nodded.

"If you could just come around here with your key please."

Harry left Gabrielle's warm embrace and made his way to Wanda's side of the counter. He fished out his key and felt something fall into the side pocket of his robes. He looked up to see Wanda wink. "Your total comes to one thousand four hundred and sixty six galleons, eight sickles, and thirteen knuts. That's after your discount of course."

Harry whistled low, "wow," but produced his key all the same. It was set on the metal plate and a piece of parchment with the total cost dropped on it. The moment the parchment touched the key it burnt to nothing. "Is that it?"

"Yep! i'll bag and shrink everything for you."

After thanking Wanda again and promising to come back as soon as they could to let her know how they enjoyed everything they left.

"Lets go back now!" Gabrielle cried just outside the store.

"We still have to meet Hermione and eat something, I'm famished."

"I'm hungry for somezhing else entirely." Gabrielle grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the nearest alley. Just beyond the entrance Harry hoisted her up on the wall and held her there with his whole body pressed against her chest to waist. They snogged passionately, a prelude or hold-off until later. They didn't even stop when they heard another couple walking be the alley.

"See, they've got the right idea!" said the man passing them mirthfully. The voice was familiar but Harry didn't care, lost in the kiss.

"Honestly, just drop it," the girl this time, also familiar.

Gabrielle raked her nails down Harry's chest strait to the waist of his pants and Harry groaned deeply, his hips grinding her center involuntarily, plundering her mouth.

The boy laughed and said, "Good on ya mate!"

"Leave them alone Dean, you're bothering them."

'Dean?'

Harry and Gabrielle stopped simultaneously and looked at their unintended audience. Dean upon recognizing Harry smiled even broader, broaching on glee and exclaimed, "Harry!? Oh hell yeah, way ta go!"

Harry barely heard his praise, he was caught staring at Ginny like a deer in headlights. Her face had gone perfectly blank upon recognizing him.

"I-" Ginny started, eyes flicking back and forth between Harry and Gabrielle, neither having moved an inch. Then she went slack, dropped her Honeydukes bag and bolted from the spot.

Dean just looked confused for a moment, then grabbed Ginny's fallen bag and ran after her, Harry and Gabrielle quite forgotten with a shout, "Ginny wait!"

Harry buried his face in Gabrielle's neck, breathing her soothing scent, and letting loose a pained, "oh no."

"You forgot about Ginny didn't you? When you planned zhis day, I mean."

There was a long silence before Harry finally spoke, "Yeah I did."

"Zhat probably could 'ave gone better."

"Yeah. I really didn't expect her to react like that. I... I thought she was over me. Hell, maybe she is and it's something completely different. Maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see."

Gabrielle shifted so Harry let her down. She grabbed Harry's hand and started leading him towards the main square, "come on, I bet 'Ermione is already waiting."

They walked in a pensive silence, Harry having nothing to say, Gabrielle apparently trying to figure out what to say, or how to say something. Finally after a long awkward moment she asked, "are you over 'er?"

It took Harry all of 2 seconds to answer, "no, no I'm not."

"Zhen we will 'ave to do somezhing about eet."

"What?"

"I don't know. Eef I zhink of somezhing I'll let you know."

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Even though Harry and Gabrielle arrived at the town square early Hermione was indeed already waiting for them. While Hermione was clearly in a good mood she caught onto how subdued Harry and Gabrielle were so she suggested a small cafe rather than the Three Broomsticks which was always crowded on days the students were released to the Village.

The cafe matched the mood and only had a few groups of people, a few of which were Hogwarts students. Hermione led them to a secluded booth and took a seat across from them ordering a plate of cucumber sandwiches and tea service. Harry dug in immediately and groaned satisfactorily at finally having food in his stomach.

Hermione waited patiently, but finally her resolve broke and she asked what was wrong. Gabrielle explained what had happened, from Draco to Ginny(leaving out the sex toys for now). She seemed uninterested in Draco's pettiness other than Harry and Gabrielle having gotten away with out injury.

"She really just ran off like that?"

"Yeah, started to say something, then bolted. Dean just looked confused."

"Yes well, Dean's alright, but he's nearly as thick-headed as Ron."

"I just wish I knew what she was thinking," grumbled Harry.

Hermione fixed Harry with a stern stare, "you could ask her."

"Oh really, it's just that easy is it? How come it took six years for you to- nevermind."

Gabrielle just looked nervous. For her part she had stayed out of Harry and Hermione's discussion fearful of an explosion, but when she apparently sensed both were going to stay calm she calmly interjected, "zhey are still togezhere so there's really nozhing to be done now."

Harry sighed and Hermione nodded.

"Hermione," Harry said suddenly, "I was telling Gabrielle about first year, and I had just gotten to Hagrid telling us about Fluffy."

Hermione grabbed onto the topic change and with her eyes lit back up she dove into the rest of the story, Harry interrupting only when necessary. Gabrielle hung on every word, and gasped and laughed at all the right places. She even had tears in her eyes when Harry told his part after Snape's potion challenge.

As one they made their way back up to the school. Tired, Hermione left to go study and Harry and Gabrielle walked hand in hand to the third floor, back to the school early enough that no one else was wandering the halls.

Once inside, Gabrielle grabbed the corset out of the now enlarged bags, took a few items from her drawers quickly and entered the bathroom with a 'be right back'. With a few minutes to himself Harry took out everything else and laid them out on the table in front of the couch. He put the book into his robes as in the pocket not containing the choker. After everything else was brought out Harry noticed something extra at the bottom. He pulled out a simple leather leash with a note attached:

I'm always fond of newcomers to the scene.  
Feel free to visit me anytime for advice.  
Thought you would enjoy using this with the choker  
Gabrielle definitely will, I know my sub's do.  
It attaches magically, just line the silver end up  
anywhere on the bottom edge of the leather strap.  
Try leading her around while she's using the ben-wa balls.

Enjoy,

~Wanda

Smirking, Harry shrunk the leash and pocketed it before settling on the bed. After a few minutes Harry heard the bathroom door open and couldn't help but stare open mouthed at Gabrielle standing in the doorway. The light from the bathroom made her hair glow. She wore the corset, the white almost as bright as her skin, and the silver threading made her hair shine brighter than normal. Her breasts were pushed together and up, tantalizing curves of flesh expanding sexily with her breathing. She wore a pair of pure white french cut panties with delicate lace at the edges. It was almost see through, and there was already a small damp spot just over her center. Her legs were clad in white stockings up to the middle of her thighs with a decorative edging at the top.

She looked divine.

Like an Angel sent down to deliver Harry from darkness.

A beacon to exctasy.

Harry bounded from the bed, gathered her up, and snogged her furiously, trying to speak through the kisses, but unwilling to stop entirely, "God-Gabrielle-you-look-fucking-guh."

Gabrielle stopped his words by burying her tongue in his mouth. Harry's legs gave and he collapsed to the ground with Gabrielle sitting on him, she giggled but quickly resumed her plundering.

After a few blissful minutes Harry pulled away breathless and got up pulling Gabrielle to her feet. "Wait, I- I got you something else."

"What?"

Harry fished the choker in its case out of his pocket and got down on a knee. The moment he had taken a knee Gabrielle squeaked and put her hands to her mouth in shock, unable to stop glancing between Harry's eyes and the long black box he held in one hand. "Gabrielle, our beginning was strange, but our start was beautiful. We're going to be together forever, and while I can't give you a ring and make you Mrs. Potter, I can give you this," he opened the case and Gabrielle's eyes went wide, silent tears streaming down her face. "Gabrielle Delacour, will you do me the honor of becoming my... er... submissive? My mate for the rest of our lives?"

Gabrielle flowed to her knees and into Harry's arms, "oh 'Arry Merlin yes, or course (kiss) I love you, I love you I love you!"

Harry buried his face in Gabrielle's neck inhaling deeply, "I love you too."

Gabrielle pulled back to look at the choker. She ran two fingers across it, "Oh 'Arry, eet's so beautiful."

"I had it engraved on the back."

She gingerly picked it up and read the inscription:

Le coeur veut ce que le cœur veut  
Et le vôtre est un cadeau avec des égaux

Gabrielle gazed at Harry, and something warm and eminently comforting seemed to bleed across the bond.

"Here, turn around."

Gabrielle turned and pulled her hair up for Harry. He took the choker and placed it around her neck. It connected and resized until it was comfortably snug.

"'Ow do I look?"

Harry just shook his head, "there aren't words pet."

She conjured a mirror and gazed at the choker on her neck. She smiled warmly, "now everyone will know I am yours. Ravage me 'Arry!" she cried over-dramatically.

"With pleasure."

Harry stood and gathered Gabrielle up into his arms. With one around her waist and the other buried in her silky hair he dipped her and kissed her, long slow and sensually. Their tongues caressed silkily, Harry exploring the contours of her sweet mouth, relishing her taste and feel before drawing her tongue into his mouth and sucking gently. Gabrielle whimpered, overcome.

Harry stopped abruptly, pulling her upright and spinning her around until she was flush, her back to his front. She gasped, and before she had a chance to recover Harry drew his wand and tapped the side of her head, "occulous obscuro." Another gasp as a black blindfold suddenly appeared across her eyes.

Harry picked her up bridal style and laid her gently on the bed. With a few quick flicks of his wand the chined cuffs affixed themselves to the bed posts. Gabrielle was breathing heavily, doing wonderful things to her bound breasts as Harry pulled each arm and added the cuff. When just her wrists were bound he tapped the chains and they grew taught. Gabrielle squeaked in surprise and started to squirm, testing the bonds and grinding her bum into the mattress.

Harry stood at the foot of the bed as he gazed at his Gabrielle while removing his clothes. She smiled when she heard his pants fall to the ground. When nude Harry leapt onto the bed and roughly pulled her legs apart, earning a surprised squeal. He bent her legs at the knee and used his hands to press her thighs flat to the bed, her sweet pussy puffing out and pressing against the damp cloth of her knickers, the shape of her mound coming into sharp relief against the nearly translucent material.

He gazed lovingly until Gabrielle uttered an almost pained sounding, "'arry" then buried his face in her sex, licking and sucking through the silky cloth, her whimpers and sighs quickly turning to moans and screams. He brought her just to the edge of release, but denied her until every breath out was a moan, and every breath in was quick and sharp; then, with much personal willpower, for he too craved feeling her climaxes and loved watching her in the throes of orgasm, he stopped entirely and left the bed.

"Noooooooooo, please!" She started to rub her thighs together so Harry grabbed her knickers pulling them wetly from her and down her legs. Once off he grabbed her her legs again by the ankles separating them forcefully, Gabrielle just letting out a pained whimper. Harry fixed one ankle into a cuff, then the other. "What are you doing to me!?"

"Ravaging you," replied Harry quietly tapping the chains for her legs drawing them taught, and forcing her body spread eagle on the bed. She thrashed on the bed, but couldn't move much. She flexed her stomach almost rhythmically and tried to hump the air.

Harry climbed back on the bed, forced a pillow beneath her lovely bum arching her, and laid down between her legs again; starting a slow methodical tour of her entire pubic region from belly button to anus and everything between except her clit. A quick scourgify left everything clean and tasting of her. Harry always thought she tasted how he imagined the smell of grass after a rainstorm tasted.

Any 'ickyness' Harry might have felt at putting his tongue 'there' was washed away by the intense sensation coming from Gabrielle, and the little sweet squeaks coming from her as she writhed on the bed, arms and legs taught.

By the time Harry had made his way to lovingly swirling his tongue in a circle just around her clit he had discovered that the crease where her legs joined her pelvis was quite ticklish, and the small section of skin between the bottom of her vagina and the very start of her bum was deliriously sensitive. Gabrielle tried to squirm enough to get some contact from his tongue on her throbbing clit but Harry kept just out of reach and then placed his hands on her hips holding her to the bed. When he did this her limbs grew incredibly taught and her legs actually started to shake uncontrollably, while Harry found he actually had to actively dampen the sense of need coming from Gabrielle over the bond.

""Arry!" she shouted, "'Arry please! Please!"

Harry righted himself on his knees.

"Non! Non please! 'Arry please make me come! I want it please!"

"You want it?"

"I NEED it! Please!"

Harry took two fingers and slowly slid them in her nearly vibrating pussy, and Gabrielle let out a long low moan. Harry allowed her sensation to wash over him uninhibited for a moment, feeling just how fucking good his fingers felt in her after his denying for so long. She contracted harshly over and over, uncontrollably, trying to pull his fingers as deep as they would go.

"You're so _wet_ Gabrielle."

"De tous les- of course I'm wet, you're driving me insane!"

"Tell you what, I'll **let** you come when I shag you, but I'm afraid that I enjoy eating you out far too much to stop, so you'll just have to convince me." With that, Harry dove back in, driving his fingers slowly in and out and tonguing again just around her pulsing clit.

"Merlin! At least lick me properly!"

"No," Harry pressed his buried fingers against her 'magic spot'.

Gabrielle let loose a guttural moan and arched.

"Can't you feel how hard your cries make me? The way you twist and writhe against me?"

"I- (moan) can't (scream) feelAAAAAA, anyzhing, oh merlin, but, 'unf', your fingersAAAA and tongue!"

"Convince me to do otherwise."

"Please 'Arry (moan) fuck me! (whimper) Shag me! Shag me rotton! (cry) Please I need it! I need to come! (squeal) Please give me your cock, put it in me, fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckmeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Harry lunged forward and with only a split second spent aligning himself, he buried his aching cock in her, in one swift movement.

"Yes!" Gabrielle screamed and Harry pounded her viciously, relentlessly. Her climax began to crest almost immediately. As the pleasure built to the straining point she screamed, and when she burst, she arched violently against Harry, her mouth open in a silent scream, all four limbs taught and shaking, pulling at her bonds. Her center contracted like a vice, rhythmically, pulsing all along the length of Harry's buried sex. It was enough to pull Harry over the edge with her.

With his climax sparking through Gabrielle's intense orgasm the pair could do no more than scream, Gabrielle with every muscle pulled taught, and Harry clinging helplessly to her form, twitching as the pleasure overwhelmed.

Like before the sensations seemed to last longer than they should, bouncing back and forth across their bond for what felt like an eternity. Gabrielle's cries turned to unintelligible babbling in both French and English.

Finally they began to come down, panting harshly, sweat and their intimate fluids sticking them together, though neither was ready to move anyways.

Gabrielle was the first to be able to speak, albeit in-between racking breaths, "'Arry... zhat was... zhe most... incredible... orgasm... I've... ever had."

Harry tried to respond but it came out a gurgle.

Gabrielle laughed weakly, "'Arry, I don't zhink I'll be able to move before I fall asleep, but can you unlock zhe cuffs?"

Harry grabbed his wand he had thoughtfully laid on the bed within arms reach before hand, tapped one of the cuffs on her wrist and managed a weak "release. M'too-eavy?" All four opened at the same time and her limbs closed around Harry slowly like a flower at sunset.

"Non, perfect." She wrapped around him like he was a giant teddy bear and sighed before succumbing to sleep. Harry followed only seconds later, his mind a blissful, satisfied blank.


	10. Everybody Wants Something Else Entirely

Chapter 10: Everybody Wants Something Else Entirely

Hermione dropped into the empty seat opposite Harry, who was currently surrounded by books in the library desperately trying to finish his end of term essay for Sprout. Harry was never great shakes at Herbology, but it was required for the Auror department... for some stupid reason... Harry grumbled and was quite thankful for the interruption, he was about to go beg Neville for some help, that is until he saw Hermione's face, she looked stricken.

"You've got a serious problem Harry."

"I do?"

"Yes, you need to decide who you're taking to Slughorn's party."

"First, how is that serious, and second I'm thinking about just going stag, it's not like Gabrielle can go, it's not a Hogsmead weekend."

"I know that's the rule but surely McGonagall will make an-"

"I asked. Twice."

"Oh-anyway Harry, it's serious, because apparently the school has figured out that Gabrielle can't go and now everyone is wondering who you are going to take, and- well I caught some girls in the bathroom talking about slipping you a love potion."

"B-What?! Tell me you confiscated it!"

"Sshhhhhh!" an irate Madam Pince hissed in their direction with a fierce finger pressed to her lips.

"I couldn't confiscate it because no one had anything. They were discussion how to smuggle it past Filtch."

"Good lord..." Harry groaned and hit his head against the table, "love potions, _honestly_," he finished in a passable imitation of Hermione.

Hermione chuckled, "you need to be careful Harry, check your food, don't eat anything that's a gift unless you trust the gifter."

"Yeah yeah."

"There's a charm you can cast that will reveal hidden substances, I'll teach you before dinner."

"Thanks."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You still need to decide who you're taking to the party, it will make a lot of this die down. Perhaps not Romilda Vane, she was the one who really wanted the potion by the way, but it seems half the girls fourth year and above are gossiping about this."

"Half the- why?"

Hermione looked at Harry like he was crazy, "You can't seriously not understand."

Harry sent an annoyed look, "enlighten me."

Hermione gave a great sigh, "Well, to start you were at the center of a very public, very humiliating row between Ron and myself. From that, there was the whole rumor about us being secret lovers," the corner of her mouth quirked into a small smile, "then, Hogsmeade weekend a part Veela hottie shows up, takes the breath out of most of the boys here, and fires half the girls into a jealous rage, and who is she here to see? You. And it doesn't help that when she showed up she snogged you like there was no other boy on the planet."

"Why does that make _more_ girls want me? That's ridiculous."

"Is it? The close proximity of me and Ron fighting, and your secret girlfriend rumor lend credence to the whole sordid love triangle angle, and the fact that you're dating a Veela publicly now, a race that most think are little more than slutty bimbos. That makes you exotic, a bit of a bad boy, and most likely_knowledgeable_ in a way most boys at Hogwarts aren't. Also, while most haven't gleaned onto this, I heard that Vane girl talk about just because you're seeing Gabrielle doesn't mean you aren't seeing someone else. The fact remains that you have been sneaking off too see someone."

Harry smiled broadly, "yes I have." He slid his hand along the table to grab her's but she pulled away swiftly and tucked her hands in her lap.

"Harry," she hissed, "we're in the library."

"What you've never thought about getting naughty in the library."

Her face flamed but her voice remained even, "perhaps, but not," she jerked her head towards the other students studying, "with an audience."

"We could go into the stacks," Harry replied with a twitch of his brow.

"Honestly, this isn't helping your situation."

"Go to party with me."

"That wont help either."

"We'll go as friends."

Hermione looked pensive and slightly guilty, "actually, I had been contemplating taking someone who would make Ron really jealous."

Harry was shocked, "I had no idea you were so vindictive."

Hermione looked down, "yes well, I was- and still am rather angry. It's... tempered now, you've helped a lot with that, but it still stings."

"I know what you mean."

"Dean?"

"Dean."

Hermione took a moment to respond, and seemed to be debating whether to say anything or not, "they have been having problems," she finally replied slowly.

Her close scrutiny of him caused Harry to feel slightly self cautious, so his reaction was carefully neutral, he simply grunted.

She fixed him with a withering stare.

"Don't look at me like that, what am I supposed to say?"

"That it's a bad thing because Ginny might be sad, or that it's a good thing because then you might have a shot?"

"Aren't I supposed to say she's my friend and I want for her whatever makes her happy?"

"Yes. But is that really how you feel?"

"Does it matter? Even if she and Dean break it off and I somehow sweep her off her feet, do you think her or any girl could get past Gabrielle?"

"Lots of pure-bloods, I mean really high society types have mistresses. It's public record actually, they're usually acknowledged on some level so they can gain inheritance, and their children can be used for heirs if the wife proper can't deliver one."

"Great, so high society pure-bloods. What an intriguing dating pool."

"Ginny is a pure-blood."

"Come on Hermione, they're the biggest so called blood traitors of the lot. And besides, something tells me Ginny isn't like that."

"Yes well, probably not, but it is a part of the world she grew up in. You might be surprised by her reaction. You gain nothing by _not trying_."

"I know," Harry ran his hands through his hair roughly. "go to the party with me."

"I told you I can't," she replied crossly.

"You're not seriously just going to take someone to make Ron jealous."

"No, no, no, I mean we don't need _more_ rumors about us. Come on!"

"Damn the rumors, go with me."

"You're like a dog with a bone."

Harry just smiled.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "you've become entirely to confident Harry."

"You don't like it?"

She smirked, "no I do, and that's the problem."

"Go to the party with me."

"Ugh, fine, if you'll just stop asking."

Harry smiled broadly, "deal. Well, I'll be careful about what I accept from people, but at least Filtch is checking everything, never thought I'd be grateful for something he was doing."

"Actually, that's not really good enough."

"It's not?"

"No, Fred and George even advertise their love potions being disguised to sneak them into Hogwarts specifically by making them look like perfume, it's absolutely irresponsible! And it's not as if Filtch can tell a love potion from a bottle of cough syrup, he's really the wrong person to check mail! Honestly!"

"Hermione, keep raising your voice like that and you're going to get us kicked out-"

As if Harry's words were prophecy Madam Pince appeared beside them, "the library is now closed, please return- _what! What have you done to that book boy_!?" she hissed in shock.

Harry picked up Advanced Potion-Making and clutched it like it was his child, "it's not a library book, it's mine!"

"You- you! How dare you treat a book that way! Ruined! Spoiled!"

"It's just been written on in the margins, besides it's mine!" said Harry quickly taking a step back from Madam Pince's grasping hands. She looked ready to throttle him or have an aneurism, Harry couldn't decide which was more likely.

Hermione came to the rescue and poured Harry's things hastily into his bag, grabbed him and frog-marched him out of the library, "you're going to get banned if you're not careful, why'd you bring that stupid book with, you're working on Herbology?"

"It's not my fault she crazy, 'sides I wonder if it wasn't your less than stellar opinion of Filtch that got us kicked out, I always wondered about those two."

Hermione laughed, "I never thought of that."

"'Sides, the book isn't all potions, it's almost like it was the Prince's diary, I mean there isn't like, stories of his life, but there's spells he made up, and notes about dark arts, it's brilliant really."

"You need to be careful Harry, don't just start casting spells you don't know."

"Muffliato turned out pretty useful."

"Well, yes, but I think you should have Gabrielle look over any spells before you try them from now on. She'll know how to analyze them safely I suspect, especially if she's constructing spells on her own."

"Ok, I'll do that, I promise."

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

They arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait to find her quite drunk.

Harry supplied the password and just as they were about to enter Becca came running up the corridor, "Oi Potter!"

Harry spun and he saw Hermione roll her eyes, "yes Becca?"

She caught her breath, "Hello Hermione, Harry who are you taking to Slughorn's party?"

Harry smiled, "well, as I'm sure you heard Gabrielle can't come, so me and Hermione are going, as friends."

Becca pouted, "reeeeeally, you know, I don't want to be too forward, but- I think we'd have a really good time, not as just friends."

"Are you jussst gonna sstand there flirting leaving me wide open (hic) or are you going to step in at some point?" the Fat Lady slurred in a carrying voice.

"Sorry Becca, maybe next time," Harry replied, silently promising himself that not only was he not going to take Becca anywhere, but that he was going to try very hard to avoid any more of Slughorn's uncomfortable parties.

"Oh well, a girl can dream can't she," she finished with a smirk and a quick wink before leaving briskly.

"Seriously, (hic) isss anyone lisssening to me? (hic).

"I thought Gabrielle wants you to sleep around?" asked Hermione after Becca had left.

"She does, but I want there to be feeling behind it, and Becca's really... intense."

"To each his own I suppose."

They finally made their way past a grumbling Fat Lady into the common room only to be stopped by Romilda Vane holding a bottle of something out to Harry, "Hi Harry, Gillywater?"

"Good lord, not another one," the Fat Lady said softly just before she closed over the entrance way.

Hermione kept walking and when she was behind Romilda she shot harry a see-what-I-said look."

"Um, no thanks, not really my drink," replied Harry kindly.

"Oh well, here," she thrust a box into Harry's hands, "chocolate cauldrons with fire whiskey in them, not my thing but I'd thought you'd like them."

"Um- thanks- I'm gonna... go over... here... now." Harry walked swiftly to catch up with Hermione.

"Told you-" she seemed like she was going to say more but then she spotted Ron and Lavender entwined in an armchair. She got a dark look for a moment, and then in a very un-Hermione-ish moment she said in a voice that carried clear across the common room, "oh Harry, I got a new dress for the Christmas party, I'm sure you'll love it, thanks again for taking me." Then she kissed a quite stunned Harry on the cheek before traipsing across the room to the girl's stairs. Ron had of course heard her and watched her disappear, then attacked Lavender with a vengeance, horrible wet smacking sounds making their way easily to Harry.

Harry just stood their, stunned at Hermione's quite uncommon bout of vengeance, wondering at her low blow, and quite cross that she had dragged him into it, this was definitely going to get worse before it got better.

The next day Harry was still wondering whether or not his two best friends would ever reconcile. What transpired during Transfiguration did not reassure him at all. They were starting human-transfiguration, and it was startlingly difficult. They were supposed to be changing the color of their own eyebrow's, and Ron had somehow given himself a large, and quite well groomed handlebar mustache. Hermione laughed unkindly, and Ron responded with a cruel, but accurate impression of Hermione bouncing in her seat with her hand raised to answer a question. Lavender laughed uproariously, but Parvati seemed a bit uncomfortable. Harry cringed, but when he turned to Hermione she said in a dry, carrying voice, "at least I _know_ the answers."

Ron scowled and turned back, his flirting with Lavender hitting a new high. At the bell Hermione left swiftly and Harry followed, knowing that Ron's taunts had probably affected Hermione more than she let on and wanting to have a word with her anyways. He found her in the bathroom. She was not crying, but looked quite irate.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I really wish you hadn't dragged me into this more. I was trying to stay neutral."

Now she looked quite abashed, "I'm sorry Harry, it's just so-" she growled fiercely, "I'm just so mad at him. It's not even about getting his attention anymore, I'm just pissed!"

"Well, you've both been incredibly cruel to each other," he replied sternly.

"I know," she said remorsefully. "I know, I do. I'll- I'll stop. I don't know how I let myself sink to _his_ level."

"Hermione-"

"Sorry! Sorry. I'll stop. Really. If only to take the high road at this point."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, I'm going to sit with Ron at dinner tonight, try and smooth things over at least between us. I don't want him mad at me too."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"It's fine. Really. I get where you're coming from. I- I sort of punished Dean during practice a few weeks ago. I feel awful about it."

Hermione laughed sweetly, "oh Harry, you've really got it bad don't you."

Harry blushed hotly, "I keep dreaming about her," he said in a quiet pained voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Harry wistfully, "let's just say I'm really glad Ron can't perform legillimency."

Hermione chuckled, but kept any further comments to herself.

_A/N: Ok, so this chapter turned out much shorter than I anticipated. There was originally going to be more going on but I got to where I was going quicker than I thought I would and I really want the christmas party to be its own chapter, but on the other-hand this is probably the quickest update I've ever done. Even so, I thought I'd throw a bit more in here so here's a little omake which takes place the morning after Gabrielle and Harry's night together after Hogsmeade at the end of the last chapter, that just didn't fit at the end of 9 nor make sense as the beginning of chapter 10. Also, its smutty, which this chapter was sadly devoid of._

Harry awoke in the same position as he fell asleep but turned over. He lay on his back, with Gabrielle wrapped around him, as if he was her own personal matress. She snored sweetly and was still impaled on Harry's morning wood. Harry was content to lay there until she woke up, her weight, while surprisingly light, was still comforting and warm, but suddenly he had to pee quite badly.

He turned them gently onto their sides and tried to extricate himself, but found that their middles were quite stuck together, for they had not cleaned up before succumbing to sleep the night before. Being gentle was not going to solve this, so trying not to laugh at the situation or cry at the now painfully unrelieved bladder Harry shook Gabrielle awake. Gabrielle apparently thought he had awoken her by penetrating her, so she tried to undulate in a way she knew Harry loved, but the dried fluids clung to his pubic hair and she inadvertently tugged at them painfully.

"Aaaaa, stop!"

"Wha' 'Arry! We're stuck togezher!"

"I know, I was trying to wake you, I need to pee," he finished in a pained whimper.

Gabrielle laughed joyfully, "I zhink I like being stuck togezhere like zhis."

"See if you still like it when my bladder gives out."

Gabrielle made an 'ick' face, "zhe shower I should zhink."

Harry gently sat up, shifting Gabrielle more into his lap. He slid his legs off the bed and stood unsteadily, though Gabrielle was quite light. He walked over to the bathroom slowly, trying not to have Gabrielle shift enough to pull painfully at his trapped hair. "How exactly are you so light, you weight almost nothing?"

Gabrielle yawned, wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, put her arms around his neck, and tucked her head in Harry's neck, inhaling his, as she described, woodsy scent, and said groggily, "veela zhing."

Harry entered the shower and flicked the water on with his foot. The immediately steaming hot water was imminently soothing, and Harry angled them so the spray would hit where they were joined. In short order they both felt the stickyness lesson, and Harry slowly drew out of her and set her down. Gabrielle grabbed a washcloth and began to rub suds over Harry's chest.

Harry returned the favor, and with a smile spent an inordinate amount of time cleaning her breasts and tight little bum, forgoing the wash cloth.

In short order both were squeaky clean, (in the case of Gabrielle, her chest and backside nearly shone) and breathing heavily with a slight flush that had nothing to do with the hot water. Reveling in the control Harry knew Gabrielle enjoyed, and was starting to relish himself, he simply lifted her up, pressed her bodily against the shower wall, and sank into her hot, gloriously wet, impossibly tight depths in one swift movement.

They both shuddered and Gabrielle let out a keening soft cry and bit, licked, and sucked on Harry's ear in-between sweet whispers of gratitude and pleasure in his ear, "Oui 'Arry, oui. Give eet to me, all of eet, I want all of you, so-merde-feels so good, so big, so hot, so full, oui, oui, oui, shag me, fuck your pussy, your cunt..." it drove Harry into a blind passion. He was soon pounding against her, hips smacking together in wet slaps, the sound echoing around the tiled room around their panting and Gabrielle's impassioned whispered encouragement.

Soon she was tensing and clasping her arms and legs around Harry hands fisted in his hair, "ooooooooooh, oui 'Arry, I'm almost zhere," she said than dissolved into a series of pleasure filled grunts every time Harry bottomed out.

She cried out suddenly, and the rhythmic contractions drew Harry's climax from him forcefully. Harry slammed as deep as he could and was forced to stop as the pleasurable friction was almost painfully intense mid-orgasm. Gabrielle refused any respite as she ground her hips and undulated against him almost sending them to the ground when Harry knees swooned, gasping at the intensity, clutching Gabrielle to him with both arms corded around her.

When the pulsing waves subsided Harry leaned back against the opposite wall, Gabrielle still in his arms and wrapped around his torso and cock, nipping at his neck.

Harry finally found his voice, "that was a good one."

"Mmmmmm, my stallion," said Gabrielle, in a low throaty voice.


	11. When Patience Goes Bankrupt

Chapter 11: When Patience Goes Bankrupt

It was a nervous Harry waiting in the entrance hall for Hermione. Despite his wish, Ron had quite stunningly not been at supper the day before, nor breakfast the following morning. Harry hadn't even checked at lunch, preferring a quiet lunch with Gabrielle. Though dessert ended up being quite loud and rambunctious.

Harry was admittedly early, but then again, he assumed Hermione would have been early as well. She was usually rather punctual. Harry was lifted from his wondering by a tap on his shoulder. He spun quickly hand automatically falling near the pocket of his crisp black dress robes where his wand lay. It was Ron.

"Hey Ron."

"I thought you said nothing was going on between you and Hermione."

"We're going as friends Ron. We're just friends." To Harry's surprise there was no stab of guilt he said this. It was after all, true from a certain point of view.

Ron looked disbelieving for a moment, thought about it, nodded and cuffed Harry on the shoulder. "Alright, mate. Have a good time I guess."

"I doubt it, I really didn't want to go in the first place, but Hermione kinda made me. Said it would chase off some of my stalkers..."

Ron cocked an eye brow, "stalkers... really?"

"Oi, I'm not making this up," said Harry in a harsh whisper, "that Vane girl tried to dose me with love potion."

Ron cocked his head and squinted his eyes, obviously trying to picture her, "she's not bad mate. You should have faked drinking it," he chuckled.

"She's not bad I suppose, but really not my type."

Ron laughed, "I suppose anyone would seem plain after a Veela," Ron mused, "Dean said he saw you guys really going at it at Hogsmeade. Nice one."

Harry smirked, "I guess, still, there's some real... talent here at Hogwarts."

"Too true, too true," he put his hands behind his head and sighed, "I'm still not sure how I got so lucky. Lav is such a babe."

"For you maybe," said Harry jokingly, "personally I like a good red head."

"Oi, watch it Po-"

"I was talking about Susan," Harry interrupted with a teasing grin.

"Oh- right. Yeah, nice set of twins on her."

"Yeah," Harry nodded solemnly, Susan's chest was legend, "Though Ginny is pretty cute too."

Ron swatted Harry on the head.

"Hey! I only speak the truth!"

"How would you like it if I said that about- about- dammit..."

"Ha ha ha, I am immune!"

"Your aunt then!"

"Ewwwwwww Ron."

Ron looked a bit sick, "yeah, didn't think about that one before saying it."

There was a long pause.

"And I wouldn't say no to Greengrass either if I didn't think she's curse my bollocks off," said Harry finally.

"Greengrass? Sorry mate, Slytherin green is like a hotness repelling charm. Also, she would definitely curse your bollocks off. Her nick-name is ice queen for Merlin's sake. Remember when Montague asked her out at dinner third year?"

"And Goldstein during 5th."

"Oh! and that Fredericton Hufflepuff bloke last month."

"Ooooo, yeah, she exploded his... nasty that hex. Least Pomfrey can set it right, though Montague never did seem to sit right on a broom after that."

Finally Harry shooed Ron off so he could meet up with Hermione. She was nearly ten minutes late when she finally showed up, and it seemed that it was worth the wait.

Her hair was done up into a loose messy 'do' of some sort. It seemed bunches of her hair were twined into twists, and the twists were then piled on one another, making her taller than Harry. A few tendrils were artfully left untied and fell on both sides of her face. She had used make-up, something Harry hadn't seen her wear since the ball fourth year. It was just a bit of eye shadow and lip gloss, but it made her chocolate brown eyes pop, and her small pink lips decidedly kissable.

Her dress was a deep dark blood red, while her earrings, neckless pendant, and hair clips all bore glinting green gems in bight silver. The dress tied behind her neck, and was form fitting to her front, leaving her arms, shoulders, and much of her neck bare. It swept all the way to her ankles, flaring at the waist, and dancing lightly above black strappy heels. For a dress with a relatively conservative neck line, it never the less was quite alluring, and was to Harry's delight quite backless.

At first Harry was unable to speak, which Hermione found highly amusing, then gathering himself, he brought Hermione into his arms, gave her a warm kiss on the cheek, and whispered into her ear, loving the way it made her shudder against him, "you look smashing Hermione. Like the best kind of Christmas present. Lord, you look even better than you did at the Tri-Wizard ball."

Hermione giggled warmly, "thank you Harry, you're quite handsome yourself all decked out in dress robes."

"Really Hermione, you look amazing," he gave her a once over, and she blushed lightly at the attention.

They began to walk to Slughorn's office, Hermione with her hand in the crook of Harry's arm, his around her waist lightly. Their walk was slow, because Hermione was still a little unsure with her heels, but was improving quickly, "funny you should liken me to a Christmas present."

"Is it? Why?"

"Cause my panties are held together with tiny little bows."

Harry made some kind of gurgling noise.

"Tell me Harry, can you see any panty lines in my dress?"

Harry leaned his head back to get a good look, and ogle her bum, "no."

"Good. They would look horrible with this dress. That's why I wore a thong."

Harry almost stumbled, and in a harsh whisper asked, "you're wearing thong kickers held together with bows?"

"I'm wearing black satin thongs panties that are almost see through, held together with bows actually," she replied in a naughty whisper, "and I shaved."

Harry looked around and found the corridor quite deserted. He pulled Hermione quickly behind a tapestry he knew contained a hidden corridor, and lifted her, pressed her against the wall and snogged her thoroughly. Hermione tried to wrap her legs around Harry's waist but the dress prevented her. She whimpered at the restriction to her movement, and wrapped her hands around his neck and through his hair with all the more vigor to make up for it.

Harry didn't stop until they had both explored the other's mouth with slow sensuous attention to detail. Hermione let out a small whimper when Harry ran his tongue along the back of her teeth, and Harry felt his feet curl involuntarily when Hermione dragged her tongue across the roof of his mouth.

When they finally stopped breathless, Harry leaned his forehead against her's and said, "Merlin Hermione, you do realize I'm not going to be able to think about anything else all night right?"

"Good," she replied in a low voice, "I want you desperate by the end of the night for your Christmas present."

"My what?"

"Well, I'm not going to actually get to see you on Christmas, so I thought I'd _give it to you_ early," she whispered with hooded eyes.

"What's my present?" asked Harry, much of his blood pumping south.

Hermione leaned in and pressed her whole body to Harry. He could feel her nipples, diamond hard through her dress and his robes. With her heels she was able to simply lean and press her mouth to Harry's ear sucking on the lobe, nipping slightly, then dragging the tip lightly around the cuff before whispering in a promise filled voice, "my virginity."

Harry groaned and pulled her tighter, burring his face in her neck and biting. The moment Hermione felt teeth she pushed him away, "oh no you don't. Don't go marking me up _before_ the party."

Harry gave Hermione his best puppy-dog face. She just laughed pityingly and put one warm hand on his cheek, "oh Harry, that face doesn't work on girls."

"Tease."

"I'm only a tease if I don't follow through. Just think of this as extended foreplay."

Harry just groaned, "when you're randy it doesn't impede you're ability to walk."

"No, but my kickers are probably soaked by now."

Harry groaned again, "not helping."

"Come on, we have two corridors to go, we'll both cool down by the time we get to the party."

They did, though Hermione had to use a quick drying charm and rolled her eyes when Harry smirked, "confidence is sexy Harry, just don't develop an ego, I felt how hard you got."

They heard the music and revelry long before they reached Slughorn's office. The office was clearly expanded. There were nearly fifty people there, milling about, talking loudly over the music. Several couples were dancing on a small sectioned off area near the band; a few mandolin players and a woman singing christmas ballads. The room was covered in red, green, and gold drapes, and a large collection of red fairies swarmed about a large ornate lamp hanging from the ceiling. The light danced and shifted in time with the music.

There was a distinct haze of pipe smoke, much of it coming from a crowded corner near the back. Harry grabbed a couple of flutes of champagne from a tray held unsteadily by a house elf trying to cautiously navigate the dense crowd and handed one to Hermione.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn called above the crowd in his deep booming voice, "Come in, come in, I have some people you just have to meet!" He was dressed in an ornate red tasseled smoking jacket, his ivory carved pipe billowing copious amounts of orange smoke. He grabbed Harry by the arm and led him forcefully through the crowd spilling much of Harry's champagne. Harry grabbed desperately to Hermione's hand not wanting to be left alone with the pushy Professor. Hermione for her part seemed shocked at Slughorn's obviousness in his use of Harry.

"Ah yes, Harry, meet Eldred Worple, one of my favorite students and author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_, and his friend Sanguini."

Worple, a small, stout man with thick spectacles held out his hand to Harry, spied that his was currently locked in a death grip with Hermione and gave him a knowing smile, "Harry Potter! Simply delighted to meet you- Sanguini stay here," he grabbed the vampire by the arm and pulled him away from a gaggle of girls he had been drifting towards, "here have a pasty," he said grabbing one from a passing elf and shoving it roughly into the vampires hands. Sanguini eyed the half crumbled pasty distastefully, before turning a hungry eye back on the group of girls who seemed to be daring one another to approach the creepy vampire. "Anyway Harry, I was just saying to Horace only the other day, where is an official biography. Some of the unofficial ones have sold quite well, I can only imagine how much would be made direct from the mouth of the man himself!"

"Er, I hadn't realized-"

"Ah, just as modest as you said he would be, but seriously," he became very business like, "I'd be happy to write it myself, people are craving it I say, ever since that interview you did with Skeeter last February. All I'd need is a few interviews, say twelve four hour sessions, we'd be done in only a few months! And the gold you could make!"

"No thanks Mr. Worple, not interested, and actually I was really looking forward to dancing tonight, so if you'll excuse me."

He lead Hermione to the dance floor and wrapped her in a warm embrace, her hand in his, "sorry I realize I didn't actually ask you if you wanted to dance, more of an excuse to get away from... that..."

Hermione laughed, "it's fine. I'm glad we're dancing, I was hoping, but you never seemed to like it."

"Never had the right dance partner," Harry replied with a roguish smile.

"I'm glad the lessons fourth year didn't disappear entirely."

"Just don't curse me if I step on your feet."

"Oh don't worry, you'd never scuff my favorite heels," Hermione said in a sweet dangerous voice.

Harry gulped, "wouldn't dream of it love."

Hermione cocked her head past Harry's shoulder. She had pretty much molded her body to his, arms around his neck languidly; champagne held loosely in one hand. Harry for his part had one arm wrapped securely around her waist, the other massaging and lightly scratching her neck which occasionally gave Hermione full body shivers that felt delicious with her wrapped so close around him. So relaxing was their dancing that Harry didn't hear her question the first two times she asked. It was only after she nipped him in the neck to draw his attention that he finally realized she was trying to get his attention. "Sorry Mione, lost in the moment," he said with a crooked grin.

"I said, aren't they-" she gestured with her head- "two of the Weird Sisters?"

Harry slowly spun them around in sedate rocking until they faced the other way. During the spin Harry had spied his alternate Keeper Cormak McLaggen who appeared to have gone stag, and looked supremely disappointed about something. He also saw Trelawny, who he decided to try and make sure he was always on the opposite side of the room from, and also a short, stout, muscular, yet quite attractive dark skinned woman with mouse brown hair who Harry suspected was actually Gwenog Jones. He remembered vaguely Slughorn mentioning he knew her at some point. She was actually someone Harry might actually want to talk to at some point. 'Maybe I should take advantage of Slughorn's influence after all?' thought Harry shrewdly. While he was usually quite embarrassed by his celebrity, the opportunity might be too good to pass up. While there was still a large part of Harry that still wanted to be an Auror, he admitted readily that few things made him happier than playing Quidditch, and to do so professionally would be a dream. Harry almost chuckled out loud at the thought that his 'plan B' was in many ways just as difficult a career to pursue.

Finally they had finished their slow turn and Harry spied the two people Hermione was talking about. The two buxom young women both wore black robes, torn artfully throughout, with thick black makeup around their eyes, and their lips painted a deep crimson red. Their hair made them look crazed and even gave Bellatrix a run for her money, though their styled hair was clearly the result of magic and product as opposed to filth. They also looked familiar.

"Yeah, pretty sure they are. Don't think I'll make much of a fuss though, wasn't really impressed with them fourth year."

"Oh, I agree," said Hermione suddenly, "on the whole I rather dislike Wizarding music."

"Yeah, Seamus has a wireless and likes to play it while he studies. It's not great."

"I much prefer Muggle music."

"I do too, from what I've heard. Dudley was obsessed with some band over the summer. What are they called..."

Hermione sighed contentedly and buried her face in Harry's neck, "are they famous?"

"Yeah, um... what do you call a lake in a desert?"

"Oasis? I like them."

"Yeah, he played the same album like, five times a day. Got pretty stuck in my head."

"Well, it may be old fashioned but I like the Beatles. My Dad really likes them and used to play them in the car whenever we drove somewhere. I also like The Spice Girls-" Harry snorted- "oh... familiar with them are you?" she added wryly, "yes, okay, they're rather... girly, sort of a guilty pleasure really. My Mum likes George Michael, I don't get it."

"He is rather sappy. Can't say I can picture you listening to Spice Girls though," Harry chuckled, "wait maybe I can, in your room, stereo turned up, dancing on your bed in your underwear, hair flying everywhere, screeching into a hairbrush-"

"I do not screech," Hermione hissed in an affronted whisper while lightly slapping Harry on the shoulder with her free hand.

"Please Hermione I've heard you sing,"

"Oh like you can do better. I heard when Sirius dragged you into singing God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriff, you sounded like a walrus."

"Better a walrus than a dying cat."

"Harry Potter!"

Harry leaned in and whispered the next bit in her ear, earning another shiver for his trouble, "would it help if I told you your cries of passion are the most beautiful music in the world?"

Harry pulled back to see a magnificent blush coupled with dangerously narrowed eyes. It was a look that made Harry want to simultaneously bolt for cover and snog her senseless.

"That was quite the line Harry."

"Sorry, I must be channeling my Dad. I've been told he was quite the ladies man," he responded cheekily.

"Yes well, contrary to popular belief, most girls appreciate genuineness rather than pub pickup lines. I daresay if I didn't know the things you could do with your _tongue_-" she drew the word out sensuously-"you'd be in big trouble right now Mr. Potter."

It was his turn to blush. In a perfect world he would have been able to kiss her right then and there, but it was not a perfect world, and the extent of their relationship was quite necessarily secret. Hermione seemed to sense his disappointment and said in a low voice, "I know, I want to kiss you too. Just let it build and tonight we'll just go crazy with each other."

"Let's just leave now," said Harry gruffly, his grip around Hermione tightening.

"That would be rude."

"I don't care."

"I do, and besides I wanted a chance to talk to McGonagall."

Harry grumbled, "fine, go do that. I'm going to go talk to Gwenog."

"Gwenog?"

"Gwenog Jones of the Harpies."

"Oh! That's Ginny's favorite player. She has a poster of her up on her wall back at the Burrow. She was actually at one of the earlier parties, seemed quite full of herself."

"Believe me I know. Apparently a lot of strategy she pitches at practice is straight from her, and well, they have won a lot."

"Well, that was lovely dancing with you Harry but I see McGonagall now, go have fun talking Quidditch," she patted him on the head like a puppy. Harry shot her a glare but she was already walking away, "patience Harry, patience," she added just before turning to head over to McGonagall.

Harry turned to try and find Slughorn and saw him across the room amongst the dense pack of pipe smokers. He slowly made his way over but was waylaid by a very inebriated Trelawny. He had lost sight of her and had unwittingly walked straight into her lilting path between the snack table and drink table.

"Harry Potter!" she slurred.

"Um... hello," said Harry thoroughly unenthused. He wanted to talk to Gwenog and then get the hell out of there and ravish Hermione, and hopefully have her ravish him.

"My dear, dear boy!" she exclaimed in a carrying whisper, "The rumors I have heard, the glimpses beyond the veil I have seen, 'The Chosen One' indeed! Of course, I have known all along, but to have my glimpses and suspicions confirmed. My dear boy have you turned your back on Divination. Now more than ever it is of dire importance for one such as you!" She had lost much of her slurring, but her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject is the most important!" Slughorn called as he made his way back towards Harry. With a firm grip he put an arm around Harry, and quite red-faced and much too loud said, "you should see what a wonder he is at potions, a natural just like his mother! Why even Severus struggled a bit with a few of the more advanced N.E.W.T potions, didn't you Severus."

To Harry's horror Snape seemed to just appear beside Slughorn who had somehow pulled him from the nearby crowd, before then unnoticed entirely. "Really Severus, it is a testament to your ability as a teacher as well, though he clearly is driven with natural talent, you did nurture that talent for the last five years!"

Snape narrowed his eyes first at the hand firmly wrapped around his shoulder, then down at Harry pass his long sharp nose, "interesting, in my experience I've found Harry to be rather... lacking when it comes to Potions, despite my best efforts."

Harry had to hold back a snort, 'best efforts'?

"Well, natural ability then, did you know, his first ever attempt at the Draught of Living Death, was as close to perfect as I have ever seen in student work?"

"Really?" said Snape quietly and slowly, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at Harry. Harry averted his gaze just enough to avoid direct eye contact. The last thing he wanted was Snape using a Legilimency probe on him. It was proving difficult to imagine anything else besides the Half Blood Prince and his wonderful book.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking Harry m'boy?" asked Slughorn.

"Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology-"

"All the subjects required for Auror placement," interrupted Snape with a barely contained sneer.

"Yeah well, that's my first choice actually."

"You'd make a fantastic Auror Harry," boomed Slughorn, "you've probably got more experience fighting dark wizards than any cadet in the history of the force, wait you said first choice, what was the second?"

"Actually, could I have a private word with you sir?"

"Of course of course, Severus, have some of the Elf mead, it's too die for!"

"Perhaps, though I see something that requires my attention anyways, we'll speak later Horace," though Snape sounded very unenthused with the prospect, and moved away with a purpose.

Harry, not really caring about whatever had caught Snape's attention followed Slughorn to a slightly more private spot. "Harry, I must say you and Miss Granger make a lovely couple, though I thought you were with the French girl?"

"Me and Hermione are just friends Professor."

"Of course, of course," he said with a knowing smile, "remember Mr. Potter, I was young once, and have much experience in the matters of the heart. Any time you need advice about anything at'oll Harry, don't hesitate to ask."

Harry blanked for a moment, "um... of course sir."

"So, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well, my first choice sir is Auror like I said, but I love Quidditch as well."

Now Slughorn's smile turned almost predatory, "ah yes Harry, I hear you loud and clear. Come, come, let me introduce you to Gwenog. She was one of my favorite students you know? Always sends me a free ticket whenever I want. I introduced her to her agent you know," he finished slyly.

Harry could hear the desire in Slughorn's voice. Harry knew he was an exceptional seeker, but didn't know if he was good enough to go pro. He was hoping to find out somehow, and it sounded like Slughorn did as well. Quidditch stars were after all, very good friends to have to a person like Slughorn. Harry would rather have not dealt with Slughorn in this matter, but ultimately if he could actually gain something out of it, something he wanted, he'd have no problem throwing tickets his way, or sending him a box of caramelized pineapple at christmas.

"Gwenog!" Slughorn ejaculated loudly.

"Horace!" she smiled broadly and hugged Slughorn and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "my favorite Professor, this is a lovely party, thank you for inviting me."

"Oh think nothing of it my dear. Actually, I would like you to meet someone. Ms. Gwenog Jones, may I have the great pleasure of introducing you to Harry Potter. One of my favorite students, his Potions work is impeccable, and, though I am loathe to admit it, has Captained the best Quidditch team I've seen at Hogwarts in ages. One game in and they're already the favorites, McGonagall has been impossible, though I try and stay out of her and Severus' arguments- thought that's quite beside the point, Harry has expressed interest at perhaps pursuing Quidditch professionally."

Gwenog gave Harry an appraising look, "you play Seeker correct?"

Harry nodded.

"I'd be interested to see you play, though of course I only field women on my team. Women are just naturally built better for Quidditch than men, though you do seem to have the perfect body type for Seeking. Shorter than average, compact muscular build, long fingers, and you look quick."

Harry rather felt like a piece of beef at that description. Gwenog had sounded clinical throughout, though he supposed Captaining a professional team built skills like that.

"Um... thank you?"

"Of course, like I said, I field girls, so while I'm always interested in meeting a fellow player, I'm not sure I can do much to help you with your career."

"Now, now, don't be rude Gwenog, I was thinking Anthony might like to take a look at him."

"Perhaps..." she trailed off, sounding a little uninterested.

"Also, one of his chasers, the Weasley's youngest uh..."

"Ginny," Harry supplied quickly.

"Yes, young Miss Ginny Weasley, she's quite the spitfire on the pitch."

Now Gwenog looked genuinely interested, "really?" She turned to Harry, "what position does she play?"

"Center forward, she's also our scoring _and_ passing leader," Harry responded quickly and a bit distractedly, as something over Gwenog's shoulder had caught his attention. McLaggen was currently standing quite close to Hermione who was flat against the pillar nearby the drink table. McLaggen had one hand on her upper arm and the other flat on the pillar behind Hermione. He was leaning in close, far to close and seemed to be laughing, whereas Hermione just had a sour affronted look on her face.

"You know, maybe I'll see if I have a free afternoon sometime after term starts up again to check out this Weasley girl, and of course-" she nodded at Slughorn, "I'll bring Anthony along to have a gander at Harry. While I may have no interest, I wouldn't deny Anthony the chance to find another client. Just send me a list of your practice schedule and the date of your next game and I'll see what my schedule is like."

"Of course," said Harry, barely paying attention. McLaggen had moved his hand from Hermione's arm to her face and she looked irate, "excuse me."

Harry walked quickly away not giving any mind to the surprised looks on Gwenog and Slughorn's faces. McLaggen had just descended on Hermione pressing his lips to hers. Hermione immediately used both hands to push against his chest, but he was quite large, and the hand on her cheek stopped her from turning away, even though her eyes were open in a wild fury.

It took Harry all of two heartbeats to be there, and another heart beat to pull McLaggen forcibly from Hermione, and another to punch him straight in the mouth.

He fell immediately and Harry followed him down not caring about the sudden searing pain, left hand gripping the collar of his robes, the other hitting his face as many times as he could before being pulled off forcibly by Slughorn and Hermione. He realized belatedly Hermione had been screaming at him to stop. Letting himself be pulled back, he got to his feet and took a step in front of Hermione in-between her and McLaggen.

McLaggen got unsteadily to his feet, his lip was split, and his left eye had the beginnings of a nasty shiner. She spat blood and a tooth onto the floor, "Potter what the hell!" he yelled.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE!" Harry roared.

Hermione was pulling him by the hand in a wide arc around McLaggen towards the door, "Professor Slughorn, thanks for inviting us, it really was a lovely party, sorry," she added on the end with a cringe.

Slughorn followed them out while a House Elf tended to McLaggen's face. "Harry," started Slughorn sternly, "a Muggle duel... really Mr. Potter what were you thinking,"

"Oh Professor," replied Hermione before Harry could respond, "he was defending me and got a little carried away. McLaggen ambushed me under the mistletoe and took that as free license.

"Oh dear me," said Slughorn, "well in that case I think I'll avoid taking points then, do try and keep your... passions... in check," Slughorn added chucklingly.

"Sorry Professor, I will Professor," Harry added contritely.

"Pish posh, defense of a lady's virtue is probably the best reason for dueling." Slughorn left them at the door and as he made his way inside Harry just caught him saying, "muggle dueling, just like his mother, so much passion."

Hermione swatted Harry on the chest, "I can't believe you punched him!"

"I can't believe I didn't kill him actually," Harry growled.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, "while very gallant of you Harry, I can take care of myself," she tried to look stern, but the corner of her mouth twitched. "I'll have you know I was just about to pull my wand when you pulled him off me."

Harry looked at her stunning and gave her a once over, "where on earth are you keeping your wand?"

Hermione stuck her fingers under the top of her dress and quick as a whip pulled her wand from between her breasts.

Harry just gazed at her for a second, said "fuck you're sexy," then grabbed her into a heated kiss. Then Harry was was being pulled from Hermione and felt something hard and fast hit him in the mouth. Falling to the ground hard he only had one dazed thought, 'well that was ironic'.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

Ron didn't respond, he just pulled Harry up by the scruff of his robes and pushed Harry against the close wall, "I knew it! I knew you were lying to me!"

Ron made to swing again but was physically repelled by Hermione's quick shield charm sent between them. She stalked up to Ron, looking furious and began hitting him round the head emphasizing every other word, "I can't believe you Ron! How dare you attack Harry like that! You have no claim to me, and no say over what we do together!"

"Hermione stop!"

She shoved him, "and always throwing Lavender in my face _trying_ to make me jealous, how dare you, HOW DARE YOU! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER SO KEEP YOU FAT HEAD OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Ron stilled, spun on his heel and walked away. It was so out of character for Ron that Harry and Hermione just stood there stunned for a few moment. Harry went to Hermione and pulled her into a hug, "I'm really, really, really, sorry, and I still absolutely want to spend the night with you, but I need to- just- just give me an hour. Please? Please don't say tonight was ruined."

Hermione was silent a long moment, "no, I understand. I'll go keep Gabrielle company. Come find me after dealing with... _that blithering idiot_," she finished harshly.

"Right."

"Just don't take too long Harry, or I'll start with out you," she added, biting her lip coyly.

Harry groaned, "as long as I get to undress you out of this indecent outfit."

"Deal, oh and if you take too long, I might just have Gabrielle assist me in starting with out you."

Harry gaped, and didn't know if she was joking or not. Her face was inscrutable either way.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Harry caught up with Ron at the staircase up to the common room, "Ron wait!"

Ron stopped and turned but looked very unhappy.

"We've been best mates for six years, you own me a chance to explain."

"Explain!?" Ron exploded, "what is there to explain!?"

"A lot," said Harry calmly.

Ron crossed his arms and stared at Harry, his eyes boring into his, seemingly trying to decide if Harry was really being serious, "fine."

"Good, follow me."

After a few long silent minutes Ron asked, "Harry, where the hell are we going?"

"The Hogs Head."

Ron stopped, "what?"

"We're going to the Hogs Head, have a pint, and I'm going to explain.

"Okay," replied Ron after a long moment.

They didn't speak again until they were in the pub. They sat at the bar and noticed it was quite sparsely populated. There was a trio of cloaked wizards all smoking large lime green cigars that emitted similarly colored smoke. It made the whole pub smell like citrus fruit with an underlying scent of goat.

"Oi, Abe! Another one down 'ere," called a gruff man with a heavily stained cloak. His face was heavily scarred and one eye looked blind. The aforementioned bartender made his way down to the man and poured measures from several smoking bottles. The last one glowed faint red and when it hit the rest of the concoction it shot multicolored sparks for a few seconds. Collecting a few sickles Abe made his way down to the other end of the bar where Ron and Harry were seated.

"What'll it be?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Harry realized now what a sight they were, him in his best robes, and Ron in standard Hogwarts affair, "um... two butterbeers?" he hadn't meant for it to sound like a question.

Ron gave Abe a calculating look, "and two firewhiskeys," he added, making his voice go as deep as he could.

Abe alternated which brow was arched. Then took two dusty bottles from beneath the bar and some shot glasses, filling them with the smoking spirit.

When he left Harry looked questioningly at Ron, "ever had firewhiskey before?"

"Nope, but I'm thinking this isn't going to be a fun conversation."

"Me and Hermione aren't dating Ron."

Ron scoffed, "yeah right Harry." He downed the shot in one gulp, and Harry followed, steam shooting from their ears.

"We're not."

"Harry! You and Hermione left the party, you called her sexy and then kissed her."

"Yes, but we're not _together_, together."

Ron looked bewildered, "don't lie to me," he said coldly.

"I'm not. We're... friends, and we're... casual."

"So... you're saying Hermione is a scarlet woman and you're a man-whore."

"Ron if you call Hermione anything close to that again I will hit you," he took a swig from his drink, "we're friends, we love each other as friends, and after you dropped Hermione for Lavender she was sad, and angry, and after a while she decided she just wanted to have some fun. It's... this kind of thing is far more accepted for Muggles. It's largely opposite really from the Wizarding world. Serious relationships during teen years are much more rare, and dating is far more casual. We have fun together, and all in all, the best thing about it is we're better friends for it."

"I didn't drop-"

"She asked you to Slughorn's party, you said yes, and then not even a week later you snogged Lavender. I know-" Harry spoke over Ron's retort-"that you didn't say you were boy friend and girl friend, that you never labeled what you were, or defined the relationship, but you two had a date planned and then... well... yeah."

Ron stared at his bottle for a while, peeling the label off, "Oi Abe, two more firewhiskeys."

They downed them quickly and after a long pause Ron finally said, in a calm voice now, "I really bollocksed up didn't I?"

"No, you didn't, well I'd have rather you hadn't hit me, and Hermione's likely to be mad for a while, but I did lie to you, even if it was a lie of omission. Just, don't get so angry about it again. Besides, you _have_ a girlfriend."

"True."

"Mate, we're not going to stop either. I- I love her Ron, and I love the closeness we've found. We've always been great friends, but I've never felt closer to her. You two are my best friends. I love you like a brother, and I love Hermione like- well I probably would have said a sister before, but there really isn't a category for this. Honestly, I thought it was weird at first as well, but she's... I think of her as family Ron."

Ron looked a bit angry again, "Harry, I'm... I don't know if I can handle this."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. I wouldn't be if the roles were reversed. I just... the thought of you two... Merlin," he finished in a quiet voice.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe you're cheating on Gabrielle," Ron said suddenly.

"I'm not."

Ron looked sharply at him.

"She knows."

Ron gaped, "she knows? Merlin Harry, you're the luckiest unlucky bloke in the world."

"I'd trade it all for my parents Ron," said Harry quietly.

Ron sighed, "suppose you would," he finished his Butterbeer.

All of a sudden Harry rather felt like he was kissing Hermione. It was what Gabrielle described as a 'true' French kiss. Harry had always though of a 'French Kiss' as simply being a kiss with tongue, but Gabrielle had educated him. Turned out it was less a kiss and more of a mutual tongue massage. Now it felt like he was doing that to Hermione.

"Can't believe you have a girlfriend who's cool with that. A Veela even."

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry added distractedly.

"What, is she just casual too?" he asked bitterly.

"No, quite the opposite actually," Harry glanced to see that no one was near them, and Abe was at the other end of the bar talking quietly with the gruff man, "we're bonded mates," the kiss had become heated.

Ron looked stunned, "I thought that was a myth!"

Harry shushed him, "it's a secret, don't tell anyone."

"But how?"

"Second task, saved her from the lake."

"Blimey."

"Gabrielle told me Fleur plans to bond to Bill after the wedding actually."

"Really? Merlin Bill is cool."

Harry began to feel his breasts teased with tentative fingers, 'wait, breasts... this is from Gabrielle... Hermione is... he put if from his mind, this conversation just had the weight of importance.

"It's not just Hermione I feel that way about."

Ron had a dark look, "who else?"

"You."

Ron looked a bit peaked, "me? Harry I don't swing-"

"Not that!" Harry said sharply, "I mean... I... you're my brother Ron. I came to the Wizarding world alone, and found my family. You and Hermione, and now Gabrielle. And Sirius..." Harry's eyes burned with unshed tears, but he had cried enough for Sirius. "I mean, it probably means more to me than you, you already have such a large family, I really envy that."

Ron was silent for a long while, though his expression had turned from dark to thoughtful, and then finally a little sad, "I'm an odd one out though."

"What? What do you mean?"

Ron did not look at Harry, his gaze seemed to be drawn to the neck of the now empty bottle he held, "Bill and Charlie were always together you know? And they tortured Percy pretty much from birth on, and look how he turned out. Stick up his ass his whole life, then pretty much turns his back on the family for the bloody Ministry. And a corrupt Ministry at that."

Harry simply nodded, this seemed like an incredibly bad time to interrupt.

"Then Fred and George had each other and they tortured me pretty much from the get go."

"What about Ginny?"

"Ginny! I mean, yeah we were close, but not like two brothers can be close. Mum always said I had to look out for her, but honestly, she's always been better at avoiding trouble or worming out of it when it comes her way better than me. Everyone doted on her too. I'm number _six_, right before the daughter my Mum always wanted," he added bitterly at the end.

"I'm sorry," it was inadequate, but what else was there to say?

"S'alright... sides... the point I was trying to make was... I think of you as a brother as well. Long lost black haired Weasley sort of thing."

It took a moment for Harry to respond, "thanks Ron, that means a lot."

"Oi, don't start gettin' all girly on me alright mate?"

"Ron," Harry asked in a teasing voice.

"Yeah?"

"Ron?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"I love you man," cried Harry in an exaggerated voice, clapping one arm around Ron far harder than was necessary.

Ron gagged and shoved Harry off, "Go to bed Harry, you're getting all... _emotional_, Merlin, you sound like Lavender."

Harry laughed a bit and left tossing some silver on the counter for Abe. "Ron I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Night."

"You gonna stay here a while?"

"Just a bit."

"Don't get in trouble."

"I wont."

"Am I still invited for Christmas break?"

Ron looked startled, "yeah Harry. Yeah, I mean, Mum would be really put out if you didn't come."

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Harry left the pub quickly, and once outside ran full pelt to the Shrieking Shack, back to the school, and up to Gabrielle's room, the halls thankfully devoid of Filtch, or any wandering prefects or Merlin forbid Peeves. The silencing charm on his trainers probably helped. He swung the door open dramatically, but Gabrielle was alone on the bed in her dressing gown reading a book. She leapt up and strode to Harry in less that a second before pulling him into a sweet kiss, "Hermione's in the room of requirement waiting for you," she said sweetly.

"Right." Harry bolted just hearing Gabrielle's tinkling laughter. He sprinted down the hall and straight up to the seventh floor, only slowing to catch his breath when he saw the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Once outside he took a few deep breaths and waited until his heart slowed, then slowly opened the door.

The room was lit only by candles. Large ornate windows let in the moonlight, but it was cast on the floor. There was a massive bed with dark red sheets that matched the color of Hermione's dress, and it was surrounded by floating candles like the Great Hall.

Gabrielle often found inviting ways to pose when she knew Harry was on his way back to the room. She seemed to relish catching him off guard. One time Harry had arrived after a brutal double Potions to find her delightfully naked, on her knees, waist bent over the bed, legs spread, and already wet and ready. Harry had wondered the whole way up to the Room of Requirement whether Hermione would be so inclined. Harry almost laughed out loud when he saw that Hermione sat in a chair in the corner, leafing through a textbook. When he was noticed she tossed it aside and stood. Her hair was partially undone and fell in twists around her head to her shoulders, but other than that her outfit was intact, jewelry and all like Harry had asked.

"What took you?" she asked throatily.

"Took longer than I thought to explain things, and even running it's a bit of a trek from Hogsmeade."

"You went to Hogsmeade and back in less than an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, stamina um" -she seemed distracted- "... did Ron understand?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged, "well no, he understood but, I'm not sure how he's going to take it in the end."

"Do you still want to-"

"Yes," said Harry sharply.

Hermione laughed sweetly, "well come on then. This dress is starting to chaff, and I can't seem to get it off," she pouted, playfully tugging at the cloth.

Harry pulled her to him gently, until they were pressed together head to toe, "wait, there's something I want to say first."

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, her voice muffled by Harry's neck.

"My conversation with Ron forced me to put something into words, and I wanted to tell you."

"What something?"

"How I feel about you."

Hermione looked up and locked eyes with Harry, she looked nervous, "and?"

"Hermione, you're my best friend, and before all of... this... I would have said I loved you like a sister, but clearly that's not the case, incest aside. You're more than that, _we're_ more than that. We're more than boyfriend and girlfriend too. You're also not a mistress, or concubine, or anything else I can think of. You don't really have a category in my life other than... family."

Hermione looked on the verge of tears, "you know Harry, I had the same realization as you a few days ago. My life is so full of- of lists, and categories, and-and, I didn't know where to put you. I crave order in my life, and you... like you said, more than a friend, more than a boyfriend, but not... it's not like I want to marry you either, I just don't want to ever let you go. Then I thought maybe we were just lovers-"

"But that's not enough either is it? I would say me and Gabrielle are lovers. We're definitely friends now, but really the main goal of our relationship is to make the other feel as good as possible. As far as I can tell Gabrielle's interests include Charms and sex. You, you're _far_ more than that."

"I know, I came to the same conclusion as well, but... I also found a category for you."

"What?"

"You're my Harry," she said simply, and squeezed him tighter and more warmly.

The words may as well have stung Harry's eyes themselves for all the weight they seemed to carry. It was like a calming wave washing over Harry. The truth and rightness of the words left him warm and content, he was her Harry, and she was assuredly _his_ Hermione. They may never marry, or be exclusive. They both might have other loves, and lovers, but she would always be his Hermione, and he, 'her' Harry.

"Mine?" she asked, very quietly.

"Always... mine?"

She half sobbed half laughed, "always," then after a long pause, "make love to me Harry."

In her heels all Harry had to do was lean in. Their lips brushed tenderly, once. Twice. Three times, then all pretense of patience was lost. It was like the first time they had kissed. With Cho, Harry had focused more on the fact that he was kissing _someone_, that it was his first kiss; but with Hermione, it seemed an all consuming thought, that each action, each moan, each sigh came from Hermione. Somehow the fact that it was her heightened everything.

_His best friend._

They knew everything about each other. They could finish each other's sentences. They could talk to each other with out speaking. Talking was certainly not necessary now. Harry was running his hands up and down Hermione's sides, the feel of the curve of her waist and hips sensuous in the silky material. Hermione was pulling frantically at Harry's clothes, held back in her frenzy only enough to avoid breaking their kiss.

Harry moved his hands from her sides to her face and held her still as he kissed her exactly how he felt Gabrielle had done while he was at the Hog's Head. Hermione rewarded his efforts with a silky gasp and the ripping open of his shirt, mother of pear buttons clattering to the floor, an oddly piercing sound through the quiet room. Harry broke the kiss just long enough to sling his temporarily ruined shirt and cloak to the ground.

Hermione made a negative short whine like noise at the interruption, but never-the-less seemed pleased with Harry's new expanse of flesh, as she ran her hands up and down his chest and belly.

He pulled her to him tightly, and undid the the knot at Hermione's neck with a slow smooth pull. She seemed reluctant to stop pressing herself to him, so he tugged her dress down, earning another gasp, and the warmth of her bare skin against his. Dimly, through the haze of lust and pleasurable friction Harry thought, 'her breasts really are fantastic'.

She raked her nails down his front strait to the waist-line of his pants, and it was Harry's turn to gasp against Hermione's mouth. She took advantage of his quick second of inaction delve into his mouth with her tongue, exploring the now familiar territory. She seemed particularly to enjoy tasting the roof of his mouth, and his teeth, always his teeth. Harry didn't know if it had to do with her parents being dentists, or just that her household no doubt put a lot of importance on tooth care, but it made Harry shiver in the best way.

Before she could retreat Harry trapped her tongue with his lips and sucked gently. Hermione went weak in the knees and made a soft breathy 'ah'. He held her up with his arms corded around her waist and back, while she raked her nails through his Hair and neck.

It was suddenly not enough for Harry, and the weight, the gravitas as Hermione would say of what they were about to do, what Hermione was giving him seemed to descend; and Harry decided then and there, that this night was about her, _his_ Hermione; his rock. He was going to use every ounce of his skill, his passion, his ingenuity and cleverness to make this the night of her life. He was not going to stop pleasuring her, until she was knocked unconscious or begged him to stop; but perhaps not even then.

He descended slowly, starting with her neck, then her collar, then her breasts pausing briefly in his downward trail to suck and nip at her hard nipples. When he flattened them with his tongue he could feel her heart beat.

"Ooh, that's marvelous," she whispered.

He trailed his tongue down between the valley of her breasts, down her soft belly, and tongued her bellybutton until she squealed, "stop that tickles!" He bypassed her center entirely and started again down at the hem of her dress. As he slowly rose his head between her legs, pressing kisses and biting the inside of her calves and then thighs, while his hands ran up the outside, luxuriating in the smooth skin while pushing her dress up to her waist.

When her center was at last revealed, Harry knelt and gazed as if before an alter. Her kickers were exactly as described. Her pussy was clearly visible and outlined with darker less see-through material in a frilly lacy pattern. The lips of her sex were pressed flat by the satin, and the whole area around was damp.

"Gawd Harry, if you're going to do something do something!" she gasped in anticipation.

"Turn around," he said huskily.

She spun and Harry moaned at the sight. Her knickers disappeared in-between the cheeks of her bum, and there on either side were two little black bows.

"That's so hot Hermione," and he leaned and kissed her right cheek, the bit it playfully. Hermione shrieked and Harry looked up to see her head turned as far around as she could get it to gaze down at him, face blushing furiously, biting her bottom lip.

"Do you like my arse Potter?" she asked in a whisper.

"Delectable." He palmed her bum with both hands and half fondled, half massaged.

She moaned, "does it make you _hard_ Harry?"

"Like steel." He let one hand trail between her thighs to massage the satin of her kickers against her wet folds. She arched and rocked her hips back and forth against his fingers.

"Turn back around."

She did, and Harry undid the bows. The garment fell apart, but remained stuck to her front and dug in, in the back.

"Spread your legs a little."

Hermione complied and the string in the crevice of her bum fell, but the front stayed stuck to her pussy. Harry had to literally peel it away, a few strings of her cream clinging to the satin. When the kickers were cast aside Harry leaned forward and buried his nose in her snatch, rubbing her little pink button, and delving as deep as he could go with his tongue. He explored her as he did her mouth, reacquainting himself with the feel of her, and her taste.

Hermione cried out and contracted once, hard.

Harry began lapping and sucking at her clit furiously, all teasing set aside. He wouldn't use his fingers though, he wanted her aching for the feeling of something, anything inside her. He knew from Gabrielle's sensations how much more satisfying the pleasurable contractions rolling through her would be with something hard and solid to grip onto.

Hermione came like a freight train, legs trembling, babbling incoherently; the only words Harry could make out were 'god', 'Harry', and 'yes'. She clutched painfully to his head forcing his face against her with as much strength as she had. She started to come down but Harry wouldn't let her. He palmed her bum in both hands for leverage, and just the lovely feel of those soft round cheeks, and sucked harder and licked faster.

"Oh shit Harry!" She was out of breath, panting like she was running a marathon, and only her grip his head, and his on her bum kept her upright.

She came again, and covered Harry's face in her arousal, but he didn't stop.

"No, Harry no, I can't stand anymore. Come on, your turn."

"No, there's no 'my turn' tonight," Harry pulled back to say, and let one finger slowly draw her clit in a circle to keep her ramped up.

"Wha- why?"

"Your virginity is a gift, and I'm going to treat it like one."

"I enjoy pleasuring you."

"Yes, but this night is about you, _let me cherish you_."

"I- um... oh Harry," she sighed, "I can't stand anymore, my legs are going to give out." She sounded almost delirious.

Harry stood and lifted her into his arms by her bum. With her dress pushing up to her waist she could wrap her legs around him and hold tight. She clung to him like a life line and kissed and sucked his neck. Harry stepped back to the bed and let himself fall onto it. He used his grip on her to bring her up towards his face until she was straddling his head. Understanding immediately she dropped gently onto his face, Harry immediately setting to work again, Hermione holding onto the back of his head to press him against her. She arched and rocked over him, directing his tongue to all her favorite spots. Sometimes he let her guide, other-times he stayed teasingly away from her clit, nipping the outer folds of her sex, and licking around the edges. She was flowing freely, the hair on the sides of Harry's head damp and dragging against her thighs.

She came again, howling, and Harry sucked the sensitive nub as hard as he could, cheeks hollowing in effort, Hermione quaking body and crazed shouts all the reward he needed. Hermione collapsed onto her hands, now almost flat on the bed, still grinding Harry's face as she came. When the tremors stopped she rolled off and drew her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Harry slid up and held her to his chest aiding her in the comforting pressure. "Need a minute... s-sensitive... god Harry..."

She started to relax, and turned slowly until she was face to face with Harry. He gazed at her face, loving the way her cheeks were flushed and sweat marked her brow. Her lips looked swollen and trembled slightly. He brought her in for a slow sensuous kiss.

"This," she brought her hands down to gently hold Harry's manhood. She didn't stroke it or tease it, just held it gently, "this, in me. Don't be gentle, don't go slow. I use a dildo so my hymen is gone and you wont hurt me, just FUCK me already!"

Harry rolled her over and she spread her legs smoothly as Harry slid into place, tucked in the cradle of her hips. One arm held his full weight off her, and the other held himself in place. He dragged the tip of his cock up and down against her; she was sopping wet. Finally he aimed true and slowly, ever so slowly began to enter her. His Hermione and he was inside her for the first time. Harry felt drunk with sensation, and wondered if it was the drink earlier in the evening that caused his head to spin, but no. It wasn't the drink. It was the velvet smoothness of Hermione's pussy. The way it gripped and fluttered around him as he drove in inch by torturously slow inch.

It brought a long slow moan of contentedness from Harry, but Hermione was desperate, "Harry stop teasing me _please_!"

Her desperation broke Harry's resolve and he sunk the latter half of himself as deep as he could go in on swift sinking motion. Hermione's breath caught and she said, "oh my," very quietly, sounding a little surprised. "Harry... it's so hard and... hot..."

"You're a furnace. God you feel amazing Hermione."

"The DO something!"

Harry started slow, for two strokes, but he saw and felt nothing to indicate any pain or discomfort, so he quickly sped up, until no more than a minute later they were slapping together, the sharp sound of skin on skin loud in the otherwise quiet room. Hermione had clearly already been close and Harry could feel her starting to tense, so he pushed up on his arms to watch her face as she came.

He held his gaze for as long as she could, but Harry's relentless fucking overcame her quickly, and soon enough her eyes were forced shut and she shouted the arrival of her latest and from the looks of it most intense climax so far, "Harry I'm coming!" Her neck arched and she swung her head side to side, digging the back of her head into the mattress. Harry just held on to her and continued his thrusting until slowing as she slowed. He settled into a relaxing even pace and she started the rise to her next orgasm.

Harry, not distracted by pleasure shooting over a bond was able to find the same focus he had on the pitch, far from his own eruption, while he licked, kissed, and sucked every available piece of skin he could reach while not leaving Hermione's delectable body. Hermione was far beyond the ability to participate. She looked absolutely wrecked by her last orgasm, her hair was insane, all elegance lost now, it was just a tangled brown mess and exactly the way Harry preferred it. She was covered in sweat, and seemed to be experiencing a full body blush, her tan from Summer all but gone now, her pale skin glowed in the soft flickering candlelight.

"Oh God Harry I'm gonna come again!" she almost seemed awed at her body's own ability to climax so many times in a row. Harry just reveled in it. This time, when she started to rise Harry didn't speed up and just kept his thrusts slow and even. Hermione may have been asking him to speed up but her words were beyond her now, mostly whimpers and cries.

She finally let loose a series of 'Aaahs' that steadily increased in volume as her limbs tensed. When she came she screamed so loudly and harshly she would probably need a Throat Soothing Drought in the morning, and Harry took that as a cue to shag as hard and fast as he could, increasing the length of her climax, and dragging her into the slow crest of the next before coming down from the one she just had.

Harry was close now, her cries and the way she held onto him driving his fervor more than anything else, "I'm almost there," Harry growled harshly in her ear then buried his face in her neck consciously letting himself go and simply enjoying the rapid crest of swelling pleasure that was washing over him.

Hermione's last orgasm already forgotten, she was tensing and shaking in anticipation of the next one chanting "come in me" over and over and "I wanna FEEL it, _give it to me_."

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed and bit Harry's shoulder and clawed his back as another orgasm was wrenched from her just as Harry reached his.

And it was blissful oblivion for an unknowable amount of time.

When Harry's wits were returned he rolled so he was no longer crushing Hermione, but instead lay under her, surrounded by her.

They clung to each other as if afraid to float away and Hermione slowly opened her eye's and smiled and blushed lustily at Harry. "Thank you," she said weakly, "I can't believe how many time you made me come. I lost count," she laughed weakly.

"I lost count too," he chuckled.

"God, and each one was harder than the last," she sighed out burring her face in his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the cuddle.

"Thank you for making my first time wonderful," Harry felt more than heard her say.

"You're acting like we're done."

"Oh no..." she moaned, trailing off.

"I'm sixteen 'Mione, I've got more than one spell in my wand."

"Alright, with one condition," her voice was a little stronger now, her breath now under control.

"What?"

"Next time we do this you let me return the favor and shag _you_ into madness."

"Deal."

"Oooooh, what about sleep?"

"We can sleep on the train," Harry said pulling her up for a kiss, already feeling himself harden again inside her.


	12. Making a Home Together

Chapter 12: Making a Home Together

Harry woke with the dawn, on his side, absolutely smothered in hair. The first thing he noticed, was that the hair was not uniform. There was the bushy brown curly mess his face was currently buried in, the attached neck smelling of 'girl' and 'exertion'. Said girl was pressed head to toe to Harry's front, and his hands wrapped warmly around what was clearly Hermione. One arm being used as a headrest, the other sleep fondling her right breast. It was the other hair, straight and impossibly silky smooth, that was currently draped all around him that gave him pause. He knew it was Gabrielle, but he wasn't sure where he was, or why he was in bed with both of them yet. Gabrielle also had quite inconveniently found the optimal spot for her head as she slept wrapped around Harry's back to be _his_ head, cheek to cheek, with her chin tucked neatly against his shoulder, cute soft snores disturbing Hermione's hair, tickling Harry's nose.

Yesterday slowly coalesced, and the vividness of last night with Hermione came wonderfully back to Harry, who flushed anew in wonder and satisfaction at the beauty of Hermione's face, shagged until she lost the ability to speak, and the inherent male pride that came with the fact that he, Harry, did that to her. For all his titles, and accolades, this one took the cake, and it wasn't even a proper title. Just a knowledge: 'I Harry Potter, shagged the brightest Witch of out age into non-sensical blubbering and multiple screaming orgasms'. He wondered briefly if he shouldn't try and petition the Daily Prophet to change his moniker to The-Boy-Who-Shagged, no not boy, Man-Who-Shagged, no not that either... What had Gabrielle called him that one time _almost_ in jest? Oh yeah, "le dieu qui baisée" The-God-Who-Shagged, but perhaps that was a bit much.

Gabrielle woke not long after Harry had. Rather than freeing him from his pleasurable prison, she somehow nuzzled even closer, sighing a little, "'Arry, you were a beast last night. Eet took me an hour to recover enough to be able to walk up here. Oh, and I soaked zhe sheets. Might even 'ave ruined zhe mattress."

Harry yawned and asked quietly, "Hermione wore me out," he said with a low chuckle, then added, "couldn't sleep?"

He felt her blush, "Non, not wizhout you."

Harry just sighed contentedly and wrapped Hermione tighter accidentally waking her. With a groan she turned to face him, "god Harry, morning already? I'm so sore in places I-" she realized with a shriek that Gabrielle was there and were it not for Harry's firm grip would have fallen out of the bed, "good lord Gabrielle, you startled me!"

Gabrielle giggled sweetly, "Pardon, I waited until you boze were asleep, but I could not sleep wizhout my 'Arry."

"It's fine," said Hermione mid stretch, several audible clicks in her spine and neck, "after last night it's understandable. I'm not sure how I feel about not getting anymore of that until after break."

"Oui, ee iz so passionate, non? And you Hermione, next time I want more zhan a leetle teasing before-hand and Harry's vicarious experiences."

Hermione blushed bright red, but Harry suddenly remembered what had drawn him back to the castle so quickly, "that's right," said Harry, a little awe sneaking into his voice, "you two snogged," he finished in a lecherous growl.

"Just trying to get your arse in gear Potter. I'd been waiting all night for that," she said in a carefully level voice.

"I would very much like to see you two snog, or more," said Harry, his gaze boring into Hermione's.

"After break," she replied with a smirk, "consider it something to look forward too."

"Tease."

"Extended foreplay."

"Semantics," added Gabrielle groggily.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Harry made his way quickly down to breakfast. Gabrielle would have to go see McGonagall so she could 'meet' Harry at Hogsmeade, though in the mean-time she was still blissfully asleep, almost immediately unconscious the minute Harry and Hermione had left the bed. There was actually no rule about non-students utilizing the train as long as they had a ticket, and Harry for his part was glad that she would be there for the long journey back to London, not that he would be doing much besides sleeping.

At breakfast, Harry sat, still trying to shake the sleep from his eyes, next to Hermione, who seemed barely able to lift her arm enough to reach her mouth, and lazily chew her eggs. Despite the softness of the food she chose, her chewing was slow and listless, and her eyes still half closed. When Harry sat down she grumbled, "three bloody times..."

"Sorry Hermione, personally I think it was worth it."

"Seen Ron?" she asked dully.

"Not since last night. Wasn't in his bed, or the common room... not here now. Lavender looks beside herself."

Hermione just made a noncommittal grunt.

"I hope he didn't stay out all night..."

Hermione looked over at Harry, concern written on her face, "you don't think he'd actually do that?"

Harry shrugged, "he's... I don't know. I don't know," he finished softly.

"I'm sorry Harry. Everything is just a mess now. I didn't mean to mess up your friendship."

"What about your friendship?" Harry asked sadly.

"Are me and Ron still friends?" Her eyes glistened.

Harry wanted to immediately say yes, but he couldn't just lie like that, even to make her feel better, "I think so," he said instead. Hermione nodded, understanding immediately what Harry meant. "I think the break will help a lot."

"We've both been so cruel to each other."

"I'm never going to stop being your friend Hermione, I don't care what happens with Ron. If he makes me choose between him and you I'll choose you."

Hermione's expression died, "I think that's... terrible."

"What do you mean?"

She flicked her wand, "Muffliato, you shouldn't have to choose at all. Tell me it's not the sex-"

"Nothing to do with it."

"Then why?" She sounded mystified.

"Because _you_ would never _make_ me choose, and despite how much I care about Ron, and want to be his friend, you've never stopped talking to me because you were jealous."

A single tear arced from the corner of Hermione's left eye and trailed down her cheek. Before it reached her jaw she launched herself into a fierce hug with Harry, who responded warmly. She whispered, "I love you so much Harry, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Hermione," Harry chuckled lightly and soothingly, "Hermione, you showed me what it means to be a true friend."

Hermione pulled back and gave Harry a wide watery smile, "I'm going to miss you over Christmas."

"Me too."

"WOULD YOU JUST SIT DOWN AND TALK TO ME!?"

Harry and Hermione jumped along with most of the Hall. Dean was standing and had just yelled at Ginny who was about ten feet from the table on her way towards the main staircase. Colin was staring wide eyed at Dean, fork held halfway between his mouth and the plate, whatever had been on it fallen and forgotten, oblivious to Dennis poking him in the side to get him to stop staring. Most were staring nearly as overt as Colin was, and the other tables were a bit more polite about it, but no less intrigued.

"DAMN IT GINNY! DON'T YOU FEED ME THAT CROCK AND WALK AWAY! YOU KNOW THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH-"

Ginny spun, her wand suddenly in her hand and aimed at Dean's face, "ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL REPLACE YOUR DRAWING HAND WITH YOUR BOLLOCKS!"

"Ms. Weasley!" McGonagall barked over their shouting striding swiftly from the head table to where Ginny was standing, "that will be ten points from Gryffindor, mind your language or I'll have you in detention for the entire return week after break."

"Sorry Professor," Ginny said stiffly lowering her wand, "wont happen again."

"See that it doesn't, now perhaps you should take your breakfast somewhere else, lest you find yourself unable to control your temper."

"I think that's a good idea Professor. Would you mind if I had a word with Dean before I left? I just want to make sure there aren't any misunderstandings. I promise I'll mind my language."

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "if you must."

Ginny looked over at Dean cooly, "Dean," she started sweetly, "what you were about to say, if you actually say anything about what I said, revenge will be swift and merciless. Remember who my brothers are."

Dean gulped and sat down. Ginny walked back up to the table and leaned over it on her hands.

"Furthermore, I told you that in confidence, and only after you badgered me about it for MONTHS! Now, I'm about to say something you're not going to like. Just remember, you forced me to say this, and that having this conversation in public was your idea. I am not breaking up with you for anyone else, despite what you may believe. I'm breaking up with you because you're an overbearing, over-protective, egotistical jerk, who only seems to care about himself and how far-" she actually used air quotes with the word 'far', "your girlfriend will let you go. It's things like pulling my chair out for me after the third time I asked you to stop, or," she stopped to laugh quickly, "or how no matter what I said, ever, you just agreed with me, no matter what. Did you know that sometimes I said absurd things on purpose just to see if you were really listening, and you never were!"

Absolutely no one was talking, students at other tables leaning and cupping their hand to their ear to better hear what Ginny was saying.

"We're just not right for each other Dean," she said almost pityingly, "and someday you'll find some dainty girly girl to fawn all over, but not me."

Ginny sighed standing up straight again, her anger appeared to be mostly gone, but when she looked at Dean again it was with a dangerous glint in her eyes, "however, if you even have a dream where you tell someone something I told you in confidence, you better wake up and owl me an apology, because if you break my trust, I will find you and hex you. Oh, and try to remember, my Bat-Bogey works on _any_ orifice," she finished in a growl. "All done Professor," she added at the end as she spun around neatly and walked neatly out of the great hall.

McGonagall just held one hand over her eyes dismissing Ginny, and as she started walking back to the head table she added derisively under her breath, but just loud enough that Harry heard her, "over-dramatic teenagers..."

Harry looked over at Dean, who looked shell shocked, and stared at the door that Ginny left by. Harry honestly didn't know what to think.

"Wow... I've never seen her like that," Hermione finally said.

"Scary," Harry added quietly.

"Scary?"

"A little."

"You're scared of Ginny?"

Harry smiled, "more... a little intimidated."

"Ginny?" she asked, disbelief clear in her expression.

"What you're not?"

"Well, I mean, a little, but, I've never fought Voldemort. Also, you taught her how to fight."

Harry chuckled, "Voldemort hath no fury like a woman scorned, and I never taught her any of her best tricks."

Hermione shook her head, "well, I'm not surprised anyways."

"No?"

"Not at all, everything she was saying is stuff she was complaining about for ages. She probably thought she could rid him of his bad habits, but honestly, if you're complaining about the way someone acts from practically day one..." she trailed off.

"I suppose." Harry was really smiling now.

"I guess you're happy as can be now aren't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"That ridiculous smile."

Harry laughed again, "well, I mean, I don't think she could have timed that better. I'm about to spend almost an entire month at the Burrow, and now I wont have to steal her away from anyone."

"Harry, don't get so full of yourself."

"I'm not, I'm actually really nervous. I just figured if I acted confident, it might make me feel more confident."

"I find my confidence by making sure I know everything I can. When I'm confident for a test it's not because I act confident, but because I am confident."

Harry had a thoughtful silence, "that's a good point, though this isn't exactly a Charms exam."

"True. I really do hope for the best, and if you and Ginny get together over break, don't think for one second you're beholden to me. I've really enjoyed our... closeness... but I'll gladly give you up for her. I care far more about Ginny's friendship and our friendship than the ridiculous orgasms you give me."

"Thank you Hermione," replied Harry, his grin now so wide it hurt.

"No problem. Come on, I'm done eating, and if we leave now we can get to the train and get some sleep."

Harry grabbed a few more pieces of buttered toast and followed Hermione out.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Harry awoke several hours later to soft dainty hands brushing his hair from his brow. He opened his eyes to see Gabrielle leaning over him. He lay with Hermione across one bench in the last compartment of the last car on the Hogwarts Express.

"I didn't expect you to be already on zhe train."

"M'sorry, we got here early and just drifted off," Harry responded contritely if a bit sleepily.

"Eet's fine, I sensed where you were, so eet was no trouble."

"How did you get through the wards?"

"Took zhem down, walked in, and put zhem back back up again, wizh a few additions."

Harry gurgled out a 'thanks' sleepily burying his head back into Hermione's neck and thicket of hair. This had the unintended side affect of waking Hermione, stretching languidly knocking Harry's hands out of place, and then quickly getting up, "Oh, I feel all rested, that was a lovely nap."

Harry sighing at the loss of Hermione grabbed Gabrielle by the hand and led her down beside him on the bench. He pulled her in against his chest, one hand going to her soft belly, the other to her right breast from under her bottom side; wrapping around her. Gabrielle giggled drawing Hermione's attention. She scoffed, "you're _still_ randy?" His reply was muffled by Gabrielle's neck and hair that Harry was gleefully nuzzling. "What was that?" Hermione asked again.

"I said," Harry replied as he extricated himself just enough to clear his face, "that I don't need to be randy to enjoy a good fondle."

Hermione laughed, "Gabrielle how did you get through the wards?"

"I took zhem down?"

Hermione sounded stunned, "those were my best locking and sealing charms!"

"No ward charm eez foolproof."

Harry looked up again to see Hermione sitting across from them now, with a disgruntled look. "Did you replace them?"

"Sort of. I replaced zhem wizh a notice-me-not. Having zhe door locked and zhe compartment silenced iz a target."

"I hadn't thought of that," Hermione muttered to herself, lost in thought now.

Harry sighed into Gabrielle's neck, "how about you drop it now, so friends can find us. I know! Can you make the notice-me-not work on anyone wearing, say, a green tie?"

Gabrielle laughed sweetly, "Non, zhat iz not possible. I can condition a notice-me-not for anyzhing zhat applies to race, like muggle, magical, elfin, goblin, etcetera."

"Damn," Harry grumbled.

"However!" Gabrielle said dramatically, "a punching 'ex ward can be keyed to say, a green tie."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Well, a punching 'ex ward uses line of sight to activate anyways, so eet's a simple matter of presenting eet wizh limiters. Make eet so zhe ward can see only green ties."

"Hermione looked bewildered, "how does one do that?"

"Focus on green ties, and a leetle twitch 'alfway zhrough zhe flick when you cast."

Hermione tried it once, twice, and on the third time got the faint shimmer on the door she was waiting for.

"Parfait," said Gabrielle dropping the notice-me-not.

"That will really hit anyone with a green tie?" asked Hermione.

"But of course."

"Fascinating. Though, I do have to wonder why the farther one goes into the mechanics of magic the less it makes sense."

"When has magic ever made sense?" asked Harry, still barely paying attention to the conversation.

"Well... it just does. I mean, how else have we discovered spells if not experimentation, observation, and concrete measurements?"

"Magic and science are not zhe same zhing."

"I know that," replied Hermione softly.

"Do you really though?" asked Gabrielle, "were you aware zhat most magical advances are discovered zhrough very undisciplined experimentation?"

"That sounds... foolish."

"Eet iz for the most part. Eet's why magical experimentation iz so risky, and why zhe Department of Mysteries iz so well... mysterious. Magical experimentation results in a lot of accidents and deaths."

"Luna's mum," Harry added quietly.

"What?" asked both Hermione and Gabrielle.

"Luna told me her mum died when a spell she was building went wrong."

There was a long quiet pause until Hermione had to break it to ask, "then how do we get new magic? It seems like new spells come out all the time. Not particularly relevant spells, but all the same. Every year there's new editions for spell books."

"Well, because despite zhe dangers, people are foolish, and want zhe money and fame zhat comes wizh creating magic. Also, a lot of times eet iz accidental."

Hermione was quiet now, lost in thought. Both Harry and Gabrielle recognize the expression so left her to her musings. After a while though, Hermione pulled out some parchment and rather than an ink and quill, she used a fountain pen.

"What are you zhinking?" asked Gabrielle quietly, not wanting to disturb Hermione if she could help it.

"I refuse to believe that scientific method wont work on magic, so... I'm going to conduct some experiments over break, amongst other um..." she blushed, "research projects."

"Science and magic don't mix though," said Harry.

"Not science Harry, scientific method. The process of meaningful experimentation. I refuse to believe the scientific method and for that matter the design process wont work on magic. If it doesn't then... well... I'll have to rethink my view of how the universe works actually, but if magic does follow certain rules, even if they are arbitrary non-sensical rules, then I can find them."

"I know you're smart Hermione, but how can you be so sure?"

"Because, I'm not talking about science in general, just the method of discovery. If it does work on magic, than it could be that I'm just the first person to think of it. It makes sense, despite all the hate mongering, Muggleborns are more accepted now than ever before."

"I think I'm confused, are you talking about science or not?"

"Scientific method."

Harry sighed.

"Oh right... um... so... scientific method is pretty simple; question, research, hypothesis, experiment, analysis, results."

Harry and Gabrielle stared at Hermione blankly until she decided to elaborate.

"Good lord, Harry you grew up with this stuff," she sighed dramatically and got the next bit out on a single deep breath, "first you need a question. So... let's see... well I've always wondered why electronics wont work around magic so let's go with that one. The next step is research, but so far no one has looked into why muggle technology wont mix with magic. Then you need a hypothesis, so let's say for arguments sake that magic contains some sort of radiation that destroys circuit boards or something. Then the next part, experiment, I suppose I'd get some geiger counters to check for radiation levels, and try different spells, and use them on various electronics, or if I wanted to be really thorough the same type of electronics over and over again and examine the results. That's analysis, and then when you've come to a conclusion you have to express it so others can understand, that's results. Oh and of course sometimes your hypothesis is wrong and then you need to go back to step three."

"That sounds very time consuming."

"It is."

"Boring too," added Gabrielle.

"To some I suppose," Hermione admitted reluctantly.

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you?" asked Harry.

"Of course I have. I'll have you know I won every science fair in primary, and after I finish out summer assignments I catch up on Muggle advancements in technology and science. Did you know that last July a Muggle laboratory in Scotland successfully cloned a sheep for the first time?"

"No I didn't," Harry replied, laughing.

"Still, I'm sure that magic can be applied to the same rules of experimentation. It's absolutely irresponsible that magic research hasn't kept up with Muggle experimentation. I mean, the basis for the scientific theory is fundamentally the rules of alchemy, even Muggles know that, even if they don't know alchemy was eventually successful. It came from the same place, and eventually lead to the creation of chemistry, that's like, the Muggle version of potions."

"Muggles studied alchemy?" asked Gabrielle astounded.

"Oh, yes, though they were entirely unsuccessful, they did discover the properties of a number of elements and new alloy metals, as well as what I said before, the beginnings of the scientific method. Their end goal was the same as well, turning baser metals into gold, but of course with out actual magic nothing ever worked like that. Oh, and of course the elixir of life was thought to be entirely myth."

"Amazing, I didn't realize we and Muggles had such a shared history aside from the obvious."

"We do, a lot of it is just hidden, or downplayed."

"I wonder if Flamel is dead yet. I know the stone was destroyed, but I have no idea how much elixir he had stored. Dumbledore just said it was 'enough to set his affairs in order'," wondered Harry out loud.

"Why would that matter?" asked Hermione.

"Because, if alchemy was the beginning of scientific method, and Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone, then wouldn't it make sense that he _used_ scientific method to figure out how, and why no one else has? Oh, and Dumbledore's 12 uses of dragon blood! Dumbledore apprenticed under him at some point."

It was not often that Hermione was left speechless. It was even more rare that it happened not because of her reaction to someones stupidity or foolishness. Harry relished it silently, Hermione would probably not take it like the compliment Harry considered it, after all the only reason he noticed at all was because it happened so rarely.

When Hermione finally responded it was quiet and contemplative, "that... is a very astute observation Harry." She sat quietly for a moment thinking something through, obviously, then addressed Gabrielle, "do you think it would be possible for you to catch me up to where you are with Runes and Arithmancy? I'm- I think this is going to end up being really important. I mean, I don't want to get ahead of myself but, this could fundamentally change Magical Research."

"Of course, anytime Hermione."

The rest of the ride was spent in companionable silence. Hermione reading through notes and making corrections of new observations, Harry and Gabrielle laying comfortably on the opposite bench, barely talking, more letting themselves get drowsy under the rhythmic swaying of the train. Draco had, much to Harry's general unease, stayed at Hogwarts for the break, no doubt doing whatever it was that snake was up to. Nothing good definitely, thought Harry. In fact, his general silence and quiet nature this year only worried Harry more, and he decided firmly that after break he would look into what ever Draco was doing. Harry was almost positive that the neckless that cursed Katie had come from him, but lacked proof. Well, next term Harry would just have to find some proof.

When the train had finally come to a stop in King's Cross; Harry, Gabrielle, and Hermione slowly made their way off the train with their trunks, staying at the back of the herd, trading time spent waiting to get off the train for comfort. When they finally arrived Mrs. Weasley made a big show of welcoming all of them, but Hermione wanting to avoid the situation (Harry couldn't blame her really) left almost immediately and crossed the barrier to meet her parents.

"Harry! You- you look fantastic, I swear you've already grown an inch since summer, and Ron, you really need to stop growing," she added in mock seriousness, "soon you'll even be taller than Bill! Ginny, come hug your Mum hello."

"Leave it Mum," said Ron quietly, "least till we're off the platform, I've got a rep to maintain."

Mrs. Weasley laughed loudly, "a rep he says, Harry dear, now you're sure you don't want to come straight back to the Burrow? I've got-" she stopped suddenly, her eyes landing on Gabrielle, who's presence she had apparently missed at the excitement of both her Hogwarts bound children returned for a time, as well as Harry, who's presence always seemed to leave her beaming. "Oh, yes well I understand now," she chuckled. "This must be the mystery girlfriend Ron told me and Arthur about, oh my, but you do look familiar Ms.?"

"Mum, Dad's in the car right? I'm going to go say hello." Mrs. Weasley waved Ginny off, her attention still on Gabrielle, while Ginny, not waiting for a response started walking quickly towards the barrier.

"Delacour, Fleur iz my sister."

Mrs. Weasley looked stunned for a moment, "Gabrielle? Merlin's beard you've sprouted."

Gabrielle gave a tinkly little laugh, "Oui, eet's been a long two years."

"Well, that's actually quite the relief, I was wondering where we were going to put you up, but this simplifies things, as we were going to need a place for you anyway for the wedding. Excellent, excellent," she trailed off clearly descending into wedding planning land.

"Um," started Harry a little anxious to get home, he had a number of plans and he'd see all of them again by next week, "Well, uh, it's nice seeing you, we're only spending the week and we'll be at the Burrow by next Friday."

"Of course, of course, just give us a floo first this time, unless Dumbledore decides to just drop you in again."

"Bye Mrs. Weasley, tell Mr. Weasley hi from me, bye Ron."

"Later," said Ron sullenly, though Harry couldn't tell if it was because Ron was still angry from last night, or because he just wasn't looking forward to only having his parents and Ginny for company, all the next week.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the main road, called the Knight Bus and left for Grimmauld Place. For Harry it was the usual bone jolting ride, though with the added bonus of a cute girl sitting in his lap in one of the large squashy chairs. Gabrielle seemed quite taken with the whole thing, acting like it was some sort of amusement park ride. When they arrived, her hand in his, Harry lead them straight into the house. Once inside Gabrielle became quite disoriented. "Where, where are we 'Arry?"

"We are at Number 12 Grimmauld Place," he waited for it to sink in, but it didn't and Gabrielle was getting more distressed.

"'Arry, I- I can't focus," she was holding her head like she had a headache, and keeping her eye's closed."

"Damn, that's right! I'm not the secret keeper am I?" He shook his head at his own stupidity and went to the fire to hopefully call Dumbledore when an uplifting lilting croon swept through Harry and visibly calmed Gabrielle. Harry looked to the source and saw Fawks sitting serenely on the chandelier above them. He flamed and disappeared, a small slightly burnt piece of parchment fluttering towards the ground. Harry caught it with a practiced hand and saw, in Dumbledore's loopy slanted writing, 'the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are at number twelve Grimmauld Place'. Harry handed the note to Gabrielle and said, "here, read this."

She did and the note vanished in a painless burst of bluebell flames. Her head seemed to clear immediately and she smiled brightly now, "ah, Fidelius Charm,_finally_. Oh..." she sounded disappointed as she looked around. "How... dreary."

"It is, but hopefully we can rectify that a bit over the week."

"We can?"

"Yeah, want to help me redecorate?"

"Really, you would let me 'elp you decorate your 'ome?"

"First of all, not my home just my house, this is Sirius' home, well familiar home, and he only left it to me, it's not like I grew up here or anything. Second, the Order uses this place so, really only the upper floors are private, though many of the rooms have standing claims including but not limited to one Remus Lupin my Dad and Sirius' childhood friend and third year defense teacher; one Nymphadora never-call-me-by-my-first-name Tonks; and finally Fred, George, and Bill Weasley plus parents along with your dish of a sister, that being said I don't see why we can't re-decorate the _whole_ place, and third, even if this _was_ my home, it would most certainly be _our_ home, so yeah, I'd love to have you help decorate. Actually, I'm probably gonna end up pretty useless on the whole, so you may be doing most of the actual deciding what stuff looks like, and what not."

"'Appily," she sounded excited.

Harry thought for a moment, "actually, seeing as we can't do magic this might be a losing battle really."

Gabrielle laughed lightly, a tinkling pretty laugh that Harry couldn't help but smile at, "'Arry we're inside ze Fidelius."

"Meaning?" asked Harry slightly bemused.

"Eet blocks everzhing, including ze Ministry's trackers."

"Really!?" asked Harry, realizing he had been a bit too loud when Mrs. Black's shrieking voice carried easily from the hall.

"IS THERE NO REST FOR ME!? HALF-BREEDS AND MUDBLOODS ALIKE RUNNING THROUGH MY HOUSE AT ALL HOURS! THE SHAME! THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK IS NOT MEANT TO HOUSE SUCH FILTH!" she shrieked, sounding crazed.

The minute Harry had heard her start yelling he had stalked straight out into the hall and towards her portrait. "Oi!" he shouted when he was standing right in front of her. "Maybe you need a courtesy-call, but this is _my_ house, and the House of Black is no more."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Black addressed Harry cooly and with a great deal of venom, "the half-blood Godson of my greatest _failure_. I have no doubt that he left the name to you, a filthy Mudblood sired ruffian, just to humiliate me _beyond_ the grave, and drive my once proud family further into the muck," she ended in a growl, "so you see filth, my house is not dead, just ruined. The death of my house would have been a reprieve in comparison."

Harry stared her down for a long tense moment, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. Gabrielle stared with rapt attention, a bit to intimidated by the fierce woman to add her two knuts.

Finally Harry spoke, "you are a foul and unpleasant woman, and had I grown up here I'd have left long before Sirius did." Mrs. Black looked stunned so Harry continued quickly to avoid her inevitable retort, "this is my house now. Sirius left it to me and I'll do whatever I want with it, including letting my friends stay here, even if my friends include Half-bloods and Muggleborns, and Werewolves, and Veela, and Goblins, and Trolls, or bloody Giants if I want to!" Harry was quickly working himself up into a rage, remembering that this dark place and her ill presence had been a large contributing factor to Sirius' cabin fever all of fifth year, "I'm going to redecorate too! I'm going to replace all the snake stuff with lions and ravens and badgers after the three GOOD houses! I'm going to paint the whole thing in bright lively colors, and install muggle lighting and and get a fucking satellite dish and a TV! I'm going to turn this god damn place into a SHRINE to Muggles and half-breeds!"

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Mrs. Black had begun to speak but Harry talked over her, "very first thing I'm going to change though, is your portrait. I don't care if I have to take a bloody sledgehammer to the _wall_ I'm destroying you. Then the House Elf heads, then the troll umbrella stand." Harry paused, "then I think we'll look at paint colors. I'm thinking a nice autumn theme for the entrance hall."

Gabrielle giggled at Harry's mention of paint schemes and it broke the tension nicely. Mrs. Black had drawn herself up into her most regal pose and fixed Harry with a calculating gaze, "perhaps," her voice the most pleasant Harry had ever heard her be, though still not very, "we can come to some sort of agreement rather than have you destroy my portrait."

"Perhaps," said Harry, not sounding at all like he meant it. "You've done nothing but make living her more unpleasant, so you'd better have one hell of a bargaining chip."

"I do."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "and that is?"

"The full secrets and capabilities of this house."

"What, buried treasure in the crawl space?" asked Harry, laced with sarcasm.

"Hardly, all of our treasure is in Gringotts."

"Then what?"

"I want your oath as a wizard that you wont destroy my portrait before I tell you."

"How do I know it's worth it?"

She smiled, and it was the first smile Harry ever saw on her. It was cruel, and menacing, and Harry was forcibly reminded of Bellatrix and her taunting grin. "It's _very_ worth it."

"I have two conditions," Harry said after a moment.

"And they are?"

"First, you don't harass anyone, that includes insulting, screaming, or name-calling-"

"Yes, yes, I assumed as much."

Harry spoke over her again, cutting her off, "second! I want to move your portrait.

"Where?" Her eyes narrowed.

Harry hadn't thought that part out yet, and said as much, "somewhere, more out of the way."

"What, so you can stick me in the attic?"

"Actually, the attic was converted into a hippogriff pen."

"Whatever, the point being that having my portrait destroyed and having it put into storage somewhere amount to the same thing."

Harry mulled it over for a moment, "how about the drawing room with the tapestry and Phineas' portrait?"

"Acceptable," she said quickly. "However, I have a condition of my own."

"Being?"

"Bring my family back to its former glory. I had high hopes for my sons when they were young. Regulus was a bit too reserved, and Sirius a bit too rambunctious. I had hoped they would have had a positive influence on each other, but their rift only grew, and then Sirius left."

"What do you mean, bring the house to it's former glory? That's not very specific."

"The Black family has always had a hand in shaping Magical London if not the whole of the British Isles, play your part, use your prestige and wealth and power to create change. What change matters not to me. I still hold true to my ideals, but I am dead. So, whatever you want done, do it, but do so wielding the name Black. Make the name Black on the edge of our society's lips for all time as it should be. Also, one of your sons must bare our surname."

Harry took a moment to think over what she had said. Either way, it seemed like a good deal, and there were, admittedly many things Harry would like to change about the Wizarding world. "Deal, under the conditions said I swear on my magic not to destroy you. You were really worried weren't you?"

"Agreed," with a clunk her portrait detached from the wall, hit the ground and settled back against the wall. "The enchantment protecting my portrait wont work if the _wall_ is destroyed. Actually, I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't think of it, the old fool. I had a good time watching him fail to remove me."

Harry bent to pick her up ignoring her disparaging remark about Dumbledore, but then remembered what Gabrielle had said. "You're sure the trace doesn't work through a Fidelius?"

"Positive," she said quickly, her eyes still wide watching the exchange.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry said lazily and floated Mrs. Black's portrait to the drawing room. There was a convenient empty expanse of wall opposite the family tapestry, so Harry quickly affixed her there.

"Much better, oh, hello Phineas."

Phineas woke with a grunt, "oh my, Lady Black... my my, did someone finally figure out how to break your sticking charm?"

"Hardly," she said in a bored tone, "no one has ever broken one of _my_ enchantments."

"Yes, yes, you're a world renowned enchanter, I know," Phineas replied with a bored tone. "Though here you are just the same? What happened?"

"The Potter boy threatened to destroy the wall like a Muggle."

Harry and Gabrielle watched them like a cricket match, back and forth, and back and forth.

"How droll... so why aren't I hearing the lovely sounds of construction then?"

"We struck a deal, I'm giving him access to the _rest_ of the house."

"What!" That had caught Phineas' attention. "You cannot! He isn't a Black!"

"Actually, I rather think he is," she turned her attention back to Harry. "I'm almost positive Sirius made Harry a surrogate scion of the house."

"How can you be sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes, what he said!" added Phineas in outrage.

"Because, if there's two things I can count on from my eldest, it's laziness and _pranks_," she said the word as if it were a half crushed cockroach beneath her boot. "Potter clearly has ownership of the house as he can direct Kreacher, and legally it would have been much simpler to make a simple line extension will than separate the house from the title. I also rather think he would have been quite amused by this. He had no love of our family, or our... political leanings."

"You mean being Death Eater sympathizers," Harry added darkly.

Mrs. Black fixed Harry with a stern look, "he did not start out a terrorist. His beginnings were political. It wasn't until after he had a loyal power base that he started to kill and destroy to extend his goals. I make no apologies for supporting a man who forwarded the beliefs I feel strongest about. We may have come to an... accord Potter, but I have not changed my world views. Pure-Blood Witches and Wizard _are_ better than those of lesser births. Muggles have their own nobility do they not, and we are the Lords and Ladies of the Wizarding world, and our society was being destroyed by Muggleborns and blood traitors."

"That's hardly an ex-"

"He also was not as he is now. He was young, and handsome, and charming. We initially backed him as a politician. It was not until well after... after Regulus died that his true colours began to show."

"I know how he used to look and act."

"How could you possibly-"

"That's definitely none of your business. In any case, it may surprise you that I don't blame you for falling for his act, lots of people did, people I look up to. Your world views however disgust me."

She waved her hand as if Harry's disgust meant nothing to her, which Harry assumed it didn't.

"Oh, quit your bellyaching, the both of you. If you're truly the scion of our house, you better start acting the part. The Black's are a proud and noble house."

"Says the least popular Headmaster in Hogwarts history," said Harry with a shake of his head. "Honestly, I think by just being me I've brought more glory to the house than you."

Mrs. Black actually laughed, a real honest to god laugh. "You have some bite to you Potter, or should I say Potter-Black? Let us not tarry, I have much to show you."

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Mrs. Black had directed Harry and Gabrielle down into the basement. It was a foul thing, barely more than a root cellar, with a rough stone floor and torches spread too far apart to create more than a menacing and dreary gloom, only made worse in that they bore flames of Slytherin green. The ceiling was covered in spiderwebs and seemed to be leaking something foul.

"Well... what a glorious secret we've unraveled," Harry said drearily earning a giggle from Gabrielle, who was clutching Harry, a little uncomfortable being there. She was not as bad as Ron was, but she didn't like spiders at all, and made Harry very aware it.

They made their way to the far wall and just as Mrs. Black had described there were four torches affixed to the wall that had all lit when they entered. Harry stood in front of the second from the left and tapped it with his wand, "Purity."

Like the doorway to Diagon Alley behind The Leaky Caldron the stones and moved and shifted to create an archway. The room beyond was absolute pitch black, again just as Mrs. Black had described. Harry and Gabrielle walked tentatively through the archway, and it was as if a barrier made of shadow had been in place, the darkness immediately gave way to startling brightness. Keeping his eyes open to force them to transition Harry took in his new surroundings.

The room was immense, and made entirely of a shock white stone. Two rows of massive pillars carved to look like giant snakes coiled like springs ran down both sides of the room. There were no torches, the light seemed to be emanating from the walls themselves, backlighting the pillars, adding to their menacing presence and forcibly reminding Harry of the Chamber of Secrets. They stood in awe for more than a few moments, this single chamber was bigger than the rest of the house by far, extending well beyond what would have been the edges of the property-line. Harry didn't know if it was simply magic, or if they were far enough down to bypass the normal house's cellars, but either way it didn't matter.

"Mr. Potter, over here." Mrs. Black called from the far end of the room.

The duo made their way over to the back wall. Three massive wooden doorways stood equidistant from each other, and from wall to wall in-between and on the doors themselves hung dozens of dozens of portraits of wildly different sizes; each with a little placard with the subject's name and the years they served as the head of House Black.

Mrs. Black was the only portrait not slumbering quietly, "Welcome Mr. Potter, to the true ancestral home of the family Black. The house above has been continually rebuilt throughout the ages to represent the current time, but this place has existed since Brutus of Troy defeated the giants Gog and Magog, and was his familiar home until the Romans claimed and renamed the region Londinium in the year 43. My family is directly descended from the Roman general Calliopious Black who claimed Brutus' haven as his own where his descendants have resided ever since. If you are truly to regain the glory of this family, you will need to use the collected wealth of knowledge available to you. Every Head of house from 1270 to my husband Orion has a portrait here. Murcurius Black is particularly fascinating. It was he who dictated that London have seven city gates to guard from the Saxons. I'm sure I don't need to explain the significance of that number."

"This is... this is amazing. What else is here, and... wait, why do you have a portrait here when Orion was the head of house?"

"This is Orion's portrait. He is currently... indisposed in his other portrait. As for your other question, the center door leads to the living quarters: common room, bedrooms, reading room, library which is the same found in the upper house with a particularly unique bonding charm that remembers which hall you entered from, trophy room, servants quarters which are currently abandoned, sitting room, ballroom, dining hall, breakfast room, wine cellar, smoking den, music room, the lounge, the study, a sun room, and of course the kitchens and three bathrooms, and four water closets."

Stunned silence followed, "there's... there's a whole underground mansion here?"

"Quite."

"That's... that's a lot of rooms."

Gabrielle giggled, "my fazher's chateau has a similar set of rooms."

"Wow... I'd have been plenty thrilled with a two flat," said Harry shaking his head side to side in bewilderment.

"That, Mr. Potter, was just the center door."

"Right... I'm almost afraid to ask."

"The left door leads to the cellar-"

"I thought this was the cellar."

"Don't interrupt me, the left door leads down to the cellar, containing the potions room, the dueling hall, the unlistenable room, and the dungeons."

"This place has dungeons?"

"Yes."

"Like... a dungeon, like with iron bars and torture stuff."

"Yes, well, it did. Most of the torture devices were sold to museums. I think we kept the iron maiden and put it in the library. It was... decorative."

"What's an unlistenable room?"

"A room where secrets cannot be overheard by any means."

"That sounds useful."

"Quite."

"I can't believe Sirius didn't know about this place."

"He didn't. We lived upstairs for the most part. We, that is my husband and I, only used a few rooms like the library which can be accessed from the house proper."

"What about the third door?"

"That," Mrs. Black smirked, "that, is the room myself and Orion added. It is our... play room. I don't know how much use you will get out of it, but regardless it and all that's inside it are yours now."

"Play room?"

She was truly smiling now, "our sanctuary if you will, where we... expressed ourselves. Go on, see it."

A little wary, Harry and Gabrielle walked to the right door. With a glance back at Mrs. Black's portrait Harry turned the handle, rolling his eyes at yet another bit of snake motif, and opened the door. What greeted them was the last thing Harry had expected. It was a large square room, with just one door at the opposite side leading into a large lavish bath, the tub more along the lines of the prefects bath at Hogwarts. The room itself was brightly lit and filled with all manner of strange objects, four things immediately dominating the room. An enormous four poster bed, the biggest Harry had ever seen lay in the center, the curtains, lush and deep green hung closed. Off to one side four large brass balls, perfectly smooth hung side by side in mid air supported by nothing Harry could see. To the other side a confusing series of leather loops and cords hung from the ceiling. On the third wall an immense ornate series of shelves stood, filled to the brim with all manner of objects, many of which looked very similar to many of the things sold at Wanda's. Paddles, whips, chains, crops, floggers, gags, and all manner of exotic fare lined the shelves.

Harry quickly felt his face grow quite hot, the point of the room glaring and obvious. Gabrielle squealed in delight and ran to the shelves, looking over the many implements with an excited eye. Her squeal had drawn some attention though when a deep voice called out, "Who goes there?"

Harry and Gabrielle jumped and turned towards the source of the voice, a portrait hanging to the right of the door they entered. Just as quickly as they looked, they both looked away embarrassed, for the portrait showed an older man, stark naked, tied to a bed.

"Um," Harry began, one hand over his eyes, "who are you?"

"I'm Orion Black, but more importantly who are _you_ and how did you get into my sex room?"

"S- sex room! Mrs. Black called it your um... play room... right..."

He laughed eerily similar to the way Sirius used to laugh, "yes well, she's always been a bit more... proper, so she let you in here then eh? Why would that be exactly?"

"Well, um... Mr. Black, I'm Harry Potter, Sirius was my godfather, and now this house is mine."

"Oh my! Walburga! Be a dear and unchain me so I can clad myself and greet the master of the house. Sorry about my state Harry m'boy, my little 'Burga is a harsh mistress."

"I heard that," said Mrs. Black darkly, striding into the frame and unchaining him.

"Well, it's true dear, and I've got the scars to prove it," he replied while throwing on a robe and sitting on the end of the bed. "I'm decent now, you can uncover your eyes."

They did, and were greeted by the far more welcoming sight of Mr. and Mrs. Black sitting warmly against one another on the foot of the bed. Orion was stern looking, and perhaps mid-fifties. Dark grey hair and romanesque features along with those grey eyes that had been so uniquely Sirius. It was not hard at all to imagine Sirius at that age, and Harry saw the resemblance immediately. Walburga Black on the other hand seemed to have transformed. Her expression was warm and loving now in the presence of her husband, and made her look years younger, though still looking every bit the powerful matron.

"So, you're James' son, the resemblance in striking, except for your eyes."

"That's what everyone tells me," replied Harry dryly.

"Ha! I'm sure you've heard that a lot. Shame really that we couldn't get James into the family. I had such hope for him and Andromeda."

"My father and Mrs. Tonks!?"

Orion snorted, "Merlin no, we encouraged the pair quite a bit, but both had eyes for others. Muggleborns both of them no less," he added in a weary sigh.

"How horrible," Harry noted dryly, the sarcasm obvious.

Orion harumphed, "oh, another one, well I suppose it can't be helped. What's done is done, and any hope of a... Pureblood cultural revolution probably died with the Dark Lord. I wanted to make him minister and get new laws passed, but nooooooooo, he had to start killing people. Shame really, charming lad."

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands, "really, can we leave the positive commentary about Voldemort behind? He's sort of my sworn enemy."

"I suppose," said Orion with a shrug, like he didn't care much either way, which being dead, he probably didn't.

Mrs. Black had been eyeing Gabrielle for a moment and said, "I think I spoke to soon Mr. Potter, judging from the barely contained excitement coming from your friend there, you may have some use for this room after all."

Gabrielle who had begun examining the items on the shelves again said, "you bet your ass eet will get use."

Harry laughed and Mr. and Mrs. Black looked pleasantly shocked, and Mr. Black felt the need to say, "oh good, I mean, what use is a sex room if no one is using it?"

"Orion! Must you be so crude?"

"Here? Why not?"

She sighed, "that always was a losing battle."

Gabrielle had made her way to the floating brass balls, "what are these?"

Mrs. Black ginned, "those are an invention of mine that I'm... particularly proud of. They weigh almost nothing, and wherever they are moved they will stay fixed. Each one attaches to a limb, hands and feet. It let me immobilize and position Orion however I wanted. Ingenious really."

Gabrielle put her hand close to one and as if drawn to a magnet her hand flattened against it and stayed there despite her struggling.

"Tap it with your wand dear," said Walburga watching her.

Using her free hand she did so and found her other hand immediately released. "That is so cool," she said, "'Arry, you 'ave to use zhese on me!"

"Sure," said Harry a little distracted, the possibilities blooming suddenly in his mind.

Gabrielle walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him and spoke into his chest, "mmmmmmm, just imagine it 'Arry, totally helpless, you can put me in any position you want and do whatever you want. I'd be totally at your mercy," she nearly purred.

"Yeah," Harry replied thickly, "Mr. and Mrs. Black, thank you for showing me all this. It's a little overwhelming at the moment, but I'll definitely make use of this place... um, not just this room I mean, the whole thing. I'm going to do as I said I would, and bring the Black family's honor back, though it may take a while. I do have a bit on my plate at the moment. For now though, do you think you could give us some privacy?"

"Of course," said Mrs. Black succinctly. "Come Orion, let us adjourn back to my portrait."

"Of course dear," Mr. Black followed his wife out, but not before giving Harry a wink, "have fun."

"Something tells me Sirius took after his dad more than he ever wanted to admit," said Harry thinking out loud. His mind was awash in vague plans and wonderings. What he was going to do with this newfound expansion to a house he hadn't even gotten a chance to settle into yet. How he was going to fix the legacy of the Black family, which he was apparently now a part of. Exploration would have to wait. The underground mansion wasn't going anywhere, and the house proper was still in desperate need of a good redecorating. At the same time however, Gabrielle was giving Harry 'that look' and her arousal was cascading through the bond. The room had amped her up considerably, and the prospect of an entire day to frolic and redecorate using magic at the same time was more tempting than Harry was able to deal with. "Gabrielle."

"Yes 'Arry?" she stepped up to him and looked Harry in the eyes up through her hair in a thoroughly demure look, "what are you going to do to me?" she finished in a whisper, sounding almost a little scared, though Harry could tell it was an act, albeit a sexy one.

Her tone and demeanor did powerful things to Harry.

"As far as I'm concerned," started Harry pulling her against him and wrapping an arm around her, the other gently lifting her head by the chin to make full eye contact, "we have two things to do today."

"What?"

"First, we have a house to redecorate."

She looked a little disappointed, "and second?"

"Second, we have all day to play, and a big empty house, and lots and lots of toys to try out. I see no reason we can't combine the two activities."

She lit up, "ooooooo sounds like you 'ave a plan 'Arry."

"I do, but first I want to clarify some things, and make sure you're on board."

"Okay."

"So, I get that you want to be controlled to a certain extent-"

"Non, completely, well, at least when we are... playing."

"Alright," said Harry chuckling at the serious tone she had employed, "completely controlled, and dominated yes?"

"Yes."

"Gabrielle, I'm going to tie you up and tease you mercilessly, all day, while we redecorate, and you're not going to come once the whole time. I'm just going to let it build, and build and then, when we're all done I'm going to fuck you and suck you off until you come so much you feint."

Harry could feel her reaction to his words. Her knickers soaked as she stared at Harry, her eyes flicking between his eyes and his mouth. She licked her lips and Harry descended on her, pulling her hard against him, and plundering her mouth. She groaned and ground her pelvis to Harry's leg. "I take it you approve of my plan."

"Very much so," she replied breathlessly.

"Why?"

She looked confused, "what do you mean why?"

"Exactly that, I'm not questioning you, I mean, I'm not worried about your answer, I'm just curious and I think it would heighten everything for me. I mean," Harry struggled to explain, "before all this, before I had sex with you and Hermione, it just didn't occur to me that different girls would have such... different desires. I'm not sure if I was sheltered, or just not imaginative, but I assumed there was pretty much one way to have sex, different positions and what not, but ultimately rather similar. You, my dear, have been quite the eye opener, especially compared with Hermione who seems to have somewhat more... standard tastes, and I find it's not enough to know you want this stuff, I want to know why, not to make sure you're, um... sure, I know you are, but I think the why is important. And sexy, I want to know how your mind works, and why you want the things you want. I feel like it will make it better."

Gabrielle smiled and bit her upper lip, clearly thinking it over and Harry waited patiently for her response. "Eet's...eet's freeing. I don't 'ave to zhink or worry about anyzhing, I can just feel. Part of eet iz you az well. I love you and trust you, and eet feels good to leave my wellbeing een your 'ands, knowing you will protect me and pleasure me, and... and I can zhink of no better gift to give zhe man I love ozher zhan my submission. Like I've said before, I've known from when I was young zhat I wanted zhis."

"How did you know?"

She blushed prettily, "well, um... when I um... started," she looked away, "started touching myself, I discovered zhat eet felt better eef I was restrained."

"How did you discover that?" Harry was finding her slight reluctance paired with her willingness an enormous turn on.

"Um..." she bit her upper lip again, "well, one day I woke from a... particularly arousing dream. Een zhe dream I was being 'eld down, but eet ended before I... finished. When I awoke I was completely tangled een zhe sheets, and was so close I didn't want to wait until I untangled myself, so I just wormed my 'and down and finished. At zhe time eet was zhe best orgasm I'd ever 'ad. After zhat I started experimenting wizh binding my legs or binding one of my 'ands while I... pleasured myself and eet only got better, and my dreams and fantasies only got more intense."

She paused, but looked like she had more to say so Harry waited patiently, running his hands up and down her back, holding her close, taking in everything she was saying.

"And zhen you saved me, and all zhose fantasies now 'ad a face to put to zhose once anonymous imaginary partners, and I knew you would be zhe only man I would submit too. Zhat zhe bond 'as... enhanced zhis only makes eet better. So, understand zhat when I say I am a fan of your plan for today, including torturing me wizh pleasure, you are quite literally making my dreams come true," she finished in a quiet yet impassioned voice.

"Gabrielle, it would be my pleasure to make your dreams come true... literally. Kreacher!"

The sour-faced elf appeared with a crack, "Master calls?"

"Kreacher, I have something to tell you, and some new rules."

Kreacher looked like he wanted to kick something, but bowed low until his nose brushed the ground, "of course Master."

"For your information, Mrs. Black's portrait has been moved to the drawing room with the tapestry."

Kreacher looked shocked, but didn't say anything, though his eyes bugged.

"We, that is Mrs. Black and I have come to an accord. I am to rebuild the glory of the house of Black, in my own way. I plan to remove the taint that is Bellatrix Lestrange, and use the wealth and power of this house to help the Magical world. How does that sound to you?"

Kreacher's mouth fell open, and he gaped at Harry, "Kreacher is not knowing what to think Master. Kreacher will of course do anything Master wishes, but is being glad that his former Mistress is... helping?"

"Was that a question Kreacher?"

"No?" he replied with uncertainty in his low croaking voice.

Harry sighed.

"Master?"

"Yes Kreacher?" Harry asked, and realized that this was the first time Kreacher had ever asked him anything, let alone spoke to him with out loathing laced through his words.

"What are Master's new rules?"

"Oh, well, first of all, absolutely no hate speech. I don't want to hear the word mudblood or blood traitor or anything of the like coming out of your mouth."

Kreacher nodded, but looked unhappy.

"Second, I don't know if you've noticed, but we are currently in the true House of Black."

Kreacher looked around and jumped, belatedly realizing where he was, "Mistress Black has told Master how to get here?" he asked in awe.

"Yes Kreacher. Like I said, we came to an accord. This is my house now, and while I'll probably be using the upper house a lot more, there are... some useful things down here. Specifically the potions lab and this room. I would like both cleaned regularly, and for that matter, the house proper needs to be cleaned as well. It's in a right state, and we're going to be fixing a lot of that today, and after that I would like it to stay clean. Do you think you can handle that, or do I need to get more help?"

Kreacher pulled himself to his tallest and puffed his chest out, "Kreacher is needing no help Master, Kreacher will clean again."

"Why did you stop?"

"Mistress bade Kreacher to stop, so as to make the house less welcoming to... the undesirables."

"Hmph, well, I want the house clean now, and we're going to be redecorating. Tell me Kreacher, do you have access to gold from the Black vault?"

"Yes Master, Kreacher can access Black gold to procure food and goods."

"Good, because I don't, and my trust is almost tapped out. How much gold is there?"

"Kreacher does not know Master, Kreacher was not being permitted to know previous Master's finances."

"Well, I mean I want you to completely redecorate, and I don't want to run out of gold..."

"If Kreacher can be making a suggestion Master, Kreacher is not thinking gold can run out."

"Of course it can."

"Yes Master, of course Master, but though Kreacher is not knowing particulars of Black gold, Kreacher is knowing much gold comes from property owned. Rent is still being paid Master, Goblins would not let flow of gold stop."

"Interesting... well ok then. Please bring my trunk down here, I have something to attend to and then we'll start in the entrance hall upstairs. I'll call you when we're there. Oh wait! One last rule."

Kreacher's fingers froze in mid air about to snap, "yes Master?"

"You under no circumstances are to have any contact with anyone who has the slightest chance of being a death eater. That includes the family of those people, and anyone t hey associate with unless I say otherwise. That especially includes the Malfoy's, the Lestranges, the Notts, the Goyles, and the Crabbes. Furthermore, you are expressly not to leave the boundaries of this house or make floo calls again with out my express permission, and even then when you leave you are only to accomplish what I asked you to do, nothing else. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master," Kreacher replied quickly.

"Oh, and when I ask you to leave the house for something I will be very, very specific, just saying something like 'get out' doesn't count. If you're unsure, feel free to ask me to clarify any orders I give you."

"Yes Master."

"Good, please bring me my trunk now."

With a crack Kreacher disappeared and Harry's trunk replaced him. Harry opened it and took out all the things they had bought at Wanda's and Gabrielle's trunk returning it to it's proper size. "Why don't you change into the corset?" Harry asked with a smile. She really did look lovely in it, and it did marvelous things to her breasts.

Beaming in anticipation Gabrielle took the corset, "anyzhing else?" she asked, her voice in that sotto purr again.

"Stockings and kickers, but don't put the knickers on yet."

"Back in a second... _sir_."

Harry's eyes glazed for a moment and a stupid grin crossed his face at the honorific. The title 'master' still made Harry squirm, and he would order Kreacher not to call him that if he didn't think the result would be a stroked out house elf, but for some reason 'sir' worked really well. Maybe it was because he called his professors sir. It was a title of respect he used, and hearing Gabrielle say it, directed at him, made Harry feel heady with power. He noticed belatedly that Gabrielle had already adjourned into the luxurious bath so he turned to their toys and found shelf space for them, then selected the ones he wanted to use for today.

There was a handy rolling table tucked into a corner, similar to the ones Muggle doctors used, but it was wood and ornate. 'More snakes' Harry thought exasperated. He placed the metal balls Gabrielle had picked out, and the leash Wanda had given him there and turned towards the extensive shelves of toys now at his disposal.

He knew what he was looking for from having seen them at Wanda's, though he hadn't bought one. Also, the book Wanda had sold him had a number of very intriguing spells and concepts. Things Harry hadn't considered before, but once the idea had been planted, stuck. Point in fact, Gabrielle was still a virgin in one place, and Harry wanted to rectify that. Sensual Magicks had painted an intriguing picture of buggering, and insisted that if done right, it would be quite pleasurable to both parties. That, and Gabrielle's desire to be dominated, well, Harry could think of little that represented total submission more than that. Still, Harry might not have had the nerve if Gabrielle herself hadn't been dropping hints that he was underutilizing her available assets. He also knew from from experience that when she climaxed, her whole body clenched in pleasurable contractions, and the thought of experiencing that first hand in another way; a decidedly naughty way, was intriguing.

Through his musings, Harry had found what he was looking for. A slender metal plug sitting on a burgundy velvet pillow, narrow at the tip, gently widening, before shrinking again and ending in a flared flat base. It looked quite clean and was polished to a near mirror shine, but Harry cast a few scourgifys anyways. After, he picked it up and was surprised at the heft, and was sure it would feel heavy and solid in Gabrielle's delightful bum, and would be unlikely to forget it was there.

He tapped it experimentally with his wand and saw it worked the same way as the ones at Wanda's. Every time he tapped it, the plug grew slightly thicker, maxing out at seven taps, and ending up thicker than Harry's penis. Five seemed to be closest, so he would stop there, but everything the book had said indicated he should take this very slow, and be very gentle.

He placed it on the small table, and grabbed the paddle Gabrielle had chosen as well; he'd have to ask her about that one. Turning back to the shelves he looked over for anything else he might want to use today. Not a blindfold, she'd be useless in redecorating. He looked over all the floggers and whips and crops, but decided that was a bit much for now, and perhaps ever. The idea of whipping Gabrielle held no interest for Harry; he was not a sadist.

There were nipple clamps and weights, and again Harry was not sure exactly what they would accomplish sensation wise. He rather thought it would hurt far too much to be enjoyable, and besides with the corset on, her nipples were not accessible anyways. Gags were out too, he wanted her input for decorations, and he especially wanted to hear all the sexy noises she made.

He decided to also grab the glass dildo he had bought and shrunk it, and dropped it in his pocket for later.

A little disappointed there was nothing else he wanted to use, Harry turned to the bed and pulled open the curtains. Like everything in the room, it was pristine and the sheets looked crisp and clean. They were a stark white and Harry was quite glad it was not more green. There were no pillows, and no blanket; this was a bed for sex and nothing more.

Looking at the bed, Harry realized it was actually quite tall. It would take a little hop for him to get in, and Gabrielle likely would have to jump or have help. The moment he made contact with the mattress however, it lowered instantly. Harry jumped back in shock, and realized it has resized itself to be the perfect height if Gabrielle were to bend over it at the waist. Harry smiled, "I love magic."

Just then Gabrielle emerged from the bathroom looking radiant in her corset and matching white stockings, and of course the ever present choker Harry had bought her. Somehow wearing all that, but with out her panties which were currently hanging from a finger made her look just that much more debauched, the little crease of her pussy all the more a target of Harry's attention as a field of bareness in-between her stocking clad legs and constrained belly and chest.

"You look divine Gabrielle."

"Zhank you 'Arry. Now, what _are_ you going to do wizh me?" she asked a bit cautiously eyeing the objects set aside on the rolling table.

Harry gathered her into his arms and kissed her, "I'm going to use and violate every... last... inch of you."

"Good," she replied saucily with a devilish smile.

"Bend over the bed pet."

"Yes _sir_." She did so, and Harry had to stop again to admire her form. Everything she did was graceful, and seemingly designed to drive Harry wild. He wasn't sure if the little sigh as she settled on the bed was involuntary or directly for his benefit, but either way it didn't really matter.

Quite a bit shorter than harry was, her legs dangled a bit, and rather than use her toes she simply laid the back of her feet flat on the floor, and put all her weight on the bed, settling in comfortable with her arms stretched out in front of her, and her head to the side, eyes closed; a serene peaceful smile gracing her face as she waited for Harry to do whatever he was going to do.

"I have another question?"

"Yes 'Arry?"

"Why a paddle?"

She looked back, "why not?"

"Well, I mean, do you like pain?" he asked as he got on his knees and drew the small table over to his side. He began by simply caressing her backside softly waiting for her to answer.

Gabrielle sighed at Harry's attention and then answered, "sometimes. Not a lot of pain, but, my nipples are very sensitive, and eef I'm not aroused pinching zhem 'urts, but eef I'm really excited some'ow zhe 'eat of zhe pain blends wizh zhe pleasure. I've always enjoyed pinching and twisting zhem while I... touched myself."

"Interesting," said Harry, grabbing his wand, making as little noise as possible. "And being paddled?" He asked, as he started to gently stroke her sex with his left hand, never making contact with her clit, just light teasing strokes to the puffy outside, and occasionally dipping a finger gently inside to run from from to back, testing to see how aroused she was, though of course he could feel for himself; some things just had to be done by hand though, Harry thought.

Gabrielle gasped and spread her legs a bit wider, "um..." she was clearly having a bit more trouble concentrating, "I'd say eet's equal parts zhe blending of mild pain and pleasure, and submission. Eet's also like you're punishing me, like a spanking. Like I'm a bad naughty girl zhat needs to be punished.

Harry laughed lightly and started to stroke her clit direct, with little tiny light circles, "a bad naughty girl who needs to be punished, I like that."

"Oui 'Arry, I just can't 'elp myself around you. You make me so 'orny, please punish me so I can earn my come."

"Hmmmmm," Harry pretended to consider her request, "perhaps later. You've been very naughty, for a very long time, and I've yet to punish you, so I'm thinking we'll need all day for you to learn not to be so selfish with your needs." Harry smiled, he liked this game, and if the way Gabrielle was now flowing over his hand was any indication, so did she.

She started wriggling, trying to increase the pressure, "No pet, be still. This is your punishment remember?" Harry was finding he had to push the sensations coming from the bond back, or he'd fall into temptation. He kept them at a simmering level, so he was consciously aware of where she was at, and gained some pleasure from it, but the need was deadened almost entirely, at just about the same level as his own need, which while causing a painful hardness in his pants, was still controllable.

She stopped, and choked back a groan, "Oui sir, sorry sir, I'm just so _close_."

Harry stopped just as she was about to crest and she let out a mournful croon, "I know," he said gently stroking her back calmingly, "but we're just getting started, and there's other things I need to warm you up for before we start decorating."

She stiffened slightly as if she had briefly forgotten just how long this was going to last and then started wriggling again.

"Gabrielle," Harry warned, "you're squirming again, maybe I should paddle you so you learn how to stay still for your punishments?"

"Maybe you should?"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you, you're so close to the edge that if I paddled you it might just push you over, thought you'd get a free come out of it, yeah?"

She cursed softly in French.

Harry laughed, "well, we can't have that, then it wouldn't be a punishment for being such a naughty little Witch would it?"

"Non sir."

"Well, lucky you, that book Wanda sold me, you remember? The one I wouldn't let you look at?"

"Oui!" she was sounding a bit desperate as Harry had reached back under to tease her directly again.

"Well, I learned a handy little spell, that's absolutely perfect for this situation, Pirfici Nox," he incanted drawing a tight circle on Gabrielle's skin with the tip of his wand.

She jumped, "what was zhat?" she asked turning her head back to look Harry in the eye's over her shoulder.

"Zhat, I mean that was a temporary enchantment that will prevent you from climaxing until I use a specially chosen code phrase."

Her eyes widened dramatically and before she could say anything Harry dived in, burying his face in her crotch, and licking and sucking for all he was worth. Gabrielle jumped and trashed and only held her place by Harry's firm grip on her bum. She screamed and pleaded for relief, but it only drove Harry on, using every trick and technique he knew to drive her out of her mind.

After only a minute, but what must have felt like forever to Gabrielle, Harry retreated. Her hands clawed at the bed spreads and pulled much of them up in her attempts to simultaneously get away and come, neither of which was going to happen. She was drenched in sweat, and panting loudly, so Harry summoned a bottle of water like he had seen joggers use and offered it to Gabrielle. She drank greedily and gave Harry a little breathless 'merci'.

Harry grabbed the paddle and made sure the softer side was aimed, "still so little control, look at how messy the sheets are?"

"Zhe sheets!?" she asked bewildered.

**SMACK**

She shrieked, then moaned, "oh merlin..." she said shakily.

"I'm going to do six, three for each cheek, every time you squirm I'm adding one, feel free to make as much noise as you want though. Oh, and I'd like you to count."

"Oui sir." she steadied her breathing, and seemed to focus on it, in through her nose, out of her mouth.

**SMACK**

She shrieked again, but didn't squirm, "deux."

"Are you going to count in French?"

"Oui si-"

**SMACK**

She jumped this time, "tsk, tsk, that's seven now."

"Zhat was a dirty trick."

"Well, you've been _very_ naughty."

**SMACK**

"Ugh, quatre!"

Her arousal was flowing in thick creamy rivulets down her thighs, and said thighs were shaking, but she kept still.

**SMACK** **SMACK**

She made a kind of 'unf' noise, "cinq, six!" Her hands were clenched, fisting the sheets and trembling, but she hadn't moved.

"Very good," he started stroking her again with his left hand and Gabrielle let out a plaintive moan. "I'm proud of you for learning your lesson." Her bum was a light pink now, and true to what she had said the stinging of the paddle had shot straight to her sex, the light pain and pleasure swirling around in one bit arousing warm mess.

"For the rest of the day you can squirm and move all you want."

"May I come sir?"

"Not just yet, though feel free to ask as much as you want."

**SMACK** **SMACK**

She shrieked and jumped up, "what!?"

"You forgot the extra one?"

"Zhat was seven and eight, I only earned one extra one."

"Wanted to keep things even," Harry grabbed her by the backside and pulled her to him, kissing her deep. His hands on her pink tender flesh sent a new wave of warm tingling heat through her, and she seemed to melt against him, all her passion building up through her body, and expressing itself out in her little pink tongue, battling with Harry's sensuously, like she was showing him just how he affected her through their kiss.

"Over the bed again."

She bend dutifully, if a bit wary this time.

"We're done with the paddle for now, I promise. The rest is all pleasure, though, in the end you might think it's worse."

Harry took the metal balls first, and inserted them into her pussy one at a time, the inner ball rolling around already, making a soft chiming noise. Gabrielle made a kind of surprised 'oooh' and squeaked when the other one went in and jostled the first one.

"Get up and take a few steps, see how they feel."

She did so, and on her first step, they shifted dramatically and she almost fell. The weights inside the balls made sure they shifted randomly with her every movement, and each step was an exercise is teasing pleasure."

"What do you think?"

She gave him a dark look, but couldn't help but lift the corner of her mouth in a slight smile, "positively torturous."

"Back on the bed."

Once there, Harry couldn't help but take a short quick lick. She jumped and arched her back, cooing. Harry picked up the plug, currently at it's slimmest, barely thicker than a Muggle pencil at the tip, and pressed it gently against her arsehole, not pushing in, just rubbing in little circles, the self lubricating charm already activating.

"Cold!"

Harry hit the plug with a warming charm, and Gabrielle voiced her appreciation. Harry spent a solid two minutes working it in, pausing every time he felt the beginnings of a twinge of real pain. He kept up the teasing of her clit the whole time as well, figuring correctly that it would distract and relax her. Finally, it passed the widest point and sunk quickly to the base. Gabrielle sighed and shifted. It felt heavy in her, and very present. In fact it was hard for her to concentrate on anything else, and Harry could already tell, with it's more than snug fit, that every little movement would cause the plug to shift and wiggle in her. Paired with the metal balls in her cunt, every step would be a teasing, pleasurable torture.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, stroking her back soothingly, tracing the edge of the plug's flat base. He knew of course, what the physical sensations were like, with vivid exacting detail, but he wanted her view on it.

Gabrielle shifted a bit and wiggled, "full," she finally said.

Harry chuckled, "does it feel good?"

"I... yes?"

"Not sure?"

"Um... 'aving trouble zhinking. Eet's... 'ard to ignore."

"Don't try to ignore it, embrace it. Revel in it. Can you stand?"

"I zhink so."

She stood, shakily using her hands against the bed to brace herself. When she was righted, she turned slowly and stood before Harry. Harry took two steps back and beckoned her. She took a normal sized step and swooned. Both her holes were very tight, and very full; the plug shifted dramatically when she stepped, and she contracted hard around it, which in turn shifted the balls against one another, stroking her insides. She shuddered and tried to take another step and almost fell, but Harry caught her. "You alright?"

"Eet's... intense."

Harry sat down on the bed and pulled her sideways into his lap. Her legs pressed tightly together minimized the movement of the balls, and while she couldn't ignore the presence of the plug, if she wasn't moving around much, it didn't shift. Harry simply held her, stroking her hair and whispering calming words to her, and gradually her arousal faded. Before it was completely gone though, Harry stood up, pulling her with him and asked her to try walking again.

She took a tentative step, and the sensations were far less potent. She sighed in relief and tried walking in a circle around the room. Five steps in and she was getting hot, ten and she was dripping again. A full circuit back to Harry and she was breathing hard, but the sensations were manageable. "I zhink zhat eef I am not on zhe cusp of orgasm, I can walk fine."

"Good, why don't you put your knickers on?"

She pouted but did it anyways.

"These," he said as he tugged on the waist band drawing her in close, "wont be coming off until I decide to let you come." With that Harry grabbed the leash and attached it to her choker. Gabrielle blushed, but the wave of heat heat coming from more than just her cheeks told Harry she was quite taken with the idea of him leading her around, and her widening eyes told him she realized that with the leash, Harry would be controlling the pace at which they walked, taking away any control she had over the taunting objects inside of her.

With that, Harry started walking towards the door, and quickly reached the end of the leash. Gabrielle had to take much larger strides than she would have normally, and the shifting and teasing became intense. By the time they had returned to the dreary basement and the stairs up into the house proper, she was on the verge of climaxing, and sweat stuck her hair to her face. Taking pity on her, Harry grabbed her up into his arms bridal style and carried her up the stairs. Gabrielle could do little but cling to him, panting, trying to calm herself.

Once upstair, Harry set Gabrielle on her feet, and walked to the foyer at a much more sedate pace. Gabrielle for the most part kept pace with Harry at his side, but occasionally had to stop for a second when a particularly strong twinge went through her. Once there, Kreacher popped in unexpectedly, surprising the pair. For a brief heart stopping moment Harry was worried that Kreacher would react badly to what he and Gabrielle were doing, but he figured with Mr. and Mrs. Black's tendencies, Kreacher was already used to such things, and he was probably correct, as Kreacher didn't even seem to notice Gabrielle's outfit as anything out of the ordinary.

"Is Kreacher to be starting redecorating now Master?"

"Um... yes? I thought it would be a group effort though."

"Nonsense, Kreacher is taking care of Master's house. Tell Kreacher what Master desires and Kreacher will be doing it."

"Well that's handy, isn't it?" he asked Gabrielle.

She had apparently not been listening, but she heard Harry ask her something, and responded with a distracted, "wha?"

She was flushed from her cheeks to the tops of her breasts which were heaving in the constricting outfit, and much of her hair was matted to her face. She looked debauched, and Harry took a moment to admire her before cleaning her of sweat and setting her hair right with a few charms. She thanked him weakly and leaned against him. He dutifully put his arm around her waist and helped her stand, at the same time he could feel that she had grown used to the plug, no longer feeling like she was stretched, so he sneakily reached behind her with his wand and tapped the plug, expanding it slightly. She stiffened immediately and glared at Harry.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it expands?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well it expands."

Harry responded by kissing her neck, and despite her mock anger Gabrielle leaned into him more, and sighed, arching her head back to give him more room.

"So Gabrielle, what should we do with the entrance hall?"

"I thought you said autumn colors?"

"I did didn't I? Well, that was sort of a joke I guess, I wan't being serious. Anyway, Kreacher I appreciate the help, but don't put yourself out for it."

"Kreacher is using magic Master," he responded confused, like Harry was speaking gibberish.

"Okay, well, get rid of the umbrella stand, and the elf heads for a start."

"The... the elf heads Master?" Kreacher looked devastated.

Harry sighed, "Kreacher, I know how you feel about it, and I know what the intent was, but it's... frankly it's rather creepy, and I don't think it's dignified at all, but if you really feel strongly about it, why don't you move them into your room... for... inspiration?" Harry ended weakly. He hoped Kreacher accepted it, because there was no way they were staying out in the open like that. It made the house feel like it's previous residents had hunted house elves for sport.

Apparently Kreacher was fine with it, and with a snap and series of loud cracks they disappeared along with the troll leg umbrella stand.

"Well, now I'm lost. I'm sort of, out of my element here, any ideas?"

"Not really, non."

Harry sighed and looked around, thinking about what he could do to make the place more welcoming. "More light, this place is so dark all the time."

"We could add windows," Gabrielle added.

"Kreacher, can we add windows along this wall?"

"Of course Master."

"Alright, and um... how about a nice cheery sky blue for the walls?"

"Oh!" said Gabrielle suddenly, "I 'ave an idea."

"Tell me," said Harry, who noticed that her arousal had dimmed dramatically, so he started roaming his hands again, and settled with one, tapping the plug gently, and the other dipped into her panties, playing with her pussy, but avoiding direct contact with anything too stimulating.

She groaned, closed her eyes and blew out a calming breath, "we could give zhe rooms... what's zhe word... ah, a motif."

"A what?"

Gabrielle sighed in frustration and Harry dipped a finger inside her until he met the balls, and stirred them a bit. Gabrielle arched her hips and grunted, "like, zhis room would be morning, and as we go along room to room zhey would change from morning to night."

"The Kitchen would end up being all dark though."

"True, so maybe just this room?"

"Yeah! We could paint it like the sky, and have it rise on that side, arch over and set. We could even key it to the actual day and night cycle."

"No problem," said Gabrielle quickly drawing her wand from between her breasts and pulling away from Harry; he wondered if many girls did that, so far both Gabrielle and Hermione had kept their wand there when their clothing made other options unfeasible. Harry also thought she had jumped at the chance to cast some spells as to earn an impromptu break from Harry's merciless teasing.

"You can do all that?"

Gabrielle shot him a confident look and smiled saucily, "charms prodigy remember?"

"Right," replied Harry chuckling.

She waved her wand back and forth in large arcs from wall to wall and the ceiling, mumbling a constant stream of spells. The color of the walls slowly bled white and the old and weathered dark wallpaper peeled and curled up on the floor. When the walls were bare, Gabrielle stopped, took a deep breath and started again, this time with one sweep, but her movements were much slower, with precise little deviations in her arcing motion.

From the swirl of color now seeping steadily from the point of her wand to the wall, fanning out and flattening right up to the corners, and the wooden molded archway that led into the main hall. Once settled the shifting colors settled, and slowly in the wake of Gabrielle's sweeping wand a scene appeared. On the east side a simple beach and soft waves beyond appeared, less a meticulous drawing, but more an implied scene with broad strokes of color abstractly creating the scene. At the opposite side the skyline of London as it appeared from the house.

Harry shocked to speechlessness at Gabrielle's surprisingly artistic hand simply waited to see what she would do next.

Next was the sun apparently, as she 'painted' it on the ceiling, and with a soft "lumos minimus" the orb glowed, casting a soft muted light over the whole scene.

"Zhe colors will change when eet rises and sets, zhen zhe moon will make zhe same path."

"That was amazing."

"Zhank you, 'Arry."

"I mean really, it's beautiful," Harry's voice had taken on a husky quality. He found that her skill set him off somehow. He grabbed her and brought his head down into a searing kiss, grabbing her arse with abandon and lifting her into his arms. She threaded her arms through Harry's and held onto the back of his shoulders. She had clenched her behind when Harry grabbed her, and contracted around the plug she had forgotten was there. It send heat through her, pooling in her sex, which also clenched twisting the balls around making her writhe against Harry, which just made Harry more forceful, which in turn made her shift more setting off the cycle even more. It was a sudden ramping up too, and she moaned and gasped, clenching her legs around Harry reveling in the sensation, and it wasn't until she was right at the precipice and couldn't climax that she seemed to remember her predicament, and started to beg.

"Pleaze 'Arry, pleaze let me come! I'm so close," she nearly sobbed, unable to stop her writhing which of course just made it worse.

Harry found he had to dampen the sensations coming from Gabrielle to avoid falling to his knees. Rather than grant her request, wanting to push his own resistance to temptation as much as Gabrielle's limits. With a snap they disappeared entirely, and Harry suddenly felt quite empty. He gradually opened the link until it was just a simmering veneer of sensation. He then looked Gabrielle straight in the eyes and said, "not yet."

She moaned piteously, and kept writhing even though she knew what it did to her, but when Harry reached down and into her kickers and grasped the base of the plug, she froze, eyes wide and slightly scared. Then, slowly, he pulled it out to it's widest point, held it there a breathless second and slammed it back in.

Gabrielle arched, pressing her bound breasts tight against Harry's chest, mouth open in a soundless scream, eyes bugged in disbelief that she still could not climax. She was in overload, and Harry began to rapidly fuck her with the plug in one hand, and hold her against him with the other. Every time it bottomed out in her bottom she would inhale quickly and squeakily, and grip Harry's shoulders with a bit more force, trying simultaneously to arch away from the intruding plug and fuck herself back on it.

Harry hit some sort of limit however, and her body began to tighten rhythmically in pre-orgasmic ripples. It was almost pain and her eye's scrunched tight, and her expression was so unreserved, so primal and needful, that Harry couldn't help but stop, slamming the plug all the way back in and almost falling to the ground, cradling Gabrielle beneath him as he plundered her mouth and ground his groin against hers.

She lay there bonelessly, managing to kiss Harry back, but it was weak and distracted. Harry for a moment let the link between them slip open and buried himself in her need for him and his hands, or his mouth, or his cock and simply held her now, until they both calmed considerably.

When they were both coherent again Gabrielle stretched beneath him and her back popped in a series of satisfying cracks. She called Harry a bastard, but her voice was laden with lust and just a hint of awe at the sensations Harry had been able to wring from her.

Harry laughed and got unsteadily to his feet, drawing Gabrielle up with him conjuring the water bottle again and handing it to her, "we're just getting started, just think about how insane your orgasm will be at the end of all this."

She took a long drink, "We're only one room een, and zhat waz already zhe most intense thing I've ever felt. Eef I 'ad come zhen I zhink I would 'ave lost my mind, and you want to do _more_."

"We haven't even finished the first room."

She groaned, "what else iz zhere for zhe entrance?"

"How about two big windows on either side of the door. Let some light in. Oh, and tinted so we can see out, but nobody can see... well, I guess that actually doesn't matter now does it?"

"Sound lovely, 'ave Kreacher do eet."

Chuckling, Harry called Kreacher over and explained the windows he wanted, and Kreacher assured him that by the next morning they would be installed. With a satisfied grin and Harry's face the trio left the entrance hall, looking much brighter and welcoming than ever before, Kreacher keeping pace ahead of them, rapidly cleaning the house as they moved through it.

The hallway they decided was so laden with portraits that there wasn't much decoration to add, but they again removed the old dreary wallpaper, and painted it a bright sky blue. At midday the entrance hall and the main hall would be the same color essentially, and Gabrielle thought some happy fluffy clouds on the ceiling would look cheery. Gabrielle similarly added a charm to the torches to make them burn brighter and larger and white, filling the hall with light. The portraits complained, shielding their eye's, but Harry brushed them off and said, "you'll get used to it I'm sure."

When they entered the dinning room Gabrielle asked with more than a little frustration, "so, 'ow many more rooms before I get to come?"

"Let's finish the ground floor, so the kitchen and the den, and we can do the bedrooms that are probably going to be used most, so the master, Hermione's, Ron's and yours."

"I don't need my own bedroom," Gabrielle exclaimed, shocked that Harry would even suggest such a thing.

"Well, I don't expect you'll be sleeping there, you don't even need to have a bed in there if you don't want, it'll just be your space, but if you think I'm not going to have you in my bed every night you're crazy."

"Hmmmmm, you should take me zhere now."

"Not yet, we have six more rooms to go."

"Skip mine for now."

Harry chuckled, "impatient aren't we? Fine, we can do your bedroom another time."

"'Arry, fuck me please."

"No."

"Why?" she asked in a whimper. She pulled her needy and most innocent face and clung to the front of Harry's shirt pressing herself against him, "please 'Arry, you're so 'ard, I can feel you throbbing in your pants. Use me. Take me. Rape me, fuck me, fill me up until zhere iz nozhing left!" she was rubbing up and down against Harry's whole front, and clawing at him lightly through his shirt. It sent shudders down Harry's spine, and he arched into her movements.

'So this was her game,' Harry thought. Rather than beg to be allowed to climax, she would beg Harry to take her, obviously thinking that Harry's orgasm would satisfy her, bypassing the charm and forcing her to climax with him. Harry rather thought she was right, but in any case was determined to deny himself for as long, or possibly longer than he was denying her. "No," he said simply.

Gabrielle fell off of Harry quickly, and with a devious smirk dropped to the ground, sitting on the plug and rolling her hips in a little circle. The plug shifted and rotated in her, forcing barely tolerable spikes of pleasure to shoot up through her. Her hand dove down into her knickers and she stoked herself until a puddle formed beneath her. She moaned and screeched in pleasure and denial and shot a look at Harry who was kneeling and smiling at her display. She stopped instantly her expression dying, "why aren't you rolling on zhe floor in pleasure?"

"I can dampen the bond if I focus on it."

"What! Zhat-zhat isn't fair!" she cried.

"No, it's not," said Harry falling forward and pulling Gabrielle into his lap as he sat on the floor. He played with the tops of her breasts and kissed her, while sneaking his wand back down and tapping the plug bringing it to it's third size. She gasped and squirmed in Harry's arms.

"I'm thinking a night theme for the dinning room, any ideas?"

Gabrielle groaned, "stars?" she suggested weakly.

"Yeah," said Harry craning his neck up to look at the ceiling. "The constellations, and lots of blues and purples for the walls."

"Ugh," said Gabrielle weakly getting up from Harry's lap, "I'm so... FUCK!" she shouted stoping her foot and rounded on Harry, "I can't believe you can dampen zhe bond. I zhought I 'ad you zhere. I was just going to play wizh myself until you couldn't take eet anymore and TAKE ME! Can't you feel it 'Arry? My pussy keeps squeezing, grasping for somezhing, but eet's just zhose thrice damned balls. Can't you tell what eet wants 'Arry?" She leant over and held Harry's face in her hands, "eet wants somezhing better to squeeze around. Somezhing hot, and hard, and attached to you." She kissed him, slow and passionately and when she was done, "please 'Arry?"

"Not yet."

"When zhen!? I can't..." she ground her teeth as her whole stomach tightened again against her will, and gasped as the sensations shot straight to her pussy. Her face was flushed and covered in sweat, "I can't take much more of zhis."

Harry got up swiftly and leaned over Gabrielle, locking eyes, but not touching. "Actually, I think you can take _much_ more. Actually, I was going to use this room as a bit of a rest. You're the one who decided to masturbate, and those 'thrice damned balls' were your selection, remember?"

Gabrielle grumbled something under her breath, then, "stars right?" she said, still panting.

"Right," said Harry, stepping back to watch her skillful charms work again, trying to figure out why he found her exceptional wand work such a turn on.

She did her wallpaper peeling spell again, and turned the walls, in alternating blocks every time she hit a seam or bit of moulding, a deep midnight blue and a dark dusky purple, and the ceiling pitch black. The torches also disappeared, and only the afternoon light streaming in through the windows all along the outside wall of the room, kept the place lit.

Pointing her wand upwards Gabrielle started making little quick jabbing motions, mumbling again. It was like she was poking holes through the ceiling. Each jab shot made several flickering pinpricks of light appear in the shape of all the constellations Harry remembered from Astronomy, and few he had forgotten. When she was done, the room was subtly lit by them, and Harry could tell, even with the curtains on all the windows closed, the 'stars' and the candle laden crystal chandelier hanging over the center of the great long table would be more than enough light to dine by.

Satisfied, Harry led Gabrielle by her leash into the kitchen and they both decided, that other than replacing the worn and cracked paint on the cabinets, and walls that little more was needed. They settled on a warm and cheery yellow, thinking about breakfast usually taking place in the room, and Gabrielle directed a permanent breeze to flow through the garden and in the kitchen window, filling the space with the smell of flowers and fresh grass, two smells Harry loved.

After a bit of thought, Harry decided that it needed a bit more, and directed Kreacher to start decorating the kitchen with vases and flowers from the garden, and to replace them when they wilted. Thinking it would brighten the room considerably, and probably give Mrs. Weasley a bit of a shock to find it so decorated, they departed to the upstairs.

By the time they got to the top Gabrielle was leaning against Harry and shaking. She was still getting random contractions in her abdomen and sex. Rather than get used to them, they had started to become more ragged, and pull louder and more pained noises from Gabrielle, though Harry could still feel overwhelming pleasure, and was always cautious to check for any real pain, though not the pain of incompletion that was flowing through her, making her clit throb repeatedly, the lips of her sex swollen, her fluids having long soaked through her panties, trickling down her thighs, starting to stain her stockings.

They went into Ron's room first, and found that he, or more probably Mrs. Weasley forcing him or having done it herself, had cleaned the room up nice and tidy. It was relatively plain, painted the same soft cream colour as all the other guest rooms. "Kreacher," said Harry, "find some time to buy every Chudley Cannons poster you can, no repeats, and wallpaper the room with them."

Ron's room done, they moved next into Hermione's. It was almost completely bare (she had never used it for more than sleeping) and Harry wondered what he could do to make it more 'Hermione' like. "Kreacher, the door to the library that can go two ways, can we add another potential door to it?"

"Kreacher not be knowing Master. Kreacher will be asking Mrs. Black how."

"Good, I'd like another door to the library put in here, and some shelves... you know, I think I know exactly what I'm getting Hermione for Christmas."

Gabrielle was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, trying to control her breathing. Harry stalked up to her trying to be stealthy, but she groaned wearily when he was almost upon her, "what now?" she whispered.

"I'm having trouble deciding what else to do for Hermione's room."

"I can't even zhink straight."

Harry pulled her into a warm hug, "try. All I can think of is books and I've got that covered."

"She's been your friend for six years, and all you can think of is books?"

"Trust me when I say there's nothing Hermione is more passionate about than learning, and books are an extension of that. Every year I ask her what she wants for her birthday and christmas and every year she says books. I've also never seen what her dorm looks like at Hogwarts, so I don't know what she likes in the way of nicknacks. I've also never seen her house. I know she likes expensive quills, it's one of the only things I've ever seen her splurge on besides books. She's not into makeup, or perfume. I guess I just don't know what she likes. We're usually discussing, deeper things."

"I zhink you should encourage 'er to decorate 'er own room."

"You just want to be done decorating."

"Non, really, she seems like a girl 'oo likes to organize, she will want to place everzhing een a way zhat makes sense to 'er. Zhink about 'ow she arranges 'er notes when she does 'omework."

"Good point, alright, I guess were done with this room. I think you've been very lucky so far, were nearly done and it's only, "Harry cast a tempus,"four thirty."

They approached the master bedroom. Harry had never been in there. Sirius had refused to use the room, and instead stayed in his old bedroom, which was untouched, and Harry planned to keep it that way, at least for now. The master bedroom was keyed to whoever owned the house, so no one, not even Mrs. Weasley had been able to get in, with Sirius' refusal to open it, so Harry had warned Gabrielle to be cautious, knowing that it had never been swept for dark objects like the rest of the house.

The first thing Harry thought when they first entered, was that he was starting to get really, really tired of the colour green. The four poster bed was immense, bigger than the one in the 'play room', and was far more ornate, with snakes still the driving motif of the house. They were everywhere, the handles of the doors, the embroidery on the curtains, the edge of the expansive mirror astride the double vanity tables. The taps in the connected bathroom, which was also huge. The tub could easily fit 12 all along the circular edge, and it had many holes and spouts, and reminded Harry strongly of a hot tub, that he only remembered due to a series of irritating commercials with some garishly dressed Muggle shouting about low prices and low interest rates. He also remembered, it was one of the few things Dudley had asked for and not received.

Harry looked a bit closer at the bed. There were four separate curtains, rather than one long one on a track above the bed. The gaps were covered by four narrow strips of cloth threaded through twin brass rings attached to the top and bottom of the posts. Harry grinned and pulled aside the curtain on the foot of the bed. Sure enough, the four rings were repeated on the inside at the top and bottom as well, but had no cloth running through them. Harry was almost positive what they were for. It seemed that Mr. and Mrs. Black's escapades had extended beyond the 'play room', but in a far more subtle way, that would probably go unnoticed if say, one of their sons, when they were children, came running into their room having woken from a nightmare.

He looked around the room with a slightly more careful gaze. There, a padded trunk sat at the foot of the bed and also had four smaller brass rings, one on each thick wooden leg. 'Those are for wrists and thighs,' thought Harry. He began to hit everything in the room with colour changing charms, copying the pallet of the Gryffindor common room and dorms. The room was soon all dark reds and wood coloured, and Gabrielle had set about changing all the snakes into lions, badgers and ravens. Raven's wings now adorned the edges of the large mirrors, and the taps were the outstretched paws of lions.

When they were done Harry gathered Gabrielle up into his arms and said, "all done," with a broad smile and tapped the plug bringing it to it's fourth stage.

Gabrielle jumped, and groaned, but it was anticipatory this time, "finally," she leapt into his arms, forcing Harry to grab her delectable arse, "fuck me."

"Get on the bed and draw the curtains open."

She bounded onto the bed, giggling excitedly, and settling into a kneeling position, bum on her ankles, legs spread as her hands traced her thighs, "'ow do you want me?"

"Kreacher, we're done for today."

"Yes Master," he popped away with a crack.

Harry summoned the padded chains and tossed them on the bed before climbing on and forcing Gabrielle down on her back. He pressed her into the bed and dove into her mouth, tracing her teeth and gums, and wrestling tongue against tongue. Gabrielle moaned piteously and clutched at him, begging him with out words to finally take her to the end of this game, that it had been long enough, and that she had lived long enough with this pressing need.

Harry slowly laced his fingers through hers and pulled her arms over her head until she was stretched out, never breaking their sensuous kiss. He held the there with one hand, and reached for two of the chains with the other. He brought them up and locked them around Gabrielle's wrists. She groaned, clearly realizing that Harry meant to continue teasing her.

When both her wrists were shackled, he leant up on his haunches, "you know the book where I got the spell you're currently suffering under?" asked Harry conversationally.

Gabrielle glared at him, "non, I 'ad forgotten."

Harry leaned back in and got very close to her face, "what are you?"

Gabrielle looked confused so Harry amended his question, "what are you, to me?"

Understanding dawned in her eyes, and she smiled naughtily, "I'm yours," she purred.

"More specific."

"I'm your slut."

"And?"

"Your whore," her breath was becoming ragged."

"And?" Harry asked softer this time, caressing her face.

"Your plaything."

"Yesssss," Harry hissed and kissed her, "that book, is far more than spell work. It has many interesting ideas about, restraint for instance."

Harry grabbed the ends of the chains and affixed them to the posts at the foot of the bed, drawing her arms downward, and eventually stretched taught. She looked confused again, and Harry not bothering to explain attached the padded cuffs of the remaining two chains to her ankles. Harry got up and moved to the head of the bed, pulling the chains with him. He stood at the end of the bed and drew her legs up and over, pulling the chains farther and farther past her head. She realized, her eyes going wide, what Harry was doing. He pulled until her legs were straight and bent over her head, spread wide and affixed to either post above her.

She was stretched and quite immobile now, her entire body taught and pulled tight. Harry went back to the foot of the bed and gazed at her center, entirely exposed and pulled open. The position of her legs forced her pelvis to curl invitingly, the plug visible and off the bed, the lips of her pussy pulled open; he could see her contract over and over, and he stared until she blushed, then made the plug grow larger.

Then with a flourish Harry released all the bindings on her corset and pulled it roughly from her body. Her blush extended to the tops of her breasts and down her neck at the new exposure. Her breasts heaved as her breathing increased, and Harry reached over, and with a gentle touch, rubbed her clit in a slow sensual circle. She tensed even more if that was possible, and tried to thrash in the bonds and press her body upwards, but her positioning prevented her from raising more than an inch, and Harry kept up with her movements, preventing her from increasing the sensation.

"I'm paraphrasing, but the book had this to say on restraints," Harry continued as if they were discussing it over dinner, and seemingly in deference to her squirming and soft cries, "when you come, it's so intense that the body craves to pull inwards, every muscle tensing. You want to find purchase on something while your mind and body explodes. Of course I've felt the way you cling to me when you come, so now you wont be able to. The last time I had you tied to the bed, you were spread eagle, and could raise your hips to fuck me back, and you had a lot of movement for your arms and legs. As you can see, in this position you are far more restrained."

Harry increased the pressure, but only slightly. Gabrielle's legs were nearly vibrating, and she was pounding the mattress with her fists.

"It said, that the clenching and clutching were actually distractions to the feelings of climaxing, and that we naturally seek to reduce the intensity because it becomes overwhelming, but when you're restrained like this, it makes it so you can't alleviate anything. It forces you to experience everything and can't get away no matter how intense the sensations get. And I'm going to make you experience every exquisite detail."

She was clawing at the sheets. Harry gazed at her hands, clenching and releasing every time she clenched inside. Stopping his ministrations Harry reached down for both her hands and turned them palm up, and gently flattened them, then charmed them petrified. Gabrielle's labored breathing froze for a moment, and she lifted her head and gazed at her hands in horror, then at Harry, "oh, oh, oh nooooooooo," she moaned, she tried flexing them, and they twitched slightly. "You bastard, you unbelievable bastard," there was a touch of awe in her voice.

Harry removed her knickers by severing them and pulling the scraps from her body. Reaching into her he fished out the balls. She thrashed and pounded the back of her hands uselessly against the bed, grinding the back of her head restlessly, a keening cry pulled uncontrollably from her. When they were out Harry stuck two of his fingers inside her and slowly massaged her g-spot. Gabrielle panted and wailed, pulling uselessly at her restraints, pumping her pelvis up and down as much as she could on Harry's fingers. Her fluids were streaming out in a continuous flow.

Harry pulled the dildo from his pocket and enlarged it. He placed the tip at her entrance, and her head shot up and stared, gaping. In one fluid motion he pushed it in to the base.

Gabrielle screamed. The ripples of the glass rubbed in random waves, and the slickness of the glass made the movement overly fluid. Gliding more than sliding in her. He could feel her insides gripping the toy, but there was no purchase, and every movement, in and out, was smooth and silky. She shook in her restraints, tensing, trying to close her legs and her most sensitive bits from the overstimulation.

Harry tapped the dildo and it began to move on its own, in and out, at its slowest speed. It was precise and relentless, Gabrielle shaking like she was crazed, "ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck."

Harry tapped the plug. It grew to stage five. Gabrielle lifted off the bed as far as she could and held there, tensed completely mouth open in a soundless scream. Harry, using the last spell in his current repertoire, made the plug start vibrating, intensely, and as quick as he could, set the dildo to it's highest setting.

It pounded in and out of her at an unbelievable pace, and Gabrielle couldn't keep still any longer. She screamed and screamed, utilizing every bit of movement available to her, to jerk and shake uncontrollably on the bed. Harry stood from the bed and removed his clothes and took a moment to admire her toes, and the way they clenched and released, and flexed out sometimes so every toe was separated. He watched the way the arches of her feet flexed and stretched, then her whole foot would squeeze shut again trying to curl into a ball.

With a wave and a finite everything stopped and Gabrielle collapsed. She tried to lift her head but couldn't, "please," she said quiety.

Harry leant over and smoothed his hands soothingly over her belly and her breasts. No teasing, just calm reassuring pressure, "shhhhh pet, we're almost done." Harry reached down and slowly worked the plug out of her arse. She whined at the widest point, then sighed dramatically when it was free.

He positioned himself, and gently set the tip of his cock against her arsehole. He ran his hands up her legs and felt them trembling. "Ready?" he asked.

Gabrielle shouted her reply, "yes fucking yes, just fuck my ass already!"

Still slick from the lubrication the plug had been producing Harry slipped the tip in. She was gloriously tight, and hot. Unbelievably hot. They both groaned deeply at the sensation, the tight slick heat, and the rigidity of Harry's manhood.

He slid in slowly, too slowly for Gabrielle, who thrashed anew, "'Arry! Just fucking do eet!"

Shrugging, Harry slid home with a wet 'shlick' and gasped as she tensed around him. Feeling no pain Harry started to thrust, in and out at a medium pace and Gabrielle's struggling increased, "Merde! Oh fuck, zhats so fucking good! I love zhis!"

Harry couldn't help but pound into her, and she started to chant 'oui' over and over, her pitch rising higher and higher until she was simply squealing. Harry set the dildo vibrating again and her squealing transformed in an instant to wailing cries while Harry fucked her as fast as he possibly could, slapping against her legs.

Her stomach rippled with exertion as she was held on the precipice of climax, contractions rippling through her rapidly in false orgasm, her whole body shaking and twisting as much as she could in her bonds and beneath Harry. He leaned over and nibbled her ear and said in a whisper, "come for me," while allowing the bond to bloom into full.

She sucked in an enormous breath, tensed entirely for barely a second, and crashing into oblivion screaming something like 'UNGAWDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'. She pulsed around Harry at a speed and intensity he couldn't believe. Her orgasm was full body and utterly rapturous. Her eyes were wild and unseeing while she screamed uncontrollably. It was absolutely true what the book had said. Gabrielle's lack of movement intensified and focused the pleasure. Her clit felt on fire, and the unescapable buzzing extended her come, and forced it to go on and on, and Harry, unable to focus at all any longer dove into her sensations entirely and let go, climaxing instantly, his orgasm wrenched from him, and he felt the furious pounding of her heart and nipples and clit and pussy all in time; her whole body thrumming with sensation, and his piled on top of her, and the restraints became even more denying as Harry's climax merged with Gabrielle's forcing her body to come wildly again and again with each blinding shot from Harry.

Both were sent, shouting and incoherent, sounding for all the world like they were being murdered; shuddering, thrusting, and shaking through a solid half hour of fuck-bliss.

When it was all over, Harry ended the vibrations and the spell on her hands, and pulled out of Gabrielle weakly, barely any strength left in his limbs. He managed to tap the restraints, freeing Gabrielle who's legs flopped down onto the bed bonelessly. Her eyes were still wide, and she seemed to stare at nothing, but Harry noticed her flexing her hands open and closed, and her breathing, labored and deep, was never the less evening out.

Harry had just enough strength left to fall onto his side and pull Gabrielle to hers. They wrapped around each other, each finding purchase. Gabrielle who had been denied being able to clutch and feel Harry's body though the whole ordeal rubbed her hands harshly against the skin of his back and neck, like she was making sure he was still there.

Both so drained and sated they quickly began to calm and fade into a deep dreamless sleep. Two thoughts ran through Harry's head just before he lost consciousness. The first, that he was awed and slightly humbled at Gabrielle's submission to him, that she would let him put her through such an ordeal in the pursuit of some sort of super orgasm; and the second, that here, with Gabrielle in his arms, at the conclusion of a long and satisfying bout of kinky sex that left them both immensely fulfilled, in a house he owned and had spent the day decorating with a woman he loved and cherished, that he had never in his left felt more at home and at peace with himself.


	13. Fallout

Chapter 13: Fallout

Vernon Dursley was setting to bed after a perfectly wonderful ordinary day. Vernon was still feeling the adrenaline from a sale earlier to an American construction company. 'For all their lawlessness and immorality, you could always count on the yanks to write a big check,' thought Vernon. It was with a smile on his face that he bought his wonderful son a full set of new training gear. The basement had been converted, with heavy bags, and wall to wall mats for him to train while he was at home, which was quite wonderfully tomorrow, _and_ the little freak was continuing with his decision to find other places to stay for Christmas break. It truly was a Christmas miracle.

When he had gotten home, it was to the smell of cookies baking, and Petunia's 'famous' three day roast. The smell of the roast had been permeating the house since the day before and, as always, it had his mouth watering. He looked fondly on the giant tree he had bought the week before, and couldn't wait to decorate it with his son when he arrived tomorrow.

Petunia was currently in the bath, a large luxurious thing he had bought her for their fifteenth anniversary. It was filled with salts and bubbles, and he could smell the lavender and vanilla from where he was, at his side of the bed.

In his dressing gown, Vernon settled into the _very_ soft mattress. Their relatively modest home had always allowed Vernon to buy just about every luxury that he considered important, and all the kitchen appliances and cleaning supplies Petunia asked for. The _best_ he would always say.

Settled on his back, he patiently waited for Petunia to finish cleaning herself. He always thought it endearing that she kept such a clean house, almost in a ritualistic fashion, and that her ritual always involved pampering herself at the start and end of every day, with the house in-between. Still, after all these years, he couldn't manage to get to sleep with out her there, and briefly wished he had brought a bit of paperwork home to dally with while he waited.

It was just as he naughtily thought about surprising Petunia in the bath to 'wash her back' (something he hadn't done in years) when a deafening BOOM came from outside. The house seemed to rattle on its frame, and with a second BOOM, the windows in the bedroom shattered, or rather exploded inward. From the sound of it, the windows in the other rooms and downstairs had exploded as well.

Vernon, who had rolled out of bed and onto the ground with the first boom, covered his head as bits of glass rained over his head. Petunia came streaking out of the bathroom, clutching her gown to her, hair wet and plastered to her face and neck, screaming about bombs. She spied Vernon on the ground and ran to him, mindful of the broken glass, and knelt as his side, "Vernon! Vernon are you alright!?"

"Yes Tuney, I'm fine, call the police, I'm going to see what's happening."

"Be careful Vernon," she moaned over her tears, grabbing the phone beside their bed and bringing it down to her lap where she was huddled on the floor next to the bed.

With a quick stop to the closet to grab his rifle, Vernon streaked downstairs, the rubber sole of his slippers keeping him safe from the glass on the floor. With belated realization Vernon noticed that all the light bulbs in the house has shattered as well, and with a pained jump in his chest, the TV, vases, and all the framed pictures.

His panic not really allowing him to think about it, Vernon streaked to the door and flung it open, rifle aimed forward in one hand, already cocked. The street was dark, far too dark. Every street lamp had exploded, and every house on the block was dark. 'What on earth?' Vernon thought.

The neighbors had started coming out. Mr. Warner from across the way, who Vernon had always been friendly with (his lawn was almost as well kept as Vernon's) jogged across the street, "Oi Vernon, what do you suppose that was? Airplane flying too low?"

"I don't know Roger, but it blew all the windows out in my house."

"Good lord, really? The whole house trembled something fierce, but all our windows look intact," said Roger gazing over the front of his house.

Vernon grumbled, of course his house would be hit hardest, and the Potter boy wasn't even there for him to blame.

A high cruel voice called out, and everyone outside jumped like it had been shouted directly into their ears, "HARRY POTTER!"

Vernon paled, he shouldn't have thought of 'the boy'. It was like a jinx.

Roger shot a glance at Vernon, but Vernon just shook his head, not understanding what was going on, and then, the wonderful, beautiful sound of the police showing up washed through him. He lowered his gun to the ground, not wanting to cause any confusion as the bright blue lights, brighter than they should have been given the pitch darkness of their block, grew closer. Their wailing sirens, usually a loud irritant, suddenly the most beautiful music Vernon had ever heard. 'Now we'll get this sorted out,' thought Vernon.

"Vernon!" Petunia called out to him, running outside and crushing herself to him. He used one arm to support her, "I head the sirens, so I came outside."

"I think it's fine. Roger thinks it was a plane flying too low-"

He was cut off. The police had pulled to a stop harshly in front of their house and all four constables stepped out with flashlights, "Everyone all right gents? Do we need to call an ambulance? Anyone hurt?"

Roger spoke first, "I don't think so Officer, but Miss Felts in number six hasn't come out, and she lives alone.

"Alright, we'll check up on her. In the meantime I want everyone to stay in their homes while-" the officer was cut off. His squad car had suddenly and with out warning blasted up into the air. Everyone stopped and stared, and only began to scream and run inside when it had reached the apex of it's jump and stayed there, unmoving.

Vernon gaped, the police gaped, and neighbors ran inside, but stayed near their doors and windows to watch. It was when the car came rocketing down with a resounding crash, flattening one of the police officers, that everything went truly mad.

The remaining three officers stared at the wreckage of the car, and where their friend had just been flattened, with pistols aimed at nothing. Vernon watched intensely, pure terror pooling through him, and one of the officers staggered and held his head. He stumbled and his partner grabbed him and asked what was wrong. The stumbling one shook his head, unable to speak, then straightened, and with dead expressionless eyes shot his partner in the chest.

The third policeman turned and shouted, "Brian, what did you do!?" and aimed his gun at the one who had shot his partner. Petunia screamed at the loud retort of the pistol, and Vernon just shook his head, this could not be happening.

The mad cop didn't reply, he simply raised his pistol and fired again. The third's cop head flung backwards and a dark viscous stream of red blew out the back of his head which had snapped back, carrying the rest of him limply to the ground. Then the last policeman shot himself.

Now beyond the ability to reason, Vernon pulled Petunia up and ran for the house. The door slammed shut. He spun on the spot, looking for someplace to hide, and then noticed a tall, lank figure in robes so black he stood out from the surrounding darkness, like shade within shade. In his hand was a stick like the one Potter had, but his was white, and reminded Vernon disturbingly of bleached bone. Perhaps it was his imagination, or simply the absence of light, but it seemed to glow like a flame wreathed around the inside of it.

"Hello Muggle," the figure spoke, his voice high and terrible, "tell me, where can I find Harry Potter?"

Vernon did not know how he knew the figure had spoken to him, he could not see his face, but somehow he knew it was him, "who- who are you?" he asked, unable to say anything else.

The figure lowered his hood and smiled, stretching his already oddly taught too pale skin even more, tightening his eyes into dangerous red slits; 'this was not a man, no one looked that, that demonic,' Vernon thought wildly.

Petunia gasped and Vernon turned his head to look at her. Her face had gone white, and a look of sheer terror crossed over her."

"Oh," said Vernon simply.

"Yes, oh," and Voldemort laughed, "tell me now Muggle, and I shall grant you quick deaths. Take too long to answer, and you will find I am capable of inflicting far more pain than you can comprehend, and _then_ I will kill you, and your son."

The threat against Dudley calmed Vernon, enough to go for his gun. He knew this man was a freak like Potter, and that Dumblesomething character they had met the summer before, but perhaps if he got a lucky shot off... Voldemort did nothing to stop him. Vernon dove and grabbed the gun and aimed, and though her tried, he could not pull the trigger. Something was holding his finger in place.

Voldemort laughed again, "ah yes, firearms, how... juvenile. Tell me Muggle, have you ever killed someone?"

Vernon lied, "yes."

Another laugh, "you are lying," he said in a dangerous sounding hiss. "Go ahead, attempt to kill that which cannot be killed," it said, for Vernon no longer considered the figure before him human. No human could look and sound like that, like something out of a nightmare.

Vernon pulled the trigger, and the gun exploded, along with his hands.

The pain was unbelievable, and all Vernon could do was stare at where his hands used to be and scream, and then something invisible stopped him from screaming, forcibly closing his throat but not choking him. Once his own screams had been silenced he realized Petunia was also screaming, and then Voldemort flicked his wand and she shot up into the air and spun slowly, "perhaps this one can tell me what I want to know," Voldemort said quietly, though again, that quiet voice sounded like it was right next to his ear.

"I don't know I don't know he's at school!" Petunia shouted hysterically.

"No, he is not at school for break, that much I know, try again. Here, perhaps this will loosen your tongue," he said conversationally and lowered his wand. Petunia plummeted to the ground and Vernon tried to get up to catch her, but the pain lanced through him and he toppled back to the ground. Much to his relief Petunia's fall was halted just before she hit the ground, and then with a light 'fump' she landed on her backside crying and crawling over to Vernon.

Voldemort spun around holding his wand aloft, "show yourself!"

"Hello Tom," said an old sad voice, and Dumbledore was suddenly there, standing in front of Vernon and Petunia in robes of magenta and a thoroughly wizard like hat, between them and Voldemort. All the contempt and irritation at Dumbledore melted at once. His power and fury were palpable, and they were directed at their attacker, and Vernon felt saved, or perhaps simply safer, but something within Dumbledore radiated confidence, and it extended to Vernon. Belatedly he realized Petunia was tearing strips of cloth off her gown and tying them tightly around the stumps of his wrists, and he was cast away for a brief second to when he had met Petunia in college. She was just a quiet nursing student then, second year, and he was suddenly so proud that she had remembered everything she had learned then.

"I love you," Vernon said weakly, smiling, the pain almost gone amidst tingling absence.

Petunia, blinking to see through her tears replied, "I love you too, keep your-" she halted holding back a sob, "keep them elevated, you're going into shock, don't fall asleep."

He lay his arms across his massive stomach while Petunia tended to him, and he gazed at Dumbledore and Voldemort beyond.

They both stood there, wands raised, staring at one another, obviously waiting to see who would strike first.

Dumbledore spoke, "how did you break through the wards Tom?" he asked in a quiet calm tone.

"I didn't," he smiled as he replied.

"Fascinating, though your quarry is not here. Harry is quite safe where he is."

"You don't say, hmmm... now let me recall what I know about blood wards."

"Coming here was foolish Tom, you cannot have believed I left this place unguarded, and unwarded."

"The protections came from the Mother correct, well that much was obvious, her's was the sacrifice wasn't it? Ahh, now I see it. I can't believe I didn't see it before, the _sister_. Her death would have broken the wards as well. I have been foolish in my oversight, but no matter. The wards are already gone, and she will be dead within minutes."

"I defeated you last spring at the Ministry, and I will defeat you now."

"Perhaps, though loath I am to admit it, I think Potter had quite a bit more to do with that than you," Voldemort said, thought he sounded quite unconcerned, "tell me Dumbledore, what has happened to your hand?"

"Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore replied brightly, "simply an experiment gone awry."

"That is not the rumor I have heard."

"I find it is not best to guide myself on rumors,"

"Perhaps not."

Another long silence, broken only by Petunia's sobbing. Her tending to Vernon over, she simply clutched him, and Vernon did his best to hold her. Then Voldemort's eyes lit up, "yes! yes! I understand now! The boy, this is no longer his home. I can't believe I didn't see it before, blood magic is so fickle as we both know. The only question that remains is, where does his heart lie now, at Hogwarts? No, that can never really be one's home can it," Voldemort continued, his smile dying now, "well... not to a student at least. Can it Dumbledore?"

Something settled in Vernon when he heard what Voldemort had said, 'The Boy' no longer lived here? When had that happened, and why hadn't he told Vernon to his face, he would have liked one last opportunity to yell at him...

"No Tom, Hogwarts cannot be someone's home, as I explained to you before. It can belong to no _one_ person enough to be called their home. Not truly, though I know you have always wished to diminish it so."

Fury rose up in Voldemort's face, visibly, and he struck. Like a whip crack his stick flew through the air and a bolt of lightening shot down from the sky directly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore raised his wand and the lightening arced around some invisible bubble surrounding him and was absorbed into the ground. Then Dumbledore moved. His robes flew behind him as he stepped away from Vernon and Petunia and cast a circle of rising green flames around them. It did not impeded their view, but made Vernon feel a bit safer for some reason, despite being surrounded by fire.

Voldemort glanced at Vernon, "always thinking of others aren't you Dumbledore," then struck again. The remaining undamaged police car flew through the air at Dumbledore and hit that same invisible bubble, glancing off and flying back at Voldemort with the sound of a bullet ricochet, much faster than before. Voldemort disappeared briefly only to reappear on the other side of the street, while the car cut huge gouges in the asphalt.

With a deafening crack the ground beneath Dumbledore split open and gaped wide. Dumbledore spun and hopped off to the side, casting an enormous arrow shaped hex of crackling purple straight at Voldemort who parried it, sending it into the house behind him. The wall exploded outwards in flaming bits, though they all seemed to miss Voldemort by a great deal, then suddenly he was on the move again, and a great flaming serpent shot out of his wand, careening towards Dumbledore. It evaporated into steam, and with a swish it shifted and surrounded Voldemort in a large opaque bubble, then sealed, turning to solid ice.

Vernon turned away, he couldn't watch, it was too terrible to watch, they were exploding houses by flicking a bloody stick! He turned to Petunia, who's face was rapturous, tears streaming down in great thick drops; she gazed in awe and terror at the display. For the first time in many years Vernon wondered about his wife's sister. Had Petunia seen things like this before? He turned back to watch.

Voldemort glowed from within the ice, the inside already visibly melting. Dumbledore was performing a series of intricate movements with his wand, and mumbled words, and a sound like a car engine revving began. Before it could get to the apex however, the ice ball detonated outwards in a blast of yellow, the shards of ice razor sharp flying towards Dumbledore. His failed spell already forgotten, he slashed his wand through the air at the ice and it immediately turned to water, into a short shockingly cold shower.

With a frustrated cry of, "You're becoming predictable old man!" Voldemort began casting a series of bright green curses at Dumbledore, screaming something that sounded like 'abracadabra' and the sheer lunacy of the situation made Vernon gasp in painful laughter.

Petunia looked at him like he was going mad, "what-" she began to ask, but was cut off with a deafening crack that made Vernon's ears ring. Every time Voldemort shot another of those green lights, Dumbledore would pull a piece of road up to intercept, and the green light made the bits of asphalt explode outwards, causing those ear splitting cracks.

Dumbledore had seemed to find a sort of rhythm and began to block the green light _and_ send spells back at Voldemort. A series of silver glowing balls arced rapid fire at him four or five at a time, and Voldemort was forced to spin and disappear, the silvery balls hitting the ground with a series of quick 'splats'.

Reappearing behind Dumbledore Vernon shouted, "look out!" but Dumbledore seemed to already know where he would reappear, and had another set of those silvery balls already on their way. Voldemort dodged all but one, and it stuck and started to grow, weighing him down, making him stagger.

"SCHOOL YARD TRICKS! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME LIKE A WIZARD SHOULD!" and in a blind fury Voldemort set Vernon's house on fire in a sudden burst of flames, and Vernon could swear he saw shapes in the flames, like animals. Great snakes, and horses, and wolves, and teeth, lots and lots of teeth. Great open mouths devouring the house in a fire so hot and bright he had to squint just to look at it.

With a frown Dumbledore struck again. A hydrant down the way burst from the ground and he redirected the gout of water from going straight up and instead at Voldemort. It hit Voldemort for a moment, and Vernon thought for one startling moment it was over. Voldemort tumbled to the ground, and spluttered, but it was only a moment, and soon the water was being redirected at Vernon, or rather the flaming circle around him and his wife.

The water curved around the circle, killing the protecting ring of fire and Voldemort shot another of those green spells straight at him. Vernon closed his eyes, fully expecting to die, but with another crack, a piece of road blocked it like the ones before.

With a furious shout Voldemort, disappeared again, his body simply blinking out of existence with nary a sound, and the quite large silvery ball fell to the ground and vanished.

Vernon began to speak, "is he gone?" but Dumbledore quieted him with a quick, "no."

Dumbledore scanned the area and recast the protecting ring of fire. After a moment he turned and began to quiet the flames ruining the house, with slow precise movement. This was apparently the distraction Voldemort had been waiting for and reappeared suddenly and said, "crucio," quickly and precisely.

Dumbledore crumpled to the ground, agonized cries coming from his wizened lips, as Voldemort grinned cruelly. With a screech and a sudden burst of red and gold fire, a flaming bird appeared and scratched at Voldemort's wand hand. Voldemort cried out in pain and swatted the bird with his free hand, sending it hard to the ground, and with with a quick flash a green, quite dead in a sudden bloom of ash.

It had been enough of a distraction though, Dumbledore, standing tall and proud again, with a furious face, threw curse after curse at Voldemort. Never the same thing twice, and never at the same place twice. Voldemort was forced to bounce from place to place, dodging some, parrying others, and countering the few he was too slow to avoid otherwise, but nothing got through, until a well placed thin red beam sliced through Voldemort's shoulder while he countered a bright bolt of white that had shot at him faster than anything before.

Voldemort spun, keeping his injured arm away from Dumbledore and counter struck, quickly going on the offensive again, with a barrage of dark red crescents flying from his wand, growing as they neared Dumbledore, seeming to electrify the air, and speeding up suddenly just before they struck the gleaming silver shield Dumbledore had made appear before him.

The resounding gong of the spells hitting the shield were so loud Vernon closed his eyes reflexively, and when he opened them, Voldemort was flying. Flying, with nothing beneath him, and his deep black robes flapping behind him in a great wind that Vernon couldn't feel. He shot a glance at Dumbledore, and he look worried, his mouth agape, but wand steady and aimed at Voldemort still.

With his new position Voldemort wheeled around the sky and shot spells down on Dumbledore, mostly green, with a few reds and yellows and one ghostly purple, like a cloud, which moved slowly, but which Dumbledore clearly regarded as a greater threat, moving out of the way rather than letting it hit his shield. All the while becoming more and more visibly tired.

From his position Vernon could see Dumbledore twirling his wand behind the shield, but nothing seemed to be happening as he blocked and dodged the deadly spells. Then, suddenly the shield dropped and with both hands on his wand Dumbledore pointed it at Voldemort and shouted something Vernon didn't understand. The result was clear enough however, as a great spiraling vortex of wind and debris shot up from the ground and encircled Voldemort hiding him from view for a moment. Then with a bang and muffled 'thwump' Voldemort shot from the vortex and crashed through the roof of a nearby house.

Dumbledore collapsed, clutching his chest and breathing hard. Vernon silently prayed their rescuer wasn't about to have a heart attack. Dumbledore managed to stand on shaky legs after a moment, and vernon could see his teeth bared in a grimace, still breathing heavily. It seemed amazing that Dumbledore was even standing, and then Voldemort was back. He was absolutely covered in blood and small cuts, but his eye's nearly glowed red with rage as he stalked over to Dumbledore at a sedate pace, casually parrying everything Dumbledore managed to fire at him, but nothing took.

With a weary sigh, Dumbledore lowered his wand to point at the ground. Voldemort grinned in triumph, and aimed his wand at Dumbledore's chest, "any last words?" he asked, almost casually.

"Only one," replied Dumbledore weakly.

Voldemort laughed, "only one, why I don't recall you ever being so... brief. Well? What is it, speak and then watch as I end the legacy of the great Dumbledore."

Still breathing heavily Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, "charge."

The air was rent with great sharp cracks and over a dozen people simply appeared in the street. Two of them, a rather threadbare looking man and a younger girl with pink hair immediately sent bolts of green at Voldemort. He dodged them, but then three others joined the fight, and then four more. Overwhelmed Voldemort simply left and the collected people seemed to sag in relief, that is until Dumbledore collapsed properly.

The girl with pink hair screamed, "Dumbledore!" and charged over to him, falling to her knees and turning him over. He was not dead, but his face was a mask of pain, and he still held his chest. The threadbare man came over and knelt beside Dumbledore, moving his wand over him mumbling something Vernon couldn't hear. Dumbledore pushed his wand aside, and stood shakily with the help of the pink haired girl. From the inside of his robes Dumbledore drew two vials.

The threadbare man eyed them and asked, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll sleep tomorrow, there is much to be done," Dumbledore replied breathlessly, uncorking the potions and downing them simultaneously. For a moment steam streamed from his ears, and suddenly he was standing tall again. The others had also grouped around him but he calmly moved from them over to Vernon. He knelt pointing his wand at the place where his hands had once been.

Petunia spoke weakly, "Dumbledore, his _hands_."

Vernon looked down, and it was as if the pain flew back into him with a strangled cry.

Dumbledore moved over swiftly, muttering and pointing his wand at the bloody stumps, "you are lucky that he did not use a curse to remove them,"

"Lucky!" Vernon cried.

"Yes, quite, I can regrow them." and with a twinge of pain and a sound a bit like "shlorp" two limp, empty looking hands appeared, but they looked as if there was nothing in them. Just flesh balloons, like a horrible mockery of the gloves doctors wore, more importantly though, the pain was gone in an instant.

"Here," Dumbledore handed him two vials. "The first will regrow the muscles and tissues, the second will regrow the bones. This will be quite painful and take around..." he paused clearly calculating, "eight hours, try not to move to much while it is happening. You will be quite tired and hungry, but don't do anything strenuous or eat until the tingling in your hands stops. Oh, and both taste quite terrible, I recommend holding your nose, and here," he handed something small to Petunia, "a lemon drop, for after. Suck on it, but don't swallow anything. Sugar makes the potions inert."

He moved away then, to the ash pile that had been the flaming bird that had appeared suddenly during the fight, and bent to lift a small featherless chick and place it gently into the front pocket of his robes.

With a grimace Vernon downed the potions, and felt an intense tingling like his hands were only asleep, not mostly gone. Petunia handed him the lemon drop, and he sucked on it briefly, before decided the tart lemony flavor was actually making everything taste worse, like food after brushing your teeth and spat it out, "disgusting."

With his head clear he wrapped his arms around Petunia as best he could and held her as she sobbed, "I'm alright, we're alright. Everything's fine now."

"Oh Vernon, the house! The house is gone!"

"But we're fine Tuney, and that _thing_ is gone."

"He'll come after us, he'll come after us to get at Harry, oh god, this is just like when Lily died!"

"But he's gone now-"

"He'll find us, he can, I know he can. Lily... Lily was... powerful," she said in a dark pained voice, "and she only lasted a _year_ before he found them. And they could do...m-m...m-m-m-agic." She dissolved into sobbing again, and Vernon didn't know what to do besides hold her. He couldn't even stroke her hair like he knew would calm her, so he just gripped her with his arms as tight as he could, trying to will her to be safe.

Dumbledore walked up to them again, "the Aurors will be here soon. You are both being put into protective custody. There are other Muggles in situations similar to yours, you will be with people you can feel comfortable with I'm sure."

Vernon's first instinct was to rebel, and shout about how he didn't need any help to protect his family, but the things he had seen that day... he was more terrified of magic than he ever was, but now it seemed so much more real, and dangerous than he realized. He recalled what had happened to Dudley two summers ago. "Anything, just keep my family safe."

"You have my word," Dumbledore spoke softly, and then with two soft pops, another two wizards appeared, one with lank grey hair and a sour disposition, the other with a shiny shaved bald head and a small gold hoop in his ear. With a start Vernon recognized the black Wizard as a security aid to the Prime Minister. Going on a year now, the Minister was never seen with out this man standing behind him in a dark suit, with dark sunglasses and a white earpiece.

"Hello Mr. Dursley," said the one Wizard in a deep soothing voice, "my name is Kingsley, come with me and I'll explain everything about where you'll be staying."

About forty five minutes away by motorway, in the heart of London, Harry Potter and Gabrielle Delacour awoke with a start. They gaped at each other, and with a start Harry realized that she must have seen it too, "you were there with me weren't you?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"That, that hasn't happened in a while. That um... that was a vision, of... of Voldemort fighting... fighting Dumbledore! They were fighting outside Privet drive! Oh shite!" Harry bounded from the bed, quite naked and still sticky. He shot a glance at the clock on the wall, an old victorian thing, with the gears clearly visible, and noticed it had only been a few hours since they had fallen asleep.

"'Arry! Where are you going?"

"I've! I've... I don't know." A patronus in the shape of a phoenix flew in through the closed door.

It spoke in the voice of Dumbledore, "I am downstairs, I need to speak with you, please bring Ms. Delacour with you."

"Let's go," said Harry quickly walking to the door.

"'Arry, your clothes!"

"Oh," he said looking down, "right."

Gabrielle scourgified both of them, and they ran down the stairs to find Dumbledore sitting patiently in a squashy chair by the fire in the den. He stood when they arrived. "Ah, good, you're-"

"Are my aunt and uncle alright?" asked Harry quickly.

Dumbledore looked quite surprised, "yes, they are, but I thought the visions had stopped."

"They did, this was the first one I've had since he possessed me-" Gabrielle gasped, "sorry, we're only up to third year, I haven't gotten to that part of the story yet, but Dumbledore, Gabrielle had the vision too, and what's more, I didn't wake up screaming. It felt more like a normal dream. There wasn't any pain either."

A very calculating look crossed Dumbledore's face for an instant before saying, "Interesting, but something we should investigate later. For now, we need to deal with this situation first."

"What happened?"

"The blood wards protecting you and Petunia from harm have fallen. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and their son are being relocated to an Order safe house. The ministry will have nothing to do with it. In the meantime, we need to relocate you and Ms. Delacour, as Voldemort has successfully guessed as to the reason why the wards fell."

"Why 'ave zhey? Blood wards are zhe most powerful."

"Indeed," he replied with an impressed smile, "however, there are only two things that could have broken these particular wards. Harry would have had to come of age, which he hasn't yet, or he must have somehow decided that Privet drive was no longer his home."

Gabrielle blushed, "I'm sorry 'Arry," she said meekly.

"It's not your fault," started Harry, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Actually, I rather think it is, but that does not mean you should assign blame. I cannot help but notice you've redecorated. Lovely charms work, the house looks...warm. Everything a proper home should be," Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry suddenly understood and he felt the blood drain from his panic, "I didn't mean to. It's not like I said anything like, this is my home now."

"I know Harry m'boy, I know. As I'm sure you know, emotion plays a great deal of significance in Magic."

"I'm sorry," Harry said again.

"Pish posh, what's done is done, the question is, how do we move on. Voldemort is currently licking his wounds, and as soon as he is able, he is going to begin trying to find your new home. He knows it will probably be under a fidelius, but as you well know a fidelius is far less secure than blood wards and takes a week to prepare. I rather think you should disappear for a little while, and then, after I have reinforced the wards around the Burrow again, spend the rest of break there. For now though, I don't think you should stay anywhere obvious. Nowhere you have been before, and no one connected with either the Ministry or the Order. Actually, out of the country would be best, for at least a week. In fact, if we can convince Voldemort you have left the country, all the better to broaden his search, and keep him busy," Dumbledore was clearly beginning to talk to himself now, "yes, perhaps Madame Maxime will house you for a time."

"Sir?" Gabrielle asked lightly, "what about my parents 'ome?"

Dumbledore looked up from his thoughts, "hmm? Oh, yes that should work, thank you Ms. Delacour, your Father's home is quite well protected I'm sure. One less thing to worry about. Here," he removed a broken side mirror from a car out of his pocket, "I shall send you now, and inform Mrs. Weasley about the new circumstances. I shall also arrange to send any letters your friends may want to write, and inform them you are both safe.

"Thanks," said Harry reeling. "Kreacher," the elf appeared, "I'm going to be leaving the country for a bit, if you need me I'll be at the Delacour's. Keep cleaning, and redecorating like I said."

Kreacher bowed low and disappeared with another crack. Dumbledore looked astonished, "how?"

Harry looked a might embarrassed, um... me and Mrs. Black have come to... sort of an accord."

Dumbledore looked impressed and slightly worried, and glanced at where Mrs. Black's portrait once hung, "Merlin's beard, you got her portrait down!"

Harry blushed, "well actually she removed herself, but apparently taking the whole wall down would have done it."

Dumbledore looked gob-smaked, "my word Harry, I can't believe I didn't think of that, very impressive. If we were at Hogwarts I would assign you points." The worried look returned, "what sort of accord, if I may ask Harry?"

"Well sir, um... she more or less wants me to use the house of Black as influence. In her own words she said she didn't care what I did with it, as long as the name stays influential."

"Interesting," replied Dumbledore lowly. "Would you mind terribly if I spoke to her portrait at some point?"

"Of course not."

"Well then, I think we should be off quickly. Do either of you know the packing charm?"

"I do sir," Gabrielle said in a quiet voice.

"Very good, please do not tarry. The longer we remain here the more likely we will have Death Eaters scouting. It would be best to leave before someone is here to detect the portkey."

Harry and Gabrielle rushed upstairs. With a wave and a strong loud cry of "pack" everything they needed flew into their trunks. Gabrielle's was apparently magically expanded, and an impressive amount of clothes streamed into it in a cacophony of color. With an impressed smile Harry levitated the trunks and shrunk them into his pocket.

Once downstairs Dumbledore handed Harry the portkey. Gabrielle placed her hand on it, slightly over Harry's and they both looked up into Dumbledore's light smile, "Good cheer Harry, Gabrielle, I shall see you in a week's time."

They both nodded and Dumbledore tapped the broken side mirror sending the duo rushing through space navel first. They wrapped their free arms around one another to stop their incessant bumping. When at last they arrived, Harry landed quite painfully on his bum next to Gabrielle who landed daintily on the grass near a long gravel path up to the manor.

Harry looked on with a bit of awe. The house was three stories plus a tall tower replete with a large brass telescope. The house stood on the top of a large knoll, with smaller houses dotting the landscape near the base. A large woods peaked around from the back of the hill, as did a bubbling stream, laying in a twisting path through the entire scene (or it would have been bubbling if it weren't currently frozen over). The stream bulbed into a small pond quite a ways from the hill where, during summer time, would be an ideal place to swim.

The house itself looked very old and elegant. Much of it was wooden, but a few walls were made with dark dusky brick lined with ivy. The whole front of the house was a garden, currently being tended by several house elves, one of which was already hurrying over to Gabrielle.

"Little Misses be returning home!"

"Hello Peckle," replied Gabrielle brightly.

Peckle turned to Harry and gave him a hard stare while he stood and brushed himself off. "Is this being Little Misses mate?"

Gabrielle nodded and Peckle took a step towards Harry and gave what he supposed was meant to be an intimidating glare, "you be treating Miss well young Master."

Harry was about to reply when Gabrielle spoke over him, "Peckle, don't be rude, Harry has been nothing less than a prince with me."

Harry flushed red, but Peckle seemed satisfied, "then Peckle is being very happy for you! Come, Little Misses parents will be wanting to see you."

Peckle led them both inside, and Harry was suddenly very nervous. True, he had met Monsieur Delacour before, but that was before he had been intimate with his youngest daughter, and Gabrielle's mother too. He had never met her, and Harry had no idea what to expect.

Once inside Peckle turned to leave, "Peckle must be returning to garden now, roses not be de-thorning themselves," she said in what she thought was a very funny joke. Giggling to herself she left and closed the entrance door. Another elf, male this time, wearing the same sort of sheet toga ensemble as Peckle appeared with a crack. "Young Mistress, Honored guest," he bowed to both of them, "Mistress be returning from town and Master is due home at six. Perhaps young Mistress and Master would like to wait in drawing room with our other guest until they arrive?"

"Other guest?" asked Gabrielle not waiting for an answer and striding towards what Harry supposed was the drawing room. Harry followed quickly behind. The drawing room was immediately off the entrance hall and did not take long to get to. Once inside Harry was very pleasantly surprised to find Bill Weasley sitting with his feet up in a large easy chair, reading a French magical newspaper called The Invisible Gazette (Harry assumed it had a translation charm on it as it was clearly in english).

Bill looked up when they entered and stood the newspaper falling forgotten to the ground, "good lord, Harry! What on earth are you doing here?"

Gabrielle ran up to Gabrielle and hugged him, "Beel! I didn't know you were visiting! Where's Fleur, iz she upstairs?"

Bill chuckled as he hugged her back briefly before dropping her back on her feet, "yes she's _still_ unpacking, after two days! We're here till a few days before Christmas, then we're going back to the Burrow for the eve dinner, but Harry, what on earth are _you_ doing here?"

Harry blushed and didn't answer right away, and Gabrielle seeing his discomfort strode over to him quickly and put her arm around his waist, holding him close and turning back to Bill with a knowing smile.

Bill blinked, twice, and then a broad slightly menacing grin pulled across his handsome face, "oooooooooooh, now I see. How interesting. Something tells me Gabrielle did most of the pursuing, am I right?"

Harry nodded and Gabrielle giggled.

"I'd watch out for this one Harry, took me a week to see past her innocence, and notice that at the time she was testing me on my intentions for Fleur. Never met a more devious fourteen year old, and I grew up with the twins _and_ Ginny. Oh and don't worry about me trying to get blackmail material, I'm sure the twins have already gotten it if both of you were at Hogwarts. Lee's still there right?"

"Bill, no one knows she was staying there except the staff...and Hermione."

Bill hummed in a non-committal way, "so you're saying that only Dumbledore has the black-mail material then."

"...we've been, discrete."

Bill snorted, "Harry, no disrespect, but I doubt anyone knows more of what goes on with the kids at Hogwarts aside from Dumbledore. But then again, he's got like a million portraits to inform him."

Harry looked up, "is that really how he does it? The portraits?"

Bill looked askance, "of course, isn't it obvious? I mean, I know how often you've been in trouble, can't tell me you've never heard Dumbledore talking to the portraits in his office, and you know how all the portraits like to gossip."

Harry looked thoughtful, "just never occurred to me. I just assumed it was something more... impressive."

Bill laughed, "actually in my experience the more clever you are, the simpler solutions to things are. Still, I've never been able to figure out how he seems to know who's at the door to his office. If it's a spell I've never been able to detect it, and there's no portraits on the outside of his office. Maybe the guard at the entrance, but the gargoyle seems less intelligent than the suits of armor. Or maybe he just transfigured the door to be alive..." Bill trailed off and by this time Harry and Gabrielle had sat down side by side on a love seat. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

Gabrielle giggled softly, "actually we're not dating."

Bill looked askance, "what, do you have some sort of... _arrangement_?"

Gabrielle shook her head and Harry felt his face flame in embarrassment again.

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment, and then it seemed to dawn on him, "you're not... you're not bonded are you?" Harry nodded and Bill looked shocked, "but, you're sixteen and fourteen! Isn't that young!?"

Gabrielle replied testily, "you're barely twenty and you're bonding to my sister."

"Yes, but we're getting married, and believe me, it was not a light decision."

"We didn't really decide though, it was more an accident, not that I regret it," added Harry turning to Gabrielle and taking her hand in his.

Bill looked stunned for a moment, and then slapped his forehead, "the second task! Of course, Harry you lucky bastard."

Harry chuckled, "no more lucky than you."

Bill smiled fondly, "no I suppose not. So tell me, what's the bond like?"

This time both Harry and Gabrielle flushed, "um..." Harry tried to reply but his voice caught in his throat.

Gabrielle swallowed her embarrassment and replied in a quiet voice, "it's kind of... personal Bill."

Bill scoffed, "come now, we're almost family and come next summer we really will be. You too Harry, after a fashion. You know how much Mum dotes on you, and now we'll actually be brothers in law. Surely you can give me a little heads up. Truth be told, it's the only thing I'm still worried about."

Smiling now Harry and Gabrielle regarded each other for a moment before turning back to Bill. "Actually," Harry finally said, "I don't think I want to ruin the surprise for you."

Bill looked a bit disgruntled, but let it rest, "fine then, that's pretty much what your parents said as well Gabrielle." Bill rolled his eyes, "you'd think there'd be a book about it too, but no. The only thing anyone will tell me is that I'll never be the same afterwards... bloody terrifying if you ask me."

Gabrielle giggled and said in a voice dripping with sensuality, "I certainly felt, _changed_."

Bill laughed at Harry's wide-eyes expression, "well in any case good on you Harry, I-" but whatever he was going to say was cut off by a shout of 'Gabrielle!'

Fleur had finally made an appearance and strode over to her, gathering her up from the couch and hugging her tightly, a stream of French flowing from her pretty lips. They left the room quickly (Fleur said 'Bonjour 'Arry' in a hurry as she left). Both Bill and Harry listened for a moment as their conversation turned to shrieking giggling and laughing.

Harry turned to Bill bewildered and Bill replied with a laugh clear in his eyes, "they're always like that. Can't ever get Fleur alone when they're together, Gabrielle being at school really turned out well for me," Bill sighed, "I swear they're as close as the twins sometimes. So, now that we're alone, I have to at least try to ask again, what's it like being bonded to Veela?"

Harry took a moment to consider whether or not to answer. It was true he barely knew Bill, but everything he had ever heard from the other Weasley children told him he was pretty much beloved. The twins said they learned initially how to prank from him, Ginny and Ron considered him a font of advice when they didn't want to talk to their parents about something, and something that Harry realized he lost before he could even appreciate it was made clear to him. Harry had no one to talk to about girls, and while he was greatly enjoying the two quasi-relationships he had with Gabrielle and Hermione, there was no one to get advice from. Ron, who Harry knew in nearly any other circumstance would be the first person he would talk to about his troubles was immediately out. Not only because Hermione was involved, but even if things had progressed more normally, the fact that Ginny caught his eyes made Ron a poor choice of confidant as well, not that Bill was better in that respect, though he suspected he'd be more understanding, he was after all the only brother who hadn't been bothered by Ginny dating. The most important thing was, Harry thought Bill was still young enough to be youthful, but old enough to know how to give advice, and as he made his decision he could feel all the things that had been bothering him well up in his throat, a veritable vomit of words waiting to flow out.

Bill's expression slowly changed to confused as Harry thought things through, and seemed just about to ask what was wrong when Harry finally spoke, and it was like a dam broke, everything spilling out, "Bill I have no idea what I'm doing. Being bonded to Gabrielle is the single most intense, lovely, terrifying thing I've ever done. I feel responsible for her in a way that I've never felt before, I mean I have to take care of her now, and we're in each other's heads, a lot of the time. We feel each other's emotion now, and every day the bond is stronger. At first it was like a tickle in the back of my head, but now I'm aware of her all the time, her moods, like right now I can _tell_ that whatever she and Fleur are talking about is exciting her, in fact I'm pretty sure they're discussing sex... and she's just so... subservient to me. It's like she lives and breathes to please me, and I can't help but feel unworthy of that. And on top of all of that, me and Hermione are... doing things together as friends and Ron is so _mad_ at me, I feel like I may have permanently wrecked our friendship, and he's like a brother to me, you're whole family is Bill-"

Bill looked shocked and said in an angry whisper, "you're cheating on Ga-"

"Cheating!? No Bill, Gabrielle flat out _encourages_ me and Hermione, and um... uh... look, please I know this may be hard for you to talk about calmly, but I'm really confused and ever since Sirius died I've had no one I could talk to about this, and..." Harry hesitated and Bill gave him nod, "ok, so before Gabrielle and well before Hermione I um... realized that I actually really like Ginny, and I know she's had a crush on me for ages, and I would never want to hurt her, but before Gabrielle showed up I was all in a twist over Ginny and Dean dating, and now I'm in this relationship with Gabrielle, and that's for life, but at the same time she's practically trying to _set me up_ with other girls, like she thinks I need a harem or something, but I would be totally _fine_ just being with Gabrielle, but then Hermione's all 'we trust each other and were best friends so why can't we experiment seeing as Gabrielle is fine with it' and now I don't know how to feel about her, are we really still just friends, or is it more than that and even if it is how could I ask _any_ girl to share me. I think about the way I felt when Cho was dating Cedric, and how much I hated him _just for existing_, and how undeserved that was, and how Ron must feel the same way about me now!"

Harry was standing now, running his hands through his hair pacing slightly, "and Ginny," he looked over at Bill with a pained expression, "I really like her, and in another world where Gabrielle and I never bonded, and Hermione and me were still just friends I would have asked her out by now, she broke up with Dean just before break you know, but now I don't want too, just cause I tried to imagine Ginny coming up to me and saying 'Harry I'd really like to date both you and Dean at the same time' and how awful that would be. Just pretending made me feel really jealous, so how could I ask anyone else to do that with me, but at the same time Gabrielle knows how I feel and she's trying to help, encouraging me to try! And I want to, I really do, but how can I do that to her, I don't know what to do anymore, and... beyond all that, just being near me makes someone a target. How can I do that to anyone really. I mean, there's nothing I can do about the bond, that's permanent, and everyone knows how close me and Hermione are if not the full extent. Either way she's already connected to me, but how can I knowingly put anyone else in danger like that?"

It took Bill a moment to collect himself from simply staring wide eyed at Harry with his jaw hanging open slightly and then he started chuckling, "Harry I hope you can keep a secret, cause I'm going to tell you something against my better judgement, because I think it relates."

Harry nodded slowly.

"I remember one day I was visiting over the summer and Fred and George came up to me with a rant eerily similar to yours, though a bit less... brazen. I wonder if you were aware who Fred and George dated during their last years at Hogwarts?"

Harry blinked, "um, wasn't Fred dating Angelina and George dating Alicia?"

Bill smiled wider, "sort of, they we're actually all sort of dating each other."

"...what?"

Bill laughed, "yes, that's what I said, well I'll have you know that they were similarly concerned, although part of it was, they were worried one would like one of them more or less, and there'd be jealousy and favorites and all that, would you like to know what my advice was?"

"What?"

"Just go with it."

Harry looked stunned and Bill laughed again, "Harry you're young, and now is the time to make mistakes and figure out who you are and what you like."

Harry nodded but looked unsure.

Now a sad look crossed Bill's face and he said, "Harry I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else, in my seventh year at Hogwarts I cheated on my girlfriend at the time."

Harry's eyes went wide and he gaped as Bill had been doing before, "you cheated?"

"Yes," said Bill darkly, "and I've never hated myself more than I did afterwards. The next day I admitted what I had done and we broke up. I'd call it the biggest mistake of my life, but it wasn't really, we weren't a very good couple, and it was unlikely we were ever going to get married, but I should have just broken it off with her like a man rather than do what I did in the heat of the moment."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's only cheating if you hurt someone. If Gabrielle wants you to muck around with other girls, and YOU are also alright with it (something you need to figure out on your own), and the OTHER girl is alright with it, then it's not cheating, so don't feel bad about Hermione. She's a smart girl, and quite a bit more mature than you by my... limited estimation, though of course with out actually talking about it with her I can't be sure, so you need to be. The most important thing is to never lie, or hide things. Solid relationships, something I failed to learn, are about communication and honesty. This is something Fleur taught me, and part of the reason I love her so much. That being said, Fleur brings her old school friends to our bed sometimes."

Harry went wide eyed again.

"Her parents too. They have a number of couples who occasionally spend the night. Sexuality is very open in this household. Fleur knew from a young age what her parents were up to, and has never had a problem with it, and even told me straight out she wasn't willing to give up her... relationships with her friends for me, not that I mind terribly, her friends are all girls and they're all lovely, so you see Harry, while what you're going through is admittedly a bit unusual, and perhaps," Bill cleared his throat, "not something you really talk about in _polite_ society, but it is by no means unique. Dad has a Muggle phrase he uses every once in a while, 'there's nothing new under the sun' which applied here, that everything two or more people can do with one another has already been done thousands of times over thousands of years."

"Damn," replied Harry quietly.

Bill laughed, "yes, damn," Bill took on a wondering look, "I'm honestly not sure if it's a French thing or a Veela thing, either way I'm not complaining, and it sounds like Gabrielle is the same way, so I would't worry about her. As long as you're honest and show her how devoted to her you are, I think things will be fine, but that leads to the unpleasant part of this conversation, Ginny."

Harry swallowed, now very nervous. He hadn't exactly intended to talk to Bill about that, but once he was talking it was hard to stop.

"I'm going to try very hard not to simply give you the older brother perspective, but it's difficult. She's my little sister, and I would gladly dismember anyone who hurt her," Bill said suddenly very serious.

Harry nodded solemnly, "I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't intentionally, but... you're right this is a very... bad situation. Part of me just wants to tell you to stay the hell away from her, most of me in fact, but I know for certain, that she would never want me making a decision _for_ her, of any magnitude. That being said, Ginny is a very jealous and competitive girl, and I doubt that she'd ever be fine with sharing anyone she ended up with. And I know for a fact that Mum and Dad would never be alright with it. They're very traditional when it comes to family values."

"So what do I do? Bill if you tell me to stay away from her... I will."

Bill's stare went from hard to soft and then he looked down and away, "I can't tell you to do that. I want to, but I can't. Harry, the best advice I can give you is to be honest and upfront and hope you don't get murdered."

"Story of my life," Harry replied dejectedly.

Bill laughed with only a trace of humor in his voice, "yeah well... "

"I mean seriously though, what could I possibly say? Hey I really like you, but I can't be exclusive because I'm bonded to a Veela and I'm also sleeping with Hermione, but that's cool we already agreed to break it off if I asked you out?"

Bill's expression remained neutral, "It's a good start."

Harry gave Bill and incredulous look, "oh come on, that will get me slapped!"

"Probably," replied Bill with a grin, "but it's monumentally better than showing up to the Burrow, flirting with her and then dropping a curse like that. In my experience women appreciate honestly, even if it's brutal, in the long run even if they react badly right away. In my estimation if you gave Ginny that exact speech she'd beat you up, curse you, not talk to you for a few days and then tell you whether to fuck off or not, and as you say she's had a crush on you for ages, best not get her hopes up first before laying it all out."

"Great."

"Harry, that's probably the best you can expect."

"I know..."

"I also think you're a bit of a slut."

Harry jerked his head up, "what!"

Bill was smiling, "not that that's necessarily a bad thing, I certainly can't claim any better."

Harry laughed, but quickly grew solemn again, "what about the danger?"

Bill's expression turned similarly serious, "can't let Death Eaters get in the way of living our lives, and that's all I'm going to say about that."

Fleur and Gabrielle chose that moment to re-enter the room, "'Arry," said Fleur brightly, "I am surprised and pleazed to see 'ou."

"It's nice to see you too Fleur."

"And, are 'ou treating Gabrielle well?" she asked hautily.

"Fleur," Gabrielle chastised, lightly tapping Fleur on the side, "I've already told you een great depth 'ow well e's treating me."

"Gabrielle!" Harry cried.

"'Arry, I tell my seester everyzhing!"

Fleur stalked up to Bill and pulled him bodily out of his chair by his collar and strode from the room, "I will see 'ou at dinner 'Arry, I was only fooling wizh you, I really am 'appy for my seester and you."

"That was abrupt," Harry commented after they had left.

"Zhey are going to go fuck." Harry spluttered but before he had a chance to respond, Gabrielle leapt onto his lap and ground down while kissing him deeply, exploring the contours of his mouth sinuously with her tongue, "I want to get een a quickie before dinner az well."

Five minutes and a few cleaning and neatening charms, and one entering chime later, the thoroughly unsatisfied pair made their way to the entrance hall to greet Gabrielle's mother Apolline. She was as statuesque as Fleur, all long limbs with a small compact torso and narrow waist. Her beauty was slightly intimidating in a startling contrast to Fleur who just made you kind of giddy, or Gabrielle who made Harry think of the more Muggle version of fairies, all lively and cute. Her dress was clearly the height of fashion; it was a deep dark red the same shade as her lipstick and bright large rubies she wore in her ears, the dress itself falling to just above her knees and showing a good bit of cleavage up top. The rest was black, thick black belt cinching the dress, large black floppy hat, large dark sunglasses, and very tall black heels sending her towering over Harry's rather average stature. Combined with the paleness and silvery blond hair that marked a Veela pulled into an intricate twist at the base of her neck, she looked like she walked off the page of one of Aunt Petunia's fashion magazines.

She regarded Harry silently for a long while after greeting Gabrielle with twin kisses to her cheeks and a long warm hug. Harry rather felt he was being measured. Monsieur in their brief meeting had been relatively unconcerned with Harry other than his willingness to enter into the bond with his daughter and ensure her safety and wellbeing. Apolline on the other hand, was giving him a knowing, intrusive look not unlike that of Mr. Ollivader's; the kind of look where you just know that person can see straight to the core of you, and isn't going to be gentle in what they observe.

Harry simply stood there, trying not to blink looking her straight into her eyes, which he realized belatedly seemed to almost glow like ripples of sunlight in rushing gentle waves.

She nodded suddenly, "My 'usband will be 'ome soon, I look forward to knowing you better at supper, Mr. Potter."

"Of course," replied Harry suddenly, taken aback; he had expected her to make some sort of comment, "um, thank you for having me... uh-"

"Mrs. Delacour is fine."

"That you Mrs. Delacour."

"But of course, you are after all, something of a son in law."

"Right."

Mrs. Delacour smiled lightly, "until supper then," she nodded and left the room.

Once she was gone Harry turned to look at Gabrielle who was trying very hard not to giggle, "what was that about?"

"Oh, she's just giving you zhe royal treatment, wants you to know not to mess with 'er or 'ers. She doesn't really 'ave a problem wizh you or anything, een fact she really 'ad to convince papa to take me to England in the first place."

"The royal treatment?"

Gabrielle nodded, "she's minor royalty, 'er muzzers seester iz zhe Queen of zhe French Veela. She's somezhing like... four or five places from zhe zhrone, or she would be eef she were full blooded Veela."

"Wait, so you're actually a princess?" Harry smiled widely.

Gabrielle giggled brightly, "no, only zhe daughters of zhe Queen are Princesses, I," she posed dramatically, "am a Lady of the Court!"

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into a waltz pose, "my lady," he said warmly.

Gabrielle rested her head against Harry's chest and let Harry move them in a slight sway. She giggled again which Harry felt more than heard and she said, "still 'aven't learned 'ow to dance properly then?"

Harry scoffed, "I thought my moves at the yule ball were legendary?"

Gabrielle laughed for real this time, "legendarily bad maybe!"

"We'll have to get you lessons then," came a deep voice from behind them. They both turned suddenly to find Monsieur Delacour hanging his snow laden traveling coat to a rack on the wall regarding them both smiling broadly, "I am quite pleased to see you both, Harry you're looking quite at home with my daughter, I was admittedly worried at your initial reticence, but it seems my worries were ungrounded, I am glad to see you find happiness with each other, especially you Gabrielle, my lovely little girl."

"Oh Papa," said Gabrielle suddenly crushing herself to her father.

Harry caught Monsieur's eye over Gabrielle and said, "I love her, and can't even imagine being with out her now."

Monsieur pulled back from Gabrielle and went over to Harry clasping him by the upper arms, "that is all I could ask for her, please take care of my daughter. I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it so soon. I am just glad it's someone honorable like you, Dumbledore thinks very highly of you by the way."

"Thank you sir."

"Please Harry, call me Monsieur."

"I will."

"Good, good, now I think I will go find my lovely wife and see about some dinner, I am quite famished."

Once again left alone Harry and Gabrielle regarded each other, "well that went well," said Harry after a moment, "he seems far more easy going. Also didn't he have an accent?"

Gabrielle laughed lightly and leant into Harry wrapping his arm around her back, her's seeking out Harry's waist, "'is accent only comes out when ee iz stressed. Ee always 'as been easy going as you put it; Papa once told me, zhat as a youth, 'ee could not 'ave imagined 'aving a more beautiful and wonderful wife, and more lovely and wonderful daughters, so now nozhing can get 'im down az 'ee's already won."

Harry chuckled and then whispered in Gabrielle's ear, "that's how I feel about you, whatever happens, it was worth it being alive just to have known you."

Gabrielle chocked back a sob and spun in Harry's arms to kiss him wetly. She emitted a soft whine and gripped Harry's hair so firmly it was in danger of being pulled out, "I love you," she choked out in-between bruising kisses.

"I love you," Harry said back in the private whisper reserved for a lover, and hoisted her by the bum just as she started to wrap her legs around his waist, bringing their heads even, and pressing their bodies as close together as possible. Harry stepped towards the nearby wall and pressed Gabrielle against it, grabbing her wrists with his now free hands and holding them tightly to the wall on either side of her head.

She keened at the submissive pose and began to grind her pelvis to Harry's torso as Harry twined his tongue to her's, less kissing and more open mouthed wrestling.

The pair was summarily interrupted again, this time by Fleur who giggled at them with a hand over her mouth. They broke apart and Harry lowered Gabrielle to the ground. Harry was embarrassed but Gabrielle just looked annoyed, "What do you want Fleur?" she asked impatiently.

"Just letting you know, supper is ready, and zhat you shouldn't let Bill see you like zhat. 'Ee still 'as little seester feelings for you from when you first met, and now your open sexuality 'as 'im very confused."

Gabrielle laughed, "poor Bill, what a burden to be surrounded by Veela and only get to fuck one of zhem..." she trailed off roller her eyes.

Fleur laughed, "Indeed, men, but alas, where else can one find decent cock?"

"'Ave you tried zhe chicken coop?" replied Gabrielle sincerely.

Harry who had been rather embarrassed to witness their saucy banter suddenly let out a bark of laughter, the two girls had apparently forgotten he was there and laughed anew.

"Oh 'Arry," Fleur said through her laughter, "I didn't mean to inflict girl talk on you."

"Yes, well, let's just say I didn't realize girls were so much more... brazen than guys."

"You mean guys don't talk about sex?" Gabrielle asked.

"We do... but not so directly, and never specifics. It's all, I met a bird over break, or you wont believe who I ended up in a broom closet with the other day. There's never _details_, except what the girl looked like."

"But 'ow else do you learn?" Asked Fleur.

"Most guys act like they don't need to learn anything."

Fleur let out a short dismissive breath, "merde, men can be so imbecile. Anyway, dinner iz ready and I've worked up an appetite wizh Bill, she finished with a wink at them, making Gabrielle giggle and Harry squirm uncomfortably.

They had dinner in a smaller more intimate room directly off from the main dinning room which could fit twenty two comfortably along the long ornate table. The room they ate in was square as was the table, with two seats on each side. The table was small enough that each couple would be forced quite close together, and all three couple immediately took advantage. Monsieur and Apolline held hands under the table, Fleur was practically in Bill's lap each with an arm around the other, and Gabrielle much to Harry's dismay insisted on keeping her hand on his thigh. At first she moved it back and forth slowly until Harry kept his right hand on top of hers to keep her still.

Two elves seemed to materialize up to the table with the food on a giant serving plate. The second elf transferred the plates of food to the table. Harry looked over and saw a bevy of food he didn't recognize. There was a something that turned out to be a soup, but had some kind of burnt crusted layer on the top that broke delicately when passed with a serving spoon. There was some kind of stew with large pieces of some kind of bird Harry couldn't identify. There was a plate of brown toasted spun looking things that turned out to be potatoes, but tasted lighter and sweeter than any potato Harry had every eaten. At the center, obviously being saved for last, was a series of pastries that looked layered and had a rippled frosting on top.

The elves passed out portions of the soup to everyone and backed away. Everyone had barely finished their first sip when Mrs. Delacour asked Harry, "Zo Mr. Potter, what career are you planning on after you graduate 'ogwarts? I want my youngest taken care of."

Harry nearly spit his soup out at her cold tone, and before he could recover Monsieur clapped Harry on the back from his seat adjacent to Harry's, "Don't you know Appoline? The Potter's were quite wealthy. Our daughter will want for nothing I'm sure."

Mrs. Delacour raised a tidy almost invisible brow, "old money zhen? Never 'aving to really _earn_ anyzhing, like zhose unbearable Wizengamots my 'usband forces me to arrange dinner parties for?"

"Mama!" Gabrielle interjected, "'Arry was orphaned, ee lived wizh 'is Muggle relatives until ee was eleven."

"It's true," added Harry, "didn't have a knut to my name until my eleventh birthday when I got my acceptance letter, and before that I worked everyday of my life as a cook and maid and gardener to my lousy relatives."

Gabrielle laid her head on Harry's shoulder and soothed him with a her hand down his back.

"Apolline," Monsieur added gruffly, wiping his mouth with his napkin, "can't you see how happy Gabrielle is? Isn't that enough? Besides, we have plenty of money ourselves, Gabrielle will want for nothing either way."

Apolline let out a hmph noise and Monsieur brought her hand up to mouth and kissed it, said something low in French and she seemed to deflate slightly, "I'm sorry 'arry, I am just... I didn't expect to lose my daughter at fourteen."

"Mama, you deedn't lose me at all."

Apolline smiled now and looked a bit teary, "I know ma cherie, I know. I am just... coming to terms wizh eet all. Again 'Arry, I apologize, I just worry about my daughter."

"It's alright," said Harry, "if I had a daughter I'm sure I'd feel the same way, and we can split our time between England and France, it was never my intention to keep Gabrielle from her family."

Mrs. Delacour looked a bit contrite now, "of course not 'Arry, I 'ave truthfylly 'eard many favorable stories about you from Fleur and Beel. I just 'ad to be sure."

Harry smirked, "have I passed your test then?"

Mrs. Delacour laughed brightly, "wizh flying colors, Gabrielle, I am so 'appy for you. To 'ave found love so young, eet iz a gift wizhout compare. Your Veela must be singing."

Harry was suddenly confused by they way Mrs. Delacour had turned that phrase, seeing his confusion Fleur spoke up, "'Arry, all beings 'ave instinct, full 'umans included, which iz why Veela allure can work. As part 'umans and part Veela sometimes zhose instincts can oppose each ozher. Zhis iz true for all zhose who are part magical. We, zhat iz Veela, are 'appiest when our instincts are... what's zhe word, een agreement."

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell English Ministry for years. They spend all their time hiding all the other magical races, they give no thought to their needs. They complain of Giant uprising, but they give no thought that they are depriving them of their natural work, they complain about Centaurs crossing their borders, but forget that it is their instincts to protect huge tracts of land. No offense Harry, Bill, but your country is a mess."

Bill nodded solemnly, but Harry was slightly stunned. He knew the Ministry had problems sure, he had even born the brunt of their corruption on several occasions, but had never thought that other countries might be different. There was not, after-all, a great deal of news about other countries in the Daily Prophet or Quibbler.

The rest of dinner dissolved into chit chat, but Harry was slightly sullen through the whole affair. He responded when prompted, but for the most part his thoughts were drawn to the Ministry. It was interesting, Harry thought, the difference between his anger at the situations bestowed upon him and the righteous indignation he was feeling now. It was difficult though, to think about anything realistic being done while Voldemort still loomed over everything Harry did. He wondered if Hermione had developed beyond her fanatical stance on House Elves, and if she perhaps had more involved things in mind for after school.

Harry's musings were drawn to a halt when Mrs. Delacour said to him, "'Arry, I wizh you would answer my earlier question."

"What question Mrs. Delacour?"

"What your planz are for after 'Ogwarts."

"Oh! Um... well I've thought about being and Auror, or maybe pursuing Quidditch professionally. I don't honestly know if I'm good enough to go pro, and even if I do the careers don't last very long, so I could always be an Auror after I retire."

Gabrielle spoke up quickly, "'Arry, don't sell yourself short, you're a very good flier."

"Absolutely," nodded Bill, "I still remember you flying against that dragon. Very impressive."

Harry smiled back at them, he never got the same squirmy embarrassment from praise about Quidditch or flying, "thanks, to be honest I _don't_ remember much of it. It all ended up as kind of a blur."

Monsieur harumphed, "I hope you're talking about national Quidditch, I'd hate to see France do any worse in the world cup."

Harry laughed once, "Merlin, _world cup_, now I know I'm not good enough for that. Hell, I'd be thrilled to be second string on an English team."

"Well," Monsieur replied, "I'll be sure to let you know when trials start for French teams, you don't actually have to be a national to qualify, and even if you did, in France your bond with Gabrielle is legally recognized, so you could apply for citizenship if you wanted. The Quidditch scene in France is actually quite large," he bobbed his bushy eyebrows.

Harry smirked back, "I want to keep my options open, but i'm always open for... negotiation."

Mrs. Delacour laughed, "you sound like a business man 'Arry, perhaps zhat iz your path?"

Harry chuckled, "well, maybe, I did invest in a couple of friends' business a couple of years ago, and they're doing spectacularly."

"That was you!" asked Bill a bit loudly.

Harry winced, "oh... right... yeah that was me. It was my Tri-Wizard winnings. I... didn't want it anyway. Seemed tainted. I'd um... rather you didn't mention that to anyone else actually. I feel like your Mum would never forgive me for encouraging their joke shop."

Fleur made a throaty sound of recognition, "I love Fred and George, zhey are most amusing, and zheir shop iz wonderful. I love passing eet on my way to work."

"They've always been good for a laugh," Bill smiled wistfully, "Merlin Harry, you've just done so much for my family haven't you?"

Harry flushed crimson, "Ron's the first friend I ever made, and your Mum and Dad have always been so good to me Bill. As far as I'm concerned I can never repay that."

Gabrielle stroked her hand down the side of Harry's face, "eet's a good zhing zhat love iz not a contest."

"Agreed," Monsieur nodded in his rumbling baritone, "in my experience, love always grows if you let it."

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

After dinner Harry found himself led quite quickly to Gabrielle's bedroom. Her haste only reguarded with chuckles from her parents and Fleur and Bill, 'open sexuality in this household, indeed,' thought Harry. Once pulled into the room, the door slammed shut behind them, Gabrielle grabbed him by the neck and kissed him furiously, "no more distractions," she whispered in between their bruising snog.

Harry, wanting to play a bit with her need grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, holding her arms to her side by winding his arms around her, one smoothing across her chest, the other splayed low on her belly, spanning from the very top of her mons to across her belly-button with his thumb.

Harry took a quick respite from gently fondling Gabrielle's chest to drape her long silvery blonde hair across one shoulder, allowing him to bend his neck and bite and kiss her neck, making her go gooey in his arms. The material of her dress was silky and smooth, letting her supple bum draw sensuously across Harry's bulge, and draped lightly enough to show with intimate detail how hard her nipples had become. Taut little peaks that pulsed in rhythm with her heartbeat and clit, as if they were all connected with a tether, pulled every time Harry suckled a particularly sensitive spot, and especially when Harry ran his splayed hand across her breasts, the hardness of her nipple yielding in a stutter of sensation with each brushed finger.

"Patience, Gabrielle. We have all night to satisfy our _needs_, but first I want to check out your room."

Gabrielle who knew this game well did everything in her power to tease Harry into giving in, the push pull of Harry trying to draw everything out, and Gabrielle doing everything to make him lose himself. With her arms pinned, facing the wrong way, and Harry's inexplicable immunity to her allure when he wanted it left only her body and her voice.

Gabrielle arched against him, rubbing her whole back to his front, "Mmmmmm, 'Arry, but I am zo wet, and you are so 'ard, we 'ave been denied all day 'Arry," she whined writhing against him, "I want to finish what we started on zhe couch, and zhe entrance hall, I want you to split me open wizh your 'ard cock, my pussy feel so _empty_, won't you fill eet up? Fill eet up until I'm screaming."

Harry shivered, and his whole body seemed to tense involuntarily. His arms pulled taut holding her writhing body against him own, but then he pulled away sharply. Gabrielle swayed, a little dazed at the abruptness. "Not yet," said Harry simply, as he backed against the door and peered around Gabrielle's room.

It was an explosion of pastels, mostly pink and blue. It looked like something out of a disney cartoon. Her bed was massive and four poster, with gauzy white curtains hanging down. They were currently unstrapped, and being mostly see-through did little to conceal the bed. On a pink chest of drawers sat a collection of glass figures. All ballerinas in various poses with pink tutus and white leggings. Hanging from decorative back of the chest was an actual pair of ballet shoes, also pink, their laces tied together allowing them to hang from a peg.

The wall was papered with a meadow, lined with trees and a bright mellow sun. A herd of unicorns grazed peacefully across the whole thing, occasionally disappearing behind a shelf, or into the border of a door or window, only to appear on the other side.

There was a low ornate table, pale blue, with a full tea service on it in white china lined with gold. Behind it was a set of shelves filled to the brim with books and stuffed animals.

To the right of the bed was a mirrored table, with an array of make-ups and perfumes, brushes and clips for her hair. Opposite the bed was a door, open showing a walk in closet with a myriad of dresses and gowns. Many of them small, and most of them girly. When Harry finally turned his gaze back to Gabrielle she looked a little embarrassed.

"I know eet's a little... young looking, but I stopped caring about zhe decorations after I began at Beauxbatons."

"It's..." Harry struggled to find a word for a bit, "very... girly."

Gabrielle slapped his chest lightly, "There's nothing wrong with girly, I'm a girl."

"I know, but... it's like something out Sleeping Beauty."

"Yes well... when I was six zhat's what I wanted."

Harry pulled her into a hug, "I like it."

Gabrielle laughed, "no you don't."

"No, really. It's cute, and girly, just like you."

She drew her arms around Harry's neck and stared into his eye's, "let's christen eet."

When her lips were just barely touching against Harry's, he spoke in a mumble, "the ballet figures, is that just an interest or something you did? I noticed the shoes."

Gabrielle sighed dramatically, and moved over to the figurines. "I studied ballet for many years as a child, but I deedn't 'ave time for eet at school." She adopted a calculating grin, "would you like to see?"

Harry nodded with a grin.

Gabrielle stood at attention and brought her ankles together just like the first figure on the left, her arms held in front of her belly, "first position," she said in a clear sweet voice.

She brought her feet out a bit and brought her arms out lightly, "second position."

She crossed her feet this time and brought her left arm back to where it was in first position, "third position," she said matching the pose of the third figure exactly.

Her right foot went forward and her left arm went all the way up in a graceful curve, "fourth position."

Her foot came back and both feet turned out, both arms now up in the air, "fifth position."

She extended her left leg all the way out to a point on the floor, and brought both arms up in a tilted curve, "croise devant."

Her left foot came back and the right went out to the side, her arms out from her sides in a long arc, "a la seconde."

She twisted suddenly and brought her right foot back into a point, her back arm curved up, the front sloping to the ground. Her gaze finally broke from Harry's as her neck arched gracefully to aim her gaze at the hand, "ecarte derriere." She seemed slightly flushed now.

She bent her leg back into the air and raised her arms, one up and forward, the other back and slightly down, again her whole body coming to rest in a series of smooth continuous lines, "arabesque." She locked eyes with Harry again, and he could see the desire there, knowing it was mirrored in his own heated gaze.

She went back to fifth position, leaped bringing her legs out straight and then back down into fifth again, "brise."

She bent her knees and somehow kept her knees and feet pointed out, "plie."

Gabrielle suddenly lifted her right leg straight up, one arm out, the other holding her calf to keep it pressed against her, pointed foot passing straight up past her ear. It was in this pose that Harry realized she had not been wearing knickers. He leapt from the pole of her bed he'd been leaning on and grabbed her round the middle, locking her leg against her chest, pressing his hardness to her softness, she gasped and Harry growled, "you're so bleedin' flexible." Her response was to extend her neck and kiss him sweetly once on the lips.

Harry bent his neck and bit her neck, growling, "how would you like to be tied up in this position against one of the poles of your bed?" Gabrielle's face flushed and she tried to answer, but it came out a whimper. Before anything could be done however, there was a loud rap against the door.

Gabrielle sighed heavily and Harry helped her lower her leg to the ground before she traipsed off to the door to open it. Fleur was standing there with a furious look, and before either Harry or Gabrielle could say anything she stepped into the room, cast a silencing charm, and slapped Gabrielle across the face, hard, and both of them staggered. Harry registered a moment of shock at how strong Fleur actually was, before filling up with rage, "Oi!" he shouted, but Fleur yelled over him.

"'Ow dare you lie to your mate zhat way! You 'ave broken one of our oldest laws, you're Veela must be weeping."

"What?" both Harry and Gabrielle started but Fleur wasn't finished.

"Don't bozher, Bill told me what ee and 'Arry talked about. 'Arry 'as no idea zhe kind of bond you 'ave formed, does he!? And zhankfully neizher does Bill. I 'ad to figure out what was wrong based on what ee did know, and zhen not show my outrage until I got 'ere. You are lucky I am such a good actress," she added blithely, "you know zhe Weazley's zhink of Harry as zheir own, and zhey would 'ave a 'ard time forgiving you for lying like you did, and you will be lucky if 'Arry does at all!"

Harry looked stunned at them back and forth for a long tense silent moment, waiting for some clarity to be shed, but one glance at Gabrielle with their eyes meeting and she broke down in tears and fell to the floor, sobbing out, "i'm sorry," over and over and eventually dissolving into a long string of French Harry couldn't decipher, but she felt mournful.

Harry went to her and gathered her into his arms on the floor, resting her head on his shoulder as she cried, and he looked to Fleur in confusion and not a small amount of resentment. What exactly had she lied about?

"Tell 'im, or I will," Fleur let out in a bark.

"I'll tell 'im, I'll tell 'im!" Gabrielle shouted through her tears, "just give us some privacy please?"

Fleur scoffed but Gabrielle spoke before she could say anything, "you can check wizh 'im een zhe morning, just... please?"

Fleur nodded once and turned to leave. Harry just rubbed Gabrielle's back and petted her hair until her sobs subsided, "I'm so sorry 'Arry."

"It's all right Gabby, it'll be alright, how bad could it be, really?"

She replied in a scared whisper, "bad enough zhat I could be exiled from zhe Veela community."

Harry placed his hand gently on Gabrielle's jaw and lifted her face to make eye contact, "Gabrielle, tell me. Nothing you say will change the way I feel about you."

She shuddered, "you can't promise zhat."

"Come on, you can tell me anything. Please."

"I love you 'Arry, truly, and not because of zhe bond-"

"I love you too-" Harry started, but Gabrielle cut him off.

"Please, let me get zhis out," Harry nodded and waited patiently, "I... I've loved you since you pulled me out of zhe lake. You're very brave, and noble, and for just zhat I would 'ave fallen for you. Eet iz a rare trait, eet iz not like zhe stories my Mama used to tell me, zhe world iz actually a very cold place, and most people are greedy, and false. Zhere isn't a false zhing about you 'Arry. You let your emotions shine zhrough, wizh passion. You're so earnest it breaks my 'eart, zhat zhe rest of zhe world can't follow zheir feelings like you do."

She paused for a long moment and looked out her window passed Harry's shoulder, "one of zhe possible side-effects of a bond forming iz dream sharing. Eet doesn't always 'appen, and no one knows I 'ad zhe dreams but you now. Een zhese dreams, I saw of your love for Hermione, and Ron, and Ginny. And Cho sometimes. And ozhers I don't know."

Harry's face flushed, wondering if there had been some sign that he had missed of Gabrielle's voyeuristic journey's into his dreamscape, full of moments so terrifying they still gave him chills, and others full of the nubile bodies of his friends and crushes. He wondered what exactly she had seen.

"I knew zhat I would 'ave ruined everyzhing, driven a spike zhrough your friendships, you would 'ave wizhdrawn from zhem, wrapped up een me and us... 'ad I bonded to you... traditionally."

"Wha-"

She looked away, "you see 'Arry, zhere are actually zhree types of bonds. Zhe most common, iz zhe one Fleur and Bill will use, which simply links zhe pair together inexorably. Fleur may bring 'er girl friends to bed wizh zhem on occasion, but ozher zhan zhat, Bill will never look at anozher girl besides Fleur as a sexual being ever again. Nor will Fleur een regards to any ozher man."

Harry understood immediately what Gabrielle had done, but let her finish speaking, "I... I 'ad us bond in zhe alternative way... where one party becomes... enslaved to zhe ozher."

Harry went cold.

"I... I knew 'ow you would feel about zhat, but I could see no ozher way. I 'ad to bond wizh you, but I could not let your bond wizh your friends suffer eizher. You'll need zhem... for your task." Her eyes flicked back to Harry's and though he felt his face was a blank slate she must have seen something because her look turned plaintive. He had pulled up his mental shield to her, so she wouldn't be feeling what he was feeling, which was a chill and a rise in his gorge.

It had dawned quickly on Harry that what she was saying was that it hadn't been necessary for him to own her, and while he had taken to it with passion, though her own joy at his possession of her had made it hard not to feel that way, he still felt slimy at the notion if he thought about it too much, and the perceived notion that there had not been any choice was no longer a calming note in the storm of conflicted feelings Harry felt about his ward.

"Also," Gabrielle said lowly, "I knew my own... proclivities. I knew zhat, I would 'ave no problem falling into zhat role for you. Especially you," she added looking deep into his eyes, the worry and unsaid question obvious in her gaze.

Harry stood and pulled Gabrielle with him, setting her on the bed and taking a few steps to sit heavily into the chair in front of her vanity. "I don't know what to say."

Gabrielle hiccuped, and started to cry silently again.

"That's... that's a big lie."

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle bawled.

"And you know how I feel about _owning_ a person."

"I do, eet was zhe only way, I 'ad to fulfill my role-"

"ROLE!" Harry shouted, "You keep saying that! What role? Who decides your roll but you and me!?"

Gabrielle started crying in earnest now and Harry felt torn between his anger and his desire to comfort her.

"You fill me wizh your emotions 'Arry, from your dreams, and stronger now, I feel what you feel. Your love for Hermione is my love. Your love for Ginny is my love too." She closed her eyes and spoke the next bit as if in a dream, "when Ginny comes near you, your 'eart pounds, and zhe tips of your fingers tingle, and when she smiles at you, your belly swoops, and you feel such longing..." she trailed off wistfully, "I feel every single bit of zhat, as eef eet was my own feelings."

Harry's legs buckled and he sat on the ground roughly with a whispered, "god... I can tell your feelings from mine. Is that because of the type of bond we have?" Harry asked in a dead voice.

"Yes," she whispered, "Bill and Fleur will bozh experience zhe bond as I do."

Harry stood again, slowly, "I'm... I need to think," he walked towards the door and touched the doorknob, "I'm, going to sleep in a guest room, I'm-" he stopped suddenly, the thought of sleeping alone filled him with quiet dread. It would be so lonely. He realized belatedly the hand on the doorknob was shaking slightly. He flashed back suddenly, to before he knew he was a Wizard. He remembered a very special lecture from a constable on street safety. He had come to the school special to teach Harry's class. Harry remembered thinking the constable looked rather good in his uniform. Tall and proud, and air of authority to him. He spoke with authority as well, warning them of how to spot bad sorts like criminals, and drug users, and perverts. There had been a chart as well: The 12 signs of addiction. One of them had been trembling, another was feelings of dread at the thought of being parted from what one was addicted too, and Harry knew, with out a doubt, he would not be able to sleep comfortable with out Gabrielle there, pressed bodily to him, all soft and comforting, her body feeling as if it conformed to his.

Harry turned sharply and pushed Gabrielle flat on the bed with her legs hanging off. Harry pressed his body to hers and kissed her furiously, holding her head with both his hands, "I'm bleeding addicted to you," he said roughly, it came out as a neutral statement.

Harry stilled, "I don't need to please you do I? I could be completely selfish with you and it wouldn't matter would it? I could beat you blue, and if I enjoyed it so would you right?" Harry asked darkly. "I've infected you with my feelings, displacing your own, haven't I, turned you into a bleeding puppet," Harry was crying now, trying to will the tears back, but he couldn't control them, fat hot drops streaming down his cheeks, "I took away your humanity, I may as well have killed you, or imperioused you, or forced you to drink a love potion, I-"

"Non! Nevair, you 'ave done no such zhing! I am still me, wizh all my faults and positives, up here," she poked her forehead, "I am still me, I _know_ zhat your feelings are being transmitted, I _know_ zhat I would not be in love wizh two ozher girls were eet not for you, but what does eet matter. You 'ave subtracted nozhing from me, but added everyzhing from you. Your feelings wash over me on top of what I already feel, not instead of."

"But... but you'd do anything for me if it made me happy or I enjoyed it. What if something I want _conflicts_ with what you want?"

"Zhen I would 'ave to choose."

"But it's like you said, my feelings are your feelings, so you wouldn't be just denying me, you'd also be denying yourself."

"People deny zhemselves all zhe time. Your friend Neville, ee denies 'imself all zhe time from insecurity. Hermione denies 'erself from 'aving more fun so she can study more. Your friend Ron denies himself because he fears failure."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm observant, and zhe Veela can sense zhings I cannot."

Harry laughed lightly, "how does that work?"

Gabrielle scrunched up her nose, "I'm not sure, eet's like smelling, but not smelling."

Harry laughed outright now and slid off of Gabrielle, pulling her into spooning, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair, "that doesn't make a lick of sense Gabrielle."

Gabrielle laughed but Harry had more to say, "I'm... very hurt that you lied to me," Gabrielle stiffened, "but I still love you."

She relaxed, "I love you too."

"Tell me what you want. I don't care about me tonight, I want to do whatever _you_ want to do."

Gabrielle spun in his arms to face him. She put her hands up to his forehead, one tracing his scar, "let me back in," she said in a quiet voice, "and make love to me."

Harry relaxed whatever it was inside him that closed his mind to Gabrielle, and sucked in a breath suddenly. It had been like a muscle un-flexing, and his whole body relaxed, and Gabrielle felt so soft, and so supple against him as his head flooded with oxygen he hadn't realized he'd been denying himself in the strain to keep his mind closed.

The combination of his now buzzing head and the firm grip he had on Gabrielle's bum made him groan in exultation in the sheer intoxicating feel of her. THe warmth of emotion now flooding him was like a balm, sending pleasurable tingles all through him, delighting in the way Gabrielle trembled. Harry grew drunk on the inexplicably complex reaction to his grabbing her bum. There was a wave of heat just from his touch alone, but there was also a pleasurable arc of sensation that made Gabrielle flex her back, pushing her bum into his hands. There was an involuntary mewl, when he grabbed her she felt submissive and warm like being wrapped in a blanket. There was a tingle of excitement at just the thought of a boy, let alone it being Harry, liking her bum. Some deep seeded desire to be desirable being fulfilled. Harry wondered at his ability to analyze the feelings being sent through the bond better than his own. Her feelings were complex, but articulate, many disparate sensations all twining together into a narrative of sensation.

Rather than go through the trouble of removing their clothes, Harry grabbed his wand and vanished them, and re-appeared them in a messy pile on the floor. Tossing his wand on the bedside table Harry moved over Gabrielle and leant on his forearms, bringing his head down to kiss her languidly. Running his tongue against her's and pulling back to mash their lips together. Harry bit and suckled and sucked on her plump lips until she was whining and undulating against him, raising her pelvis to grind against Harry as he held himself above her.

Harry took most of his weight on one arm and used the other to trail across the side of her face blindly as they kissed. He smoothed down her face, to her neck, down to her shoulder, across a breast, down her soft belly, to her tiny throbbing clit, so hard and swollen it peaked through its intricate protective folds, laid bare for Harry to tease, pinch, roll, rub, pull, and play with.

Gabrielle thrust flat against Harry and she shuddered in a small sudden orgasm, not big enough to sate her, but just enough send her body into a series of racking flexes. Harry pulled his hand away put his weight full on Gabrielle, and he quite glad for his compact frame, as his weight was just light enough for the pressure to be pure for both of them, pressed as close together as possible.

Harry with his hands on either side of Gabrielle's face, holding her in place for his deep sensuous kiss, arched his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of his lovely Veela at a quick heady pace, Gabrielle gasping and groaning into Harry's mouth. Harry imagined he was swallowing her moans and groans; they had power over him, the sounds she made, they made him feel drunk and powerful and humbled and sexy as he fucked into her, using her own sensations to aim at that spot inside her that made her hit orbit with her climaxes. Harry thrust against that spot ruthlessly as she clung to him and screamed and cried, hands wrapped in his hair, legs around his waist, heels dug into Harry's bum helping him to fuck harder and deeper.

She came slow and hard, chanting 'yes' over and over every time Harry hit bottom, filling her, completing her, her pussy rapidly fluctuating from aching emptiness to stretched fullness, she rippled and clenched over and over, screaming and crying her pleasure to Harry and the world, she was crying again, in relief, whispering 'i love you' over and over, keeping Harry locked in place resting on her fully.

When her spasms and cries subsided she pulled Harry onto his back and knelt astride him. She asked him to leave his hands by his side while she rode him. Harry wanted desperately to touch her, but he managed, his hands occasionally twitching towards her breasts, bouncing and shaking at her actions. He wanted to squeeze and mould them as she fucked him, but he held back. There was something exciting about being forced to concentrate on not doing something while being shagged into oblivion.

Gabrielle kept tightening her pussy while she rose, and opening back up to suck him back in, like she was welcoming him home. The rapid exchange of tight difficult withdrawing, and the comparably exquisite gliding re-entry had Harry reeling. It felt like her pussy didn't want to let him go, but she was forcing it to anyways, just so he could feel the delirious satisfying sensation of returning to her warm depths over and over.

Harry came and they cried at the reflecting climax, Gabrielle having collapsed onto him, Harry thrusting like mad upwards into her, shivering and quaking in the mind numbing bliss of their shared climax.

When at last they came down, and returned to the land of the living, they cuddled for a bit, but it was still slightly early for bed and Harry wanted to write his friends before turning in.

Gabrielle volunteered to take his letters to the owlery to send to Dumbledore by way of her father's owl, which was a relatively common occurrence anyway, and Dumbledore had volunteered to deliver any letter for Harry for the sake of security.

So it was that an Owl flew through the night, across the English Channel, north to a grand old castle in Scotland, and through the window of the office of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who had the letters delivered instantly and silently by a house elf who had been freed several years ago by the writer himself, who snapped his finger and with a crack no-one noticed delivered two letters in the quiet suburb Twyford, just an hour outside of London, in number 22 Castle End Road, and into the lap of a currently sleeping Hermione Granger, who would not notice the letters until she got out of bed the next morning and they fell to the floor.

END OF PART ONE: The Allure of Veela

HARRY POTTER AND THE EMERALD COVEN _to be continued in..._

PART TWO: The Voice of Reason  
.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:..:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.


	14. The Path of Failure

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:..:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.  
HARRY POTTER AND THE EMERALD COVEN

PART TWO: THE VOICE OF REASON

Chapter 14: The Path of Failure

I once read a book that said the difference between logic and reason had not always been a discrete one. Douglas Hofstadter wrote that logic is done inside a system, while reason is done outside the system.

After several month of research it had become clear to me, that every single Witch and Wizard currently publishing and creating new magic used solely reason to deride their results.

In fact I had spent so much time researching existing magics in the five and a half years I've known about the Magical world that I never really put any time at all into the methods of discover and creation of said magic. After all, the tests usually only required you to know who invented the spell and why, occasionally with a mention of spells being modified from pre-existing ones. All in all, I usually spent my free time keeping up to date with natural history, science, and mathematics, otherwise I would never be able to enter university after Hogwarts.

Once I became interested however, I was quite disappointed to find that there weren't very many books on the creation of new magic. It turned out there was a very competitive Master/Apprentice system in place for the so called "deep" magics like wand lore and enchanting. Something with knowledges only being passed down through familiar lines. Yet another way being pure-blooded was favorable, damn bigots.

Transfiguration Today turned out to be pure rot. I had ordered a number of back copies from the latest issue. It was a quarterly (or nearly, sometimes there were three for a year or five, in 1847 there had been eleven under the Editorship of Lawson Mealbe who was famous for being fired at the end of his first year as Editor for obvious reasons) so there weren't that many, and all the most famous articles were reprinted in collected books. I read Dumbledore's two lauded and oft quoted pieces first, but they turned out to be mostly philosophical, and a bit cautionary, warning not to delve too deeply into so called "small" transfiguration; which I knew as chemistry, and I'm sure the only reason it was mysterious and dangerous was because Magicals didn't have microscopes and didn't understand chemical bonding.

Potions comes closer, but it's ever so simplified. Potions theory was fifty percent rote memorization of thousands of reaction-al ingredients (runespore shavings combined with pickled newt creates a sense of euphoria, pickled newt combined with grumlock droppings eases aggression, runespore shaving and pickled newt have no reaction allowing them to be used in the same potion with out affecting it, and pickled newt is affected by temperature while the other ingredients are not so you can affect the strength of potion by heat, increased heat adding to the potency of pickled newt, while three left stirs has an Arithmantic lessening of the poisonous element of grumlock droppings and viola! You have a calming drought. Though I am loath to include anything from Harry's thrice damned Potions textbook, the tip that runespore shavings are more effective if shaved from tip to base is actually quite effective.) The other half of Potions is mostly Herbology, knowing how to gain the most effective parts of Magical flora and fauna. Honestly, anyone who can memorize all forty-seven thousand two hundred eighty six combinations, fourteen thousand three hundred and six stirring responses, and twelve hundred heat variables could conceivably make a potion for anything ever. For my part I'm only about ten percent through the memorization, but I have time, I'm only seventeen and don't expect to even begin my attempt at a Potion's Master until I'm in my late twenties.

I'm getting off track.

The latest issue of Transfiguration Today had a ridiculous article. Melinda Views had written a "thesis" (and I use the term lightly) about wand movement alterations for the standard colour changing spell, allowing for people who were blind to correctly use the spell, no longer requiring the caster to focus on the colour they wanted.

In not one sentence of the article did Views mention research, experimentation, or even what gave her the leap to her conclusion. At first I thought VIews was just a terrible researcher, but it turned out her methods were actually par for the course, and if they weren't, then no one was telling anyone else, and that was just plain frustrating.

I mean, what is the point of knowledge if you're just going to hoard it?

I'm currently distracting myself however, this is something I've been working through for months, and I've used my allotted research time for today, and I've done all my homework, and unless I want to take my hour of free-time to have some fun now, I need to deal with the two letters I received today.

One from Harry, and the other from Gabrielle, the problem being that I don't thing Harry knows Gabrielle is writing to me, which very much goes against the impression I had of how their bond works.

Harry's letter was his usual brief missive, more or less a list of facts. I had tried to inspire him with my own letters in the past, filled with observations and personal thoughts, but he either didn't care, or wasn't aware of the differences between our letter writing abilities.

Still, there was a lot of good to be said for Harry Potter.

A lot of good indeed.

I was again temped to skip straight to free time, but really, work before pleasure and all that.

Gabrielle's letter was troubling, but not in an overt way, she clearly wasn't dangerous or anything like that, and I could tell she would rather die than ever hurt Harry, but still, something niggled at the back of my thoughts while reading it.

I'm still not sure why my alert was being hit, Gabrielle had after all made a real attempt to be friends with me, whether for her own sake or Harry's I'm not sure, but either way we had bonded with mutual tutoring. I helped her with Defense Agains the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration, and she tutored me in French and even showed me a thing or two about Charms, and some VERY advanced Arithmancy.

I re-read the letter and resisted the urge to correct her English with my wand.

_Dear Hermione_

_How are you doing how is your winter break progressing so far? I hope you are having fun and are not too lonly without Harry! I know how adictive he can be and how much fun you two have together. Really I just like knowing how much joy he brings you. It is a wonderful thing no? To know youre mate brings such joy to the world._ )

_That is why I am writing to you see? You are importent to Harry and Harry is importent to me so that means you are importent to me as well. The included book is one I thought you would like. I know you apreciate learning something knew and that book is one you will not find in any bookstore or library in England. It is from my Grandmothers private library and yes I asked permmission to lend it to a friend._

_I remember Harry telling me you too had discussed older out of use magic and wanting to know more about Veela magic as well. Well this books is about both! The books is about Veela based ritual magic and I also know ritual magic was once practiced in England as well._

_Part of sending you this is slightly selfish thought there is magic in there I want to use for Harrys Birthday present next July specifically the two person stuff (I think you will probably benefit as well) and I think it will take some time to figure out how the stuff in the book works. Because of that please dont tell Harry anything I want it to be a surprise._

_Love, Gabrielle_

_P.S. You should reply in French to practice!_

I smiled, and made a mental note to find my English to French dictionary which was still in the unordered though neatly stacked expanded book trunk, which fit inside my normal trunk. Of course this would mean I couldn't reply right away, at least not in the time I had allotted myself, so instead I would take care of the book. Gabrielle had in fact sent it shrunk so it would be light enough for an owl, and I couldn't un-shrink it here. If I had been at Grimmauld Place or the Burrow I could have probably gotten away with it, but no. Stupid trace, it always made summer homework so much more difficult.

It would mean a trip to Diagon Alley, where my magic would be lost in the crowd, and I could always pick up some potions ingredients I was running low on. Professor Snape's homework didn't require actual brewing to complete, but it made it easier, and the heat regulator on the stove worked just as well as a variable heat charm.

Mum and Dad worked all day at their practice so they weren't home, and it was a simple matter of flagging down the Knight Bus (a few low powered and unobtrusive charms were legal according to the Reasonable Use act for Underage Magicals including Lumos and Point Me with out being in direct danger).

The Knight Bus was its usual bumpy uncoordinated ride, and surprising myself by not vomiting I exited outside the Leaky Cauldron. If Fred and George's shop was open I'd ask them about using the other half of a Puking Pastil to settle my stomach, and I wondered briefly if they'd ever thought of the medicinal potential for some of their candies. Would a Nosebleed Nougat fix a regular old nosebleed?

Thinking ahead I had changed some of my gold for Pounds for use over Christmas but not all, so I was able to skip Gringott's and head straight to the Apothecary.

There still weren't very many people out, and most had that same air of worry present when Harry, the Weasley's and I had gone shopping for start of term, and I was glad I had brought my plain black Hogwarts cloak to wear over my so called Muggle-clothes. I resented it, but in times like these it was not wise to stand out needlessly, especially alone. WIth the hood up I was as anonymous as anyone else.

Once at Wheezes I found that, while busier than any other store in the Alley, was still empty enough to allow Fred and George to fixate on me immediately.

"Hermione dear! What beings you to our neck of the woods?" said one.

"Rather thought you'd be at the Burrow," said the other.

I hummed, "yes well, me and your brother aren't really getting on at the moment."

"Or getting off much to Ron's chagrin I'm sure," said Fred. I was sure it was Fred, he was always slightly more blunt that George with his jokes.

I blushed slightly much to my dismay, though I also found my new Harry inspired confidence allowed me to reply with, "oh, Ron's been getting off plenty, I mean you must have heard of Lavender and dear _Won-Won_?" I finished with what I thought was a wicked smile.

The twins grinned like Christmas might as well have been tonight, "She calls him Won-Won?" George asked with glee.

"Oh yes, and I'm sure Ginny can give you more dirt than I can. I usually leave the room when they're trying to suck one another's face off. Rather disgusting actually," then added in a speculative tone, "sort of like two hyenas tried to eat each other."

After laughing uproariously (and lets be honest it always feels good to make Fred and George laugh) Fred looked me inquisitively, "how come you're so calm about this?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look," said George, "we all know you and Ron drive each other up a wall, and I for one always thought it was sexual tension."

I managed not to blush.

"Hell," Fred said taking up after George, "we even had money riding on it."

This time I did blush, "you bet on us!"

They laughed, of course they had, they'd bet on anything.

George spoke, "Of course we did, bet on everybody actually. We called Ginny breaking it off with Dean, we lost when Ron hooked up with Lavender of course, and there's still the bet riding on Harry and Ginny-"

"You bet on your own sister!?"?"

Fred answered, "oh yeah, mind you that was more based on how obstinate Ginny is. Rather takes after us," he wiped a fake tear from his eye, "sweet girl, we bet Lee twenty galleons she'd get her claws into him by the end of seventh. Long term bet that one, but we still say she has a shot."

"Yeah," said George, "no one holds a grudge longer than little GIn-Gin, so we can only assume the same for everything else."

I made a noncommittal hum, I wasn't about to betray Ginny's trust in me by giving anything away to the two most likely to blackmail her. "How much did you bet on me and Ron?"

"Ten Galleons, and don't change the subject," Fred shot in.

George finished, "you were in a right state for weeks after the yule-ball, and a little birdie told us you cursed our brother dearest few weeks ago."

"I suppose Lavender blabbed about that then?"

"Don't change the subject, you're way more cheery than we expected, hell we weren't expecting to see you at all?"

"Oh! That reminds me, does Puking Pastils and Nosebleed Nougat work on regular old nosebleeds and upset stomachs?"

George got a shrewd look, "never tried it to be honest, why?"

"I rode the Knight Bus here, and my constitution doesn't really agree with it. Same with Gringotts's carts, though I didn't have to stop there today thank god."

Fred looked excited, "well have to test that out then! Merlin George, we're already selling to the Ministry, why not Mungo's too or put together a first aid kit or something, shrinking, unsummonable, the works."

"Like a field medic kit, I bet the Auror's would love that!"

"Oh, and Hermione, don't think you distracted us at all, we were carefully and subtly leading to asking you who you're shacking up with?"

I spluttered and George talked over me, "Right, see, we figured you'd be all subdued and sad over Ron, but instead you're annoyed and slightly vindictive, a state of mind we're very, _very_ familiar with I assure you-"

"And let's just say you walk like a woman now."

"I beg your pardon!?"

Fred put his arm around George, "We Weasley's... we're salt of the earth you see-"

"And no one like girls more than us-"

"and girls rarely like others more than us-"

"and few are better than us."

"Stop that, you're giving me a headache," I asked, they didn't.

"Let's just say we've gotten _very_ good at scoping out girls."

"Who will and who wont-"

"and especially which Muggle girls will go mad for a few _amazing_ magic tricks," they grinned wolfishly.

I wondered if they practiced their double speak, "and?"

"And, women who've had their brains shagged out walk a certain way."

My face flamed in embarrassment, and of course they would see that as admittance, so I turned in a huff and started walking to the entrance. They jogged in front of me.

"Sorry Hermione, it's just you've spent so much time at the Burrow we think of you as family, and we tease family."

"Forgive us?" Fred added with over-wide eyes and a trembling lip.

"We'd 'ave said the same thing to Ginny."

"Well, _I'm_ an only child so I'm not so used to it, and thank you for the family comment," I replied in a bit of a huff, my face was still flaming and I wanted out.

"So now that Hermione is calmed down, we can think of who's in charge of getting rid of her stress"

"Hmmm yes brother-of-mine, and you know what? I can only think of one person?"

"Reeeeeeeally? I can only think of one person as well."

"Harry of course," they said together.

I managed not to react, a first, I was getting better at this, and decided to deflect their guess with perceived insult, "oh and what's that supposed to mean, only one person?"

They both lost their smiles, good.

"We didn't mean it like that, I'm sure there's plenty of guys out there wanting a crack at that ar-"

"What we really meant Fred, was that Harry would be the only one good enough _for you_."

Good answer, I thought, they probably were very good with girls. Pity they were two years older and out of school, they had the same well-built farm-boy charm as Ron. Of course, they were entirely to un-serious to really contemplate anything. "Well, I think I'll leave you two to your _blind_ assumptions. Goodbye."

"Later Hermione and here," George tossed me a wrapped sweet, "Puking Pastil, purple end is the one you want. Let us know if it helps."

I smiled in thanks and left the shop. They were a lot of fun in short durations, but I had quite enough of their surprising insightfulness, and reminded myself not to judge them based on my experiences with Ron. Ginny after all was rarely as thick-headed as Ron, and only when she was really, _really_ angry.

It was then I remembered the book was still shrunk, and realized that one of the twins could easily dispel it so I wouldn't have to break the law.

When I asked George he tapped it while it rested in my palm and quickly grew to size. I took one glance at the title: Sensual Magicks before slapping it to my chest to hide it from George.

He looked askance and asked me what book it was.

"Never mind that, I'll see you later," I said hurriedly, already stuffing the book into my bag and leaving the store at a brisk pace. Gabrielle surely hadn't sent me _that_ kind of book? Oh, well, I suppose she probably would have, she was hardly inhibited. Either way I would wait until I was quite alone for another look at it. Maybe there would be diagrams, and I allowed myself a sly smile at the thought.

The Pastil helped too much. It rather felt like my stomach had disappeared, and the faint hunger pangs I had been having disappeared. After a few minutes I became very nauseous and vowed never to be a test subject for the Twins ever again.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:..:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

After a quiet dinner with Mum and Dad (Mum had removed two impacted molars today) they retired to bed and I stayed awake intending to go over the book Gabrielle had sent me in the privacy of my room.

Sensual Magicks, there was no author, and a quick look at the index showed it was simply a list of spells, all requiring two or more people up to twelve. There were only twenty two total spells for two people, and most of them were sexual.

And there were pictures... goody.

It actually had a bit in common with the Kama Sutra which was available at my public library. I had never checked it out, too embarrassed, but I had looked at it way back in the stacks where I'd be secluded and hear a librarian coming to hide it.

I looked back at the index, there was a bell curve it seems, something to do with the Arithmantic properties of the spells I'm sure, but the number of spells that could be achieved with more people worked on a bell curve. With three people there were thirty spells, with four there were thirty two. Six and seven people were the largest with forty two apiece, and twelve people, down at the bottom again with twelve total spells. Interesting that, I'd have to work out the Arithmancy of these spells at some point if they weren't too complicated.

Gabrielle had mentioned the two person spells for Harry so I looked at the first one. It was a spell to briefly merge two people's magic during coitus. It forged an emotional bond between the two subjects, and allowed for various things, like wand compatibility and a merging of skills. It also resulted in an hour long shared orgasm, a side effect of what was basically a spell forcing your the magic inside of you to have an orgasm. There was a lovingly detailed _moving_ ink and pastels portrait of a Witch and Wizard entwined around each other writhing in ecstasy. It managed to be both tasteful and also rather hot.

Bloody hell magic was fantastic.

The pleasure aside, I wondered briefly if I could learn Parsel from Harry if we did this, and like that it was going on my list, after Gabrielle of course if it was one of the spells she wanted to use for Harry's birthday. I couldn't actually add it now, because the list was wiped blank when I wasn't using it, and I'd left it blank for over holiday. It wouldn't be good to have my Mum stumble over it. They trusted me and mostly left me to my own devices, but would definitely have something to say about a list with things like oral giving and oral receiving marked off, and a slew of other things far outside my parents comfortable sheltered view of the world.

I turned to spell number two. It was called the Purification ritual. Oh, sixty-nine-ing, lovely. Harry and I had only taken turns so far, but that did look like fun, and with the ritual it would cycle our magic or something, through each other (i'd have to investigate that, I'd never heard of anything approaching direct manipulation of a person's magic before). The benefits were a little vague, something about purifying one's magic, though no mention of what impurities may exist, this also warrants further investigation.

I flipped towards the back, the Purification Ritual referenced a twelve person version, and I just wanted to look at the diagram. I gasped, like all magical illustrations it moved. Lying in a circle were eleven men and women with their mouths glued to the adjacent persons sex, twitching around on the floor, and in the middle a woman lay on her back, clearly writhing in pleasure. The description said:

While eleven casters cycle their magic through one another in a great chain, the cleansing pleasure of all bonded flow into the subject acting as the focus of the spell, purifying their magic and cleansing most ailments.

So what, the person in the middle feels eleven acts of oral sex all at once? And gets healed? This was almost too good to be true. I immediately wondered if it would work on Lyncanthropy, and then realized the reality of actually performing this spell with Professor Lupin.

A little green I closed the book. Remus wasn't bad looking, for being old, but still, bit too much kindly uncle to think that way, and it's not like I can even name ten other people I'd be willing to have sex with. That list was only one person long at the moment.

Still, worthy of investigation. If I could establish a rule or spell property independent of the ritual itself, it could lead to alternative ways to activate the same effect.

I paged back to the two person spells. The third spell for two people had the Witch and Wizard in the lotus position, with the WItch sitting astride the Wizards legs and wrapped around his waist. They were both upright with their arms wrapped around each other gazing into the other's eyes and breathing, deep and slow, in unison, while chanting. I took a moment to watch the way the Witch's breasts swelled exaggeratedly pressed as they were against the Wizard's chest before reading the effects of the spell.

This one would allow the subjects to enter a kind of trance or limbo where they would exist inside their own shared mind-space, where minutes could seem like days, in a kind of shared dream. I sighed at the implications and closed my eyes to briefly imagine myself and Harry in a place like that.

I really was smitten with the boy, but, I always was really. It was interesting how having sex fell into the same ball of warmth I held for Harry in my heart. He was in every way my best friend, and it just seemed so natural to be with out barriers. There was no stress involved, just fun, fun with my best friend.

And boy could he kiss...

I closed the book suddenly, thoroughly worked up I decided to start free time early. I padded silently to the door and opened it as quietly as I could and stuck my head out into the dark hall. The faint rumbling of my Dad snoring greeted me, and knew that my parents must both be asleep, as my Mum would always prod my Dad when he snored if she was still up.

Closing the door just as silently and walking back over to my desk I grabbed two pillows and stuffed one under the door and the other on top of the modem connected to my computer.

I worried a bit at the sound of the fan starting but I'd done this before and my own nervousness made everything seem louder, especially the harsh tones of the modem dialing beneath the pillow I used to muffle it.

My parents had been using a computer down at their practice for a number of years now, there had been no reason to have one in the house until last year. Last summer I had been introduced for the first time to the World Wide Web. It was absolutely fascinating, there were hundreds of thousands of web sites from all around the world from major corporations and banks to simple flashy fan pages created by one person.

There were also lots of pictures of cats which had distracted me for over an hour before I realized that I had been staring at pictures of other people's cats for over an hour.

Though I still made my way to the public library at least once a week (I happen to like libraries) I no longer had to make the trip daily to do as much research as I wanted while at home. It was dreadfully easy to keep up to date on all things Muggle with a computer and my parents had been ever so kind to buy me one last summer as part of my reward for getting so many O.W.L.s.

However I think I'm underselling just how educational the internet was.

It was in fact _very_ educational about many other things. Like all things I like to research and being a fourteen year old girl lends itself to some very different kinds of research than my school studies.

I had seen a copy of Playwizard once, and it was actually rather tame, more glamour shots than anything. There was occasional nudity, but not much and there wasn't even an equivalent for women in the _Wizarding_ world. Honestly, how sexist is that? In many ways magic was a great equalizer among the sexes, there had been after all women Headmaster's of Hogwarts and women as Minister for Magic, but there was still a surprising amount of sexism present. True, it was mostly among pure-blood idealists, but still.

Muggles on the other hand...

There were few inhibitions on the internet I found. People seemed to take the anonymity seriously and took it to extremes. There was a lot of ugly behavior in chat rooms and forums, but there was also a lot of honesty, though not a comforting honesty.

There was also a disconcertingly large volume of pornography, mostly for men, or at least most of which did nothing for me. I did manage to find a lot of naked pictures of men, not doing anything, just standing there nude. I found it fascinating comparing body shape, and trying to find what I did and did not find attractive.

There was of course the penises. They all seemed rather... large and it had in fact been quite a relief to find Harry wasn't so similarly endowed. He was by no means small, and it certainly _felt_ large when it was inside of me, but he was not even close to the apparently selected for the size of their penis models that existed on the internet.

I had also found a rather surprising fascination with rope bondage, which was where I headed to now, to a favorite site of mine. It was nothing more than a directory of pictures in a column of text. Each link would show a picture of someone tied up somehow. Men and Women were trussed up in all manner of rope and cuffs and chains, and they all looked so beautiful to me.

Particularly the men, the way their muscles swelled against rope, or stretched if pulled taut. It was gloriously easy to transpose Harry's in their place. I definitely had to get him to let me tie him up after break. I wanted to experiment on him, at my leisure, and find all the places on his body that made _him_crazy. Our last time together had been overwhelming, and truth be told he did overwhelm me in the moment, many moments in fact. Every time I told myself before hand that I would keep a cool head, that I was going to focus on him this time, and then he'd be kissing me, and his hands would be _everywhere_ and and it's like my mind would vanish, replaced with a body that just wanted more, a cunt wanting to be filled, a mouth wanting to be kissed, and a body wanting to be held and fondled, joyous in my partner's obvious exuberance at my simple aesthetic charms.

I wanted to tie him up and have my way with him, at my own pace, and see how loud I could get _him_ to scream, he had given me sly looks ever since our first time in the boy's locker room after practice and I wanted to balance the scales so to speak. I also wanted to keep my head through an entire encounter. I didn't like losing control like that as much as I may have enjoyed it in the moment. Truth be told I wanted to be above all else a confident lover. A seductress. Not a slag mind you, I'm not loose, but I wanted to feel sexy and powerful. All my heroes were strong confident women, who achieved great things and allowed no one to look down on them. I always liked to imagine them then taking their lovers in hand with a look that said _I know all the things you'll enjoy most and I'm going to spend the night doing them, enjoy the ride of your life_, and the look I'd get in return.

I clicked through the next few pictures with one hand while the other played with my nipples. They were aching hard now and I stopped to stare a bit at a picture of a woman on her knees, eyes closed and a cock in her mouth. Her hands were bound behind her back and she wore a collar around her neck and I immediately thought of Gabrielle. When I had kissed her I really had just been doing it to kick Harry a bit of a kick in the trousers, but I had gotten lost in it. There was something so deeply sexual about her. She knew exactly what she wanted and encouraged Harry extensively, and I envied her surety. I opened my mouth biting back a squeak when I pinched my nipple and a jolt went straight through my stomach to clit. It seemed to swell in response to my pinch and a shifted, pressing my thighs together relishing the slickness I know felt as I used my legs to shift the lips of my pussy against each other.

I like to prolong this as much as possible, no sense rushing through, the build was often as much fun as the climax itself if done right.

I used both hands to squeeze my breasts after clicking to the next picture; a man lay face up on a bed arms and legs together and bound, very tightly, to the head and foot of the bed. He was stretched taught and the muscles of his chest and stomach were frankly glorious.

A woman lay between his legs with her head mere inches from his cock, all hard and red. Her tongue was extended and the tip just touched the tip of his cock. The photographer had managed to capture an image of the man mid climax, so there was a shock white strand of semen shooting up in an arc from him, the man's face was a rictus of pleasure or pain, it was hard to tell. I wondered if she had done nothing _but_ tickle that tiny spot Harry had told me was the most sensitive. I wondered how long it would take for Harry to come if I did that, and how torturously slow it would be, and what kind of noises he would make, trapped between pleasure and need. The woman's face enraptured me, and I saw in it that perfect blend of confidence and sensuality, this was her man and she knew exactly what to do to him.

I squeezed my breasts again and relished the sensation. It really was quite delightful, like an ache I didn't know I had was being soothed. The attention Harry paid my breasts frankly amused me. There were times he became completely fixated and I had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. Yes I had been topless at the time, but still.

That being said when he used his mouth and hands on them it was electric, and I was more than happy to let him play as long as wanted, the things he did with his lips and tongue often left me weak in the knees, even if I was lying down.

The fourth picture was of the same couple, this time the woman had her breasts wrapped around the man's cock. His head was stretched up to watch and he looked mesmerized. I smiled as I realized my breasts were a bit bigger than the woman in the picture. I imagined doing this to Harry, sure he would appreciate it, but not thinking I'd get much out of it. Maybe I'd do it as a treat every once in a while.

Deciding to stay on this image for a while I reached down beneath my pajama pants and finally touched myself. With a content sigh I let the fingers of my right hand trail lightly around the very edge of my fanny, just teasing the opening and spreading the wetness I was producing around a little. My clit was throbbing now, begging for attention but I skipped it, this picture was hot but not exactly what I was looking for.

The next picture however, was. Or rather, I should say pictures. It was the same couple (I was quickly becoming a fan of them) but this was animated. Just six pictures in a loop (and it took forever to load), but she was riding the man now, her hands splayed on his chest, her head back in a silent scream while the man shook and struggled against his bonds.

My breath caught when it first loaded and I transported myself, imagining it was me riding Harry while he was bound to a bed, unable to reach up and fondle those breasts he was so fond of. I imagined him staring in want at them as they bounced wildly with my shagging, my head thrown back so he couldn't even look at my face, just my breasts taunting him with his confinement. I slipped my first two fingers inside and stroked them in and out, exploring the sensitive walls of my pussy, finding the spots that sent shivers down my spine and made my whole backside clench up and focusing on them. I like to explore every inch thoroughly and make mental notes about the different sensations I was eliciting. My other hand left the almost frantic fondling my chest to focus on my clit, now on fire, an almost painful throbbing, it felt enormous and seemed to draw focus from everything else. First contact with it sent a spasm through me, forcing my back to arch and I was unable to completely silence my whimper, trembling at the waves of pleasure roiling up through my body from my center, up to my nipples and across my throat, flushed and sweaty with effort.

My eyes closed involuntarily and I imagined taunting Harry, I'd moan and shriek and cry out, not stifle myself as I had to now, and I'd beg and whine about how hard my nipples were and how much I wanted them squeezed and licked and sucked, and it would drive Harry mad with longing. I stroked in and out of myself at a furious pace, as fast as I could go with out the soft wet sucking noises I was making getting too loud, while my left hand circled my clit over and over, and delicious friction that I stopped when I got to close to coming and started when I plateaued back to where my right hand left me, a soaking throbbing mess with a bubble in my pelvis that ached to be popped, but I held back knowing the longer I let it build the stronger it would be at the end.

Harry always stopped moving when he came, saying it was too sensitive to move, and while there was always some involuntary jerking and thrusting that made him groan and gasp he would usually pull me to him tight limiting my movement. I imagined him finally coming as I rode him, unable to stop my movements as I fucked him straight through his orgasm. How hard would he buck I wondered? How loud would he scream out. I remembered our first time, and the way he simply wouldn't stop when I came over and over. It was overwhelming and all I could do was clench and scream and I wanted to see if I could do that to him.

With this little fantasy I knew this would be the end, I didn't stop this time and rode to the edge fast, arching in my seat and sucking on the two fingers which had been buried in my pussy to silence my moans and whimpers while I stroked my clit hurriedly through my come.

When the waves of sensation ebbed and I settled back in my chair with a very satisfied sigh I opened my eyes back to the eternally screwing couple. After wiping myself off with a couple of tissues I went back to the main directory and noted the name of the pictures I had been viewing.

I mulled over that, and decided to see if I could find them. I used a search engine and after looking up the combination of John, Jessica, and BDSM I found them. It was their own personal site, and they sold videos of themselves having sex, but had a number of pictures up for free. The real treat were the stories. The man, John, was a writer, and he liked to write out descriptions of him and his wife's sessions. I glanced at one and liked what I saw and knew I would return to this site later, I'm a big fan of some well written smut. Most of it is utter rubbish, but some really light my wand up.

For now I was done and satisfied, and saw that I had only spent forty minutes of my free time. I thought about returning to my homework, but a wave of lethargy overwhelmed me, and confident that I was well ahead for the winter break work, decided to wander aimlessly about the internet for a bit.

Nothing sexy for now, but I liked to wander forums and chat rooms, and read random articles about science and technology. I felt it kept me connected to my roots by reading up on the Muggle world and interacting with other muggles, even if it wasn't face to face. There were a number of science and philosophy forums I like to post and debate on, and there was even a chess forum with some very nice and helpful members who advised me on my game; I still held out hope of beating Ron one day.

Now however, I didn't want anything so cerebral. I had a rather guilty pleasure among the things I researched (all this related to sex not withstanding) I liked to investigate what Muggle's thought about magic. There was actually a great fascination with it, Muggle literature and myth was rife with it, and they had just as many stories about Merlin and fairies and elves as the Magical World did. Rather more actually, it is my theory that the reality of the Magical World is already to bizarre and fantastical there just isn't that great a call for fiction. There is some of course, but much of it is children's stories that hold no interest to me, or plays (Hogwarts actually used to have student perform plays, but they stopped due to a father sordid and accident prone performance during the earlier years of Dumbledore's Headmastership, full details of this can of course be found in Hogwarts a History).

There is also the occasional radio drama, but for the most part there's little fiction. I honestly think that's a little sad, some of my favorite books are novels. In any case, there were plenty of Muggle's who not only believed in magic, but pretended to practice it. Self professed Witches making potions out of pine brambles and peat moss and casting spells with candles and chalk on the floor. It was all in all quite funny, and I loved reading all the ridiculous things Muggle's came up with and called magic.

I amused myself reading about a spell to make someone fall in love with you. It involved burning crow's feathers and incense, with candles arrayed around a pentagram at precise points, and a poorly written chant in latin. All quite un-magical and absurd. I laughed quietly to myself at the thought of people actually trying this, knowing someone must have, and how disappointed they'd be the next day when their crush failed to act any differently.

It was easy to imagine lonely shy girls trying this, I mean really, when actually presented with real magic many I knew personally had thought about using a love potion at one time or another like such a thing were casual, terrifying if you ask me. I know Harry was scared.

I remember one time back before fifth year at the World Cup, Ginny had made some off-hand comment about a love potion and I had shot her down immediately. She claimed her mother told her a story of using a love potion on her father, but I had pressed and mentioned venomously, "what if Malfoy used one on you," she had turned white and vowed never to even think about it again, and while I had left the matter settled, it still made me squirm a bit at how casual Magicals were about what was little more than rape.

Yes, there was a lot of things wrong with the Magical World.

Things that, of course would have to change, and change they would, after Voldemort was done away with and Harry's burden was over. House Elf rights would have to wait until after my best friend was safe.

Trying to lift my sudden melancholy, I discovered something rather startling. Hogwarts had a website. It was a plain white page with black text, and simply listed Hogwarts as a boarding school for exceptional children, no address, but there was a phone number with a Scotland area code. Hogwarts was also listed in the national directory and even came up in a couple of hits on forums.

Intrigued I clicked the first link, but it turned out to be nothing more than someone complaining about their best friend being away for school and mentioning the name in passing, and later posts didn't even mention it except to make a joke about the name.

I wondered who the friend could be and went back to the search page to click the next link.

This one was more of the same, except that reply post had a link outside of the forum with the message 'you mean this Hogwarts?'. Knowing there was no way I could not click that link I did so hurriedly, and felt my jaw go slack when the page finally loaded. Right at the top and center there was a photograph of Hogwarts, but it looked dilapidated and crumbling, and there was even a sign on the gates declaring the castle condemned and a danger for falling rocks.

I realized this must be what Muggles saw when they looked at Hogwarts, and wondered that there was enough information to connect the actual site of Hogwarts to the name, so much so that some random Muggle had photographed it and made a website about it. Below the picture there was a block of text I read excitedly.

-  
_For most the name Hogwarts means nothing, though a very small amount of people know it as a very exclusive boarding school for exceptional children. There is a website and a telephone number which I have called, though there is no live operator, only a recording and an answering machine inviting people to leave an address to receive a brochure. I utilized this service with a public address (you will understand my caution later) and received said brochure. It was as plain as their website, and held no detail, only a slightly longer description of the school with vague and unspecific facts about positive learning environments, and an accelerated specialized curriculum. It stated in no uncertain terms that admission to Hogwarts was never by request, that you were either offered a place at their school or not, applications would not be accepted._

_While this may seem extreme, it is by no means unique, though most schools have an open admission process, some elite schools operate this way, however other schools can be visited..._

_As it turns out, while a number is listed there is not one address listed for Hogwarts in any district in Scotland. Not one. Believe me I tried finding one for months and could not. The above picture is based on many clues I have come across over the years, and is I believe the supposed site of the school begging the question, where is the real school located?_

_I know for a fact that this place exists. Nearly twenty years ago, I was a young father, with a beautiful ten year old boy who was very excited to start secondary school with his best friend and neighbor, the child of the couple living two doors down. Imagine the dismay when he finds out his best friend will not be attending school with him, but will instead be attending a boarding school in northern Scotland for nearly ten months out of the year and only be home for summers._

_With promises of always being friends my son's best friend left and returned changed. He was more energetic and fun than I ever remember and I wondered about the school and wondered if I could perhaps get my son invited. I could of course not do so, though why will become clear later._

_Over the years my son's friend grew more and more distant, and lost all interest in television and films, didn't care about any of the sports he and my son used to be fans off. They hung out less and less over the summers and near the end I swear he had an almost permanent grimace, and seemed quite paranoid most of the time. He also took to carrying around a short stick everywhere he went, and I once caught him pointing it at the neighborhood cat for a good minute late at night from my bedroom window._

_His posture was tense, and he didn't relax until the cat stalked away. At the time I paid it no mind, then my son died._

I gasped, nearly twenty years ago would have put this story firmly during the worst point of Voldemort's first rise to power, just before Harry defeated him for the first time. I kept reading, sweeping across the page as fast as I could.

-  
_I remember waking up hearing shouting, looking out my window and having my attention brought to something bright green in the sky, and then nothing. I don't remember going back to bed but I woke up in it in the morning and stepped out to get the morning paper to see police surrounding my son's friend's house, where he had been staying the night. I ran in my slippers dropping my paper in my haste and leapt the tape barrier only to be grabbed by two constables, I don't remember screaming, but I was told I kept shouting "my son was in that house" over and over until I was led away by an elderly officer, clearly in charge and he took me by the shoulders and asked me what my son looked like._

_I watched his face fall as I described him, and i barely heard his sorrowful declaration that everyone in the house was dead. My son, his friend, his friend's parents, his sister even. It wasn't until a week later the official report was released. There wasn't a mark on any of them, they all seemed to have up and died, time of death was within twenty minutes of one another. The only explanations anyone could come up with was simultaneous brain aneurisms by an unknown cause._

_A year passed and interest died down for everyone not directly affected. It wasn't until the one year anniversary to be exact, I was standing outside the house where it happened, no one had bought it and it was currently in escrow (guess no one wants to buy a house where five people mysteriously died). I was just standing there staring at the house where my son had died when a young man wearing a bright red cloak stepped up to me._

_I have written the conversation down as best I can remember:_

_"Did you know the NAME REDACTED?"_

_"Their Son was friends with my Son, he was staying over that night."_

_"I'm so sorry. I was good friends with NAME REDACTED at school."_

_"Hogwarts?"_

_He looked a little surprised, "that's right"_

_"It was so close to the end you know? Days even, two days later and it was over."_

_"What was over?"_

_"Oh, but you wouldn't know would you? Don't worry about it, it's nonsense."_

_The conversation died after that, neither of us had much to say, and it was clear he was there for the same reason I was, to honor someone's memory and I didn't really know how to respond to the last thing he said. Before he left he pulled out a pocket watch with too many hands on it and then walked away with a sad smile and a short wave. I waved back, but now I was curious._

_He had made no mention of the odd clothes he was wearing, in fact he didn't seem to be aware of how much he stood out, and when I glanced over to see where he had gone after a moment he was simply gone. Yes, there was something up with this school, and from what the young man had said he knew some detail about the circumstances of the family and my sons death. I recognized something else in his sadness, there was no despair there, no unbearable sense of why, no mystery. That was a man grieving in a different way, a way I recognized, the same way my father grieved for his friends after World War Two._

_I will not bore you with the details of my journey, but I eventually found myself to the supposed location of Hogwarts. I was, compelled not to stay. I do not know why or how, but I was only there long enough to snap a single picture, before I had to use the bathroom rather desperately. The second time I approached I suddenly remember I had not phoned my Mother in quite some time. The third time I had to call my accountant. I did not try a fourth time. I am hesitant to list any of my theories as to why this happens, I do not want you to think I am crazy. I do not believe in mind control rays or hypnotism or anything of the like, but I am at a loss to explain why I could not approach this castle, with other mundane things seemingly sprouting from nothing and demanding my attention. If I had not been so scared of my uncontrollable reaction to approaching the castle, I would have started marking the path up to it to see if it was at a specific distance I suddenly had to go do something else._

_As it was I decided to play the safe route and investigate from afar. My first break was getting my hands on the Ministry of Education's student registry. I'm afraid I may have done this illegally, hence the anonymity of this website. In any case, I found that every student's file for the last forty years lists schools and basic marks for every stage of education. After several months of tedious work I managed to make a database of Hogwarts attendees._

_I discovered a lot from this, but the most important discovery was that Hogwarts lasted seven years making it easy to cross reference census data. As it turns out, every single Hogwarts graduate drops of the face of the earth. I have yet to find a single Hogwarts graduate paying rent somewhere, with an active motorist license, with a wedding registry, or any official documentation beyond a birth certificate and in some cases a death certificate. None of them had even paid any taxes and didn't appear on any lists for municipal databases._

_I did manage to find one person who had attended Hogwarts for five years before dropping out. I told them I was a reporter doing a story comparing boarding schools and had my questions happily answered. The student's answers were distressingly vague, and he even expressed some distress at not being able to remember fine details, just vague recollections. He did remember the people, he had many friends that he had not spoken to in many years, but details, and coursework- nothing._

_I started to have nightmares about memory erasers, undistinguished men in black suits with lights that made you forget things._

_This is where I hit a wall, I tried talking to relatives of current and former students but got nothing, and a few even seemed hostile. I am done, I am not over my son's death, and never will be, but I no longer have the energy to investigate this, it is beyond me, and something far larger and more significant. Too many things are smoothed over, and there are too many inconstancies being ignored to assume anything less than some sort of conspiracy or hidden group. Whatever it is I leave my thoughts and information at your disposal, and I'll even answer any questions you have at the email listed below._

_Since I have posted this I have been contacted by others who have investigated Hogwarts or other schools in other countries with the same oddities, and have included links to those other pages, hopefully someone smarter and more capable than I can figure all this out._

The bottom of the page was a series of links to the other sites the writer mentioned. I was hooked, and looked at them all while my heart ached at the what the writer had gone through. I and any other magical would know of course, that they were probably killed with the Avada Kedavra curse, and the green light in the sky was probably a Dark Mark. I grumbled internally, his son was a muggle and was likely killed as an afterthought, with no significance, the boy who had attended Hogwarts the real target.

One site stood out in particular, it was a group dedicated to investigating what they believed was a vast conspiracy, a secret society trying to run the world in the background recruiting through various fake schools like Hogwarts and to my amazement Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Salem, New Haven of Buenos Ares, and even Isis School of Magic and Sorcery in Egypt were mentioned as other so called "shadow schools".

I sat back stunned, parts of the theories on this site were far off, but some were surprisingly accurate. Just the fact that a semi-accurate list of the premier magical schools was impressive and a bit scary. I wondered if the various magical governments were even aware of the internet, let alone aware of some Muggles interest in the magical world, though they seemed to believe it was some sort of global conspiracy; though I suppose in some ways it was, albeit far from malicious as the people on this forum seemed to believe.

For the most part the Magical world separated itself from the rest of society out of fear. Muggles outnumbered Magicals hundreds of thousands to one plus or minus several thousand depending on the region. While the world used to be far less populated the ratio of Magical to Muggle has remained somewhat constant over the years barring Muggle or Magical exclusive wars or baby booms.

When Magicals and Muggles were aware of one another, not only were there less Magicals about, but they were often very reclusive individuals and often required trials or tasks of valor or honor or whatever quality the Magical in question valued to allow petitions to help from Muggles. This was mostly in an attempt to stave of the droves of Muggles wanting quick fixes to their problems, as Magicals were hounded thorough their entire lives, and as Muggles grew better and better at killing each other Magicals got scared and they left, never to reveal themselves to the Muggle populous again.

I've often thought about a future where Magical and Muggle society works together, but it seems far off and truthfully many of the reasons Magicals decided to hide are good ones. I'm honestly not sure if it could ever successfully happen, but I'm hopeful.

Deciding I needed to investigate this further I saved the addresses of the collection of sites discussing the "shadow school" conspiracy for later and turned off my computer. I had spent quite enough time and wanted to get an early start tomorrow so I could have breakfast with my parents before they left for work.

I settled down to bed on my side clutching a pillow to my chest. I quite enjoyed cuddling with someone to sleep. Having Harry hold me while we had slept had been brilliant and I vowed to do it more. Perhaps next near I'd be Head Girl and have a big old room all to myself, and nice big bed I'd enlarge and invite Harry and Gabrielle to join me in every once in a while. If I was really lucky Harry would make Head Boy, despite never being a prefect (this had happened two hundred and seven times in the history of Hogwarts, Harry's own father an example) and we'd both have private rooms so his absence wouldn't be noted, though he did have that link to Gabrielle's room, it would be quite aggravating to transport down to the third floor and then all the way back up to Gryffindor tower just to sneak up the girls staircase and get to to my room.

Of course, no one would notice if I wasn't sleeping in _my_ dorm...

I clutched my pillow tighter and buried my face where my imagined cuddle partner's neck was. I remember sleeping quite innocently with Ginny at the world cup. It had been cold that night so we bundled up under both our blankets. Ginny had been shorter than me then, so she had pressed up against my back and I held her like giant teddy bear. Sweet really. I'm sure Harry would have made more a deal out of it, or any other boy for that matter, but boys are weird like that. No matter how cold they were there's no way I'd ever catch Harry and Ron cuddling, I mean I don't think I've ever even seen them hug, not like normal people, just one handed back slapping stupidity, like they have to make a hug halfway into a fight so they don't seem un-manly.

Honestly...

As I lay in bed begging my mind to turn off so I could fall asleep I mulled lazily about what I'd work on tomorrow. My potions work could honestly be finished tomorrow if I worked hard and long enough at it.

It was at this moment I had an epiphany.

The style of discovery used for Potions was as close as the Magical world got to scientific method. It was still woefully simplified, but the similarities were there. The reason for this I realized was that Potions was an extension of Alchemy as was Chemistry. Alchemy was one of the original magics along with elemental and ritual, and for Muggles Alchemy eventually turned into modern Chemistry.

So that meant they were parallel.

So if Chemistry and Potions were related perhaps the other physical sciences ran in parallel as well, and I could potentially use that similarity to achieve something new.

What were the parallels then? Charms was probably Physics, though most charms broke the rules of Physics quite soundly. Never the less, Charms were used to change physical properties like weight and mass and size, color and shape. Charms made things fly or stay put.

What was Transfiguration then. Perhaps genetics, something Muggles were only now starting to advance in, but no, inanimate objects could be transfigured, so perhaps Molecular Science, something I had never studied before.

Herbology was Horticulture and Arithmancy was Mathematics. So far I had failed to pair anything in Arithmancy with anything in Muggle math, but something told me I needed to read up on imaginary numbers before trying again.

The obvious choice on where to start was Charms. Of all the sciences my best subjects was Chemistry and Physics, so Charms was first as Potions was almost as far along as I thought I could merge the two at the moment. Charm though, I needed to run experiments, but how could I while I was at home.

Of course! The legal exception spells, I'd start performing experiments on them tomorrow, and I busied myself with reciting what those spells were. Reciting usually set me to sleep unless there was a test the next day.

Lumos  
Nox  
Point Me  
Sparks  
Ember  
Lumos  
Nox  
Point Me  
Sparks  
Ember  
Lumos...  
Nox...yawn  
Point...

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:..:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

"So Hermione dear, what did you learn in, oh what's the name I can never remember, Transmogrification?"

"No, Mum, it's Tranfiguration, and it's the magic of switch one thing to another, from one material to another like wood into glass, or from something inanimate into an animal, or the other way around."

"Oh yes," my Father suddenly interjected from behind his morning paper, "started with matches to needles wasn't it? And your Professor, the one who visited to explain things the first time, McGonagall, turned her desk into a pig didn't you say?"

I gushed, I loved McGonagall, exactly the kind of person I'd want to take after if I ever decided to teach, "Oh yes, she's brilliant, of course we didn't even start Transfiguring mammals until third year, and I'm only myself up to large rodents, but she's done some amazing work. She even Transfigured an entire giant chess set to be alive and thinking once, and it took the best chess player in Hogwarts to defeat it."

"I always like her," my Mother added, you know I've even had tea with her a few times when I, erm... Owled her about what books I should buy to provide the most support to a Muggle born Witch.

I liked that my Mum and I shared our love of books, truth be told I probably wouldn't be the bookworm I am today if I hadn't heard my Mum say "I'll go check a book" several times per day for my entire childhood. The house was filled with books, most belonging to my parents, but of course I had free license to use them. Most were read many times, but my Mum could never bare to throw out a book.

I was also silently amused at the way she tripped over anything Magical. She honestly tried very hard, but she was a bit bewildered still by Magic. She was quietly religious, no church every sunday, more a Christmas Easter follower, but I think her faith was important to her, and I think she felt Magic would drive that out.

It wasn't much of an issue as my Father was a consummate scientist, though of course Medicine was his focus. He was able to take my being a Witch in stride immediately after McGonagall proved magic was real to him by turning his favorite chair into a table and back and his reasoning remained staunchly, "I'm sure Magic has a perfectly reasonable scientific explanation, we just haven't figured it out yet."

Silently I agreed, but on the surface I objected, Magic seemed to spit in the face of even the most basic tenants of science, which led to a series of long enjoyable debates with my Father. My Mum on the other hand didn't like to participate. She had a very strong 'things are the way they are so why worry about it' mentality, that combined well with my Father's logic and practicality, but did not lead the kind of stimulating conversation I shared with my Father.

"Large rodents," Father said putting the paper down, "is that advanced?"

"Well, Transfiguration is divided into tiers of difficulty, it stars at one end with dead materials like metal and wood and glass, then moves up to more complicated shapes and decorations like a pin cushion into a teacup, then invertebrates, then small vertebrate mammals and amphibians and reptiles, then marine life, then large vertebrates, then finally Human Transfiguration."

"So you're right at the top then, just Humans to go?"

"That's right."

"Does that mean you could turn into a cat like McGonagall can?" my Mother asked.

"No, that's completely different though related. Human to animal Transfiguration turnes a Human into an Animal, one wouldn't remember being Human, and animal characteristics would take hold, the act of turning into an animal and keeping your Human brain is called being an Animagus or Animagical Magic. Once learned a Witch or Wizard no longer needs a wand to perform the transformation and can do so at will with no trouble at all, no pain, or discomfort aided in the fact that a Witch or Wizard can only be an Animagus of one animal, which is said to be the animal that most closely resembles the Animagus, in both looks and character. This is different than a Patronus which is also thought to be a visual extension of the character of the caster, but is affected by the memories used to conjure the Patronus, so for example, while Harry might have characteristics indicative of a Stag I'm sure the memories he's using are tied to his Father in some way, as his Father was an Animagus who turned into a stag, and Harry sees a connection to him through his Patronus, so he wouldn't necessarily become a stag as an Animagus."

My Mum smiled at me and sighed, confused I looked to my Father and saw a similar wistful smile, "what?"

"It just occurs to me," my Mum replied slowly, "that while you've changed a great deal, you've really not changed all that much. I've seen this same scene a hundred times when you were younger, chatting about your school studied. The only thing that's changed is the details, and that makes me very happy."

I laid my hand on my Mum's, "I love you Mum."

"I love you two dear, now you mentioned Harry's patronus, what was yours again?"

"An otter."

"Ha," my father barked, "of course."

"What of course?" My Mum looked curious.

"One of the few animals as at home on land as on the sea, very fitting don't you think?" he winked at me.

I blushed a bit, "yes well, you know I want to stay relevant in both worlds, there's a lot that can be done."

"We know dear," my Mum added, "I have no doubt you'll go on to great things after school.

I did not add the big 'if' I was thinking about. If I made it past the end of school.

"The other boy you never stop talking about, Ron right?" my Dad added cheekily with a calculating smile, "what's his patronus?"

"A jack russel terrier."

My Father harumphed, "so what, he's loyal and tends to drool?"

"Well, truthfully..." I thought back to how often he would start to drool a bit when presented with his favorite foods and managed not to laugh.

My last comment got a laugh from my Father and my Mum swatted him and told him to stop teasing, "seriously though Hermione," she asked, "how are the two boys in your life?"

My Dad grumbled at her turn of phrase but I ignored it, "Ron and I are in fight at the moment actually, see... I um... invited him to a Christmas part just before term ended."

My Dad was about to say something but my Mum interjected, "Oh Honey, at least they're the same age, it's not like Ron's three years older and inviting her to stay in another country for a week," my Mum finished with a stern look at me. As far as I was concerned this was ancient history, and despite the fact that I'd never actually intended to visit Victor that summer my parents had acted for a while as if I'd been asking permission.

"A few weeks before the party Ron started going out with this real trollop Lavender Brown."

"Hermione, language!"

"Sorry Mum, but really, she's awful, I've lived in the same dorm with her for the last five and a half years, all she cares about it boys and makeup and music and parties."

"Oh, reminds me of my first roommate at university," my Mum added, "And Harry? How's he doing?" Mum asked.

My face utterly betrayed me, and god had I wanted it not too, I had even practiced in a mirror knowing that eventually they'd ask after Harry, as one of the few people I actually wrote home about. They knew we were best friends, there were entire letters dedicated to Harry did this and Harry did that and how I had to help him yet again.

My Mum must have recognized the look immediately, but my Father was back to his newspaper, she got a shrewd look at then visibly let it go, no doubt to corner me later when my Father wasn't in earshot. I mumbled through my response, each word narrowing my Mum's eyes even further, "yes well, Harry is as well as can be with a madman after him. He's got a girlfriend now as well!" I added quickly.

"Oh, who?" My mum asked a little reserved, obviously wondering if I was about to say 'me', "A French girl named Gabrielle. You remember the Tri-Wizard tournament yes? Remember the contestant from Beauxbatons, the girl, Fleur Delacour?"

My Mum nodded and my Dad dropped his paper, "The Veela?" he asked.

My Mum shot a glare at him, "oh of course you remember that dear."

"Now now, she's a lovely young lady, hard to forget, have I told you I love you today?"

"She's was seventeen honey."

"Honeybee..." my Dad simpered, he only used Honeybee when he was in trouble, "you remember Hermione explaining, it's magical, it's not my fault."

Mum rolled her eyes and looked a bit put out so I forced past, "Fleur and Harry became friends during the tournament and more so when she got engaged to Ron's older brother Bill. Gabrielle is her little sister and she and Harry are together now."

"That sounds lovely dear," Mum added, a little confusion creeping in, probably wondering about her suspicions about my blush. Perhaps she would believe I was simply crushing on Harry, yes hopefully she wouldn't see past that when she inevitably confronted me later.

It turned out later was immediately after Dad left for work. As the general practitioner at their practice my Dad had to work more regular hours. As the on site surgeon Mum only had to be at work when she had to perform surgery. This was never the less usually every day, but allowed her to leave a bit later than Dad from time to time, though rarely early, as even if she finished she would keep her husband company until it was time go home. They had after all been able to trust me on my own since I was thirteen.

Almost as if on cue, after the sound of Dad driving to work faded away down the street, Mum confronted me, "alright Hermione, what's going on between you and Harry?"

I choked on the tea I was sipping after breakfast and nearly spilled it down my front, "what do you mean?"

"Hermione, I saw your face when I asked about Harry, goodness knows you're lucky your father didn't see, you turned red as a tomato."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, and spoke through them, the lie I had thinking about attempting was far to flimsy to work, how did she just know? Honestly, mothers...

"We've," I started and had to clear my throat, "we've gotten... a lot closer recently."

"And what does closer mean?"

I squirmed, it was like being told I failed a class, even if it was Phys Ed, I hated feeling like this, the world out of my control, "we've um... expressed our friendship... physically."

I've never understood how my Mum could sound like she was yelling while not actually yelling, "Hermione you look me in the eye right now and tell me what you've been doing with Harry."

I looked up reflexively and swallowed thickly, "we've had sex Mum."

She looked away, embarrassed now, and it took her several false starts before she was able to say, "Hermione, I know we've never really talked much about this, I gave you that book when you turned twelve for just that very reason, I'm not very comfortable talking about these things, but if you need or want to talk about... sex... you can of course always come to me. I wouldn't ask your father though, you're still three years old to him."

"Thanks Mu-"

She talked over me, "I am however, a little concerned with the fact that from what you've said it sounds like Harry is cheating on Gabrielle with you."

"Oh no! It's not like that at all, Gabrielle knows and is completely fine with it!"

This got a horrified look from my Mum, "you mean, Harry really is dating Gabrielle while you and he- you mean that wasn't just a lie? It's not like those... I mean I saw a report on the news once about a bunch of married couples living together, but that was in London! I mean..."

"No, no, no of course not, it's far more complicated, I really should just explain, you see Harry and Gabrielle aren't exactly dating, they've been affected by a magical bond Gabrielle was able to create due to being part Veela. They're bound to each other, they share emotions and sensations. Apparently it's part of the nature of the bond that Harry wouldn't be bound by fidelity, and in fact Gabrielle encourages Harry not to be. I think..." I stopped, unsure if I wanted to admit this next bit, my Mum was quite straight laced, and this was the first time we'd ever even discussed sex outside of the one conversation the day after my twelfth birthday to hand me a book called "Becoming a Woman". In the end I decided that it was all or nothing, Mum seemed genuine in pushing past her discomfort, "well, I think Gabrielle likes boys and girls though I'm not sure if it's just Harry projecting through her, though on the other hand Harry hasn't started becoming attracted to boys at all, but Gabrielle is well... sweet on me I think, and because of the nature of the bond, she's well... in some respect she's had sex with me vicariously through her bond with Harry."

Mum actually blushed now, "have you... been doing things with Gabrielle as well?" she asked timidly.

I blushed again and her jaw dropped, I spoke quickly to allay her obviously wandering imagination, "we've kissed, once, and Harry wasn't there."

"But... it sounds like she wants to... and do you? Do you like girls to? I'm sorry, this all just sounds so sordid."

"Well, I suppose it is kind of."

"Are you at least being safe?"

"Oh Mum, there's no one I'm safer with than Harry. He's perfectly respectful, and yes while it would have been terribly romantic to wait until my wedding night as you and Dad no doubt wish, but lets be realistic, how many first relationships last, and I'm curious, and who better than with someone I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt only has my best interests at heart, and who loves me, and who I love. We are deeply good friends Mum, this is just an extension of that, and well... you and Dad have always encouraged me to experiment, and I can't think of a safer way to do so than Harry."

"We encouraged you to experiment for school, we never meant this."

"I know Mum, but I'm curious about everything, I can't help it. And yes, this is a bit sordid, but Harry won't kiss and tell, he's not like that. You don't need to worry about my reputation."

"Don't say that, things like this have a way of getting out, and didn't you say Harry is something of a celebrity in the Magical World?"

"Yes, he is, but he's also the most protected person the Magical World besides Voldemort I suppose, and he takes his privacy seriously. Also," I allowed myself a sly smile, "we've rarely been separated for the last five years so it's not like anyone thinks it odd that we spend so much time together. I'm sure there are already rumors abound, there was even an article written in the Prophet about me and Harry during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Of course nothing was happening then, and I was with Victor at the time and Harry was sweet on Cho, but rumors about me and Harry are old hat at Hogwarts."

"Hmmm, so you and Gabrielle have kissed have you, are you planning on experimenting with her as well? Or both of them?"

I blushed fiercely again, "Honestly, yes. I hope you don't think less of me-"

"Of course not Hermione, you know I only want what's best for you, and yes a part of me just wants to see you get married and have lots of babies, you me and you Father always wanted more children, it just wasn't meant to be, and I fully expect some grandchildren someday, after you've become queen of the world of course," she smiled and patted my hand, "just be discreet, and don't let Harry or Gabrielle talk you into anything you're not comfortable with,"

"They would never-"

"I know you trust them, just remember if someone tries to pressure you into anything, they're not worth worrying about, it just means they're selfish. I'm... I'm really not sure what else to say here, I'm not truthfully comfortable about talking with this, but I can deal with it because you're my daughter, but forgive me if I don't really want details. I just want to know you're safe and happy."

I hugged my Mum tightly, "I am Mum, I'm the happiest I've been in ages, and Harry is honestly the happiest I've ever seen him, though I can't be sure if that's me or Gabrielle-"

She actually snorted, "I imagine it's both of you, honestly, two girls, what that boy's ego must be like now."

I pulled away and shook my head, "no Mum don't you see, that's part of what makes Harry so special, he's the same as ever, and spends most of his time worrying about whether all this is alright or not. He's so put upon by everyone, and still even when life throws something so inexplicably wonderful, a girl literally being dropped in his lap, and he worries about the ethical implications almost to the point of annoyance, I honestly don't know how Gabrielle puts up with him, other than the fact that they'll feel each other's emotions for life."

"Well, that actually makes me feel better, you've never had a bad thing to say about Harry to me, and he sound like an honorable young man. If he makes you happy he makes you happy, and well... if Gabrielle helps with some of that then you are who you are, just don't expect me to go bragging to my garden party gals about my daughter's new lesbian relationship."

"Mum, I am not a lesbian, if anything I'm mildly bisexual."

Mum stood up quickly, "Ok, I think that's where I'm going to end this unless you have anything else to say?"

"No, you really think I shouldn't tell dad?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Oh, heavens no! He'd have a heart attack."

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:..:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

After Mum had left for work I tried to come up with some experiments to perform using the allowed spells: Lumos, Nox, Point Me, Spark, and Ember, but failed. It was far too limiting a spell list, and they were all so basic, that I couldn't conceive of a way to learn anything more about them than I already knew.

So I practiced casting all of them silently and mulled over what I did know about them.

Arithmatically all spells are combinations of runes in an equation. The more complicated the spell the more sets of equations. All five allowed spells were single equation spells, and were represented with a single rune. Lumos was the actual name of the rune for light, so when spoken with the right intent, the end of a wand lit up. Nox is "dark", Point Me is "where", Spark is just that, though has no incantation, it's more a surge of magical energy shooting through the wand than directed magic and is both a sigh of a compatable want and an easy way to practice "flowing" ones magic through a wand more effectively; ember was the rune for heat, and made the tip of a wand white hot, used for starting fires from kindling.

The problem was, every single spell that only used one rune was already a well known spell, and took little to no skill to perform. The real discoveries in spell work was in the combinations of runes in new and interesting ways. Anything like that would end up on the Ministry's Trace, and was therefore unusable while at home.

So of course, the method of discovery for all those single rune spells was knowing the rune language, the proto-language of magic which used to be the only spoken language of the world, which eventually mutated into latin by way of the Muggles and then was largely forgotten, though some Muggles studied latin for it's historical significance.

I imagined the real breakthrough was learning that when magic was cast through a focus like a wand all those simple runes were suddenly spells. The words themselves were largely unnecessary evidenced by silent magic, which was not simply saying the word in your head, but remembering and learning to mimc the unique feel of a spell being cast and being able to call up that memory and visualize the spell happening to cast it.

Saying the word in your head could work of course, but it was essentially accomplishing the same thing as saying the incantation out loud Arithmantically, it didn't matter that you were using the word with out saying it, you were still using the word, and in the case of dueling an opponent who utilizes Legillimancy, all the advantage of casting silently was lost.

Alright, time for a logic exercise, of the five spells on my list, which is different, what stands out. Often times it was easier to find a difference between things than figure out the similarities, and many times figuring out the reason why something was different was the key to a breakthrough, and all at once it hit me. Point Me was the only spell on the list that required more than simple intent and a word or feeling. Point Me required the caster to also think of what they were looking for, but not in a way that affected the casting of the spell. For all Transfiguration each different switch was a combination of two spells, each one essentially constructed from the Arithmantic description of the base thing and the thing you want to turn the subject into on either side of the rune for change, Muta. For example: Arithmantically a desk is Coditio, and a pig is Porcus, so the spell for transforming a desk into a pig as McGonagall so excitingly demonstrated was Comutaporcus when all three Arithmantic calculations were multiplied by one another.

So the real question was, how was the magic being utilizing my concentration on what I was trying to find. I started small, I used Point Me to find various pieces of furniture, a spare set of keys I didn't know where they were starting out, and food inside the cooler while the door was shut.

It worked with out fail, but why? It was the simplest of spells, the magical equivalent of shout "Where!' and then being told where something, anything was as long as it wasn't magically concealed. What was driving the spells' ability to access an unknown location for something I was thinking about, and why didn't it require a different version of the spell for different objects?

I imagined that one could modify the spell to find non-specific objects. I had to concentrate on "spare keys" to find them, but if the spell was modified to find any spare keys, I could probably find all of them, of course it would need some range so I didn't have my wand spinning to find every spare key in the world all at once, which would of course require another Arithmantic expression being added into the equation for the spell making this very complex to calculate for something not terribly useful. One could after all focus on "spare key for _this_ house" in any house and it would find the appropriate key, not any spare key in range.

But why? Why didn't that make the spell more complicated? Other spells requiring a specific focus like that, for example, the Patronus Charm, were immensely complicated Arithmantically, which is what made it so difficult to cast the spell, the challenge of finding the right memory not-withstanding.

What power was being accessed?

What knew where the object being searched for was?

The spell was essentially a question, what was answering?

Was magic itself capable of knowing things and answering questions?

That's it! The definitive difference: Lumos, Nox, Ember, and Spark were all commands, but Point Me was a question, and magic provided an answer. Somehow Point Me was using more magic than the others with out being more complicated on a structural level. If I was to think of Magic as a resource, however seemingly unlimited a resource it is, Point Me must be doing something more complicated than the other four. Accessing something, some knowledge.

But what exactly?

Thinking about this made my head hurt so I took a break to work on my Potions homework.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:..:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

Hours later I found myself lingering in the shower, fixing the damage done to my hair from all the Potions fumes. It's no wonder Professor Snape's hair and skin always looked so terribly, bending over cauldrons all day, the man would have to take ten showers a day to fix spending all day in a dungeons with dozens of boiling potions.

Despite my general lack of interest in make-up and "looking pretty" I still took care of myself. Shampoo and good old Muggle moisturizer rid myself of the harm from the Potions I had brewed to better perfect my homework. Normally I didn't allow myself free time until the evening, but I had finished my work early and decided to treat myself. The water was the perfect level of scalding hot, and as it beat down on my back I relished the silky smoothness of my just moisturized skin.

My hands wandered inevitably and searched out my breasts almost immediately. I made little slow circles on the skin of my not tight aching nipples, teasing them to their hardest and occasionally squeezing both breasts tightly enjoying my solitude to its fullest emitting moans and groans with out a care, pretending Harry was there to wash me, his hands washing my breasts far more than was necessary, enjoying all the pleasure filled sounds I was making. He had told me many times that one of his favorite things was the noises Gabrielle and I made when he touched us, and I understood completely. It sent shivers down my spine when I made Harry moan and groan. The sounds were electric, and I remembered vividly the almost whining sound he makes when I take him in my mouth.

I didn't need any spit as I was in the shower, but I sucked my fingers anyways, pretending it was Harry's fingers, teasing him, and showing him what I'd be doing with my tongue later. I'd stare deep into his eyes and send a mental message of, "just wait until you feel this on your cock", and he'd give me _that_ look, like he wanted to devour me whole, even though I was going to be the one doing the devouring.

I my other hand and rubbed it all over my body in random waves, closing my eyes and picturing Harry doing the same. Sometimes he just seemed not to be able to decide what to touch, so he'd just let his hands wander, feeling everything, my bum, my thigh, up my side, along my back and across my chest. He liked to run his hands up my neck and into my hair, pressing my head to his in a bruising passionate kiss.

Thoroughly switched on I delved and found my g-spot and rubbed it frantically, I was in the shower so I could be loud and I wouldn't make a mess. Rubbing my g-spot as I did made me obscenely wet, and while Harry was a fan of it I was still a little shy about it, and Harry frankly looked a little silly with it all over his face and running down his neck to his chest.

He once uttered an inspired bit of filth that both embarrassed and made me hot, "I want to be bathed in your juices, I love making you come all over me." I wondered at that, and imagined Harry coming all over _me_. Would that be something he'd enjoy, would I? It would have to go on the list.

I could feel my climax build and I released the fingers I had been sucking to rub and stroke my clit, the combination leading to a raucous orgasm that had me slumped against the wall of the shower, my arousal running down my legs.

With a quick once over under the water, washing away all evidence of my fun time, I exited and dried while trying to decide what to do with myself for the rest of the day. It was still hours before my parents came home, and my homework was done early, so I was at a loss. I could start on my Charms work, but that was going to be easy and I had weeks before term started.

What to do today...

Bookstore? No, I still had several books I'd yet to read.

I could look a bit more into the book Gabrielle sent me, but I rather thought I should do that right before bed. I didn't want to go straight from having one off in the shower to having one off in my room with a naughty book. Twice in one day would already be excessive for me, but the one in the shower was a wash and I liked to masturbate right before I went to bed to make me more sleepy.

What to do, what to do?

I decided to head into the square and do a bit of window shopping. I had still not purchased Christmas gifts for a few people and now would be a good time to possibly take care of that. I realized that I had mostly bought people books, and thought I'd branch out a bit this year.

It's never good to remain predictable after all.

Though I was already seventeen I was still technically engaged at school even if it was a break. If I had turned of age sometime _during_ the last school year, or even at summer I'd have been legally allowed to use magic. As it was, for some reason turning seventeen during the school year made the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Magic act still apply. I didn't fully understand why, and it was something I intended to find out, and I wondered once again why Hogwarts didn't have a law class.

As it was, I couldn't use my usual glamour charm on my chest, so I got many lecherous glances and leers, even bundled up against the cold. I bought a coffee and the boy working there never even made eye contact. I mean really, they're just breasts. Yes they're a bit big, but to drive so many people to distraction seemed a bit ridiculous. Of course I no one made any obscene comments, or anything aggressive, Twyford was much too polite a town to have any of that. It was a suburb of London so it wasn't exactly a small town, with numerous people commuting to London for their jobs, but it was still far more safe than London. I wasn't scared at all, just a bit put off. It's not like I didn't want attention from boys, but the way they often stared made me feel quite objectified, and usually put me in a foul mood.

I even earned glared from girls sometimes as well, insecure bints; If you really think a big pair of tits is going to lead your boyfriend astray it's probably not a very good relationship in the first place.

Sipping my coffee, enjoying the warmth in my mittened hands far more than the bitter drink (really tea was far superior) I passed by a small private owned dress boutique. I had made it a goal to buy everyone Muggle gifts this year, and make sure they were things they'd appreciate. Stopping in front of the boutique I decided that Ginny should definitely get a Muggle dress, and her Mum definitely shouldn't see it.

Browsing for a bit I finally settled on a little red number almost the exact shade of her hair, and I imagined her with elbow length gloves of the same color and shiny black heels. She'd look like a nineteen twenties starlet, especially if she found her way to some jewelry with rubies in them. I knew her dress size and I figured that while this wouldn't show a great deal of cleavage it would be very tight on her.

I pictured Harry and her standing side by side. If Harry wore all black they'd match quite well, all that pale skin and black, with pale skin and red. I'd always thought they'd make a good looking couple, their colours seemed to just sit well together.

I walked up to the counter and laid the dress down. A kindly woman, Matlin Heatburk, who I knew made many of the dresses herself looked at the tag and said with a smile, "two things dearie, first," she turned the tag towards me and pointed out a red sticker, "any dresses marked are part of our buy one get one free Christmas sale, so feel free to pick out any other dress in the store with a red sticker on it and it's free of charge. Second, I don't mean to judge but this looks a little small for you, I rather think you'd mind spilling out of your dress," she finished in a polite whisper.

"Oh, it's not for me, it's a gift for a friend, I was actually going to ask if you gift wrap?"

"Of course we do, and of course I should have realized. Now, I should think the second dress should be for you, it's always good to treat yourself for Christmas as well as loved ones."

"Oh I don't know, I have a hard time finding dresses that flatter me, and I didn't want to spend all day here. My friend Ginny is rather slender and makes most things look amazing, so it's easy to shop for her. I'm mostly buying for boys though, and I wanted to finish before dark."

"Oh, wont take any time at all dearie, that's what I'm here for, I'd say it's almost magical the way I can pick out the right dress for a girl. Now tell me, do you have the main six?"

"I'm sorry? The main six what?"

"The main six dresses you need for any occasion of course, the evening gown for formal parties and opera, the somber dress for official functions and funerals, the night out on the town dress, the little black dress, the london club dress, and of course the dress you don't actually intend to go outside in," she finished with a knowing smile. "Tell me which ones you have and what colour they are, and I'll have the perfect dress for you in a trice."

I smiled at her enthusiasm, she was a Muggle version of Madam Malkin really, "I have a gown, it's blue but I should really bring it in and have you take out the chest a bit, last time I wore it I was two years ago. I have the night out dress, it's red, and I also have the little black dress. That's it I'm afraid, everything else is pants, a few skirts, jumpers, t-shirts, and my school uniform."

"Well," Matlin started with a smirk, "tell me, is there a young man in your life, ah! you're even blushing, good on him and good on you, of course you have a young lad in your life pretty young woman like yourself, tell you what, Christmas is a happy occasion so let's skip the somber dress, and I don't sell clubbing wear so let's find you the dress you don't plan on wearing out."

I blushed furiously, but nodded anyway, sharing a small secretive smile. Matlin started to walk away with a quick 'I'll be right back' when I gently touched her shoulder and whispered, "I want to rock his world."

She patted me on the cheek and smiled warmly, "of course you do dearie, lucky man you've got, I know just the dress."

I wandered off to look at gloves and found an inexpensive silk pair that I could easily put a permanent colour changing charm on to match them to Ginny's gift.

Matlin came back with a white box and handed it to me, "go try this on in the dressing room and tell me it's not perfect."

With a quick thanks I made my way to the back of the store and entered the spacious mirrored changing room. There were mirrors everywhere and I'd be able to see every side of my body all at once. The naughty part of me really wanted to have sex with Harry in a room like this, I wanted to see what we looked like together.

After double checking that the door was locked I stripped off my clothes and couldn't help but take a moment to examine my naked body. I sighed and stroked my hips I thought were a bit to big, and put my hands over the slight paunch of my belly. I was far from perfect, but I was definitely sexy. Womanly even. My breasts hung enormous but didn't seem too outrageous for my slightly to thick frame. I'd probably look ridiculous with a thin stick body and huge tits.

I lamented my hair and how much product it required to look anything but a huge bushy triangle. I usually just pulled it back into a tail to get it out of the way, but sometimes like the yule ball or a Christmas party I'd spend the hour or more it took to manage.

I bent over a bit and reached back to spread my bum apart and my sex with it. I imagined standing in front of Harry giving him this naughty view. I never realized before Harry how much I enjoyed being naughty. I rather thought it had to do with my penchant for following the rules, that it was freeing to break some imaginary ones to give my lover a thrill. It thrilled me too to be dirty with Harry. I felt safe knowing he wouldn't judge me, or think I was weird. I felt like I could share anything with Harry, and even though I felt that way before I couldn't suppress the giggle at the things we share now including my privates.

It really was odd the way the world worked sometimes.

Lovely and odd.

I opened the box and pulled the dress out holding it to my front. I immediately knew what Matlin meant by a dress you wouldn't actually wear out. This was practically lingerie. The dress was a deep dark brown, that looked like swirling chocolate, and somehow married the brown of my hair to the brown of my eyes while accentuating both. It was also both very low cut and very short and strapless. I estimated that it would hardly fall past my bum, and would only cover my nipples by virtue of the built in support stitched onto the inside.

I pulled the dress up from my feet and slid it home over my chest. My breasts filled the front like the dress was made for me, and it clung impossibly to my hips and sides. I tried to pull the dress down a bit but I almost let my breast fall out. It was dangerously short, _walking_ would come close to exposing me as the tightness ended just past my hips letting the bottom edge of the dress flit about as it pleased, and the tightness of the dress did not lend itself to knickers of any kind.

I adjusted a bit and then struck a pose. I pulled the top down just a smidgen and I was right, the edge of my nipple was just beyond the bounds of the dress. I was gloriously revealed and yet not, and I saw if I arched forward a bit I could even make out the impression of the mound of my sex pressed against the taught-ness of the dress.

I was bloody sexy in this dress.

I took the dress off very gently and folded it neatly back into the box. I dressed and walked back up to the counter and bought them and the gloves with a quick shy, "it's perfect, thank you."

"Merry Christmas, and send my regards to the lucky boy."

I waved still a little embarrassed and left the boutique one dress richer, and one present more accounted for. I already had my gifts for Harry sorted out as well as my Mum and Dad, and Ron was getting another homework planner. I still didn't buy the "I accidentally dropped it in the fire" excuse, and I was still a bit cross.

This left Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, my dorm mates (it usually ended up being chocolate for and from everyone), Luna, and Neville. I decided to see what Lavender, Parvati, Terri, and Samantha thought of Muggle chocolate. For Parvati who I had always gotten along and liked nuts I got a variety pack in a box shaped like Father Christmas. Terri and Samantha who I wasn't very close with each got an assortment of truffles, and for Lavender I got a small chocolate orange.

I got Mrs. Weasley a book on Muggle gardening, mostly design and arrangement, and for Mr. Weasley a plastic model plane that needed to be glued together and painted.

Fred and George were more tricky, especially as they already seemed to posses a fondness for Muggle stuff, especially magic tricks. I'd buy them some of those but I imagined with all the gold they were making they probably raided Muggle magic shops and toy stores fairly regularly and getting them something they didn't already have would be an exercise in futility. I decided to break my attempt at not buying books when I saw One Thousand and One Practical Jokes and Pranks at the small bookstore I could't help but at least browse in.

Neville was fairly easy to shop for, I bought him a bunch of seeds from a florist, an assortment of rare and unusually coloured flowers thinking perhaps he would like to decorate around his oft mentioned green house at his home.

Luna was a struggle, and I finally settled on another book about Alien Conspiracies, Big Foot, The Lockness Monster, and other unexplained Muggle mysteries. If I was lucky she would see it for what it was and not start believing in those things, but I was rarely lucky when it came to Luna.

The flower shop had been my last stop and upon exiting I found the sun starting to set so I made my way home. Both my parents were going to be late, so dinner was all on my own. Since I can't cook at all I decided on take out on the way back. My arms were well laden with packages, but the take out Chinese fit well in the large plastic bag with Mr. Weasley's model airplane.

As I ate I watched the telly a bit, but very little interested me. Serials were of no interest as I was gone most of the year and couldn't keep up with any of them. I rarely found sit-coms funny and the rest was rubbish so I settled on the evening news while munching on my beef and broccoli over rice.

After dinner found me bundled up in bed, wrapped in blankets to keep out the cold and reading Gabrielle's book. I had the book resting on my lap while I sat up against the headboard. One hand turning pages, the other toying with my sex, running my fingers up and down gently, giving myself a slow burn. There was a rather interesting eight person spell. One person lay on their back in the middle, while seven other feasted on them. The picture was one Witch being attended by seven men. One was kissing her lips passionately, two at her breasts, one at her sex, one (I blushed furiously) tonguing her anus, and the last two holding her hands and kissing and sucking on her fingers and palms. The spell was some sort of protective magic. The subject in the middle received some kind of magical protection from the gift of magic from the seven other lovers. The number seven was of course significant, and no other amount of people generated the same effect, even with a similar arrangement. I immediately thought of Harry and wondered if we could find four more girls to participate. There was already me and Gabrielle, and I don't think it wold be hard to convince Ginny to participate.

Then I realized that I was contemplating arranging a gang-bang for Harry and put it from my mind.

I also stopped abusing myself, for I had begun to really frig myself at the thought, and ooh, the picture in the book. I don't think I'd ever actually be comfortable taking on seven guys at once, that really was excessive, but it was fun to think about.

Done with teasing I closed the book and tossed it to the edge of the bed and lay down on my side. I reached down and pawed at my pussy with both hands, I was no longer in the mood for slow and steady, I just wanted to come hard and quick and be done with it.

Parent still at work (held there for an emergency filling) I paid no mind to the gooshy sounds I was making, playing the skin of my sex too and fro, even slapping it lightly a few times, earning quick lightening like jolts of pleasure. I let my left hand drift below my pussy to lightly ring my anus. It was definitely sensitive, but I think the delicious dirty thrill was more potent than the actual physical sensations. I was still on the fence about trying anal sex with Harry, the one time I had tried to actually insert a finger had really hurt, but if I was very relaxed, and Harry was very slow and gentle it might work.

I just wanted to know if I liked it or not. If I didn't I'd never have to try it again, but I couldn't stand not knowing. I wondered if Harry had shagged Gabrielle in the arse.

I let the thought of Harry pounding into the diminutive little Veela's arse carry me through my climax. She's all submissive, so I bet Harry would hold her by the wrists face down on the bed and just plow into her. Owning her arse with his cock, and then the feel of it throbbing and pouring his come into so naughty a place would make her scream and come, and I'd come from watching them at the side of the bed touching myself to their love play.

With a deeply satisfied moan I relaxed my hands and led myself down from the peak, soothing my passions and settling in for bed when I realized I had been quite stupid before.

I grabbed the book and flipped back open to the index. The bell curve of the number of spells based on number of participants was not perfect. Two people had a total of twenty two spells and was at the bottom of the left end of the curve, but twelve people at the right bottom of the curve only had twelve total spells. Eleven people in fact, had twenty two spells, which meant there should be a section for rituals including only one person, and there should be twelve total spells for that.

Realizing this was an important revelation, but not yet knowing why I closed the book again vowing to investigate this further later on, when I wasn't so tired. I fell asleep counting the days until I would see Harry again.


	15. The Path of Aine

Chapter 15: The Path of Aine

There are a lot of unfair things in the world.

I'm used to things being unfair. I'm down with it. I can handle it. At the end of the day it just makes me try harder.

Like Quidditch.

If I hadn't had to sneak every single practice while at home, and on ancient half broken brooms I wouldn't be as good as I am.

Oh yeah, I'm brilliant at Quidditch. The best actually, better than Bill, better than Charlie, better than the twins...

Ron certainly doesn't count.

I'd even beat Harry if I valued my own life less.

This is all besides the point though. Back on track, what was I talking about?

Oh yeah, unfairness.

Unfairness is having everything you own be second-hand.

Unfairness is having six boys for playmates, and being told not to spend time with the one girl who lives near you because she is, and I quote, "looney".

Unfairness is then not getting to play with said boys because you're a girl.

Unfairness is being expected to learn to cook and clean like your mum because apparently _being_ a mother is the greatest calling in life a girl could have.

Unfairness is finding out that apparently money and the way you dress actually matters, for some pointless reason.

Unfairness is having your life saved by your crush and not being old enough to do anything about it.

Unfairness is having that crush turn into unrequited love.

Unfairness is watching that love pine over another girl once you are old enough.

Unfairness is waiting and wondering why he never notices me, and then just as some glimmer of hope reaches me it's utterly gone, swept away by the hands of a pretty french bitch, who just traipsed out of nowhere and stole the second favorite boy in my life, just like her older sister did to my favorite boy.

Oh yeah, did I mention that said boy and girl are coming to stay at my house for the rest of Christmas? No? Well, I should have cause it's kind of important to this whole unfairness thing I'm focused on.

Oh yeah, and I was also possessed for a year by the darkest dark lord of my and my parent's generation and made to commit the attempted murder of three people, a ghost, and a cat, and I guess... myself? Kinda? I don't know, that whole time is kinda hazy.

Messed me up pretty bad for a while too. That's probably why I talk to myself now and developed a healthy fear of diaries, journals, and memoirs.

The jury is still out on textbooks.

Harry's potions textbook worries me.

Oh fuck, there's the doorbell. That would be Harry and the Phlemette. So ends my solitude because it's apparently so important that the whole family be there to greet guests.

Bloody fuck dammit.

I tried to draw the least amount of attention to myself as I could. I dodged the creaky step and sidled up to Fred and made unhelpful suggestions to him in his game of exploding snap with George and avoided my Mum's eyes.

It only took a minute before cold wind and snow was streaming through the entrance hall and out into the living room. I watched the snowflakes melt on the carpet rather than greet anyone, and Harry was just suddenly there. It was ridiculous how small a room felt to me after he entered it. Like his presence was bigger to me than anyone else's. I tried to make it not obvious that I was avoiding looking at him, but that plan failed immediately. He was wearing a black wool coat, dusted with snow. It was easily the most fitted thing I'd ever seen him wear and it fit him perfectly, and was obviously knew. A christmas present perhaps? It tapered with his waist showing the lithe vee of his upper body, it was... seductive, and his face was all red and flushed from the cold, glasses fogged. He looked delicious, until I finally really looked at his face. He looked... pained? Certainly uncomfortable, and just as soon as he arrived he begged off with a stomach ache and went upstairs, my Mum's concerned eyes following him the whole way up.

The whole thing couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds, and the only other person who seemed disappointed was Mum. She looked vaguely crestfallen, and then slightly angry as her gaze turned to Fleur's sister.

That made me wonder, Mum was certainly disapproving of Fleur, but she actually looked angry at Gabrielle.

It took nearly ten minutes for everyone to introduce themselves to Gabrielle. This was a few people's first time really meeting her so introductions were in order I suppose. Funny how long it seemed to take in comparison's to Harry's brief interlude. Given the way I had seen them together last I'm surprised they weren't holding hands, but Harry had left with out a backwards glance at Gabrielle.

My spot at the end of the couch wrapped in a blanket went unnoticed as everyone gradually went their separate ways. Dad was back with his head in the fire, a poor compromise for him not being in the office. The twins went upstairs, Bill and Fleur went to bed, Ron skulked off with a surly glance at Gabrielle, far from his kicked puppy look he usually sent Fleur's way.

Only me, Gabrielle, and my Mum were left and neither noticed me. Mum gave Gabrielle a hard stare and to my surprise Gabrielle stared right back.

"I had a long chat with your mother about your... sleeping arrangements."

"Oui, 'er knees were bruised aftair."

Mum's lips went danger zone thin, "I don't approve."

Gabrielle actually spoke over the end of her sentence, I'll admit, I was slightly impressed. Slightly, "I know you do not approve, or my Mozher would not 'ave 'ad to argue wizh you for nearly an hour."

I almost gasped, and Mum replied in an angry whisper, clearly not realized I was in the room. I froze, hoping she would leave with out noticing. I did not want her to catch me overhearing this. I should have hidden better.

"Listen up young lady, you're damn right I don't approve. I almost didn't let Fleur and Bill share a room, and they're both of age and _engaged_. As far as I'm concerned Harry could call this his family if he wanted to, but he's too noble to ever do that. I... I tried not to use a heavy hand with him, especially after Sirius died, I knew he'd just lash out if I tried to mother him, but this is _beyond_ the pale. The gall of your mother thinking to dictate how I run my house-"

"Eef you are so against eet, why did you say yes?"

"For Harry's sake. _Believe_ me, if I _had_ raised him I would have raised him better than this, so here's the rules. No one finds out. You have permission to use magic, so use it. I don't want to know anything about any of this and as far as any of _my_ children are concerned, you and Harry are following the same rules as everyone else and you're staying in Bill's room with your sister. Am I understood?"

"You cannot expect us to act as if we are not togezzer during zhe day."

Mum smirked, never good, "oh no, I wont have to do anything about that. My boys' relentless teasing will put an end to all of that. Goodnight Gabrielle, and welcome to the Burrow. You are always welcome here. Third floor, on the left."

With that my Mum left the room. Gabrielle stood unmoving for a long moment and then sank down on the chair behind her. She seemed to be shaking slightly.

"You're staying in Harry's room?" I asked suddenly. I didn't even think about it, the words just left my mouth.

Gabrielle fell out of her chair with a squeak and glanced in my direction. When she saw me her eyes grew wide and horrified, "Ginny! Um... uh... er... 'ello?"

I cocked my brow and stared at her on the floor, "Hello. How the hell did your mum get my mum to agree to let you stay with Harry?"

"Well... um... I'm not really sure of zhe particulars..."

"Ah," I said.

There was a long silence as Gabrielle got up and brushed her dress off before sitting neatly back on the chair. She seemed to glance around a lot, or she was avoiding my eyes.

"Is there a reason you wont look me in the eyes?" I asked.

She glanced up and flushed, "sorry, I'm just... nervous."

"About meeting me? You handled yourself with everyone else just fine." A little too fine I grumbled internally, stupid charming bint.

She looked away again, "I zhink you know why."

My voice went cold, "oh... I see," I stood up and started walking to the stairs, but turned suddenly and stalked back over to Gabrielle who had stood when I did. She was much shorter and I was quite glad to look down into her eyes with crossed arms faintly looming over her, "actually no I don't see. What exactly is the reason why you would be nervous meeting me?" Her face flushed again and her eyes darted around like she was trying to escape, "are you trembling?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oui."

I stepped back, "Gabrielle, you!- You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you," I tried not to let my amusement show on my face, maybe I was more intimidating than I thought."

"I am not trembling because I am frightened."

"Then why-"

She started whispering, "Ginny, I am very tired and I just started my period a few hours ago, zhis... I was expecting to 'ave a... conversation wizh you, but not immediately, you caught me off guard. Can we do zhis tomorrow?"

Taken aback it took me a minute to respond, she had been expecting this? What did that say about her? What did that say about me, "sure..." I replied slowly, "we can talk tomorrow."

Gabrielle smiled briefly before walking off with a grimace and a hand on her stomach. It took me a while to do anything but simply stand where I was and think. I wasn't really surprised she was going to bed, it was rather late.

To bed with Harry.

Nothing would have stopped _me_.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:..:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

I woke suddenly as I usually do and climbed out of bed fighting my grogginess. I don't really enjoy the feeling of being half awake. It was early still, and the house hadn't woken up, or at least Mum hadn't. Mum usually woke up first and started breakfast which woke everyone else up.

I was lucky enough to be on the second floor with the bathroom, so there was no one to disturb with the shower. I tapped the spout with my wand, "just shy of scalding please," and the spray immediately started fogging the mirror which coughed and said, "bit early isn't it?"

"Quiet you," I mumbled still shaking the cobwebs from my mind, and stepped in letting my skin turn pink and heated. I relished burning the top layer of my skin off and felt renewed. It was a hard fight growing up concerning anything girly. At first I just wanted to do whatever my brothers were doing. I was often excluded, though it was almost never Bill who did the excluding, but after he left the others just weren't keen on having me around for any of the "roughhousing business" as Mum called it, or Quidditch as everyone else in the world called it.

This made me hate anything "girly" for the longest time, but I've come to terms with it. Hell, it almost doesn't seem fair the kinds of soaps and shampoos available to girls but not boys. Hermione told me that in the Muggle world the difference is mostly social, with girls' stuff usually smelling like flowers and boys like... well... soap I guess. Magical shampoo though, it's _designed_ for girls, and it's awesome.

It's also the one allowance I make for "girly" things. I don't like make-up particularly, or skirts and dresses though I did let Lavender do my face for the Yule Ball in third and help pick my outfit, but generally it's just so not me. This shampoo though is amazing. It's custom so I can make it smell however I want, but I've always been partial to the gardenias in Mum's garden.

Putting it on is like getting a scalp massage. I just _feel_ clean and fresh. My hair is almost perfectly straight anyway but the shampoo still helps keep it out of the way, like it knows I want to keep it pulled back. The best bit though, I can direct the smell. Just a bit, but I can waft it wherever I want, well more like at whomever I want.

I read a Witch Weekly article about smells once, Hermione called it sense memory, so apparently it's not bullshite; there was also a ten minute lecture about felix felicis that I didn't listen too. Either way, when I first got it I used it on Harry whenever he was near, but I don't think it worked. Since then I just liked the smell. Though I did use it on Dean a lot. Being in separate years from your boyfriend sucks, but it's fun sending a smell he associates with you down after him in the hallway between classes.

Hmmm... Dean. Haven't thought about him much since we split. Suppose that's a sign. Poor boy, I really tried with him. Michael was just... convenient. Seriously, Hermione and I had just had the date-other-people-and-get-less-embarrased-so-Harry-will-notice-you talk and lo-and-behold there he was. Decent bloke who was into me. That was the whole of it really. Dean though, I really wish that had worked out. I'd probably not be so out of sorts now. Not having Harry is a lot easier when I have some one else. He was just so... chivalrous. I mean seriously, if I had wanted someone to cater to me twenty-four seven I would have dated Macmillan or Belby or McLaggen, pompous toss pots who want their girlfriend to act like a decoration. Sure they'll open a door and pull out a chair for you, but Merlin's saggy testicle they would just talk and talk and talk about themselves. I remember a particularly long Slug Club dinner, and McLaggen would just not shut up about his multitude of death defying Quidditch saves. This was before we (that is the Slug Club) figured out McLaggen was a long cause, but I tried to make one comment in edgewise about a particularly good goal I had made against Ravenclaw a few weeks prior, but he just wouldn't have it. Fuck me right?

Sometimes I wish I was a Muggle, or who knows, maybe after all this war nonsense blows over me and Hermione can start the World Witches Feminist club.

In any case I dried myself off and slipped on a simple tee and pants with trainers and made my way downstairs grabbing a jumper on the way. It was an old thing, big and dark red, probably Charlie's from the hall closet. It draped to my knees but was perfectly warm and as things in that particular closet were wont to do, smelled like the fireplace.

Not wanting to get my Mum's hopes up about my cooking I did not start breakfast as she often hinted at me to do (getting up early was a semi-regular occurrence for me) but I did put the kettle on. Not really wanting to do anything till I had my morning tea I sat at the table with my chin resting on laced fingers and willed the water to boil faster.

It didn't. Instead it boiled at exactly the same time it always did and I was able to get the kettle off the heat just in time to not make any noise. I was halfway through my first cuppa when the third stair from the bottom squeaked and I glanced over to see Gabrielle making her way daintily down the stair.

I could feel the involuntary nature of my eye roll, seriously, did the girl ever _not_ look like she was floating?

Gabrielle stopped short when she saw me, and I watched her give me a once over and blush.

What the hell?

Feeling slightly uncomfortable I stood up just for the excuse to adjust the jumper and pull the neckline back onto both shoulders. I poured Gabrielle a cup and brought it to her while sipping on my own. I held it out wordlessly and she took it. I made a kind of head jerk to the porch and she nodded following me out into the cold.

"Don't you need a jumper or jacket or something?" I asked.

She had been mid sip, and she took a moment to finish her sip and swallow demurely, "actually Veela do not get cold, well... sort of, let us just say I am not cold right now."

"Right..." I responded slowly. "So, you wanted to talk then?"

"Oui... I... I'm afraid I don't know where to begin."

"We could start with you looking me in the eye, what's with that?"

Gabrielle glanced at me and blushed again, "Eet, would probably make zhis more difficult."

"What? Why?"

She took a bracing breath and turned to stare at me straight on. Her eyes went hooded and a very familiar look graced her face."

"Merlin... you're crushing on me," I whispered.

"Not exactly... well sort of."

"Are you gay? What are you doing with Harry then?" I asked, getting a little angry.

"I am not gay," she answered with a slight laugh.

She still had that hungry look and she kept glancing at my lips, "are you sure?" I asked dryly.

"I am sure, Veela do not 'ave sexual orientations."

"Ah."

Gabrielle glanced behind her and pulled her wand out pointing it at the window. I snatched out and lowered it, "what are you doing? You'll get us in trouble!"

"No I wont, Harry and I were emancipated."

"Emanci-what?"

"Eet means that in zee eyes of zhe law we are of age when it comes to magic."

"What! Why, that's so unfair-"

"You don't know!? No one told you? Ginny zhere was an attack on zhe Burrow, Voldemort burned it down, zhough thankfully Harry was not there."

I reeled, "I thought it was protected."

"Eet was, zhat is probably a story for another time, regardless the protection afforded Harry by living zhere was canceled, and Dumbledore retrieved us, and whisked us away to France to stay with my parents for a few days, and had us emancipated so we could use magic with out zhe trace."

"Aren't you a bit young for that?"

Gabrielle brought her wand to bare again, and pointed it at the window. I didn't stop her this time and she fogged it and extended the frost and snow. She threw in a few more spells including a mufliato, but I didn't recognize the last charm, "what was that last one?"

"A simple ward hex, a sound will play zhat only we can hear if someone enters the kitchen or otherwise gets within twenty feet of us. I don't want to be over'eard."

"Right..."

"Ginny I 'ave not been zhe ward of my parents since October."

"Why not?"

"Because in the eye's of Wizarding law I belong to 'Arry."

I went cold, colder than I already was I should say, "explain."

Looking a bit nervous she continued dutifully, "what do you know of Veela magic."

"Makes men randy dunnit?"

"At a base level yes, but zhere is more to it. Hermione I am sure could explain eet better, but eet iz, how do you say eet... a defence mechanic? No... mechanism!"

"What do mean?" I asked a bit calmer now, my blood still raced through my veins but I needed to hear this.

"Veela are descended from birds, in fact fully fledged Veela can transform and gain beaks and wings and feather and can even fly. Part of zhe way birds can fly iz zheir hollow bones. We are... fragile, and yet beautiful so zhe Veela developed a magic to protect zhemselves, zhrough ozhers."

I nodded, "I get it, can't defend yourselves so you mesmerize others to do it for you."

"Traditionally yes. But zhings 'ave changed. Wand magic for one, and occlumency. Even a decent occlumense is immune to zhe Veela allure, and zhere are protective spells that we cannot defend against, and even a non-magical, if strong willed, can combat the allure. So... a new method emerged. A bond, to an individual."

"You've enslaved Harry," i seethed, truly angry now.

Gabrielle just smiled and sipped her tea, "no, eet iz zhe ozher way around. I am zhe enslaved one."

I blinked twice. "Harry would never enslave anyone," I responded flatly.

"'Arry did not 'ave a choice, well he did, but you 'ave to understand a Veela bond is involuntary on zhe part of zhe Veela, but not zhe Wizard or Witch. I bonded to 'Arry when he saved me from zhe lake, and zhen he accepted when he found out zhat I would lose my magic eef he did not."

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. Of course he did, stupid noble git. Merlin, he probably would have said yes even if it was just an inconvenience anyone ever would have had to endure.

Leaning back with my eyes closed I mourned Harry for a moment. It was slightly comforting to know Harry was with her because of yet another magical absurdity in his life. I wondered briefly, chasing a fleeting fantasy about me and Harry with out Gabrielle. Christmas would have been the perfect time to go for it. We'd have probably spent all our time playing Quidditch with three of the team members here with little to do but eat Christmas cakes and while away time.

"Well," I started with a heavy sigh, "I guess I can't hate you. S'not like you had a choice. I can't even imagine to be honest, having a force inside me I can't control giving me away to someone. A stranger even, it's not like you knew Harry when you bonded did you? Hell, Harry barely knew your sister and they competed for months. Still, I wouldn't mention you're little crush on me to anyone. It's not like I'm offended, but Mum wouldn't be very on about it and I can't even imagine what Harry would think. No... wait, I probably could, but I've no desire to get in the way."

"Ginny... I don't 'ave a crush on you."

I gave her a sidelong look, "Oh come on, I saw the way you looked at me, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's not the first time it's happened to me."

Gabrielle shook her head furiously, her hair swinging back and forth glittering in the rising sunlight, "non, truly I do not, 'Arry does."

My head swung in her direction so fast my neck cricked, "come again?"

Gabrielle got a wide hooded smile, "'Arry iz zhe one wizh zhe crush, not I."

"I already said I wouldn't get between you and him, what more do you want, why taunt me with that?" I asked a little snappishly.

She responded so far outside what I expected I was speechless, she put her hand on my thigh and said, "I would like you to come between us."

I stood, swiftly, covering the not entirely comforting shiver that raced down my spine, "what are you talking about?" I snapped.

Gabrielle looked a little startled, but visibly braved on, "I am Veela, I care not for zhe loyalty of my bond-mate, because we share in _all_ things. And zhat iz not a euphemism, I mean zhat literally."

"What-?" I was thoroughly lost for words.

"We are mentally bonded, we experience zhe ozhers emotions and sensations, so in a way I was lying, I am crushing on you, but only because 'Arry iz."

My mouth gaped open at her, and for the life of me I couldn't close it, so I started pacing, then stopped short, "wait... Harry didn't have a stomach ache last night, did he?"

Gabrielle giggled, "no, he did not. We... struggled wizh zhe bond for zhe first few months, but over break we... well, we hit zhe breakthrough. We are fully bonded now, and zhat was zhe first time 'Arry felt zhose particular things from me."

I had to sit down from laughing, "Oh merlin, Harry's on his... his..." I couldn't even get it out.

"What phrase do you British use? On zhe rag?"

I put my hands over my mouth to quiet my shrieking laughter, this was too funny. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin I can't breath."

Gabrielle's laughter subsided to bubbling giggle, "eet's not really, I always 'ave really bad cramps zhe first day."

"Oh go on, so if you can feel Harry, what's he doing right now?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"He's in the shower."

I burned.

"Touching himself."

I burned hotter and stood and turned, starting to walk away.

"No wait! Ginny!" Gabrielle grabbed my hand and pulled, "sorry, sorry, I'm kidding he's sleeping, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

"That's not on! I'm so embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be. Not after what you did last night."

I slapped her arm, "Oi! That's private, you didn't have permission to send your Veela sense into my room!"

"I deedn't do eet on purpose, I can't turn it off. You're just lucky Veela specific senses don't transfer over."

I pulled my hand from Gabrielle's needing to cover my face again.

"Non, Ginny," she said in soothing tones, "really, don't be embarrassed, Harry does it too, and he zhinks about you when he does."

"Stop! That's private-"

"Not to you, or at least I would hope not."

"I- what- you!" I sat heavy in the snow, "oh...".

"Ooooooh," I said again, long and drawn out. I looked at Gabrielle dead in the eye, and saw that look was back, like she was hungry, the way Ron looks at a steak. "Are you even aware you're looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?"

"That's what I thought. Merlin... I don't know about this."

Gabrielle sat next to me, "but why not, you care deeply for Harry, I wouldn't even need to be Veela to see that, and Harry cares about you more than he realizes-"

"He doesn't know?"

"Oh, he knows, he just doesn't know how much, yet."

"This is wrong," I said in a whisper, "this is wrong and you know it. If you have no problem with me, and Harry..." I swallowed speaking the wish I had for as long as I could remember, "if Harry wants me too, then why are you telling me this? Why not let this all happen naturally, why not let Harry tell me all this?"

"Zhere isn't time."

"What?"

"Zhere may not be time," she said again in a pleading tone. "He... we're marked. We could die anytime, and... I've made it my job in life to bring 'Arry as much happiness as possible. If anyone needed zhat, eet's 'Arry."

I laughed bitterly, "right. I don't know Gabrielle, this is so weird. Don't you see this as weird?"

"Nothing about you and 'Arry being together could be weird. I... he _longs_ for you Ginny. He was so jealous when he saw you kissing zhat ozher boy."

My head snapped up, "he was? I didn't notice," which was odd, since I usually would have noticed. Hell I'd seen that face directed at Cho too many times, why hadn't I recognized it directed at me? Or had I been too angry at Ron to notice in the moment.

"Would you... would you be there?"

"I wouldn't 'ave to be, zhough I would still feel everyzhing."

"Right..."

"Eet's not somezhing you 'ave to jump into Ginny, you shouldn't feel pressured, or intimidated, een many ways 'Arry is just as bad wizh girls now as he ever was."

"How could that be true?"

"Well, none of zhe girls he's been wizh 'ave been challenging, I literally fell into 'is lap."

The implication of that statement took a moment to become clear, "who else has Harry been with?"

Gabrielle looked slightly horrified, "I... I shouldn't 'ave said zhat-"

"Well damage done, you might as well tell me, it seems like if I'm to be with Harry or anyone really then they have to be with you too, so don't start lying or evading now."

Gabrielle took a breath, and thought to herself a moment, then in a whisper, "Hermione."

I stood violently, I could feel the tears welling up but I forced them down, I'd shed enough over Harry. I strode quickly away from Gabrielle, too fast for her to follow. Clearly Gabrielle did not know Harry as well as I thought, nor did I know Hermione as well as I thought. Wiping away the few furious tears I couldn't stem and trudged into the woods. Hermione had promised me, SWORN that she wouldn't be the one to take Harry away from me. That she was in love with Ron, that she would help me, and even try and push Harry in the right direction. She had _promised_.

I knew Harry, and while Gabrielle may be right, that Harry had feelings for me, but he would never cheat, and if he was already with Hermione, to any extent there he would stay, while Gabrielle may be fine with Harry being with more than one Witch there's no way Hermione would. There's no way I could compete with Hermione, best friends for years, if they were together it was over, and the Witches of the world could start weeping over the lost battle for Harry Potter.

She _promised_ me.

And she wasn't here to yell at. No wonder she and Ron weren't talking, stupid jerk... didn't tell me. Fuck!

She _PROMISED_ me.

I ran into the woods until I couldn't see the house. The woods were beautiful during winter, all shock white, and no one around to spoil the untouched nature of the view. I walked aimlessly until I found deer tracks and followed those. It didn't take long until I came upon them in a clearing, drinking from a creek.

I sat on a nearby rock, brushing the snow off with the sleeve of my jumper. There were two deer, a buck and doe. They stood side by side drinking from the creek and I couldn't help but think of Harry. Honestly if I wanted to distract myself watching deer wasn't the way to go, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. They were so graceful and beautiful. Calming despite the memories and circumstances beyond my control they brought up.

I wished I could cast a warming charm, despite the warmth of my jumper it was still quite cold, and my trainers were soaked through. I started shivering and rubbed my hands together blowing into them. It was stubbornness that kept me here at this point. I certainly didn't want to face Gabrielle, or Harry and breakfast just seemed a bit to much at the moment.

Actually, there was somewhere I wanted to go, I wanted to confront Hermione. I needed to talk to her face to face. I looked back in the direction the Burrow would be, not visible here, and shivered again. Mum would wake up soon, and there was no way I'd be back in time before she noticed I was gone. I was going to be in trouble anyway...

I stood suddenly, knowing what I had to do. I startled the deer with my sudden movement however, and they ran off. I watched them go, feeling a little guilty in startling them but put it from my mind as I started the semi-lengthy walk to Luna's.

It was a walk I made semi-regularly though, so I knew it wouldn't take that long. With any luck her father's owl would be in, and I could send a note to Mum telling her where I was. Well, at least she would think I was at Luna's, and I could even tell her why, I'm sure she would be sympathetic about me not wanting to be around Harry and Gabrielle at the moment. It was hardly a secret to her how I felt, despite my attempt to hide my feelings of late, I wasn't always so guarded you know?

Luna's house always made me smile. I thought it was bold, and having an entire floor dedicated to be a bath was sheer genius. As luck would have it Luna was actually outside, playing in the snow. I gaped, never before had I seen such a large cluster of snow angels. Some were odd too, with too many or too few limbs, and a few had large misshapen heads.

I approached Luna in the middle of making another. She had made a large grouping with no apparent rhyme or reason, and was now crafting a chain of them holding hands in a twisting spiraling line. I leaned over her and said hello.

"Hello Ginny, would you like to make a snow angel?"

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if I could use your fire?"

"Is the fire at your house not working?"

"No, I just needed to get away."

"Did Gabrielle chase you off?"

"You... what? How did you know?"

Luna stood up. She stared at the snow angel she just finished making for a long moment, and then nodded in no small amount of self satisfaction before laying down next to it and beginning another, "I didn't figure it out until the train ride home, but yes. Harry made some revealing statements a bit before term ended over supper. It took me a while to realize the nature of the relationship, strange isn't it? Seems like an excessive reward for someone saving your life, getting to take it over I mean. Though she is rather pretty, I'm sure Harry doesn't mind too much, though he was a bit embarrassed when she performed fellatio on him under the table in the great hall."

"She did what?"

"It's the technical term for oral sex."

"Oh." I tried not to blush, or think about any of that. Not one bit, no sir.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was probably insensitive of me, though I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind you-"

"Luna, be quiet please."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm just... I need to talk to Hermione."

Luna got up and brushed the snow from her clothes, "Oh you figured out that bit did you? I had my suspicions, but Hermione seemed entirely too involved with all of Harry and Gabrielle's frolicking, and they started holding hands a week before term ended."

"Luna please," I was trying to hold back tears again, twice in one day, I was slipping.

She looked properly apologetic, "oh I've done it again haven't I? I never do know when to stop talking, come on, you can use the fire in my Father's study, he wont be home till wednesday."

"An expedition?"

"Oh no, just giving a lecture, he would never miss Christmas. Are you going to yell at Hermione? I don't think you should?"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because, if anything she's probably helping you. Harry has come out of his shell more than I thought he could. He likes you, you know?"

"Yes, I've heard."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Hermione is the problem and Gabrielle and Cho and probably Gabrielle's friends from school-"

"So? I rather like Hermione, I bet she's very creative, and Ginny, you should give Harry more credit then that, he would hardly sleep with just anyone."

"Luna, it doesn't work that way."

"No? Then why isn't Harry just shagging his way through the school. He probably could you know? Especially after being vindicated by the Daily Prophet."

"Well, yes." I responded with out thinking, trying to remember if Hermione had her fireplace connected to the Floo Network.

"What rules are they breaking?"

"What? I don't know, its just... what's right."

"According to whom?"

I turned to face Luna direct, putting my hands on my hips, "according to everyone."

"Really? I didn't realize, I thought I made my own rules."

I chuckled and started looking around for the floo powder, "we can't all be as cool as you Luna."

"No, I suppose not everyone can, but those certainly aren't the rules I would make. I'd be with oodles of people if I could."

"You would?"

"Of course! Everyone has something different to say or do, and that's just what we see on the surface. People are so different, no two would do things the same way, why would I want to limit myself? I mean, I'm not saying I would be a slag or anything, I'd be rather choosy, but I can hardly decide what colour to paint my room let alone more important things."

"People would talk," I started shuffling through the hodge-podge of objects (I say objects because I couldn't identify any of them) on the mantle. Still no floo powder, "it's just not accepted, that's why."

"Because I care about what people think of me, or say about me."

I turned around and regarded Luna carefully, but her expression was it's usual wide eyed calm. "Maybe _I'm_ not alright with it. Maybe _I_ want Harry all to myself, I can _be_ selfish about this, It's what most people do and expect. It's not like my Dad has more than one wife."

"No, but some husbands have mistresses, but that is neither here nor there, if your problem is not wanting to share Harry, why are you angry at Hermione?"

I sighed and sat down, Luna sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder, "I'm angry, because a timid and shy Ginny opened up to her when she stayed in my room summer before third year, and she promised to help me get over my shyness around Harry and help get him to notice me. She promised me that it was Ron she was interested in, and not Harry and that if someone claimed him before me it wouldn't be her. She lied."

"It seems more likely that her feelings changed, or she changed, or Harry changed than she lied, or she thought she was being honest but was really lying to herself. And besides, if your problem is not wanting to share Harry then Gabrielle is the real problem, not Hermione."

"No, Gabrielle was an accident and there's nothing to be done about that anyway. Hermione is too... straight laced to be alright with Harry being with her and somebody else."

Luna reached up and soothed the top of my head, much like she would pet a cat, "oh Ginny, obviously Hermione doesn't care, because Harry is already with another girl besides her, why would she care if you joined?"

I replied crossly, "maybe I don't want to _join in_. Maybe I want to be Harry's one and only, is that really so much to ask?"

"No, it's not, but it is also no longer possible, so if the only condition you find acceptable is you and Harry with no others then you might as well give up now and move on. If you decide that you must be the only girl in Harry's life besides Gabrielle, then you must make your intentions clear. Yelling at Hermione will solve nothing.

"Because it would be weird! It's just not how things are done Luna!"

Luna lifted her head to look me in the eyes, "according to whom?"

I got up and walked to the middle of the room, then turned back, "why are you saying all this? You've been thinking about this haven't you?"

"Of course I have, I want in."

My mouth dropped open, "you do?!"

"Oh yes, Harry is my number three fancy. Ronald used to be number one, but he was mean to me too many times."

"Who's number one and two now? Sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Number one is Hermione, she challenges me. Number two is you. Do you remember when we used to practice kissing and your Mother told you to stop being my friend? I never forgot."

My face burned, I had forgot, "I did forget that actually, oh Merlin," I buried my face in my hands, "I made you dress up like Harry didn't I?"

"Oh yes, and we pretended to marry each other, then kiss and cuddle by the fire, because you said that's what married people do."

"You really have a crush on me? Like a proper one, and Hermione too?"

Luna actually blushed and looked away, it was the first time I'd ever seen her actually look embarrassed, "oh yes. I think about Hermione and you and Harry rather a lot. Neville too but I think I scare him, and Gabrielle is ever so beautiful."

"You're... you're so..." Luna gazed at me fondly waiting for me to find the right word. I settled on "open".

"Why thank you Ginny. Would you like to kiss?"

"What!?"

"Well, seeing as you're going to have a breakthrough soon, things are going to start falling into place, and I want to be on the ground floor so to speak. Since you'll probably have the most say I figured I'd start with you."

"Most say in what?"

"The group, the gang, the cluster or whatever it ends up being called."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"The group of people shagging one another centered around Harry, I want in."

"There's! There's no... group or anything. It's not like that."

"Not yet you mean. Harry has Gabrielle, and now Hermione. He wants you, he has for a while, and both Gabrielle and Hermione will understand and defer to you. I'm fine deferring to you as well, like I said I'm mostly interested in Hermione, but you and Harry will be wonderful bonuses."

I sat in a chair across from Luna, "Luna I'm still not sure I'm alright with this. At all. I shouldn't have to share my boyfriend, if Harry would even want to be my boyfriend."

"If Harry asked you to be his girlfriend and it was only Gabrielle you had to share with would you be alright with that?" Luna started, a look of cautious hope in her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Oh poo, that's rather disappointing. I was hoping to draw a comparison. Hmmm, well I have nothing to add, let's get you and Hermione talking. That will be the most constructive thing to do now." Luna pulled the sack of floo powder from her winter robes.

"Oi! You had that the whole time?"

"Of course, but I wasn't finished talking and didn't want you to leave until I was."

"Sneaky bint," I grumbled good naturedly, despite the shocking thing Luna had said to me there was a fondness for her that I don't think would ever go away. She was always just so sweet and honest. Brutally sometimes, but I rather valued that.

"I'd try and come with, but I think you and Hermione need to talk alone."

"Thank you Luna,"

"Of couse," Luna replied handing the floo powder over.

I tossed some into the fire, watching it flare huge and green, "the Grangers?" Sticking my head in the fire was its usual meal regurgitating experience. I still didn't know if Hermione had her parent's fire place hooked up, but at least with a simple floo call I wouldn't end up someplace random if it wasn't.

The wind settled and I was stuck on my knees looking into a small sitting room. It looked like an old women's place, with doilies and china everywhere, however the walls were all bookshelves. I thought the chances of this being Hermione's place was actually pretty good, "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Goodness! Roger there's a girl's head in the fireplace!"

An older man with graying hair jogged into the room, "what was that dear?"

She responded by pointing and Roger goggled at me for a moment before taking his glasses off and wiping them off, "um... can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm a friend of Hermione's from school?"

Hermione's mum (I assumed) gave a little squeak of an 'oh'. "Um... I thought the fireplace doesn't work."

"It's magic fire Ma'am, no smoke or anything as long as it's green. Soon as the floo call is done it will go away. Honestly I wasn't even sure if Hermione had your fireplace hooked up. I'm rather glad she did, my head could have ended up anywhere."

"Oh..." said Roger, "um... does that happen a lot?"

"Only with mis-pronunciations, but your last name is rather easy."

"Ah, good then."

There was a long awkward pause.

"Do you mind if I come through, I'd really like to talk to Hermione, but my knees are starting to hurt."

Hermione's mum responded, "you can do that? Oh what am I thinking of course you can you're a witch aren't you, yes please, um... come over if you'd like, are you going to use a broom?"

"Oh no, I'll just use the fire." I leant back till my head was reunited with Luna, "I'm headed over, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No, no, you just let me know when things start happening for real. How about I cover you if your Mum calls?"

I rolled my eyes, "thanks but that would only be useful if I had been smart enough to leave a note. Later." I stepped through and squeezed my eyes shut till I was shunted out into the Granger's sitting room.

Another squeak and Hermione's Mum stepped back, startled, "oh my, you just popped on through didn't you?"

"Eh, floo is kind of obnoxious actually, I'd have rather flown but it would have taken far too long, hello," I stretched out my hand, "nice to meet you again, though I don't think we've seen each other for years."

"Emma, nice to meet one of Hermione's friends, Ginny was it? Ron's sister?"

"Yes, please don't judge me on that lump, all we share is blood, and relatives, and parents."

Roger laughed, "Oh I like her, very pleased to meet you dear."

I shook their hands, "so, is Hermione here?"

"No, she's at the library."

I laughed, "I should have known." The I looked around at the multitude of books in this room alone. I spied a another small pile on the kitchen table in the room beyond, "she really couldn't find the book she wanted here?"

Roger laughed this time and Emma glared at him, "that's word for word what I've been saying to Hermione and my wife for years."

"Out the door, make a right and three blocks down dear, we can chat more after you get back, I'm sure you have plenty of storied about my daughter I'd love to hear, but for right now Roger and I need to have a little chat."

Roger got a scared look on his face, "now, Ginny maybe you'd like a cup of tea before you go? Floor travel must be dehydrating."

With a smirk I replied, "no no, I'm fine Mr. Granger, you have a nice chat with your wife." I faintly jogged out of the room with a snigger from Hermione's Mum's direction. Out the door and walking down the road I glanced around excitedly. I'd never been in a Muggle neighborhood like this. London around Grimmauld was all dense and loud, and Ottery was a tiny little town, with barely a hundred people living in it. This seemed somewhere in-between, a bit quaint, but lovely. Lots of trees, though a bit too organized if you know what I mean.

The library was just on the edge of densest part of town, full of building three and four floors up. The library was only two floors, but was sprawling. Nothing on the library at Hogwarts, but still, far more books than I was used to seeing (not like I spent a lot of time in the library at Hogwarts after all). Figuring I'd find Hermione in the quietest most far flung place in the library I began to search through the stacks. After nearly half an hour I thought it might have been a better idea to just wait near the entrance. She might have left by the time I found where she had been.

I needn't have worried.

Hermione was ensconced at a table in the back, presumably for at least four people, but no one else could sit there with the volume of books she had laid across the table. I snuck up behind her looking at the titles and realizing with a start some of them were magical. There was also an impossibly large number of papers all held done by a medium sized stone. I knew just enough about Arithmancy to recognize a spell structure map, but this was far, far larger, insanely larger than any I had ever seen Bill or Percy work on. Hermione, scribbling furiously with a muggle fountain pen, so close to the muggle parchment she might have been a half blind monk.

I put my hands on my hips and put my face into glare mode, "Wouldn't this be a break in the statute of secrecy?"

Hermione nearly leapt out of her chair, "Oh my goodness! Ginny!" she put her hand over her mouth, then in a harsh whisper said, "what on earth are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I strode to the seat across from her's and sat. "Sorry, I needed to talk to you."

"Does your Mum know you're here?"

"No."

"Ginny, you'll get in trouble-"

"I don't care, I want to talk about Harry."

"Ha- oh..." Hermione went ashen.

I arched an eyebrow and waited for Hermione to say something else.

She looked away guiltily, "I'm so sorry."

"Not sorry enough not to shag him though."

"Ginny!"

"Quiet now, we're in a library."

"Don't- I... sorry. Ginny I... it just sort of-"

I spoke over her in a dangerous whisper, "don't you dare say 'it just happened', I know you better than that."

"No, you're right, it didn't just happen, but it did start _while_ you were dating Dean. I will not apologize for that."

"You promised me!"

"Quiet, we're in a library," Hermione replied in a dry tone.

"You promised me. You told me you fancied Ron and had no interest in Harry."

"That wasn't a lie Ginny, not then at least."

"So, you fancy Harry now then do you?"

Hermione took a moment to set her materials aside and straighten her pen, then looked me straight in the eye, "yes."

"I knew it, I fucking bloody well knew it, you _promised_ me."

"Actually, I promised not to claim him or steal him from you, and I haven't."

I almost blew up, but took a deep breath and spoke in a forceful whisper, "shagging him is bloody well claiming him. Sore about LavLav, felt you had to lash out, does Harry make you feel pretty and wanted?"

Hermione sat back and spoke in a forced even tone, "that was very mean Ginny. It's not like you."

"Isn't it? We had a jolly good time making fun of Cho didn't we? What was the name you came up for her? Hosepipe?"

"That's not fair, I _never_ said that to her face, nor to anyone else but you, and I was trying to cheer _you_ up. That had nothing to do with Cho."

"Never attacked her with birds either."

Hermione's left eye twitched, "not... my best moment."

"Better moment for you then I Ron at least."

Hermione stifled a laugh, and I giggled, and then Hermione was laughing into the pit of her elbow and stuck my fist in my mouth to stifle our laughter.

When we were done, tears streaming down our faces, cheeks pink and hurting from our smiles, Hermione got suddenly serious. "Ginny, really, I didn't break my promise, if anything it'll probably help."

I stared at her for a long moment, "explain."

Hermione took a deep breath, "_Harry_ saved Gabrielle. Harry _saved_ me. Harry saved _you_. When Harry saved Gabrielle... he gained a companion. Someone who will, by default never leave him. She cannot, actually, nor can either of them die alone. Either they both die, or neither does."

"What!"

"Lower your voice, I couldn't do a proper muggle repelling charm cause I haven't graduated yet. I'm using a cheap enchanted charm, there on the desk. It's dreadfully weak, but as I can't cast yet..."

"But you're seventeen, none of my brothers have ever let any of the younger forget the fact that they can do magic and we can't the second they come of age, and Fred and George came of age during sixth year remember? That summer was dreadful. For everyone."

"Ah, but that's because they were technically under parental supervision. The way the law works is, as long as you're in school you're still not allowed to use magic outside of school unless you're of age, and being supervised by your parents. Magical parents only, I might add."

"Stupid law."

"Thank you, now, when Fred and George _left_ they were no longer students, and thus could perform all OWL level magic at whim, however, they legally can't perform anything they learned in NEWT year, but because there's no trace, they'd have to be caught in the act, and even though many of their products are_clearly_ NEWT level, I'm guessing the Ministry just doesn't care that much about it. I however, still have a trace on my wand until I'm of age _and_ graduated."

"That's... that's totally unfair!"

"I know. And keep your voice down."

"Sorry, go on then, Harry can't die? So if, Merlin this is morbid, if Voldemort AKed Harry, he wouldn't die?"

Hermione grimaced, "no I think that will still do the trick. The Avada Kedavra curse works because it separates the soul from the body, and that's how Harry and Gabrielle are bonded, they essentially share a soul. Physical damage, I don't think could ever kill either of them unless it killed both of them at the same time."

"That's... that's amazing."

"Yes it is, any more questions or may I continue."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Never apologize for asking a question; now, where was I... Oh yes, Gabrielle is a permanent companion, Harry will never be alone again. Something he fears deeply. Be alone that is. Not surprising really, he was essentially alone until he was eleven. Why do you think he's such dear friends with Hagrid. And your family, and me. We were simply, no... lucky enough to be first. Ron is _incredibly_ lucky to have been the first boy to be really nice to Harry. He'll never let that go. He'd die for any one of us, because we are his family, and Hogwarts is his home. Or was, I should say. Now, Harry will be home wherever he is and he'll never have to fear being alone ever again."

"So what would he need with me then? Or you for that matter?"

"Ginny, it's not the same thing as having a girlfriend. She'll never challenge him, not really. They'll never have a fight that didn't originate inside of Harry. Gabrielle is not entirely human Ginny, it's important to remember that, because that's something I forget all the time. Why do you think I gave up on Ess Pee Eee Double-you? House Elves are not Human. They think differently. Not trying to be insulting, but it's somewhat like trying to think the way an animal does, there really isn't a good way to compare."

"Gabrielle is... subservient to Harry. She is shaped by him, and their bond. I don't think Harry knows just how much or I think he'd be quite upset, except I think the same thing is happening to him. They're... not becoming each other, but I think they'll meet somewhere in the middle, rather more on Harry's end though, Gabrielle is... quite submissive. So in the end, Gabrielle will be no more capable or comforting, or loving, or helping Harry any more than he can help himself. I've watched them talk Ginny, and I didn't really see it until break, but they've... synced sort of. Listening to them talk to each other is like listening to an internal monologue, but with two sets of knowledge and different reference points. They _think_ the same though."

"I think that when it started they experienced each other's emotions and sensations as a separate thing, but as they got more used to it, the line blurred, and the longer it goes the less the line will be visible, and both of them, as a pair will want a girlfriend, or a wife, and friends, and children."

"I... Ginny, I do not want to marry Harry Potter. I do not want to date him either. I don't want a boyfriend. I do like sex though. It's a jolly good time and Harry's damn good at it. He should be, he knows what it's like to have a vagina. Come to think of it... I'm amazed polyjuice isn't used to _learn_ you know?"

I blushed, "Hermione... that's not on, that's just one of those things you just don't do. It's impolite."

"I don't think someone using an illegal potion to transform themselves into someone else is worried about being polite."

"No, no, no, no, no, there's even a story about it. Elliot the Illegal who committed over four thousand, three hundred, and twenty seven crimes in his lifetime made that point in his memoirs he wrote from Azkaban. He would often use polyjuice to commit crimes, but he would always switch clothes with magic, and never went "mucking around" as he put it. It's just not done."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "honestly, what if you had a willing partner? You could switch bodies for an hour, experience sex from the other side."

"But then you'd be shagging yourself. That's weird."

"Is it?"

Hermione was blushing fiercely, "to me I guess... not judging. Sorry Hermione."

"It's alright... turns out I'm rather kinky actually."

I giggled, "are you?"

"I'd tell you, but you might get angry."

"Oh... right... go back to your lecture."

"I'm not-"

"Hermione please?" As if she wasn't lecturing. Who was she kidding?

She even cleared her throat and tipped her hands together, hah, "As I was saying, I don't want to be in a relationship. Ron soured me to the whole idea, do you have any idea how much time, and tears I wasted on your brother?"

"Yes." She glared at me, "go on."

"Stop interrupting then or I'll never get through my lecture."

"I thought you said it-"

"A joke! Just a joke, quiet you." I made a zipper move over my mouth. "I've wasted too much time on your brother. I love Harry, as a friend! Quiet! I love Harry, he was my first friend. I am also, attracted to him. I do not want to marry him though, or have his children. I don't want anyone's children for a long time. I have things I need to do Ginny. After this war, after everything. There's so much _work_ to do, and I've wasted too much time on silly things."

"But." I asked pointedly.

Hermione glared at me, "_but_, I like sex. And I like being close to Harry. It's just... fun. And... if it wasn't Harry, there's really no one else I'd even feel comfortable broaching the subject with. It's having my cake and eating too."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry, Muggle expression, it means I get the best of both worlds. It also means Harry feels the same way. He does, I assure you. We've mentioned you once or twice you know? And Gabrielle wants to seduce you."

"Why do people keep wanting to seduce me?"

"Who tried to seduce you?" Hermione asked bemused.

"Dean sent me the sappiest, saddest letter. I mean, I pitied him so much it literally made my chest hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"And then Luna hit on me, I used her fire to get to your parent's by the way, and she hit on me, and said she wants in."

"In on what?"

"On, this, all this, Harry and Gabrielle, and you and me. She wants to shag all of us."

"Luna... wants... to shag... me?"

"And me, and Harry, and Gabrielle."

"Good grief."

"You're telling me, you're not the one who made her dress up as Harry Potter as a kid and pretend to marry me."

"You never told me you did that!"

"I forgot," I grumbled, "Luna reminded me."

"Did you kiss her?"

"What! No! I mean back then when we were playing yes, but not today or since."

Hermione got all shifty and couldn't meet my eyes, "I kissed Gabrielle."

"Get out!"

A stern voice came from down a nearby aisle, "who's shouting? This is a library, be quiet or you'll be kicked out!"

After a mad shushing we gave each other we started whispering again.

"Well, I guess we know the bounds of the muggle repelling charm," Hermione glanced at the stone resting on the table, currently holding down a stack of papers with Hermione's handwriting on it.

"I'd say, did you really kiss Gabrielle."

Hermione put her hands over her face, eyes peeking above her fingers, she nodded wordlessly.

"Why?"

"Promise you wont get mad? It involves Harry... obviously. Oh shit! wait, I need to finish this bit it's important. Ginny I'd stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop sleeping with Harry, just be plain old friends again if you want. I told Harry as much, that if being with you came down to not being with me I'd be fine with it."

"Oh. Thank you... I was really hoping we'd be each other's firsts," I said in a small voice.

"I know. For what it's worth I wasn't. His first I mean."

"Cho?" I asked, regretting the question immediately after I said it.

"Oh, heavens no. Be_liev_me, nothing would have ever happened between me and Harry if not for Gabrielle. She... really woke something in him. I'd have thought he'd be to scared to do anything like that for a bit longer. He's still so new to girls, what him and Cho had was downright tame really. A few kisses here and there and a lot of soulful staring."

I let out a breath.

"It's just me and Gabrielle Ginny, Harry's not a trollop." She giggled, I giggled, you get it. "Shall I continue?"

"I insist."

"It was... after the Christmas party, Slughorn's I mean."

"Going as friends, _honestly_."

"Shush, anyway, we made plans to... meet afterwards, but Ron caught us."

I gasped.

"He decked Harry."

"He didn't!" I shout-whispered.

"He did, then they went to Hogsmeade to get a drink and bro it out or whatever. I waited with Gabrielle and got a bit... impatient. I knew at that point that if I kissed Gabrielle Harry would feel it so I... gave him some encouragement."

"What did you do?"

"We snogged, and I... fondled her."

"I am in awe of you Hermione. Straight laced bookwork indeed," I said wryly, "if only you-can't-break-the-rules Hermione could see you now."

"You know I usually only said that right before breaking the rules right?"

"Yeah, yeah we all know the illustrious career of Hermione Granger, serial rule-breaker. Go on with your lecture Professor lesbian, I'm _ever_ so anxious to hear the end."

"None of that," she tried to be stern, but couldn't stop from laughing, "Now, Gabrielle is Harry's companion. I am Harry's friend, a source of love, occasionally expressed physically, but separate still from Gabrielle and you, who I believe represents romantic love. Three women, who all had their lives saved by Harry, each with a separate and distinct love based relationship. If that doesn't scream magic to me, nothing does."

"Why did it have to be three, why couldn't it just be one?" I hung my head. 'Why do I always have to share everything' I asked in my head.

"Because three is Arithmantically important... oh... oh god, Ginny I'm so sorry, I forgot the moment you startled me," Hermione grabbed my wrists and held them, "Ginny, I discovered something just before you showed up, something important, something bad. Something very, very bad, and I'm so sorry, you're not going to like this."

"What? What is it? What did you discover?"

"I know why Voldemort can't die."


	16. Unintended Intentions

Chapter 16: Unintended Intentions

Harry woke slowly on Christmas Day. It was early still, and warm in his bed with Gabrielle laying half on his chest, right hand playing with the small patch of chest hair lying across his sternum in her sleep. Harry hadn't even opened his eyes yet, knowing instinctively there were still several hours before Ron woke everyone else up in the pursuit of the large mass of gifts waiting beneath the lopsided, yet comforting for being so, tree in The Burrow's den. Mrs. Weasley had declared late last night, (with several glasses of sherry in her) that this year opening presents would be family time, and that everyone was to come down before breakfast and open them all as a group, rather than the, in her words, 'impersonal piles left on your bed.'

It was warm in Harry's bed, in that very specifically comforting way where one knows that outside the covers it is bitterly cold and the barrier between the two desperately fragile; that remaining wrapped around a loved one buried tight and snug in blankets in a little personal cave of warmth and love is only going to increase the stark cold of the hardwood floors, and alas Harry was with out slippers or dressing gown, only his somewhat threadbare pyjama bottoms remaining. It was through no small complaint on Gabrielle's part that the pants remained at all, his sleep shirts having long been abandoned to the fireplace in Gabrielle's room at Hogwarts, a sacrifice to the god of lusty girlfriends, or veela, or whatever. The bond being what it was had started to make them perpetually randy; with one being in the mood, so to speak, then other one was. It was a reciprocating cycle of passion throughout their days, unintentionally teasing one another with stray thoughts and fantasies, that ordinarily would have been gone and forgot in the time it took to think them up, but instead reverberated across their bond.

No sir, Harry would be more than content to fade in and out of sleep for the next twelve hours or so, with his lover pressed bodily to him, warm and naked and soft.

If only he hadn't needed to pee to the point of stinging.

With a weary sigh Harry spent the next several minutes extricating himself from Gabrielle and the blankets with the intent of leaving her both still asleep and with the pocket of warm air created by the covers undisturbed.

By the time Harry had succeeded in his goal nearly ten minutes had passed and the need to urinate had become nearly desperate. Moving as quickly as possible while making as little noise as possible Harry traipsed down to the second floor and moved into the already lit bathroom.

Not having the energy to wrangle the button fly on his pyjamas Harry just scooped himself out and tucked it over the waistband, letting go with a hearty sigh and an uncomfortable shiver when he was done. Once finished he shook off and tucked away turning around to use the sink only to find Ginny standing there, wide eyed staring at him through the mirror and frozen, one hand still up holding a toothbrush near her mouth, the sound of the foaming toothpaste hitting the sink a steady drip.

Harry had to clap his hand to his mouth to prevent the sound of surprise escaping him. After a tense moment where both seemed to focus on whether or not anyone else had woken up Harry whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't knock."

Ginny started to respond but realized belatedly there was still toothpaste in her mouth when nothing but a gargle came out. She blushed and bent to the sink, spitting it out. She grabbed a washcloth from a rack nearby and wiped her mouth clean turning to stare at Harry this time facing him, "S'not like the door was closed."

Harry watched Ginny's eyes flick down for a second and realized suddenly he was alone with her wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms, and that Ginny appeared to be in nothing but a worn looking terry-cloth robe and a loosely tied belt.

He turned to go suddenly whispering something like, "sorry I'll just leave you to it."

"Wait," she whispered suddenly and Harry stopped dead, turning to face her again, wide eyed in disbelief. "I wanted to talk to you alone," she blushed slightly at those words, "I mean, I needed to talk to you about something, and I didn't want anyone listening, and I was wondering how I was going to get you alone at all today since Mum is gonna take up all your time."

It took Harry a second to catch up with the entirety of Ginny's sentence, "right, um..." Harry glanced down at himself.

Ginny glanced down again and her mouth crooked into a slight smile, "right, get dressed and meet me in the shed, yeah?"

"Sure," Harry whispered back, watching Ginny as she left the bath. The robe she was wearing had been loose and quite thin, and he had noticed that her nipples had been hard. Considering for a brief moment whether to delay his arrival to the shed for a quick shag with Gabrielle, he quickly decided not to. Ginny was waiting out in the cold shed for him and he didn't want to keep her waiting long.

With a slightly quicker pace, though nearly just as silent as his previous decent Harry went back up to his room and grabbed his jumper from the night before, and pulled pants on over his pyjamas.

With his wand up his sleeve Harry walked quietly down the stairs skipping the squeaky one Ron had pointed out years ago, and out the front door which made far less noise than the back, around the house, past the chicken coop and out to the shed.

When he got there, he opened the door against the crunch of the snow in front, making a smooth pie slice, not bothering to open the door any wider than enough to slip through.

Ginny had apparently not had to use the door at all as Harry was greeted with the site of her sitting on a bench in front of a side window, still in her terry-cloth robe but with an unfastened overcoat over it that might have belonged to Charlie with how huge it was on her. As soon as harry stepped through the threshold he was delighted to find Ginny had used a warming charm on the shed not quite strong enough to remove coats, and Harry couldn't help but smirk at the casualness of Ginny breaking the rules like that. It reminded him of several stories Fred and George had told him about her. Honestly, thinking back, they might have been the greatest cheerleaders for Ginny's crush than anyone.

Harry was also quite shocked to find she had only added the jacket. The top of her robe still gaped slightly, and while Ginny did not have a large chest she was shapely and the singular glow of the lumos maxima she had cast near the ceiling created a soft yet defined shadow that increased the definition of her cleavage and drew Harry's eye like a magnet.

As Harry entered the room Ginny stood and faced him, hugging herself around the middle and staring Harry straight in the eye, as if trying to examine him.

"What's this about Ginny?"

Ginny closed her eyes as he had said her name, taking a deep slow breath. Harry watched her reopen them slowly, back to examining him.

"It's complicated, promise me you wont interrupt until I'm done alright?"

"Alright."

Ginny looked down, thinking for a moment before she started talking, addressing the floor more than Harry, "I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember being alive."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, more in shock than anything, but quickly remembered his promise and stopped himself.

"It was stories early on, you were like... the hero in a Beetle story, and I wanted to be a damsel you saved," Ginny let out a half laugh half sigh. "I used to make Luna dress up as you and pretend to marry me as practice for when I got older. It was different you know?" Ginny looked up at Harry, "Other Heroes were old, or dead, but you were barely a year older than me, practically my age and the biggest hero anyone knew save Dumbledore. Then I met you on the platform, remember? Before your first year? I didn't know who you were, you were just this... lost sad looking little boy, and I had the strangest urge to hug you, so you wouldn't be so sad," Ginny paused to worry her thumb nail between her teeth. "When I found out who you were... I didn't know how to handle it for the longest time. I was so nervous around you, you seemed, larger than life. I still wanted to hug you though, you still seemed sad, but I just couldn't then, couldn't work up the nerve, couldn't do a lot of things."

Ginny started to pace a bit, turning from Harry and talking into her hands, "Then you saved my life. Later on I fantasized about us being older when that happened, and giving myself to you like in a fairy-tale. Hermione told me to date other people, to get more comfortable around you and try just being your friend. It worked, in that I wasn't so nervous anymore, but you still didn't seem to notice me the way I wanted, and in the end Michael wasn't right for me, and as much as I liked Dean he was never the boy I thought about kissing all day, and when I saw you kissing Gabrielle in Hogsmeade, it just... became clear you know? I thought I was, well not over you, but at least I thought I wasn't waiting anymore, but I'd just been lying to myself." She took a deep breath and spoke in a low toneless voice, "You know I've been told, over and over that you liked me, that people could see it in your eyes, but I never believed them... thought they were just comforting me, or seeing something that wasn't there or they wished was there _for_ me."

Turning to face Harry again, her words grew more impassioned, a bit of bluster like she was trying to reach some finish line in her head, "Yesterday Gabrielle all but told me you were in love with me." Harry's mouth dropped in shock but Ginny spoke over him before he could forget his promise, "She explained everything else too by the way, were you aware that _she's_ in love with me as well? Like, because _you_ are and because you're _mated_ she is too, and that Gabrielle has absolutely no subtlety when it comes to hiding her emotions? I'm still a little confused by that bit, but in any case it doesn't really matter, cause I went to see Hermione next to yell at her a bit for shagging you, oh Gabrielle let that bit slip too by the way, when she, that is Hermione, told me that not only had she figured out _why_ Voldemort is immortal, but also how to finish him off, and it's some absurd ritual where we, that is you and me, and her and apparently like four other girls have to all shag each other to create some energy bullshite and channel it through you or the connection you have with Gabrielle, but I can't stop thinking about a world where none of this had to happen, and I just broke up with Dean and we'd have had all winter break to dance around each other and flirt, and when we got back to Hogwarts we'd have some big row, or a Quidditch win and one of us'd just snap and snog the other and I could even maybe accept Gabrielle cause that really isn't your fault anyway and you're all connected or something, and Hermione, she'd back off and see if we could be a couple, but now that isn't going to happen, I'm only going to be one of seven which happens far to often to me, and I think I love you, and apparently you love me too and it's not fair we don't get a chance to-"

As Ginny worked herself up more and more she hadn't noticed Harry approach her until he'd placed his palms against the sides of her face and kissed her softly silencing her with a whimper.

Harry pulled back and Ginny pulled in both her lips, pressing them together as if savoring the kiss after it ended. She opened her eyes languidly her mouth falling open in a quick pant, and stared into Harry's eyes lingeringly before glancing down at his lips and surging forward with a soft cry, wrapping her fists in Harry's hair, dragging his face forward to hers in a rough sloppy kiss. Her tongue swept into Harry's mouth and made his head spin. With Gabrielle he was plundering her, and with Hermione it was a dance. Ginny devoured him whole and he couldn't help but revel in it.

Finally gasping for breath they broke apart and Harry put his forehead against Ginny's, who spoke in a harsh whisper, not sounding like she even knew she was speaking, "you make my lips tingle."

Harry replied in an equally husky whisper, "is it my turn to talk?"

Ginny nodded against him.

Still breathing hard, her hands fisted in his hair, his hands cradling her head he spoke in a lovers whisper, just for her, "I've wanted you for months."

Ginny opened her eyes and Harry could practically see the fire in them.

"I'm sorry to say I was not aware of this until I saw you kissing Dean and wanted to murder him for it. I'm not proud of it, but well, I can be pretty thick sometimes."

"I'll say-"

"Quiet, it's my turn."

"My turn wasn't exactly over when you-"

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head since then. You're..." Harry let his thumb trace Ginny's cheekbone, and she closed her eyes for a moment and turned to gooseflesh. "I'm mated with a Veela and I can't stop thinking about you. Truthfully I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I do know that there's no one I'd rather find out if I am or could. I like everything about you Ginny, and looking back it all just seems so clear I just didn't know how I felt about you all rolled in with my fake family bullshite-"

"We are not your _fake_ family Harry," Ginny spoke over him, angrily, "you're _as good as_ family, Mum says it all the time."

"I spend all day thinking about kissing you," Harry mumbled leaning in.

Ginny took a step back separating them, but still remaining close. They were nearly the same height so neither had to bend their neck and Ginny's hard stare made Harry feel slightly cowed. Ginny spoke in a sad and angry voice, "this is weird, and it would already have been really weird with just Gabrielle, and it's about to get weirder. Killing Voldemort is more important than what _any_ of us want really, and apparently we need to have orgies to get rid of him. Odd I know, but when has anything ever really made sense, or been fair I'm... I would have liked to have had time to date you Harry Potter, and have a real chance of falling in love, and getting married and babies and all that stuff." Ginny finished in a squeak, her breath spent having forgotten to breath through her impassioned speech. She sat down on the bench suddenly with a world weary sigh and in a small voice said, "Sorry, this is making me really sad, I feel like I'm in one of Fleur's stupid romance novels."

Feeling a little bewildered and still not sure exactly why he was apparently required to shag a whole bunch of girls to kill Voldemort, Harry got down on his knees and scooted close putting his hands on Ginny's knees to catch her eyes. "I'm not going to shag anyone just cause Hermione says so, and... damn it... why can't we do all that?"

"Do what?"

"Date? Maybe fall in love, babies... and stuff."

Ginny blushed, "I was just babbling by then, I didn't really-"

"Yes you did, and so did I. Ginny, you're... you're everything I want. It's obvious and I've been a moron. You're _brilliant_ at Quidditch-"

Ginny burst out laughing, "that would be the first thing on your list."

"Damn straight," Harry replied seriously, "You'd be surprised what it does to me watching you fly."

Ginny gave him a look that sent shivers running down Harry's spine, "tell me," she asked in a small plaintive voice.

Harry leaned closer, his hands sliding up from Ginny's knees to mid thigh. Ginny opened her mouth reflexively as Harry neared but he passed her lips and brushed his cheek to her's speaking in a whisper straight to her ear, "I watch you, in tight leather pants, legs wrapped tight around a broomstick, hair streaming in the wind like liquid fire and your shirt plastered to your chest, absolute focus in your eyes, and the widest smile I've ever seen on you; and I think about if I were in place of your broom, with all that focus and passion directed at me, and it takes all I've got not to tackle you from the broom and shag you midair."

When Harry pulled back he saw Ginny had her eyes closed, and was breathing heavily through an open mouth. She opened her eyes, "Harry-"

He interrupted her, it felt surprising good to speak these feelings to her that had laid dormant in his head for so long, "You're powerful."

Ginny stared, non plussed, "I'm... what?"

"You're powerful, your reducto beats the hell out of mine, and you learned the patronus charm months faster than I did. You're one of the few in the DA that I think could beat me in a duel, and that is... surprisingly hot."

"Maybe you're just a better teacher than Lupin?" Harry gave her a look as if to say 'really?', "and that really doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it!? And, and..." Harry swallowed and continued in a more sedate voice, "you're forceful, you speak your mind and don't hold punches. You don't care what other people think about you. I care so much about what other people think of me, and you just... don't seem to. You're just so, comfortable being you. You impress me, you make me laugh, you're always so... positive, I envy that, and, and you know how pretty you are, and..." Harry swallowed audibly, "and I've... always wanted a family, and I happen to be rather fond of yours, not that I want seven kids..." he finished in a quiet voice.

Ginny was blushing furiously by then end of Harry's speech, but hadn't looked away, staring him dead in the eyes, barely blinking, a slight sparkle of unshed tears, "You know you're already family right? You get right? Regardless of anything to do with me."

Harry looked down and nodded, a sudden burst of shyness, and despite the sudden rush of vulnerability said, "I know, but right now, I literally can't think about anything except kissing you agai-"

Ginny put her hands to Harry's cheeks silencing him, pulled his gaze to meet hers and kissed him, hard as before, and this time they didn't stop. Sometimes gasping for air, but always returning to the now bruising kiss. They fell sideways onto the lightly cushioned bench, Ginny's hands finding their way inside the front of Harry's jumper running her hands along his stomach and chest.

Harry fisted one hand in her sweet smelling hair, and the other grabbed her left leg round the thigh wrapping it around his waist, and running along the underside through the gap in her robe.

An impassioned moan emboldened Harry and running his hand up her leg to her arse he discovered she truly wasn't wearing anything under her robe. With a groan he pressed the length of his body to her pulling her tight against him by way of his hand on her arse. Ginny whimpered, arching sweetly against him, the feel of her pressed to him, tender madness, and five minutes might as well have been five years.

She pulled away suddenly, "to much, to quick" she whispered harshly through labored breaths. "Slow," she groaned burying her face in Harry's neck. They held each other as their breathing slowed.

"My lips are still tingling," Harry admitted suddenly, blushing in embarrassed honesty. Truthfully his whole body was tingling, tingles ran down his spine from the movement of Ginny's hand and just the feel of her soft chest and firm stomach pressed tight to his front made Harry's gut do little swoops and twirls that left him reeling.

Ginny looked smug and that definitely made it worth the embarrassment. Running her hands through his hair she smiled slightly, "Something tells me this is worth figuring out."

With his arms wrapped tight around the lithe girl Harry commented, "you're trembling."

Ginny swatted Harry on the arm lightly, "prat, you can just _enjoy_ the effect you have on me you know, you don't need to point it out."

Laughing slightly Harry squeezed tighter and kissed the top of Ginny's head, "I like that I make you tremble."

Ginny's hug tightened slightly, her fingers digging into Harry's back. She spoke muffled as she was, lips pressed against his neck, "I like that you make me tremble too."

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked, still breathless, still enjoying running his hands up and down her back, touching her on the outside of her robe this time. Harry desperately hoped she wouldn't come up with anything other than more kissing, but alas.

"The rest of my presents I should think," Ginny replied cheekily.

It was not so much thinking about Ginny that distracted Harry during the opening of presents, truth be told she was often a distracting thought in his mind and the switch from fantasy to something tangible changed little as to the breadth of Harry's thoughts regarding the fiery girl, merely the context; it was instead_the plan_, which currently wasn't so much of a plan as a goal, to meet up with Hermione somehow, who was at the moment persona-non-grata at The Burrow, and somehow evade any of the Weasley's noticing the absence of Harry, and Gabrielle, and Ginny all at the same time for several hours, or notice but not care.

Quidditch was out because how would they exclude Ron with out raising suspicions. Ginny had some vague idea of going into the town, but Harry wasn't sure about that. Fred and George spent most of their time in Ottery flirting with Muggle girls using magic "tricks" to impress them so they wouldn't be there to help.

Having still felt sick the night before Harry also had his own separate agenda. He had been wanting to grill Remus about The Half-Blood Prince for some time now.

Lupin was currently staring into the fire the presents long opened, Ron was outside breaking in his new keeper gloves with Fred and George who were only too thrilled to get a chance to lob things at Ron, and Ginny was curled up in a large chair opposite the couch tending to her Comet 280 with the broomstick servicing kit Harry had gotten her. It was a depressingly unromantic gift in light of recent developments, but Harry had the sense she would have preferred it regardless. Gabrielle on the other hand had gushed over the bracelet he had gotten her. It was a thin platinum band with a series of multicolored gems, each set to ward off a different kind of dark creature. Harry had been sure it included an iridescent mother of pear gem with a grindylow repellant charm. Fleur had recognized it immediately and had sent Harry a warm smile over Gabrielle's shoulder.

With the only people right next to Harry on the couch being Lupin and Mr. Weasley in the easy chair by the fire Harry decided the right time was now. "Lupin, did anyone you went to school with call themselves 'The Half-Blood Prince'. Ginny's head had shot up across the room and her eyes narrowed, Harry hadn't realized her hearing was that good.

"The whom?" asked Lupin a bit thickly, he and Mr. Weasley had more than a few nightcaps on the Eve. Harry repeated himself. "The Half-Blood prince? There are no Wizard princes that I know of, and no one I knew ever called themselves that."

Harry glanced over at Ginny momentarily, and could tell that she was listening despite her head being bent towards the tail of the broom in her hands, straightening the same twig over and over.

"You don't think it was something... I don't know, my Dad might have called himself?"

Lupin chuckled quietly to himself, "Merlin no, never. Not only was your father a pure-blood, but you already know the only real nick-name he ever had, well... insulting nick-names not withstanding."

"Some of the spells in here, ones I'm pretty sure The Prince invented himself, I saw my Dad use... in the penseive." Harry had hesitated to share that one within earshot of Ginny who would most likely be able to worm information out of Harry now with terrible ease.

"Well, spells come and go like any fad Harry. Perhaps The Prince merely re-discovered it, or maybe he did invent it, when is the book from?"

Harry blinked, "you know, I never thought to check the publishing date."

"Well," replied Lupin, clearly thinking this ended the conversation, "that should give you a rather useful clue. It should be no problem to look up old class records at Hogwarts and narrow your search significantly."

Harry flipped the cover on the book, "says 1949."

"Ah well, that's long before anyone here attended Hogwarts, hell that was back when Dumbledore was still the Deputy Headmaster. Who was it before?"

"Dippet," Arthur said gruffly, tea in one hand, the other hand over his eyes against the harsh morning light. Opening presents had been very loud.

The mention of Dippet awakened more than a few distasteful memories in Harry, and he glanced briefly at Ginny again. He had dedicated much of the last few hours going over what she had said in the shed that morning. The one he couldn't get out of his mind no matter how he tried, was Ginny's mention of wishing she had been older during the chamber so she could have 'given' herself to him. It painted a lovely picture in his head, far removed from the actually terrifying situation it had been.

Realizing what he was thinking about practically a foot from her father Harry suppressed his baser urges and pressed on. "Mr Weasley, did you get a chance to check Malfoy Manor?"

Ginny's head raised with out pretense this time to watch the conversation. "Mmm? Oh yes, I did. Found absolutely nothing. Not a thing out of place."

"No... even under the-"

"Under the floorboards in the sitting room like you told me your second year? Harry please, I'm a professional," Said Mr. Weasley in a mock hurt tone with a wink on the end.

"Right," Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

"I don't suppose you overheard anything new on that front? Or are you still gunning after him with out evidence?" Lupin asked with more than a bit of amusement tinting his words.

"No, nothing since Diagon Alley."

"What happened at Diagon Alley?" Ginny suddenly asked.

Lupin laughed once, "Exactly what you'd think happened, Harry saw the Malfoy boy and tailed him with Ron and Hermione in his cloak."

"He went into Borgin and Burks..."

Arthur shot over Harry's objection, "Who are friends with Malfoy Sr. Have been for years, he owns twenty percent of that store now, bought it last year as a matter of fact. My theory is he only did it so he could funnel all his leftover dark artifacts out of his house with out raising any suspicions. Wouldn't have to sell them, and if they sold through the store he makes money with out having to put his name on a bill of sale for something dark. Devious really. Probably why I didn't find anything in the raid."

"A neckless from that store made it to Hogsmeade, cursed Katie Bell right in front of me. I know it was him, but as usual I can't prove anything, which apparently means no one will believe me."

"I believe you," said Ginny simply, "when have you been wrong about this sort of thing."

Arthur Weasley looked to his daughter with a softly amused smile, "I'm not saying I don't _believe_ Harry pumpkin, I raided Malfoy Manor on a word from Harry, and yes nothing turned up, but I'd do it again tomorrow if he asked," he turned to Harry, "you've earned more than that from me by my book."

Harry looked down a bit embarrassed, but not before noticing Ginny directing a small warm smile his way while absent-mindedly stroking the edge of her jaw with the tip of a finger, and Harry's attention was grabbed by it, and he thought the shape and line of her jaw and cheekbone was rather lovely, smoothing elegantly line into line, into a long pale neck with just a hint of freckles peeking up from the neckline of her now tightly closed robe. As Harry had discovered this morning when her robe was less than tightly closed, she only had a few freckles across her nose and cheeks and down her neck, but the top of her chest starting just below her collar bone, was absolutely covered in them.

Harry wanted to explore. To find constellations in them, and make a map of her heavens.

Harry realized he was starting and noticed Ginny had crooked an eye brow, her smile wider than before.

Her smile really was lovely, twin creases at the corners of her mouth, not quite dimples and yet somehow more appealing; and the way the fireplace flickered light across her face was enchanting. Harry tore his eyes away and was relieved to notice Lupin was staring into the fire, and Mr. Weasley was still engrossed in his hangover.

It wasn't soon after when Mrs. Weasley was calling everyone in for breakfast. Harry just happened to be the farthest from the door to the kitchen and Ginny just happened to wait until he passed her to get up. She stopped him with a touch on his arm and reached a hand into his hair, "you've got a maggot in your hair." She flicked it out the nearby window and the hand that had touched him slid gently down his arm as she passed him into the kitchen, grabbing the sweater her Mum had knit her and tying the arms round her neck like a scarf.

Harry shuddered quietly before moving on himself.

Harry wasn't sure if it was intentional, but he was pretty sure it was that he ended up seated between Gabrielle and Ginny. Ron sat across with Fred and George on either side. Fleur and Bill took up one end and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the other, and Lupin was squeezed in on the side with Ginny and Gabrielle next to Mr. Weasley, making Harry's place very snug.

Gabrielle who was still quite sleepy lay her head on Harry's arm and munched slowly on all one-handed foods: a slice of toast, a piece of bacon, or a sip of juice. Every movement was slow and weary. Ginny on the other hand was full of energy, eating almost as fast, though far neater and politer than Ron was.

Harry was just trying not to zone out having both girls on either side pressed snugly up to him.

Mrs. Weasley was in good spirits, having felt the group presents were a smashing success, though much of that probably had to do with the extravagant gifts Fred and George had gotten her, a rather stylish hat that looked like the midnight sky, and a too bright to be non-magical golden neckless she couldn't stop fingering.

"Fred and George, my little business men."

"Business men she calls us."

"No longer pranksters, we've moved up in the world haven't we?"

"Indeed we have Fred."

"Indubitably!"

"Enough, I'm very proud of you boys, and I admit, I didn't realize your jokes and nonsense would actually be... things people actually _wanted_, but," she sighed, world weary, "I suppose I often overestimate most people."

Fred and George looked at each other, "Was that a compliment?"

"I couldn't tell."

"Either way, doing our own laundry has given us new perspective."

"Turns out, we should have appreciated you more, but RONALD AND ICKLE GIN-GIN CAN STILL LEARN FROM OUR MISTAKES!" Fred ended dramatically before turning to Lupin with serving dish held out casually, "Parsnips, Remus?"

"Your brozers are so funny," Fleur half spoke half moaned in Bill's ear. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes dramatically, her tired stare only increasing when Ron tried to pass gravy to Fleur, almost sending it flying. With a wave of his wand, which seemed to appear from nowhere Bill halted the gravy mid-air, and boat and all gently landed on the table.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks girl," Fleur said to Ron after kissing Bill.

"Tonks," Mrs. Weasley spoke over the French girl, "isn't going to be able to make it, I invited her of course as she's such a _dear_ friend. I don't suppose you've spoken with her have you Remus?"

"No, no. We haven't been partnered in the order for a while now. I've been going solo now, it's... necessary. Besides, I'm sure she's spending Christmas with her family."

"No, I rather thought she was going to spend it _alone_ actually," she finished, shooting Remus a glare. Harry wondered if she was still trying to set Bill up with Tonks, though her glare seemed a little harsh considering Remus' only mistake was being unable to spirit her to The Burrow.

"Lupin, I forgot to ask you, can the form of a Patronus change?"

Lupin looked thoughtful for a moment, "it's been known to happen when the caster goes through a great emotional change, or a great shock, or heartbreak, or falling in love even. Why do you ask? Has your Patronus changed?" Lupin asked with a half smile.

"No, not at all, I just remembered Tonks picked me up from the train at the beginning of term, and I noticed her's had changed is all."

Lupin looked a little lost though he replied calmly, "did it?"

"Yeah, it was big, four legs and- hey I don't suppose it was-"

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley had stood up and was staring ashen faced out the kitchen window, "Arthur it's Percy!"

"What?" Arthur stood up along with Ginny and Fred and George. Harry stared out the window and sure enough Percy was walking down the lane to the kitchen door, posture perfect, and horn-rimmed glasses polished and shining in the early morning sunlight.

Percy was not alone.

"Arthur, he's with the Minister, what on earth is the Minister doing here on Christmas day?"

"I'll go find out." Arthur made to go outside to meed the Minister but before he could even get his coat on the door opened and a windswept Percy entered the house, followed closely by the Minister himself.

There was a long pause, where no one moved or barely breathed which was shattered utterly when Mrs. Weasley jogged towards her son and embraced him with a cry, "Oh, Percy!"

Rufus Scrimgeour paused still in the wake of the long uncomfortable silence preceding Mrs. Weasley's raucous sobbing, looked around the room, his eyes pausing just slightly too long on Harry as he swept his gaze around. "Forgive the intrusion Madam, Percy and I just happened to be nearby, routine Minister business you know, when Percy mention what a lovely surprise it would be if he could just pop in for a minute. The poor boy was already working Christmas Day, I couldn't deny him just a bit of time to spare for his family."

Percy stood ram-rom straight, stone faced and staring at nothing as Mrs. Weasley hugged him and cried, "Oh Percy you came home for Christmas."

Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny were all stood, equally blank-faced staring at Percy.

Mrs. Weasley finally let Percy go and made to invite the Minister to sit, but he begged off, "No, no, my dear Molly," Harry wondered how he had known her name, "This is a time for family, this is all for Percy of course, I'll just wander by the chicken coop I noticed as we walked down the path, I love chickens, they make me laugh," the Minister continued in a dignified voice. "You there, with the black hair, why don't you show me the way while Percy spends some time with his family, eh?"

Even Mrs. Weasley's countenance flattened as she, along with everyone else looked to Harry and then back at the Minister, not seeming to buy that the Minister did not know Harry's name, nor that his choice of who to guide him to the Chicken coop was random.

"Sure." Harry stood.

Realizing quite some time ago that Scrimgeour had manufactured this whole thing to get Harry alone for a minute he thought it better to get it over as quickly as possible, like removing a band-aid. He put a calming hand on Lupin's shoulder as he looked ready to stun first and ask questions later, his hand having clearly moved towards his wand, Harry only having noticed by virtue of having sat on the same side of the table.

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth but Harry spoke before he could say anything, "it's fine."

They walked slowly down the path around through the garden, the Minister glancing back and forth, "Charming."

Harry watched him the whole time. He was a severe switch form Fudge. Unlike Fudge, Scrimgeour looked like the sort of person you wanted to avoid dueling. He had scars on his face, and a slight limp, obviously tough in the same way Mad Eye was tough.

"I've wanted to meet you for some time now Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, still not looking at Harry, watching a gnome run across the garden and dive into a small hole in the snow.

"Have you?" asked Harry with out guile.

"Yes, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me," he turned to look at Harry face on, the gnome forgotten. "Of course he's right to be protective, especially after what happened at the Ministry last Spring..."

Harry said nothing.

"Like I said, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, ever since I became Minister actually, the rumors Harry! The rumors flying around, we both know how the media can inflate things, and the public exaggerate... all this talk of chosen ones you know..."

Harry again said nothing, assuming that eventually the Minister would find the point.

"I assume, that you've discussed all this with Dumbledore, he did escort you from the Ministry did he not?"

"He did, and we did," Harry replied slowly.

"Of course you did, you're his student after all, and what exactly did you discuss, may I ask?"

"You may not," Harry replied calmly.

"Ah," Scrimgeour's eager face fell. "Of course, of course, confidences must be maintained in such times. I applaud your loyalty, and after all, it doesn't truly matter if you're actually the chosen on or not does it?"

Harry took a long moment to appreciate that depth of thought revealed by that last statement. "What do you mean it doesn't matter, Minister?"

"Oh, well... um," he was interrupted.

"Excusemoi Monsier!" Gabrielle was walking steadily through the snow to stand between Harry and the Minister. "I am afraid my client will no longer be speaking to you wiz out me."

"Your client?" The Minister asked wryly.

"Oui, I am ez Publicist."

"I am not a reporter, I'm an elected official," The minister replied in a sour voice.

"I am also 'is lawyer," Gabrielle replied quickly.

Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed, "how old are you?"

"And why should zat matter?"

"Because the minimum age for Solicitor accreditation is seventeen in Magical Britain and I don't think you qualify."

"I am qualified in France, my 'omeland, and I am of age zere and accredited, you may contact Monsieur Delacour of the International Confederation of Wizards if you do not believe me."

"So, you're not a citizen of Great Britain are you? Well, it wouldn't be hard to-"

"My sister iz engaged to a British national, our families are tied, you cannot deport me, _and_ I might add eet iz a distasteful way to begin negotiations with Mr. Potter, as he quite values my company."

"I'm sure he does," Scrimgeour shot Harry a nasty look. "I wasn't aware this was a negotiation."

Gabrielle scoffed, "oh please, you clearly want somezing from Mr. Potter, so say what eet iz and we will provide a counter offer."

"Counter-"

"Oui, did you expect not to 'ave to pay for what you want? For services rendered?"

"He should do his duty to his government-"

"Excuse me?" Harry interrupted, "You mean the same ministry that appointed a torturer as a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"A... a what at Hogwarts?" The Minister looked quite bewildered but shook his head suddenly, seeming to decide further confrontation was not in his best interest, "No, no, you're right we have failed you haven't we. Fine I'll get to the point, the public believes you're the Chosen One, and whether or not you are doesn't really matter to me, but the public _believes_ this you see? So in order to keep morale high in these dark times, I would like you to... show public support for the war effort."

"Be more specific," Gabrielle interjected as soon as the Minster had stopped talking.

"Oh, just... to give the appearance that you're working with us. I'd say the Auror department would be a good place to start. Gawain Robards, the current Head of the department would love to meet you, I've been told you had entertained the thought of applying to be an Auror someday. I would expect you coming by to have some discussions with Robards a few times a month, give the impression that you're working with us, to give everyone a bit of a boost, while also boosting your career aspirations."

Harry's eyes narrowed, despite the well crafted attempt to sway him, as far as he knew there were only three people who knew of his ambition to become an Auror besides his friends, and that was Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Delores Umbridge. Something sour turned in his stomach at the thought of her and the back of his writing hand tingled.

"So all you want iz to give ze _impression_ zat 'Arry is actively working wiz ze Ministry, you don't actually want any of 'iz input and valuable knowledge."

"Erm, no, no any insight you could offer us would of course be quite valuable, and I'm sure Gawain would be more than happy-"

"Non, I'm afraid zat wont work at all, see 'Arry izn't 'appy wiz what's been going on in ze Ministry. 'Arry iz angry about so many zings, I'm afraid ze cost of 'iring 'Arry out as a mascot iz quite high you see, ze less dignified ze work ze 'igher ze cost."

Scrimgeour didn't look very happy now, "what do you want?" he grumbled.

"Ze authority to act as a junior level hitwizard, a readily available contact in ze Department of Mysteries: an Unspeakable not an assistant, ze use of a time-turner, and exemption from ze underage restriction on magic use for 'im and every single one of 'is friends who are also in danger for no ozer reason zan association with Mr. Potter. I can think of twenty nine people who would qualify immediately for zis exemption and ze list may and probably will grow," Harry watched as a small vein below the Minister's right eye began to pulse in the same way his Uncle Vernon's head vein would throb when angry with Harry. This obviously brought Harry much joy.

"A spelled Ministry document wiz a protean copy zat only 'Arry can write on will do nicely for editing zis list, which will of course be entirely anonymous on your end for the safety of everyone involved, can't be to careful and you never know how far ze Ministry 'as been infiltrated. If _Lucius Malfoy_ can turn out to be a Death Eater, zen anyone and everyone should be suspect. Finally, an Auror assigned directly to Mr. Potter for his protection, a Junior Level should suffice. I believe one Auror Tonks is good friends with ze Weasley's, should be a good fit don't you think?" She turned to Harry, "Anything else?"

"Release Stan Shunpike," Harry added almost distractedly, most of his attention on a large gnome wrestling with an earthworm.

"Also, release Stan Shunpike," Gabrielle continued, "in exchange 'Arry will spend a minimum of one hour zree days a month," she held up three fingers, "in ze company of Gawain Robards to discuss ze overall strategy and psychology of Death Eaters. Mr. Potter will make his entrance and exit from ze Ministry public and obvious, but never scheduled for obvious reasons. Beyond zat, he will also write a short endorsement of you personally for the position of Minister, something along the lines of needing a Minister with a law enforcement background in times of war, and one photo op with you two shaking hands at your convenience, perhaps after a bust, no?"

Scrimgeour scowled, "no time-turner."

"Non, everyzing or nozing."

The Minister shook his head, "No, I mean they were all destroyed when you," he pointed at Harry, "and your friends broke in last year."

"They were _all_ destroyed?" Harry asked turning away from the gnome finally and eyeing the Minister fiercely, "every single one that existed was in that room at the same time, none were rented out that day?" Then Harry smiled broadly at the Minister, "Take it or leave it Minister, I couldn't care less."

"I want TWO photo-ops!" The Minister blustered.

Gabrielle stuck out her hand, "deal."

Harry stuck his head out just enough to see Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen talking in quiet tones with Lupin. Harry waved Gabrielle and Fleur down. They descended the stairs talking loudly in French until Gabrielle broke away and went to hug Harry. "I'm so glad you are feeling better 'Arry, we should do somezing today!"

"Why don't we go into town, explore for a bit."

Ginny spoke up from the couch just loud enough to hear in the other room, "did you want to go alone or would you like company? I could show you around, help you skip the boring bits."

"We'd love the company," Gabrielle replied brightly, "I would love to get to know you more Ginny, we are going to be sisters soon, Oui?"

"True, Oh! I know, I'll floo Luna and see if she wants to come with too, so if you did want some alone time at some point I wouldn't be be by myself, I'm sure she'd love see you too Harry. I'll go ask Mum," Ginny left into the kitchen, Harry staring after her wondering why she had included Luna out of the blue.

Mrs. Weasley could just be heard from the kitchen replying just as Ginny finished saying'Hey Mum!' as she entered, "wear your warmest coat dear and a hat that covers your ears, and be back for supper... and wear real gloves! Not Quidditch gear!"

"Thanks Mum!" Ginny yelled as she tramped back into the living room grabbing her coat jerking her head at the door, "Come on, there's this Muggle sweet shop that I swear could rival Honeydukes." Fleur waved goodbye to them as the trio left.

Once out the door they followed Ginny who said in a more normal tone, "Come on we better get Luna."

"Why are we grabbing Luna?" asked Harry.

Ginny stopped and turned, "you really are incredibly dense when it comes to girls aren't you?"

"Well..." Harry blushed, "yeah, I guess I am."

Ginny smiled and glanced behind him, seeing the coast was clear she stepped towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I suppose it's actually kind of endearing," she said with a sigh running a hand down his cheek. She spun and began walking again Gabrielle jogging to catch up waving Harry to follow them. "Come on Harry," Ginny called over her shoulder, "we don't want to be late for dinner, and Hermione is probably going to talk for a very long time."

They made the semi-lengthy trek to Luna's house and floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron where Hermione had already booked a quiet room full of anti-spying charms as none of them could legally perform magic quite yet, though soon they would all be able to, Harry smiling as he thought about it for the tenth time that hour. The thought fed him energy, and it switched back and forth between that and the memory of kissing Ginny in the shed, which gave Harry an entirely different kind of energy. Gabrielle found herself unable to stop staring at Ginny's bum.

In fact, it was hard to restrain from grabbing Ginny and pressing her up against a wall somewhere. It didn't help that every time Harry's gaze drifted to Ginny's arse as well Gabrielle looked over at him and winked.

Hermione had ordered tea service for them and they sat around a medium sized table, with Harry and Gabrielle on one side, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna by themselves on the rest. When Luna saw this she got up and walked dragging her chair to Harry's side of the table to squeeze in next to Gabrielle and immediately began cuddling her, forcing Gabrielle more firmly against an unresisting Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, but Hermione smiled and got up to join Ginny across from Harry and Gabrielle and Luna to make things more balanced.

Everyone turned to stare at Hermione.

"Why am I always the one who has to start?"

Everyone continued to stare at Hermione.

She sighed, "Fine. Well, I suppose it all starts with the book Gabrielle gave me." Hermione pulled the book out of her bag, laying next to her chair, and laid it on the table cover side up, the loopy writing of 'Sensual Magicks' for all to read. "That, was given to me by Gabrielle after my asking to do research on Veela magic and her and Harry's bond. This book details a series of magical rituals developed by Veela, but I don't think exclusive. I believe this is actually a tangential form of magic based of the lost art of Coven magic, which are spells that can only exist when channeled through many people in a shared ritual. England was actually host to one of the most famous Covens in Magical History in 1172, where a group of twelve women ended a six year drought with a ritual that took three whole days to cast. Fortunately for these rituals one does not need to _be_ Veela to perform most of these spells, and a few Gabrielle would be enough, but thirty-seven specifically require a full fledged Veela to get them to work properly. As it is, there are a number of useful spells that, well, we might actually find rather useful. Several of the ones that require... um... well four people," Hermione glanced at Ginny and blushed, then Harry and blushed harder, then Luna and somehow blushed even harder, "and well some of the five person spells are actually rather good as well and in fact the Mate bond Harry and Gabrielle have is probably the most useful thing of all for many of these, creating a natural focal point, and um... well, I was researching them and the base components of these spells when I realized something odd."

Hermione looked up to see that everyone had stopped listening and were more interested in laughing at her little display, except for Luna who had not looked away from Hermione since the shy Gryffindor had glanced and blushed at her, "I'd be happy to help any way I can Hermione," Luna said calmly, "do you think we should have sex regularly so that when we're doing an actual ritual we wont be awkward?"

Hermione starred at Luna dead silent for nearly a minute, "As I was saying, in this book there are rituals from two people to twelve people. It works on the bell curve as well, meaning that there are more rituals for seven people, than twelve. There are forty-two rituals for seven people to be exact, and only twelve for twelve."

"Why iz zat?" Gabrielle asked, "I had always wondered."

"I'm glad you asked," Hermione's back shot straight, "The way the rituals work, energy is passed from one person to another through acts of intimacy. By combining multiple people's magic in specific paths and courses it creates effects that are far beyond the capabilities of any of those magicals individually. The earlier spells all work as a means of rebounding from one person to the next utilizing a focal point. The paths are usually star shaped, but with too many people the momentum of the magic can no longer be kept up long enough, so it turns from reflecting star shapes to accelerating chains. Conversely the, um... acts of intimacy, change from more cooperative acts to more... circuitous acts, like water through pipes, the more people the bigger the pipe can be and the more energy it can take, not to mention the Mate bond which is sort of like... a really precise valve at the end of the pipe."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

Harry had thought of asking this question, but had thought silence was probably for the best at this stage of the conversation. He was still unsure of Ginny's involvement in all this, and had a sneaking suspicion she was not entirely on board with this plan.

Hermione continued in a forced even tone, "It means, that with the right amount of people we are all being intimate with one another as a group, whereas with too many or too few we have to create a... chain of... acts, like, a big circle."

Ginny blushed slightly and looked at Harry for a long moment, who stared back unabashedly, too desperate to figure out just what Ginny thought of all this before being asked his opinion of any of this. After a moment Ginny looked around at the other girls giving them appraising looks.

Hermione apparently decided Ginny was not going to talk again, "I figured this out by the way when I started making rune charts of some of the spells, and it was in doing this that I discovered that there are two missing spells."

Gabrielle shot forward, "Really?"

Hermione nodded grimly, "Yes, there is one spell for one person, and one spell for... thirteen people."

"What does ze thirteen person one do?" Gabrielle asked, a hungry quality to her voice.

Hermione gave Gabrielle a long look, "It kills the thirteenth person, the focal point, the person in the middle, it's... essentially the precursor to the Killing Curse, at least it functions the same way" she added in a flat voice.

Gabrielle's excited face died at Hermione's words and she looked down, pensive.

"And the one person ritual?" Harry asked, finding his voice.

Hermione looked to Harry, sadness emanating from her, she spoke in a whisper, "It splits your soul in half." There was dead silence until Hermione continued, "there's more to it than that though, these types of magics aren't meant to be done alone, it doesn't work. The only reason it qualifies as one person, is because the other person involved is... dead. The caster kills someone, and then, using the ritual splits their soul in half. Do you know where one half goes?"

Harry shook his head.

"Anywhere, any_thing_. It's hidden somewhere, and now that person cannot die. I... I think that's what Voldemort did. I think he split his soul and that's why you didn't kill him when you were a baby. Why he was able to get a body back after so long."

Something fizzled in Harry's brain, something from the memories Dumbledore had started showing him. "Oh no," Harry bent over the table his head in his hands. Images flashed behind his eyes, remembered snippets of conversation and connections. The trophies Voldemort had collected, the ring he had taken from his Grandfather as a prize, the DIARY! Harry suddenly looked at Ginny. "What would happen to something that had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it?"

"Aside from just making it evil? I imagine almost anything. It would be a part of him and child's play I'm sure to enchant it to do anything he wanted if an affect wasn't already present.

Ginny had reached the same conclusion as Harry, "You're talking about the diary aren't you?"

Hermione gasped, "Yes, yes I imagine it would, but... Harry you destroyed that!"

"He has more than one," Harry said sullenly. "As many as he could make probably, whatever the limit is."

Hermione shuddered, "There's no real limit, but understand, every time it's done, it's half again. So the first time he did it, he'd only have half his soul left, than a quarter, than an eighth. Before long he'd barely... be... human..." Hermione got lost in thought for a long moment, "My god how many does he have!?"

"He liked to collect trophies," Harry said.

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

Harry's eyes shot to hers and managed to not ask how she knew that before realized what a stupid question that was, "Dumbledore, he's been showing me memories. He showed me the first time he met Voldemort, when he was ten to tell him he was a Wizard and that he could go to Hogwarts. He had been... terrorizing the other kids at the orphanage he lived in, and each time he'd stolen something and kept it as a trophy."

"Trophies," Hermione said in quiet contemplation, then looked up, "wait no! This doesn't change anything, because the seven person ritual will still solve all this regardless. There's a ritual that purifies the soul, it's intended to treat people exposed to dementors and other soul damaging magic, but I did the Arithmantic, and I think it would actually force the soul piece, or well pieces in this case, to try and fix themselves, baring in mind this ritual was never intended for a split soul, only a damaged one. Fixing a split is theoretically impossible, but whatever the soul pieces were being contained in would be destroyed in the _attempt_ to be fixed. By using the connection that was made between Harry and Voldemort when the killing curse rebounded, we can include Voldemort in the spell. It wouldn't kill him, but it would make him mortal, and then, I suppose, anyone could kill him. I'm fairly certain all this prophecy business is because Voldemort has made himself functionally immortal, but if we can simply undue that, then it probably breaks the prophecy, which is after all a very wooly subject. I looked into it, and most prophesiers agree that it's all interpretation that creates meaning. Dumbledore was even quoted once saying 'if we didn't believe in prophecy then prophecy probably wouldn't work, probably'."

Harry cleared his throat, "Right, so what you're suggesting is that we get two more people, form a... 'Coven' was it, and all shag each other to kill Voldemort."

Hermione blushed but answered in an even voice, "no, three more, you don't count. Not splitting gender lines makes the connections stronger, except that we can use you as a focal point through Gabrielle, and your connection to Voldemort to affect him... and... to answer Luna's earlier question yes we would all have to have regular sex so that we're all comfortable. There's often chanting involved and sometimes synchronized movement so we'll need to practice and generally be as undistracted as possible whilst having..." Hermione broke off to make eye-contact with everyone in the room, lingering for a moment on Luna, "an orgy."

Harry clapped his hands together loudly and everyone jumped, "Right well, not to be a downer but from the sour look on Ginny's face I'm going to say no."

"What!?" Ginny shouted, Hermione looked stunned.

Harry continued, "look, it's a really good thought, I like it, but for now I say we should see where Dumbledore wants to take this since I'm pretty sure he's figured much of this out and is just slowly dolling the information out to me, it's kind of his thing the whole present information slowly and let others make the connections themselves, and also," Harry turned to Ginny, "we didn't discuss this outright this morning but I'm your boyfriend if you want me to be, so no thank you Hermione, as tempting as it would be to shag a bunch of girls I think three is enough, no offense Luna I like you but-"

"Harry shut the hell up!" Ginny exploded.

Harry whipped his head around to stare at Ginny like he had been slapped.

"First off, you're absolutely right we haven't discussed any of that, and yes I'd love you to be my boyfriend but that's for later, please stop making decisions based on assumptions about how I feel. If I feel some way about something you'll probably know. And second, this isn't just about you. It's not you and seven girls in a relationship, it's all of us with, well... all of us. I need to be as comfortable shagging you as Luna and Hermione."

Luna hummed contentedly at those words.

"So, no offense, but I want to hear Hermione out, and _maybe_ we'll decide to include you in _our_ coven. The first real coven in what, three hundred years? I'd be a part of history, and even if we can't defeat Voldemort with it, I'm sure there'd be something useful we could do with out you."

"There hasn't been a known coven in England since fourteen seventy-three, and the knowledge was expunged by the ministry. It's likely the Department of Mysteries is the only place that still has knowledge of it." Hermione recited with a stunned look.

"See, Even longer. I just hope as my boyfriend you can accept and possibly even participate in my chosen extra-curriculars."

Harry was quite understandably unable to respond.

Seeing that no one else was going to speak and Ginny in fact seemed to be waiting for Hermione to continue, she did, "Well, in any case there are a number of rituals we can experiment with in the two through four categories and even a few that normally include a member of the opposite gender, a kind of sexual sacrifice. While doing that we can scout for three more members, I have a short list based on personality compatibility and the likelihood of the candidate being bisexual. That being said, well I think we should wait on all of that until after we're well and comfortable with each other. Gabrielle I know you wont have any problems in that stead, and I know I'm... amenable to certain things, so really it's down to you three," Hermione pointed at Luna, Ginny, and Harry in turn. "Where do you stand?"

"I like girls and boys, and I like all of you. Can we have sex after this Hermione? Or at least kiss?"

Hermione stared at Luna for a long moment, "Ginny tells me you're interested in me... romantically," she finally said in a quiet voice.

"I wouldn't say there's anything particularly romantic about it."

Hermione paled, "Right, Ginny?"

"I'll think about it. In fact, I'd like some alone time with Harry if no one minds. We'll make sure to come to a decision about this at least."

Gabrielle giggled, "I zink I'll keep Hermione and Luna company for a bit, and you," she patted Harry's head, "stay out as much as you can, I know eet's gotten 'arder to block eet."

"Almost impossible most of the time now."

"Do your best, focus on Ginny."

"Yeah," said Ginny silkily, getting up and grabbing Harry's hand to pull him with her, "focus on me," she finished with a sly smile pulling him from the table and towards the door.

Glancing briefly to see Gabrielle waving to him, and a flustered Hermione who's focus was back on Luna now who was demonstrating something with her hands, Harry was quickly removed from the room by Ginny who let go of his hand to traipse down the stairs.

Following her, wondering at her abrupt switch from sullen to forceful to playful Harry followed her down the stairs in a more sedate fashion in silence.

"Come on, I'm almost never here with out everyone else, we can take as long as we want at Quality Quidditch," Ginny called over her shoulder bounding out into the alley proper.

"Wait!" Harry called after her and stopped and turned.

"What?"

"What are we doing?"

Ginny considered Harry for a long moment, the other shoppers staring forward, no one taking any particular notice. Ginny then moved over and took Harry's hand, entwining their fingers. She strode off again, slower this time side by side, hand swinging merrily, "We Harry Potter, are going on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. A date, and maybe while we do this, we'll talk about this whole Coven business."

Harry nodded, "Alright. Do you want to stop for an ice cream first or straight to Quality Quidditch?"

"Quality of course."

Harry smiled happily, "This is gonna be a fun date."

Ginny flashed him a smile, "I think we've already covered this, we're both mad for the game, and apparently that's your main reason for liking me."

"Well... not the main reason, just the first I thought of."

Ginny laughed lightly, "Yes well, I believe the words "mid-air shagging" were used, no doubt that's why it was first." An older prim looking Witch gasped nearby, scandalized by what Ginny had said, who responded with a loud scoff and a dismissive, "prude, just like Mum, tries to pretend sex doesn't exist, like she doesn't have _seven_ kids." Ginny pulled Harry off the main road slightly into a side alley where they were essentially alone, "Look," she turned to look Harry in the eye, "Maybe we should talk about this first, I'm sure you're probably pretty confused by now, I've been sort of up and down all day haven't I?"

"Well, yes, but it's not like it's not understandable."

"Even so, let's find somewhere to talk. I know we just had tea and cakes, but maybe we should sit somewhere and have an ice cream or something. Somewhere quiet."

"I'd like that, is there somewhere else now that Florean is gone?"

"Rosa Lee's has sundays."

Harry reached for Ginny's hand this time, and she joyfully clasped her hand in his as they strolled along the Alley. As they walked they pointed out the little odds and ends of the Alley they had noticed over the years, Ginny from having grown up with it, and Harry from the time before third year when he lived in the Alley for two weeks.

Ginny was rather fond of Scribbulus for her Quills, citing a smoother draw, while Harry had discovered Amanuensis, which was the only place Harry had ever found that carried quills made from the tail feather of a Red Hawk, which had a rigidity to their quills that Harry liked. Both agreed that Scrivenshafts in Hogsmeade (Hermione's favorite) was rubbish.

"I suppose you'll have been in all three Broom shops by now, Quality is definitely the best, but I had to get my broom from 2nd Hand when I made the team. At least it wasn't from Broomstix," Ginny shuddered, "I'd have ended up with a three seater for family holidays."

Sitting at Rosa Lee Teabag Harry had a chocolate vanilla mix, while Ginny had a magically elaborate grape bunch looking sunday, where each 'grape' was a different fruit flavor, and the stems were chocolate.

Mostly picking at his ice cream Harry waited for Ginny to say something, and after a few minutes of silence finally had to say, "Ginny I need to know you're alright with all this. I was serious when I said I'd say no for you. I like you, a lot. I can't do anything about Gabrielle, but well... she wants you as bad as I do."

"I know Harry, she gave it away first remember?" Ginny was silent for a moment, seemingly savoring what appeared to be a watermelon flavored ball of ice cream before continuing, "you've been all I've fantasized about for years Harry, it's a little hard to say no weirdness and all, and since Gabrielle isn't really a choice anymore, I've just been thinking you and Gabrielle is better than not having you at all. Is that... wrong?" Ginny put her spoon down and glanced around to make sure no one was in earshot in the sparsely populated tea shop, "I'd be scared of how much power you seem to have over me if you weren't the last person I'd think would abuse it. I... trust you Harry. One of the best things about you is how _good_ you are, honorable. You'd never hurt me if you could help it, I know it, and it's really frighteningly rare to be that sure about someone, but I suppose that's why you're special. I know I'm not unique either, you'd die to protect any one of your friends, but I guess I'm just selfish enough to want more than that. I want all of you, but that's... just not possible anymore, so why not just go all out right?"

"Ginny I... I'm amazed you think so highly of me, though I don't think I deserve it. Either way I don't want to do anything to lose you, not when I've just really found you, I..." Harry leaned in and whispered intently, "I've never been as affected by anyone as you, and I was serious before, I really would like to be your boyfriend."

"And I'd like to be your girlfriend, so where does that leave Gabrielle, and Hermione, and Luna for that matter, and the three other girls Hermione wants to include?"

"Well, this magic is restricted right? So we have to be secret anyway, so as far as anyone is concerned we're boyfriend and girlfriend, Hermione is my best friend so it's not weird we'd be spending a lot of time together, Gabrielle... well..."

"People already know her as your girlfriend, I don't see a way of doing this with out straight up lying, and that doesn't feel right. If I'm going to be in a relationship with you I'm going to be in a relationship with Gabrielle too, regardless of this Coven thing, even if that doesn't happen, and Hermione and you go back to being just plain old non sexy friends, Gabrielle is still there, forever, and I wont do that to her, she doesn't deserve that, so we're back to being publicly different, something _you_ care a great deal about."

Harry thought about that for a moment, "I think for some things it would be worth it."

"You say that now... in any case, I had a second point to make, which is that, I'm more accepting of Gabrielle than I thought I would be this morning. Yesterday I was livid, and heart-broken, but this morning... I woke up slightly warmed to the idea, and I guess that says something about me and what I'm OK with. And ultimately if I can accept Gabrielle, and I'm not saying that I can only that I can try... I can probably accept Hermione. And if I can accept Hermione... well you get the idea. It's my hope, that you wont take advantage of that."

"Advantage? It sounds like you're going to have to have your own relationship with these girls."

"Not necessarily, in fact I don't think I _can_ do this with out you, but if it's somehow tied to how I feel about you... well... it might be kind of hot to... share a girl with you."

Harry's mind burned with scintillating images for a moment until he asked in a thick voice, "do you... like girls too? I think Hermione does."

"Hermione definitely does, you should have seen her face when I told her Luna wants to shag her, but well... remember how I said  
I made Luna pretend to be you and marry me?" Harry nodded, "Well, we may have... um... practiced kissing too," Ginny ended mumbling into her ice cream.

After restarting his brain Harry switched to the other side of the booth, which given its placement in the corner of the shop mostly hid them from view. Ginny scooted over but asked what he was doing. Instead of answering Harry pulled her legs over his lap with one hand, and with the other around her back pulled her close and kissed her, slow and sweet. When he pulled away he said running one hand through Ginny's sweet smelling hair, "While I think the idea of sharing another girl with you is unspeakably sexy that's not why I kissed you. I don't want you torturing yourself because of how you feel about me, so let me put any fears you have to rest. I want you, desperately, more than any other girl, more than I wanted Cho, more than I want Gabrielle, more than I want Hermione. It's you I want, I'm more sure of that than anything else in my life. Gabrielle has been saying something to me about roles, how she insisted she wasn't my girlfriend. I see what she means now, she was leaving room for you because she realized immediately, she was in my head from day one and felt how I felt and wanted to make room for you."

"So what role does she have?"

"I think we settled on Mistress actually."

"How very sordid."

"We could share her anytime you want, hell technically every time we kiss she's kissing you as well through me. She'd end up knowing you as intimately as I would even if you're never in the same room.

Ginny blushed lightly, but her eyes stayed alight, "I'll think about it, so... I'm the girlfriend am I?"

"Yep, and long after this Coven business is over, and the other girls have moved on and started a family it'll just be you and me _sharing_ Gabrielle... at least that's what I want, and am hoping for, so I'm giving you a gift."

"What gift?"

"Control, as my official girlfriend you are responsible for all decisions regarding us and our inclusion in this Coven idea of Hermione's."

"Harry-"

"No, no arguments, you decide everything, it's the only way I'll be okay with this. It has to come from you. Hermione is very fond of coming up with elaborate ideas and having _me_ execute them, well this time I am officially nominating you for leader. I've got the DA to worry about, you can run this while Hermione makes study sheets for both of us. We just have to hope she doesn't confuse the latest spell for practice with the chant we have to memorize."

Ginny stifled a laugh, then quickly turned serious, "Alright."

Harry kissed her again, pressing her against the back of the bench a bit. Ginny responded in kind, curling into Harry's embrace, hands running harsh through his hair, turning the kiss more and more forceful. Harry licked into Ginny's mouth and after a heated moment Ginny pulled away panting, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just keep realizing I _can_ kiss you-"

"Then suddenly you have to," Ginny finished, glancing down at Harry's lips before surging forward again. Harry pivoted slightly and pressed her more firmly to the squishy bench back, and she made a kind if throaty whine Harry felt more than heard, and it did startling things to him, made him boil.

Both Harry and Ginny blushed when they realized their plates had been cleared with out them realizing. They got up to leave and Harry was highly embarrassed at the salacious wink Rosa sent at him when she caught his eye on the way out the door. Bundling up against the cold they walked quicker but tighter together, arms around the other all the way to Quality Quidditch.

Relishing the robust warming charm on the interior of the store they both strode immediately over to the latest broom models, arguing about Nimbus versus Comet and how Firebolt would have to start competing with an up and coming Lightening Strike model from Ellerby and Spudmore who hadn't come out with a new model since the 1952 Swiftstick. The Lightening Strike 1 had real promise and the new model 2 series was being marketed as a Firebolt alternative, Ginny was quick to point out however that not a single Quidditch player had test flown one yet which would of course be the ultimate deciding factor, as whichever model the teams mostly bought would end up being the most popular.

"So, you're really thinking about getting the DA back up then?"

"A bit, though I'm thinking less study group, and more Order of the Phoenix style."

Ginny moved over to the clothes and fingered a Harpy's Jersey fondly, "Interesting, I hope you're a bit more selective this time though."

Harry laughed, "I will, not going to make the same mistake twice that's for sure."

Ginny turned to face Harry and put her arms around his waist, "Can I be one of your generals?"

"Hmmmmmm," Harry mock pondered pulling Ginny in tight, "No, I think you should be artillery."

"Artilli-what?"

"Big guns, sit in the back and explode things."

Ginny's eye's lit up, "Ooooooh, that sounds delightful, I always did like blowing things up." Ginny spied something over Harry's shoulder, "Oh! Look at this Harry," she left his arms so quickly she might as well have apparated, and moved towards a magical leader board which kept track of the current season, "I bet Fred and George would love this."

"They probably already have it."

Ginny laughed, "Probably," she added mildly before moving back over to the jerseys and fingering a Harpy's one again.

Harry moved over and put his head on Ginny's shoulder, "Let me-"

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want you to buy me things," she pulled away and turned looking Harry in the eyes, "I'm not going to get all mad like Ron does, I'm not embarrassed anymore, but... I think it matters. You already got me a Christmas present, and I love it by the way, my broom really needed a trim, but this would be too much." Seeing the slightly put out look on Harry's face Ginny moved over into his arms again, facing him this time, "If you want to buy me candy or something I'm not gonna argue too hard, but don't start throwing gifts at me, it sends the wrong message."

Harry nodded, "But you're my girlfriend."

Ginny seemed to try and fight the smile that crossed her face, but gave up and buried her face in the crook of Harry's neck, "You'd think I'd be able to stop blushing at some point," she mumbled so only Harry could hear, "I'm still not used to it," she pulled away with a forced serious face, "Harry Potter... my boyfriend," her face broke again for a quick moment then settled neutral, "I'm serious, I don't wear jewelry, or perfume, I'm not Lavender, you don't need to ply me with gifts."

"I'm not trying to ply you," Harry said in a beseeching tone, "I just... maybe I _want_ to see you in a Harpy's jersey?"

"Really? I was hoping you'd give me," Ginny glanced down at Harry's chest and walked two of her fingers up to his collar, "one of _your_ old ones, my nightgown is a bit threadbare and I need something new to sleep in."

Ginny's eyes flicked back up to Harry's as he replied thickly, "I rather like that idea on the whole,"

Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before departing again, "Come on, every year they change the design on the league balls, next season's should be out by now."

Grinning, Harry followed Ginny over to the display. The balls were kept behind glass, and flew and juked about in the case. When Ginny stopped in front of the case all the balls slowed down to show off the decals on the sides. Harry thought the design looked rather spiky and wasn't sure exactly what it was supposed to be.

Ginny leaned in and squinted, "The bloody hell is that supposed to be?"

A bored store clerk, who didn't even bother to look over, replied, "There's a sign there, underneath."

"Oh," said Ginny, who read out loud, "The new design is based on the Australian Spineback Toad, representing the stalwart dedication of our league players. What a load of bollocks, that doesn't even make sense."

"What was it last year?"

"Eh, some torch thingie, when I was a kid there was one year it was all dragon themed, and another time it was 'The Age of Merlin'. The year after it was 'The Founders Era'. I think they're just out of ideas," Ginny turned and gasped, "I just remembered! When I was five there was totally a Harry Potter themed year!"

Harry made a sour face, "What?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, "Hmmmm, I can't remember much, but I do remember there being a lot of lightening bolts all over the place."

Harry crossed his arms and nearly harumphed, "I should be getting licensing rights."

Ginny giggled, "have you read any of the biographies?"

"No, I haven't. I think Hermione has though, hell she told me as much when she first met me."

"I only read one all the way through, but it was so obviously fake. After that I would just leaf through them sometimes for a laugh, especially after I met you. Hermione and I laughed for days over an account of you taking down a vampire hoard."

"I took down a vampire hoard?"

"When you were nine actually, very impressive."

"_Very_, especially since I didn't even know vampires existed yet."

Ginny laughed, "Come on, unless there's something you want here lets shove on."

Shrugging, Harry walked with Ginny out of the shop and into the brisk december air, pulling the collar of his coat up around his neck and tightening his Gryffindor-red scarf. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and she turned slightly to smile at him. Her smile faltered after a second and for a moment her gaze glazed over. In an instant the moment was over and Ginny was pulling Harry into a dark side alley away from the main road. She pushed him up against the wall and held him there with her body, pressing tight to him, running her hands flat up his stomach and chest to around his neck.

"When I saw you eating Gabrielle's face in that alley in Hogsmeade, what led up to that?"

Harry flushed but spoke gruffly with out hesitation, "I mentioned getting food with Hermione, Gabrielle told me she was hungry for me."

"Show me, she was up against the wall right?" Ginny turned them, pressing her back to the wall and pulling Harry to her firmly by his hips, "I'm not short so you can't really-"

Harry gripped her by her thighs and lifted her, legs wrapping around his waist immediately. Her face was above his now, and Harry watched her hooded and flushed gaze with rapture, and reveled in the way her expression turned darker, and more insistent when he pressed his body to hers.

"I thought this was about us, and I was supposed to focus on you? I _want_ to focus on you," Harry kissed her, soft and slow, trying to put as much emotion into it as he could, but he was rebuffed. In a sudden violent movement Ginny pushed Harry off and dropped heavily to her feet.

"It's not though," she replied in a calm tone, utterly opposed to her suddenly trembling hands, one of which couldn't seem to settle on her mouth or down by her waist, and like casting an aguamenti the words poured from her mouth, "I can't even imagine _how_ you could focus on me, _I_ can't even focus on me. I keep picturing you and Gabrielle, and then _me_ and all of us, and Hermione, it's... it's just too much, and then we're just walking and talking and _having a good time_ like nothing's weird. It's weird!" She took a breath and continued in a whisper, "I don't want it to be weird, I want it to be perfect, I've thought about _this_, just this, _you_ and _me_, so often... just... it's not fair," Her words failed her in an loud exhale and she looked at the ground.

Harry felt exceedingly thick just standing there, not knowing what to do, or what to say, but what could he say?

Ginny continued in a mumble, looking at the ground before Harry could think of a response, "I'm sorry Harry, I wish this was easy, I want it to be easy, but it's not. I need some time to think."

With that she strode off but Harry caught up with her, "We shouldn't be out alone, I'll take you back to the Cauldron so you can floo back. You'll still have to wait for me and Gabrielle so your Mum doesn't get suspicious."

"Right. Sorry. You really do have bad luck with dates don't you?"

"I really, really do. Two ended in tears, one a bloody nose, one I made you sad, and this, where you sort of made yourself sad if you don't mind me saying."

Ginny stopped, "I'm sorry."

"I think you're just trying to hard."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've known each other for so long, we've gone places together loads, yes there were other people with us, but lets go do something we've never done before. Let's just go sit and talk somewhere, real talk not this date chit chat."

Ginny deliberated for a moment worrying her bottom lip. After a painfully long moment she nodded.

"Come with me," Harry touched his hand to Ginny's hoping she would hold his. After a moment's hesitation she did, and he pulled her along.

"Where are we going?"

"A muggle park."

"Alright," Ginny replied after a moment.

They made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron and Harry led them to a park only a few blocks away. It was large for being in the middle of London, with a low black iron fence and large organized rows of trees. Harry led them over to a wrought iron slatted bench and sat down. He sat close and pulled his coat around Ginny's side, who cuddled into him.

They spent a long moment not talking, just watching the random Muggles wandering about. Some had dogs and Harry spent a quick moment explaining that Muggle frisbees didn't have fangs.

There was another long stretch of silence until Ginny was suddenly laughing, "thrilling conversationist you are, you have a gift."

Harry laughed quickly, "ask me something."

"What?"

"Anything at all."

"Anything?"

"... should I be worried?"

"Yes," Ginny replied definitively.

"Yes, anything."

"What's your favorite class?"

Harry let out a breath, "Is that it?"

Ginny nudged Harry with her shoulder, "I'm starting slow."

Harry chuckled, "Of course." Harry thought for a moment, "Charms," he said finally.

"Why?"

"They're fun. I like Flitwick a lot, and... well recently I found out my Mum was really good at them. Most people compare me to my Father, which... most of the time I like that."

Ginny turned slightly to look Harry in the eye, "Most of the time? You don't actually listen to the tripe coming out of Snape's mouth do you?"

Harry's expression turned dark.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

With a weary sigh Harry explained, "Last year Snape was giving me these awful Occlumency lessons. Before the start of each lesson he'd remove a bunch of his own memories into a Penseive. Turns out if you repel a mind attack violently you can sometimes get backlash visions of stuff in the other person's head. One time he was called away. I... wanted to know what he was hiding from me. I thought it had to do with that whole weapon business, remember?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well... I went in, saw my dad basically torture and humiliate him in front of everyone. My Mum was there, she _hated_ my Dad. Loathed him, said it to his face. My Dad's explanation for bullying Snape was, 'because he was there'."

"Did you talk to anyone about this?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "Sirius and Lupin."

"And what did they say?"

"Long standing rivalry, Mum was a good influence apparently. Tried to say something about his age even though I was the same age he was."

Ginny out up a hand to Harry's cheek, "Harry, you're very mature for your age. Trauma has a way of doing that. I know."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after the chamber Ginny."

Ginny pulled her hand back and turned, facing the park again, "You couldn't have been. I was still nervous around you, and you were twelve."

"Your Parent's then?"

"... They tried."

"Ginny-"

"I want to go back to _asking_ the questions please."

Harry paused, "Fine, but we have to talk about this later alright?"

"Sometime, yes."

"Ask away," said Harry squeezing Ginny just a bit tighter.

"What do you want to do after school?"

"Quidditch," Harry replied after a long moment. "I wanted to be an Auror for a while, but... I don't I want anything to do with the Ministry, at least for a while."

Ginny hummed in a pleased way, "Bloody awesome. It's going to be awful when we play each other. I'll hate creaming you."

"Why can't we _both_ be on the same team?"

"No _boys_ on the Harpy's Harry. What's sex like?"

Harry choked on his own spit and spent a minute coughing, "What?"

"What's sex like?"

"What happened to starting slow?"

"That was slow. Answer the question."

"It's... a lot of fun."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Oh... do go on Harry."

"Fine," Harry cleared his throat. "It's... exhilarating, and intimate, and scary. It's... deeply personal. It feels amazing, and the sense of sharing that amazing feeling with someone else is great all by itself, and you're focused on them, and they are on you, and just for a moment you kind of... merge."

"...That was really beautiful Harry. What do you really think about Hermione's Coven idea?"

"I think it's insane."

Ginny turned again, "Really?"

"Yes, but her ideas usually are, and she hasn't been wrong yet."

"Right," Ginny replied setting back against Harry again. "Isn't it tempting though? Just the thought of being with so many women?"

"Of course it is, but I care about being with you more than that."

"And... if I said I was tempted too... wouldn't that make me... a bit of a slag?"

"Only if I'm one."

"True."

"I think this would qualify as extenuating circumstances as Hermione would say."

"She _would_, anything to justify learning some new magic. Do you find me attractive Harry?"

Harry scoffed, "Of course I do."

"What, specifically."

"What, you just want me to list body parts?"

"Hmmmm... no, top five.

Harry pondered for a long moment.

"Do you want me to stand up, need a refresher?"

"No, I can picture everything quite clearly."

"I'm sure you can," Ginny smirked.

"Your smile."

Ginny turned back yet again, "Really?"

"Mmhmm, that's number one. The rest in no particular order, your hair, your bum, your breasts, and your freckles."

"Something tells me two things on your list are fairly universal, try harder."

"Fine," said Harry smiling much too broadly, "Your legs then, and your stomach."

"My stomach?"

"You're very fit," said Harry in a weak voice.

"My freckles?" Ginny asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Definitely. Dead sexy."

Ginny blushed.

"I'm glad I can still make you blush," Harry added.

Ginny punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Prat." She hesitated for a long time before asking her next question. "Same question but Gabrielle this time."

Harry's mouth set in a line, "Why-"

"You said you'd answer."

"I feel like you're trying to torture yourself, or... or... force this to be casual."

"I'm trying to find a way to be alright with all this, I..." Ginny pressing in her lips and breathed heavily through her nose a few breaths, "I want to be alright with this because I _want_ you, but it's just so... _much_."

"Casual is the wrong way to think about this. There's _nothing_ casual about any of this. This is the least casual thing we could be doing." Harry paused, "Think about it this way," Harry added after a moment, "What if, Hermione and Luna fell in love, and wanted to be exclusive. Hermione is the best friend I've ever had, and the closeness we've found these last few months, I'd be broken hearted if that went away. What if... what if you fell in love with one of the other girls Hermione wants to recruit, liked them more than me. This isn't some kinky fling we're trying to organize, it's long term and intimate and we all have to be alright with that or it wont work."

It took Ginny two tries to reply and when she did it was in an almost inaudible whisper, "I don't think I _could_ love anyone more."

Harry kissed Ginny, soft and sweet, once on the lips and pulled back, "We, as in you and me, are involving _our_selves in this madness. As a couple. It's the only way I'll be alright with this."

Ginny looked down, not able to meet Harry's eyes for a moment. She took a bracing breath and said, "I'll think about it."

Harry smiled, "Cool, want to head back?"

Ginny nodded, and Harry simply stood cradling Ginny in his arms.

"I _can_ walk you know," she said arching an eyebrow.

"This seems more fun."

"You're not carrying me through Muggle London."

"Fine," Harry said a bit mulishly, setting Ginny on her feet.

.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:..:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:.

When Harry and Ginny arrived back at the group it was too a very flustered Hermione who seemed to be trying to talk to anyone but Luna, who seemed determined to talk to no one but Hermione. Not having much else to discuss they decided to all think about the Coven plan and meet back up after break at school. In the meantime everyone was to compile lists of people they though could be good candidates for the remaining three girls.

After everyone had gone home, Ginny, Harry, and Gabrielle arrived back at the Burrow, excuses intact, right on time for supper which, while not the boisterous affair of the Eve meal, was large and festive, and even included Mad-eye and Kingsley who claimed the only reason they showed up was for Mrs. Weasley's delicious meat pies.

It was a full and sleepy house by the end of afters, with no one seeming to want to stay up late like yesterday.

Once in bed Harry and Gabrielle lay together for a time, on their sides, staring into each other's eyes and stroking their hands up and down the other's body. Exploring and teasing one another into a slow burn. By now the way's they made love had become an almost subconscious back and forth, each swaying the decision one way or another. By nightfall they had already decided, so it was a forgone conclusion that this slow teasing would soon escalate into an almost violent ravishing of Gabrielle.

It was usually this way after a frustrating day, that is to say the combination of Harry spending time with Ginny, and Gabrielle being in a room with Harry's current lover and possible future lover made for a very pent up couple.

They were just about to transition when a soft knock at the door stilled them. There was a specialized silencing charm that Gabrielle was quite deft at that only worked in one direction. Gabrielle hid under the covers and Harry went to the door pulling his shirt back on along with his bottoms.

Harry was quite stunned to find Ginny in her nightgown at his door. He made to speak but Ginny put a finger to her lips and he caught his words. Harry opened the door wider and let Ginny inside, he shut the door and said, "There's a silencing charm up, we can talk, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk a bit more, Gabrielle you can come out I know you're not in Bill's room with Fleur remember?"

Gabrielle popped her head out of the blankets, "Hello Ginny," she said shyly.

Ginny stared non-plussed for a moment, "Are you naked?"

Gabrielle blushed pulling the blanket a but higher up her neck, "Oui."

"We're you two-" She started to ask, but stopped when both Harry and Gabrielle blushed, "Merlin, you were. Maybe we should talk in the morning."

"Don't go," Gabrielle said blushing harder.

Harry glanced back at Gabrielle giving her an annoyed look but she just winked at him. Rolling his eyes Harry sat down on the bed patted next to him.

Ginny walked over and sat primly on the edge of the bed, back straight. "Um..." she started glancing nervously at her hands. She turned to look at Harry.

"Yes?" Harry asked softly.

"So... I thought about it."

Harry laughed, "I though you were gonna sleep on it?"

Ginny shook her head. "Thought about it all through dinner. It doesn't usually take me very long to decide things."

There was a long pause and Ginny seemed to be working herself up to something.

"What did you decide Ginny?" asked Gabrielle.

Ginny looked over at Gabrielle and stared at her face for a time. She turned back to Harry and pulled him into a passionate kiss, immediately working her hands into his hair. Harry pulled her against him tight as he could, raising her slightly, but she kept a firm grip and took the kiss deeper, and more frenzied. Harry was forced to respond only, sliding his tongue against Ginny's which seemed rather determined to map the interior of his mouth.

When Ginny pulled away Harry was left in a daze, face and lips tingling, hands clutched to Ginny like she might float away. Ginny turned to look at Gabrielle and Harry followed her gaze to see Gabrielle's face a mirror of his own glazed expression. Pulling from his embrace Ginny crawled across the bed towards Gabrielle who gasped as Ginny swooped down and kissed her.

Harry found the sight of Ginny and Gabrielle kissing intensely arousing, but the sensation of Ginny kissing Gabrielle made his head swim. While Harry at least tried to control the kiss with Ginny, Gabrielle simply went limp in supplication, allowing Ginny to do as she wanted. A euphoric wave of submission coursed through the bond and Harry spent a blissful moment watching the two girls snog and basking in Gabrielle's joy.

Ginny pulled back, Harry watching a thin strand of spit connect their lips for a breathless moment. She pulled in her lips for a moment, tasting the after image of the kiss, an expression Harry was quickly becoming enamored with. Ginny turned to Harry who still sat stupefied on the edge of the bed, arousal plainly obvious in his thin pyjama pants. When it became clear no one else was going to, Ginny broke the silence, "I want to try this out. I'm not saying I want to have sex tonight, but... I'm going to try dating you Harry Potter, mad plan and all. And you Gabrielle. You're much nicer than Fleur, no offense. I like you."

"Merci," Gabrielle whimpered, still stunned from Ginny's kiss.

Ginny turned to go, "Well, I'll let you get back to um..." Ginny turned swiftly a brazen look on her face, "What exactly did I interrupt?"

"Well..."

When Harry's response faltered Gabrielle decided to answer for him, "We were going to 'ave sex."

Harry swooped his head around to glare at Gabrielle, but she had raised the cover to her eyes, though Harry could still tell she was smiling broadly. He turned back to Ginny.

"Well? Were you."

Harry sighed, "yes."

"Can..." Ginny started and bit her lip, a challenging look on her face, "Can I watch?"

There was a long palpable silence.

...

...

...

A silence so long in fact that Harry felt the need to break it by clearing his throat, "I don't know it that's such a good-"

"Merde!" Gabrielle spoke over Harry her shyness suddenly gone and replaced with confusion and disbelief, "Are you mad!? We've been dreaming about 'er for weeks!"

"Gabrielle!" Harry shouted in disbelief feeling very betrayed. He chanced a glance at Ginny who seemed to be trying to hold in laughter. He turned back to Gabrielle and scooted over to her trying to whisper low enough that Ginny wouldn't hear and failing spectacularly, "Look, what we do is a bit different, I don't want to scare Ginny, or make her think I want to do the same things to her."

"Wait," said Ginny, "What? What do you do tie her up or something?"

Both Harry and Gabrielle turned to stare at Ginny in surprise and more than a bit of embarrassment in Harry.

"Merlin's willy you do don't you!" Ginny said with glee. She sat in a nearby chair and said, "Well, now I've got to watch."

Harry made a kind of strangled scared noise, "I wasn't going to tie her up _now_."

"But you do tie her up sometimes?"

"...yes, it was all _her_ idea though!" Said Harry pointing at Gabrielle.

"True," Gabrielle added, "But I know how much you enjoy it too as well."

"That's it," Harry said grabbing Gabrielle and putting his hand over her mouth, "Look, you said you wanted to take things slow, this isn't slow, I don't know if I'm even ready for-"

"What were you going to do that you're worried about me seeing?" Asked Ginny.

Gabrielle squirmed from Harry's grasp, freeing her mouth and crying dramatically, "'Arry was going to ravish me!"

"Dammit," said Harry wrestling with Gabrielle, who was showing far more skill in escaping his grasp than ever before. Slightly miffed that she had been 'letting him win' so to speak when the had their occasional romp where Gabrielle tried to "free" herself Harry doubled his efforts to stymie her traitorous words.

"What do you mean ravish?" Asked Ginny openly laughing now.

"I like to pretend, mmmmrrrph aaah! Zat 'Arry iz a conquering warrior, and ze walls of my city are burning, my evil warlord fazer slain! Ahahahaaha" Harry had started tickling her to get her to stop but she squirmed free and began using her legs to tangle in Harry's arms to keep him at bay, "He storms into my chambers, all hard from the bloodlust of war, stripping his armor off as he approaches me. His intent is clear," Harry finally managed to flatten Gabrielle's legs to the bed and went for her arms, but her knees came up locking his hips and she flipped them, scooted up to his waist and smothered Harry's face with her chest, "He means to bed me and impregnate me making me his as is the way of his _barbarian_ people, but he is also proud as a man, and he means to ravish me and make me his body _and_ soul." Harry stopped fighting, letting her get to the inevitable end, "and I fight, but holds me down and takes me again and again, fills me up and makes me come over and over until I'm screaming."

Gabrielle sat up and Harry looked over at Ginny hoping he didn't find a look of disgust, but she was still laughing. When she stopped she just shrugged, "Whatever gets you off right? I'm not saying I want to be tied up, but I'm hardly going to judge how the two of you do it."

"Well," said Harry matter-of-factly, "I wan't expecting that."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well... Magical worlds seems so... tame most of the time, I mean you're Mum-"

Ginny and Gabrielle both scoffed at the same time.

Ginny spoke first, "What were you going to say?"

"Zat I really need to get 'Arry to France at some point. What about you?"

Ginny laughed, "That you shouldn't let my Mum fool you, I may or may not be aware that she likes Dad to spank her sometimes."

"No!" Gabrielle said in disbelief.

Harry clapped his hands to his ears a sour look on his face, "I did _not_ need to know that."

"I zhink eet's sweet."

"I still want to watch."

"Let's do eet 'Arry, please?" Gabrielle asked, bugging her eyes out and biting her lip, trying to make herself look as cute as possible.

Harry let out a long suffering sigh, "Fine."

Gabrielle shot away from Harry across the bed and to the far side of the room, "You're going to 'ave to catch me first!"

Harry got up narrowing his eyes, "you've been letting me win haven't you?"

"Yes."

"And you're _really_ going to make me work for it tonight aren't you?"

"...yes" she said starting to shake.

"Because Ginny is here?"

Gabrielle whispered, "yes."

"Because the thought of me, what was it, holding you down and taking you again and again, filling you up and making you come over and over in front of Ginny is making you hotter than you can be_lieve_?"

"Oui," she breathed.

"Me too."

Harry shot forward but Gabrielle darted to the side and under his arms crawling towards the bed. Harry spun and dove grabbing her legs. Gabrielle shrieked mirthfully, "Unhand me you brute!" but Harry paid her no mind. He dragged her across the floor, grasping her under her arms and depositing her on the bed.

Gabrielle shrieked and tried to make for the other side but Harry grabbed an ankle and pulled her back pinning her beneath he weight of his body. She squirmed but he held firm, grappling for her wrists as he tried to force her legs open with his knees. It was a mistake to split his focus however as she managed to get her legs under Harry enough to throw him off.

Again she bolted and again Harry caught her, this time around the middle, hauling her back against his body. Gabrielle struggled with all her might against the corded muscled of Harry's arms but he was much too strong for her. Trying a different tactic she arched against him, rubbing her bum against the throbbing hardness pressed against her. Harry gasped and his hold on her became somewhat more sensual. One hand descended to below her ribs to keep her in place, the other squeezed a breast.

Gabrielle arched and moaned and Harry's hands went to her hips to aid her in her pleasurable writhing, but it had been a trick. She used his lax hold to break free, but Harry had been expecting this. The only way forward was towards the bed, and Harry let Gabrielle take one step before using the press of his body to tackle her to the bed, bent at the waist legs trailing on the ground.

Harry put his legs on the floor between Gabrielle's before she could think to close them, forcing them to the side of the bed. One hand went to the small of her back to hold her, and the other grabbed her hair just at the base of neck. He used this to force her head to the side, baring her neck where he bent and bit her. It was no where near as hard but it harkened back to their initial bonding that Harry only vaguely remembered. Gabrielle however stilled immediately, and let out a piteous whine, her hands fisting in the sheets before her.

Harry took the hand that had been on the small of her back and brought it to her weeping sex. He stroked two fingers splitting open the pedals of her sex, and spreading the moisture there to her clit. Gabrielle cried out softly.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me now?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Gabrielle gasped out.

With one hand Harry reached and pulled his bottoms down, and taking himself in hand rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy, making sure to dip slightly in when he met her entrance, and circle slightly at her clit. He did this over and over until Gabrielle was overcome and babbling in French begging Harry to fuck her.

There was a soft moan that crested sweetly above Gabrielle's low mumbling. Harry's head shot up and stared at Ginny, sitting across from them in the chair beside the bed. He had forgotten she was there in the moment. Harry was stunned for a long moment. Ginny had scooted forward on the chair bringing her feet up on the chair as well to rest, heels pressed to her bum. Her gown had fallen down to her waist baring all of her legs and knicker clad pussy. Her right hand was hidden being stuffed in her underwear, but it was obvious she had two fingers plunging in and out at a steady pace. The other mauled her breast still covered by her gown. Her eyes stayed, unblinking on Harry and Gabrielle.

Harry's initial thought was that Ginny's legs were too long to be allowed. The second was that he was actually watching Ginny pleasure herself and that was amazing on a whole separate level. It took a moment for Harry's brain to re-engage but when it did it was with purpose. He pulled back and put his hand back on the small of Gabrielle's back while bringing her head up by her hair. He forced her to arch her back, baring her chest and pointing her face at Ginny. When Gabrielle realized what Ginny was doing she gasped anew and Harry slammed into her, burying his cock deep as it could go.

Gabrielle cried out, her hands going to the bed clawing at the sheets, and Ginny cried out in sympathy, her hand speeding up as Harry fucked Gabrielle with force and fervor.

Unable to make words Gabrielle rushed towards orgasm and flung herself over with abandon. Harry felt amazing in her, the sting of his pelvis against her ass exquisite, and Ginny's stare making everything heightened.

As Gabrielle's climax faded Harry changed his grip, releasing her back and bringing her more fully against him. The hand that had held her hair went to a breast, and the hand on her back around to her front to rub at her clit, Harry's pace never slowing. As soon as he made contact Gabrielle stiffened and cried out another climax rushing out of her. Gabrielle tried to squirm away from the intense sensations but Harry held firm and followed her rolling hips scribbling his fingers against her most sensitive spot, his eyes forced closed at the intensity of her feelings.

He bit her neck again and Gabrielle was suddenly screaming and coming again the suddenness of it forcing Harry to the edge. He looked up at Ginny locking eyes with her and saw she was arching in the chair, her right hand a blur slapping against herself as she came, mouth open and rounded with a strangled cry. Harry watched as her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head as she shook in the chair moaning uncontrollably, her legs coming together with a snap around her hand.

It was the end for Harry who, wholly overcome, poured into Gabrielle, their world blacking out.

When their bliss ended they found themselves lying fully on the bed. They lifted their heads to a worried looking Ginny who was kneeling over them staring with a little but of awe, "I think you two just had a five minute orgasm," she added quietly.

Gabrielle giggled and muffled her laugh in the mattress.

"Yeah, the bond does that, sort of rebounds and echoes for a while," Harry explained quite out of breath. He calmed suddenly and stared at Ginny with a bit of apprehension, "none of that scared you off did it?"

Ginny shook her head, "no... that was... um... actually really beautiful. I mean, you saw what I was doing," she added with a blush. "Thank you for sharing that with me," Ginny whispered.

"We're not done," Gabrielle added muffled by the bed, "we usually do one more."

"You go again!?" Ginny asked disbelieving.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered bringing her head up, "Zat was for me, now 'Arry wants soft and slow. Eet relaxes 'im for bed."

Ginny smiled, "I think I'll leave you to it," she said getting up and fixing her clothes in place. She swooped, kissing Gabrielle once on the lips, the Harry for a much longer moment, "I'll see you both in the morning," she said, eyes heavy lidded and a coy smile on her lips.

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry said a broader smile on his face as he watched her go. As soon as the door had closed he rolled off of Gabrielle onto his back and grabbed her, pulling her face down on top of him.

"I zink zat went well," said Gabrielle with a bob of her eyebrows.

"I think so too," replied Harry with an incurable smile, and with that they kissed and lost themselves in one another, both dreaming of Ginny and the passionate way she had kissed them.


End file.
